Playing Cops and Vloggers
by AlePattz
Summary: Así es que estás parada en la línea para el café, haciendo lo tuyo, cuando un policía sexy con tatuajes de nerd entra a tu vida. En poco tiempo, tienes un sexy y friki novio policía que estremece tu mundo. Los policías no pueden ser vistos en las redes sociales, ¿lo sabías?... (Summary completo dentro) TRADUCCIÓN. Historia escrita por LyricalKris
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya folks¡ Here's another translation for you, this one is from the author LyricalKris. Thanks for give your permission hun :)**

 **Enjoy it!**

 **¡Hola gente! Aquí tengo otra traducción para ustedes, esta es de la autora LyricalKris. Gracias por dar tu permiso cariño :)**

¡Disfrútenla!

* * *

Para no perder la costumbre, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora es **LyricalKris** , yo solo traduzco.

* * *

 _ **Como siempre, me acompaña mi fiel amiga y beta Erica Castelo. Gracias nena!**_

* * *

 **Summary:** **Así es que estás parada en la línea para el café, haciendo lo tuyo, cuando un policía sexy con tatuajes de nerd entra a tu vida. En poco tiempo, tienes un sexy y friki novio policía que estremece tu mundo. Los policías no pueden ser vistos en las redes sociales, ¿lo sabías? Bella no, y eso iba a ser un gran desafío considerando que se ganaba la vida como vlogger documentando su supuesta vida como friki.**

* * *

Es muy temprano.

Bella preferiría pensar en el tiempo entre las cuatro y las cinco treinta de la mañana como una paradoja. Por lo general se negaba a reconocer que existían a menos que todavía no se hubiese ido a dormir. Definitivamente no eran números que le gustaría ver en su alarma. Jamás.

Ciñó su suéter a su alrededor, protegiéndose contra el frío de la mañana al trastabillar adormilada por la calle. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó su teléfono. Le tomó un minuto concentrarse. Solo tenía que despertar lo suficiente para hacer un rápido avance. Revisando su imagen en la pantalla, ajustó sus gafas, quitó el cabello de sus ojos, y presionó el botón de grabar.

"¿Ven esto?" Bella apuntó la cámara del teléfono hacia el cielo antes de volverlo de nuevo hacia su rostro. "Está lo bastante oscuro para que todavía se le considere parte de la noche. ¿Por qué, Bella? ¿Por qué estás despierta, lista—y uso ese término muy vagamente—para enfrentar un día completo antes de que el sol siquiera se haya molestado en poner su trasero en el cielo? Porque soy una _nerd_.

"No solo soy una _nerd_ , soy una mega _nerd_. La _nerd_ en mí está en conflicto con mi ferviente deseo de estar acurrucada como un gato en mi cómoda cama con mi, jodidamente increíble, colchón de _memory foam_ **(1)** , bajo mi edredón del Mapa del Merodeador **(2)** con mi peludo y caliente cachorro todo tierno acurrucado junto a mí." Suspiró, mirando a la cámara con una expresión de profunda aflicción. "El que sea una _nerd_ significa que estoy mucho más familiarizada, aunque nunca en buenos términos, de lo que jamás quise estarlo entre las cuatro y cinco de la mañana. ¿Qué tiene que ver tu disfrute y fascinación con la cultura _nerd_ con qué tan temprano te levantes? ¿No es más probable que como _nerd_ te quedes dormido hasta tarde porque estuviste despierto hasta altas horas de la noche en los estrenos de medianoche o que por gusto te quedaste viendo un maratón de Los expedientes secretos X?"

"No. Por una simple palabra: convenciones. De nuevo es temporada de convenciones. Estoy súper emocionada," dijo con cara de póker. "No. De veritas. Lo estoy." Se detuvo en la acera, bostezando. "A estas alturas ya saben qué se necesita para activar el Bella-bot." Giró su teléfono de manera que quedara frente a la tienda en la que estaba afuera, haciendo un sonido de fanfarria con un '¡Tarán!' Giró el teléfono una vez más hacia ella. "Es el momento de pagar el diezmo a los dioses de Starbucks. Volveré cuando un vigorizante café me haga humana de nuevo."

Apagó el video, metió el teléfono en su bolsillo, y permitió que su mente volviera al piloto automático. Había gastado su porción de capacidad mental hasta la hora más razonable de las ocho de la mañana; y eso por decir algo.

Jodidas convenciones. Y a la mierda la gente que todavía cree que los _nerds_ viven en el sótano de su mamá, despiertan a la una de la tarde, y se tambalean al sofá para jugar videojuegos. Esto era la antítesis del holgazán.

Una vez que llegó a su primera de las que prometían ser muchas filas en el día, Bella se quitó su pesada mochila, colocándola en el suelo. La abrió y rebuscó, asegurándose de tener todo lo que necesitaba— _laptop_ , mercancía para firmar, cargadores, cargadores portátiles, Kindle, el amplificador de señal para su teléfono, punto de acceso para móviles—por enésima vez.

Como una _nerd_ profesional, estaba preparada para cualquier cosa que pudiera surgir en un día de convención. Esta vez no había _cosplay_ _ **(3)**_ , así que al menos no tenía que pensar en eso.

Ahora, su único objetivo era café. No una bebida foo-foo la-la que tuviera una gota de expreso dentro que la hiciera pasar por café en Starbucks. Café. Un venti con dos chorros de avellana.

"Verdadero café," Bella murmuró bajo su aliento y asintió. Ella podía añadir la crema y el azúcar.

"¿Dijiste algo?"

Bella se sobresaltó, asustada por la voz incorpórea más cerca de ella de lo que la conversación ambiental permitía. Estiró su cuello.

Oh. No. No era una voz incorpórea. La voz sí que tenía cuerpo. Era un lindo cuerpo. Al menos, era un buen pecho. El pecho de un hombre. Muscular. El tipo de curvas que se sentían bien bajo sus manos. Levantó la vista.

"Wow," dijo.

¿Qué? Era _temprano_. Y sus ojos eran verdes. Color jade y encendidos. Al quedarse mirándolo, los labios de él se elevaron en una esquina, atrayendo su atención ahí. Labios llenos. Un poco agrietados, pero-

Se aclaró la garganta. Bella parpadeó y volvió a levantar la vista a sus ojos. "¿Qué?" Dijo ella. Su cerebro todavía no estaba funcionando.

Cierto. Quedarse mirando no era un comportamiento socialmente aceptable. Lo sabía.

 _Vete a la mierda. Cualquier cosa además de asesinato y acoso sexual es comportamiento socialmente aceptable a las cinco de la mañana, cuando ya he estado levantada por una hora._

Una vez más se quedó mirando al señor Ojos Lindos. "¿Qué?"

Se rio entre dientes. "Necesitas café."

Ella miró alrededor, revisando de nuevo que no se hubiera desviado a alguna parte donde no se supone que estuviera. "Escuché que vendían eso aquí."

"Creo que escuchaste bien."

Cuando el tipo habló, se rasco el cuello, tirando del cuello de su camisa.

Bella jadeó. "No lo puedo creer. ¿Ese es un tatuaje de Star Wars?"

Ella se quedó inmóvil, mortificada. Había muchas cosas inapropiadas en esa simple oración. En primer lugar, ella sabía malditamente bien que la mayoría, sino es que toda la gente, en Starbucks a esas horas de la que todavía no era una mañana probablemente iban a la convención. Claro que era un tatuaje de Star Wars. No es como si no fuera a encontrarse con tatuajes friki por ahí.

En segundo lugar, y mucho peor, era el hecho de que Bella había bajado el cuello de la camisa de este completo extraño para descubrir su tatuaje. Su cerebro confundido por el sueño había sido dos segundos demasiado lento para recordarle que no era un comportamiento aceptable.

"Lo siento," dijo, riéndose nerviosa al retirar su mano como si se hubiera quemado. Luego gimió, al darse cuenta por primera vez que la camisa del tipo era azul marino y adornada con botones y marcas conocidas. Era un policía. "Lo siento, señor. Quiero decir, oficial. Quiero decir, señor." Dio golpecitos con su dedo en la placa de identificación. "Oficial Cullen." Al darse cuenta que seguía golpeando la placa, metió sus manos debajo de sus brazos y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. "Así es como la gente consigue que los metan en la cárcel por asaltar a un oficial, ¿cierto?"

Él levantó ambas cejas, sus labios moviéndose inquietos, pero no respondió. Bella, con las mejillas encendidas, se obligó a darse la vuelta hacia el frente. "Está bien. Ya me callo."

Escuchó movimiento y juraba que podía sentir el calor de un cuerpo cerca del suyo. "Es, de hecho, un tatuaje de Star Wars," le dijo, su voz, sonando suave cerca de su oído, enviando un delicioso escalofrío por su espalda.

Bella se dio la vuelta y una vez más se quedó embobada. Buen señor, sí que tiene un lindo rostro. Sus ojos se veían más oscuros ahora, danzando provocadores, mucho más despiertos que ella. Su sonrisa con un toque de picardía. Ella se lamió los labios.

"¿Siguiente?"

Recordando de pronto que no eran las únicas dos personas en el planeta, Bella avanzó dando trompicones. Trató de recordar qué demonios estaba haciendo. Cristo, necesitaba café.

Oh, cierto. Café.

"Un café venti. Con dos chorros de avellana," dijo de memoria.

"¿Con espacio para crema?"

"No." Siempre dejaban demasiado espacio para crema si los dejaba. Bella necesitaba todo el café que pudiera conseguir.

La barista escaneó su aplicación para pagar, y Bella se hizo a un lado. "Mierda," dijo bajo su aliento, al darse cuenta que no había estado tan preparada después de todo. Notó que el oficial con la mirada arrolladora la observaba confundido cuando se acercó a dar su orden. "Necesito darle más propina que lo que me permite la aplicación," explicó aunque nadie había preguntado. Finalmente logró agarrar su cartera. "Se merecen muchos dólares por tener que tolerar las neuróticas órdenes de café de la gente tan temprano por la mañana. Las personas son unos bastardos."

Le arqueó una ceja, sus ojos en ella incluso al dar su orden a la barista. "Un trenta de té passion con tres chorros de jarabe clásico, substituyendo jugo de manzana en vez de agua."

Las mejillas de Bella se encendieron. Presionó sus labios—no sabría qué decir después de meter la pata hasta el fondo incluso si estuviera bien despierta—metió un billete de cinco dólares en el tarro de las propinas de la barista, agarró el café que le ofrecía, y se apresuró a hacerse un lado. Trató de concentrarse en preparar su café, lamentándose una vez más sobre por qué demonios tuvo que levantarse tan temprano. ¿Por qué no podían vender los asientos de la convención como los boletos de un concierto? Preferiría pagar una exorbitante tarifa por un mejor asiento que sufrir humillaciones como esta porque tenía que levantarse al maldito amanecer.

Una figura se recargó contra la pared, frente a Bella. Era el policía, esperando su horrible orden.

Sí, no le importó lo ardiente que estaba. Con esa orden le hubieran dado ganas de golpearlo en la cara si fuera barista. Sin embargo, era por eso que les daba tan buena propina. La chica lo había aceptado como una campeona.

El policía también la estaba mirando. Podía sentir sus ojos sobre ella y no pudo evitar levantar la vista. Su sonrisa ahora era torcida, y eso le dio un placentero hormigueo. "Tengo otros, ¿sabes?"

Ella inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, subiendo sus gafas en su nariz. "¿Qué?"

"Tatuajes." Se apartó de la pared, cerrando la poca distancia entre ellos con el pretexto de hacer más espacio para otro hombre. "Tengo otros."

Bella revolvió su café, tratando de procesar. Le lanzó una mirada furtiva al policía. "Para tu información, si te pregunto dónde están los otros, y me arrestas por acoso, eso sería inducción."

Él se echó a reír. "No se te pasa nada."

"Soy así de inteligente," dijo, volviendo a poner la tapa de su café.

Agachó su cabeza, una vez más hablándole al oído de manera que sintió su voz como vibraciones contra su piel. "Te lo diría, pero están en el tipo de lugares que solo se ven en una tercera cita." Se echó hacia atrás, sus ojos en los de ella.

Su corazón le dio un vuelco. Requirió de una considerable cantidad de fuerza de voluntad controlar sus rasgos. "La teoría popular sugiere que para asegurar una tercera cita, primero tienes que asegurar una primera."

¿Primera, primera? _Qué demonios, Bella_.

Él se volvió brevemente hacia el mostrador para recoger su bebida con la barista y se dio la vuelta otra vez, sonriéndole a Bella. "¿Estás libre esta noche?"

Era perfectamente posible que no lo estuviera—la convención pocas veces terminaba cuando las puertas se cerraban por el día—pero a esas alturas no le importó. "Creo que puedo arreglar eso." Se agachó, abriendo el bolsillo delantero de su mochila y sacando un juego de marcadores permanentes.

El policía se rio entre dientes. "Estás preparada."

Ella inclinó su cabeza de manera que pudiera mirarlo por detrás de sus gafas. "Son para autógrafos. Sabes que hay gente famosa por allá, ¿cierto?" Hizo un gesto en dirección imprecisa hacia el centro de convenciones.

Él se acercó, las puntas de sus dedos rozando su costado mientras hablaba. "¿Puedes darme _tu_ autógrafo?"

Mierda, sus pezones estaban duros. Tuvo que tragarse un lloriqueo. Con sus ojos todavía en él, extendió su mano y agarró su bebida, agradecida de que estuviera helada al tocarla. Desvió su mirada el tiempo suficiente para garabatear Jedi Bella Swan en su vaso, y luego su número.

"Que la fuerza esté contigo," le dijo, regresándole su vaso.

Y luego salió corriendo de una maldita vez de ahí.

Una vez afuera, cuando el aire helado enfrió su piel sobrecalentada y pudo pensar tan claramente como fue posible a las cinco y quince de la mañana, sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo. Tenía un mensaje de texto de un número que no reconoció.

 _Padawan Oficial Edward Cullen, por cierto. Un gusto conocerte, Bella Swan._

Bella dio un gritito y rápidamente miró alrededor para ver si alguien la había escuchado. Encendió su cámara y presionó grabar. "Chicos, encontré algo mucho mejor que el café para despertarte por las mañanas."

* * *

 **(1) La espuma viscoelástica, también conocida como memory foam, es una espuma de poliuretano. Es básicamente igual que un hule espuma, solamente que algunos productos químicos que se utilizan en su fabricación son un poco diferentes y logran la propiedad de «memoria» que tiene este material.**

 **(2)** **El Mapa del Merodeador es un documento mágico que revela todos los lugares del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. No sólo se muestran todas las aulas, pasillos, y todos los rincones del castillo, sino que también muestra cada centímetro del terreno (excepto la Sala de los Menesteres), así como todos los pasajes secretos que se esconden dentro de sus muros y la ubicación de cada persona en el terreno, representada por un punto. También es capaz de identificar con precisión a cada persona, y no se deja engañar por animagos, pociones multijugos, o capas de invisibilidad, incluso los fantasmas de Hogwarts no están exentos de esto.**

 **(3)** **El cosplay ( Kosupure ) es juego de disfraces. Esta palabra viene del costume play en inglés. Este juego consiste en disfrazarse de algún personaje ( real o inspirado ) de un manga, anime, película, video juego o incluso cantantes y grupos musicales e intentar interpretarlo lo mejor posible.**

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! Pues este es la nueva traducción que estaré compartiendo con ustedes. Como verán, Bella es una vlogger, la mayoría sabe que es un vlogger, si alguna de ustedes no, está es una definición:**_

 _ **Con la llegada de plataformas de video, especialmente YouTube, comenzaron a surgir vloggers, es decir personas con un video blog, que en lugar de escribir dicen a la cámara sus ideas y opiniones sobre cualquier tema.**_

 _ **En la actualidad muchos vloggers se han convertido en celebridades y su público está compuesto en su mayoría por adolescentes que cada semana esperan el par de videos que publican en YouTube. De hecho, un sinónimo para vlogger es youtuber.**_

 _ **Entonces, Bella es una vlogger que documenta su vida como nerd, y al parecer a encontrado la horma de su zapato con el Padawan Oficial Edward Cullen :P al parecer tienen muchas cosas en común, ya veremos si resulta. Espero que les haya gustado y sobre todo, espero que me digan qué les pareció. Recuerden que son sus reviews los que nos alientan a seguir con compartiendo estas lindas historias con ustedes y son el incentivo para que más autoras se animen a dar permiso. Así que, usen el cuadrito de abajo, y no olviden seguir la historia, tal parece que FF dejó de ser una diva y ya está dando las alertas.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Para no perder la costumbre, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora es **LyricalKris** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Como siempre, me acompaña mi fiel amiga y beta Erica Castelo. Gracias nena!**_

* * *

"¿Por qué, por qué, por qué pensé que esto era una buena idea?" Bella refunfuñó para sí misma al atravesar presurosa el _lobby_ del hotel. La puerta del ascensor estaba abierta. Corrió y entró patinando, deteniéndose en el pasamanos. Bufó, mirando a los ojos a uno de los empleados del hotel en el espejo del ascensor.

Dándose la vuelta, intentó sonreír. "Los chicos y chicas lindos hacen que todo el mundo haga cosas locas, ¿verdad?"

El hombre le dio una sonrisa forzada y asintió mientras presionaba a escondidas el botón del siguiente piso. "Que pase una buena noche, señorita," dijo, saliendo del ascensor.

Tan pronto como las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, Bella le sacó la lengua. "Es temporada de convención. Si soy lo más extraño que has visto hasta ahora, ay, te vas a llevar una gran sorpresa."

Finalmente, la puerta se abrió en su piso. Bella salió disparada, revisando su teléfono otra vez como si el tiempo hubiese logrado retroceder en los últimos diez minutos en vez de adelantarse. Ni que tuviera tanta suerte.

Una vez dentro de su habitación, Bella se fue directamente al armario. Suspiró. Su armario en casa estaba a cuarenta y cinco minutos de distancia, pero como veterana asistente a convenciones, había comprado unas cuantas cosas lindas, apropiadas para una cita. Las sacó, las revisó dos veces buscando rasgaduras o cualquier otro desastre. Las colgó en el cortinero sobre la ventana.

Dándose unos segundos para una última revisión de la estética de la habitación, Bella encendió la _laptop_.

"Hola, chicos," le dijo a la cámara frente ella. "Es momento de una emergencia de _vlog_. Necesito desesperadamente su ayuda." Puso una expresión de pánico que era solo parcialmente falsa. "Solo quiero señalar que emergencia significa que no hay edición, ¿de acuerdo? De acuerdo.

"Así que en primer lugar, tengo una confesión. Sé que esperan que hable solo de la convención, y tengo cosas muy buenas para ustedes chicos, lo juro. Tendrán un lindo video editado tal y como lo planeé. Será genial." Agitó su mano. "Esta es la cuestión. Conocí a un chico."

No pudo mantener el rostro serio al decir eso. "Oh, dios mío. Eso fue tan dramático. Pero es cierto. Tengo una cita. Tengo una cita en…" Le echó un vistazo a su reloj y gritó alarmada. "Mierda. En una hora. Tengo que irme en una hora. ¡Caramba! Está bien. Voy a tomar una ducha, pero necesito que tomen una decisión por mí. Saben que soy particularmente mala con las cosas de chicas, y Alice no está aquí, así que solo quedan ustedes."

Bella alternó la cámara y centró la imagen. "Muy bien, entonces. Como pueden ver, no tiene caso ocultar que soy toda una _nerd_. Tenemos la opción A. el vestido inspirado en Bucky Barnes, alias el Soldado del Invierno. Lindo pero algo clásico. Es disimuladamente _nerd_.

"Opción B, el vestido Wookie. Lindo y peludo. Me encanta este vestido.

"Opción C, un eclético Star Wars. Ingenioso. Simple. Jodidamente lindo. Con un _pet AT-AT_ **(1)**. Vamos. ¿A poco no es increíble?

"Muy bien, así que hagan lo que saben hacer mejor. Votar vía comentario. Voy a meterme a la ducha."

Bella subió el video en su canal de _Youtube_ y no esperó a ver lo que pasaba. Se metió a la ducha. Lavó sus partes más pertinentes, le dio a sus piernas una imprudente afeitada rápida, y salió otra vez.

Envuelta en una toalla, hizo un cálculo rápido. Porque sabía que sus seguidores la crucificarían si no lo hacía, Bella inició un video rápido. "Hola, estoy de vuelta. Prácticamente desnuda. Escandaloso. Ganaron las C." Se echó a reír. "Sí, tienen razón, chicos. El B es el tipo de vestido para una tercera cita. El pelaje alienta las caricias. Él es _sexy_ , no hay duda de ello, pero tiene que ganárselo. Gracias por su ayuda. La publicación real mañana. Lo prometo."

Bella presionó subir, agarró su vestido—un vestido negro de corte sencillo con una niñita guiando un AT-AT, un vehículo de transporte de Star Wars, por una correa—y se apresuró a meterse de nuevo al baño.

Treinta minutos más tarde, estaba vestida. Su cabello recogido en un rodete sujetado por dos palos con forma de sables de luz. Se giró, revisándose lo mejor que podía. "Uf. Hay una razón por la que no hago esto a menudo," murmuró para sí misma.

Hablando en general, Bella no era una gran fan de las citas. Solo iba para demostrar, que no salía nada bueno de lo que sucedía entre las horas de las cuatro y seis de la mañana.

¿Por qué demonios hizo una excepción por este tipo? Había parecido tan natural decirle que sí; ni siquiera lo había pensado.

Oh, bueno. Ahora era demasiado tarde. Mañana podría patearse por todo el tiempo perdido para editar. Oh, ¿a quién demonios estaba engañando? Probablemente se estaba perdiendo de bebidas con sus compañeros _nerds_. ¿La ventaja? Que no tendría que revisarse antes de _fangirlear_ _ **(2)**_ por una celebridad menor o compañero _vlogger_.

Bella se sobresaltó cuando su teléfono sonó con el tono que había fijado para la llamada de Edward. Su corazón se volvió loco. Limpió sus palmas contra su vestido y se miró furiosa al espejo. "Hablas en salones llenos de gente todos los días. Puedes manejar a solo un policía."

Con su cabeza en alto, Bella bajó al _lobby_.

Él estaba de pie en la entrada, apoyado contra un Volvo plateado. Sus brazos estaban cruzados, su cabeza agachada. Su cabello—limpio y ordenado esa mañana—ahora se veía cuidadosamente alborotado. Levantó la vista, y Bella trastabilló.

Un verde que te debilita las rodillas. Solo… guh.

No pensó que su traspié fuera muy notable. Al menos, él no sonrió con suficiencia. Sus ojos la recorrieron. Su boca se curveó en una esquina, y pasó su pulgar sobre su labio inferior al mismo tiempo que se apartaba del coche.

"Es bueno que no te hayas tardado mucho tiempo," dijo Edward. "Estaban a punto de llamar a la policía por bloquear la entrada."

Dos podían jugar a eso de la sonrisa impulsiva. Bella inclinó su cabeza hacia arriba. "Es lo que haría un cretino."

Abrió la puerta del pasajero. "Entonces, vamos a quitarnos de la entrada, ¿quieres?"

"Oh, si insistes."

"Ese vestido es adorable," dijo Edward cuando entró al coche. Salió al tráfico.

"Oh, adorable. De acuerdo. Aceptaré eso," dijo, bromeando. "Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos?"

"No por un café, eso te lo puedo decir." Se arriesgó a echarle un vistazo. "Sé cómo te sientes sobre mis hábitos de café."

"Ah, en primer lugar, no ordenaste café. Ordenaste una abominación. Aun así voy a salir contigo, porque soy valiente."

Bella apretó sus labios, arrepintiéndose al instante de ese pequeño arrebato, pero Edward solo se echó a reír. "Muy valiente. Solo porque tú eres muy formal con tu café. Con dos chorros de avellana. Ese es tu lado salvaje, ¿eh?"

"Oye, no soy una mojigata con el café. Sé cómo disfrutar de la vida, pero menos es más. Puedes pedir una orden especial, pero hacerlo de tal forma que no provoque que alguien quiera matarte."

"Oh, entonces, ¿ese es un talento que tienes?"

"¿Quieres saber qué ordeno en Starbucks? Cuando no necesito un café vigorizante, de todos modos."

"¿Un café helado con tres chorros de avellana?" Preguntó él con un aire de inocencia.

"Ja. No. Pido un refresco venti, mitad hibisco, mitad limón fresco." Extiende su mano hacia afuera. "¿Ves? Fácil. Simple. Delicioso."

"Tú sí que sabes cómo disfrutar la vida." Edward dio golpecitos en el volante, dando la vuelta. "No vamos lejos. Vamos—"

Bella jadeó, volviéndose para mirar por la ventana. "¿Esa era la _Last Bookstore_ **(3)** "

"Sí."

Se volvió hacia él. "Oh, hombre. Lo siento. ¿Podemos, tal vez, hacer una parada? ¿Por favor? He visto este lugar en _Tumblr,_ y siempre he querido verlo. Es muy estúpido. Vivo en _Orange county_. No es como si estuviera muy lejos, pero nunca he venido."

"Claro, podemos ir. Yo tampoco he ido."

Se metieron al estacionamiento a la vuelta de la esquina. "Lo siento," dijo Bella cuando salían. "Esto probablemente es molesto. Interrumpir lo que sea que hayas planeado. Tal vez debería decirte ahora que no sé cómo salir en citas."

"No creo que haya reglas," dijo Edward. Sonaba divertido. "Pero para ser honestos, no sabría decirte. No salgo en citas muy a menudo. Esto es como el ciego que guía a otro ciego."

"¿No sales en citas?" Bella no pudo ocultar la nota de incredulidad en su voz.

"Salir en citas es algo molesto. Es extraño cuando lo piensas. Eliges una persona cualquiera, una persona entre siete billones, y la llevas a un ensayo de prueba. No lo digo de forma vulgar."

"No, lo entiendo." Lo miró. "Eliges a una loca cualquiera en una cafetería. Alguien que te fastidia por tu orden de café, estropea tus planes, y ni siquiera vive en Los Angeles."

Sonrió, inclinándose hacia ella. "Eso último sí me tomó por sorpresa. No te voy a mentir. Y fue tan obvio cuando lo pensé por unos cinco segundos. La mayoría de la gente en esa área estaba ahí por la convención. Por supuesto que no eras de aquí." Se encogió de hombros. "Pero _Orange County_ no es tan malo."

"Oh, bueno. Me alegra saber que he pasado la prueba hasta el momento."

Él estiró su mano pasándola junto a ella para abrir la puerta de la librería. Sus ojos eran suaves, su sonrisa _sexy_ como siempre. "Bueno, como sabes por mis órdenes sin escrúpulos en Starbucks, no soy un gran _fan_ de las reglas. Y creo que te darás cuenta que, pienso rápido. Los cambios en un plan no son malos."

"En especial cuando está una librería involucrada," dijo Bella, la emoción apoderándose de ella. Miró hacia adentro, sus ojos ampliándose. " _Wow_ , este lugar es enorme."

Registraron su bolso en paquetería—las bolsas no estaban permitidas en la tienda—y Bella tuvo que contenerse de rebotar cuando entraron. Trató de actuar como si nada, pero el lugar era demasiado. Era un espacio del tamaño de una bodega lleno de libros. Estiró su cuello, admirando un una gran pieza de arte en la pared hecha de viejos libros. " _Wow_."

Se giró en un círculo, observándolo todo. Dio un salto cuando quedó cara a cara con Edward. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Se había olvidado que se supone que trataría de impresionarlo o lo que sea que la gente hacía en las citas. "Lo siento. Es solo que… los libros."

Él se veía más que nada cautivado, pero esas han de haber sido ilusiones de Bella. Estiró su mano, y sus dedos rozaron su brazo. "Es un lugar bastante genial."

Fue uno de esos extraños momentos. Sus ojos se encontraron, y fue como si alguien hubiese puesto un magneto en el vientre de Bella. Se balanceó, atrapada en su mirada. El tiempo se detuvo.

Alguien pasó muy cerca de ellos, rompiendo el momento. Bella buscó a tientas su teléfono para cubrir su intenso sonrojo. Le dio a él una sonrisa tímida. "¿Sabes? Un billón de personas ha tomado esta foto. He visto esta foto." Apuntó su teléfono hacia el muro alto y capturó la obra de arte. "Pero esta es mía."

Se pasearon, hablando de sus libros favoritos, y terminaron en el segundo piso. "Oh, ahí está," dijo Bella, encantada. "Esta es la sala que quería ver."

El piso superior estaba arreglado como un pequeño laberinto. Había una pared de libros con un agujero en ella—un sitio popular para posar—y directamente detrás de eso, había un túnel hecho de libros. Le dio a Edward su teléfono. "¿Te importaría?"

"Por supuesto que no."

Bella posó en el agujero en los libros, extendiendo sus manos a cada lado como si estuviera tratando de salir del laberinto.

"Excelente, excelente," dijo Edward, tomando la foto. "Ahora como un retrato victoriano."

Siguiéndole el juego, Bella posó como si el agujero fuera un marco de foto, uniendo sus manos y sonriendo de esa forma leve y reservada.

"Increíble. Perfecciónalo, chica," dijo Edward, tomando otra foto.

Mientras hablaba, se acercaba para conseguir mejores fotos, hasta que estaba recargado contra el otro lado de la pared de libros. Bella estaba sonrojada, riéndose. Se inclinó hacia adelante sacando su cabeza por el agujero, pero lo que sea que estaba a punto de decir voló de su mente cuando él agachó su cabeza y la besó.

Bella no había procesado lo que estaba pasando antes que Edward rompiera el beso, dando un paso hacia atrás. "Lo siento," dijo, sonando sin aliento. "Eso fue… es que eres simplemente adorable. Y hermosa."

Bella parpadeó, preguntándose vagamente si era posible drogarse en un instante. Así era como se sentía. Su cerebro estaba confundido. No podía procesar bien lo que dijo.

Sin embargo, su cuerpo sabía qué hacer. Sacó la mano por el agujero, sujetando su camisa, y agachándolo otra vez. Poniéndose de puntillas, lo besó. Un buen beso. Sintió la leve vibración del suspiro de él en sus labios.

No duró mucho. Ella se enderezó, mirándolo. Sabía que sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, pero se congeló en la mirada de él, sin saber qué acababa de suceder. Era como ser golpeada por un tren de carga que explotó en una nube de brillantina.

Los labios de él se curvearon hacia arriba. "¿Qué pasa contigo tirando de las camisas de las personas? Esa es una mala costumbre."

Bella, al darse cuenta que todavía tenía su camisa en un puño, lo soltó y dio un paso hacia atrás. "Mierda. Lo siento."

"No me importa ser maltratado," le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Dio la vuelta para unirse a él y tuvo que controlarse para no agarrarlo de nuevo. "Oh, hombre. Usaste esa camisa a propósito."

Él le dio una mirada angelical. "No sé de qué estás hablando."

"Ajá." Jadeó. "Tienes otro del otro lado. Pensé que dijiste que estaban en lugares algo así para terceras citas."

Sonrió con suficiencia. "Dije que tenía tatuajes de Star Wars en el tipo de lugares que solo se ven en la tercera cita, no que eran los únicos."

"¿Puedo verlos? Quiero decir, los que tienes en tu clavícula."

Algo oscuro y pícaro brilló en sus ojos, pero se comportó. "Claro," le dijo, e inclinó su cabeza para darle mejor acceso.

La electricidad se disparó por sus venas. Parecía tan íntimo. Su garganta se apretó cuando tocó su piel con sus dedos. La mirada de él sostuvo la suya por tanto tiempo, que casi olvidó que el propósito de tocarlo así era para ver sus tatuajes.

El primero, el que había visto en la cafetería, era un símbolo de la Alianza Rebelde. "Oh, _wow_ ," dijo con un suspiro. De cerca, podía ver que el interior estaba detallado con marcas del Halcón Milenario.

Opuesto a ese estaba el símbolo del Imperio. Un tatuaje sencillo dado lo intrincado que era el contrario. "Así que hay un poco de maldad en ti, ¿eh?" Bella bromeó, dejando que la punta de su dedo delineara el borde del diseño.

Él atrapó su mano por la muñeca. Bella contuvo un jadeo antes de que saliera como un chillido. Mordió el interior de su mejilla, mirándolo.

"Solo un poco," le dijo, su voz baja y ronca.

Ella contuvo el aliento, segura que estaba a punto de besarla otra vez. Su corazón latía con fuerza en anticipación.

Un trío de chicas riendo dieron la vuelta a la esquina, recordándoles que no estaban solos. Se apartaron del otro.

"Ven," Bella dijo. "Esta es la foto que de verdad necesito. Debajo del arco."

"Oh, claro."

Lo miró, inexplicablemente tímida. "¿Quieres tomarte una foto conmigo? Podríamos pedírselo a esas chicas."

Sus labios se movieron hacia abajo. "Ah. No uso los medios sociales."

"Oh." Dijo Bella. "Eres uno de esos."

Él le arqueó una ceja en desafío. "¿Me estás juzgando?"

"No," mintió. "Sé que los de tu tipo existen, pero no los había visto en su estado salvaje."

"Es un grupo que disminuye, lo sé," dijo, cruzando sus brazos y le echó una mirada. "El tipo que consigue disfrutar de la vida sin tener que documentar cada minuto de ello para extraños en el internet."

Bella hizo una mueca, pero logró cubrir su reacción rápidamente. "¿Ahora quién está juzgando? Quiero que sepas, que soy algo famosa en internet."

"Te creo," dijo en un tono que indicaba que no le creía.

Bella lo dejó pasar. Estaba bromeando, y no tenía forma de saber lo que hacía ella para ganarse la vida. Por supuesto, hubiera sido excelente revelar que esta vez había sido él quién metió la pata, pero se estaba divirtiendo demasiado para hacerlo.

Se pasearon, Bella deteniéndose por unas fotos más antes de bajar a de verdad echarle una ojeada a los libros. Él le compró un libro sobre Los Angeles y otro libro llamado el Libro de las Calaveras que representaba varias obras de arte con calaveras.

"Para que sepas, esto es mil veces mejor que flores y chocolates," Bella dijo.

Él le devolvió la mirada, una sonrisa jugando en sus labios. Esa sonrisa, y la mirada en sus ojos, le hizo cosas maravillosas a su cuerpo. Le cosquilleaba todo. Él extendió su mano y tomó la suya cuando dejaban la librería. "¿Estuvo a la altura de tus expectativas?" Preguntó.

Ella le sonrió. "O sea, de verdad tendrías que esforzarte mucho para arruinarme una librería, pero esta es la más asombrosa que he visto en mi vida." Sacudió la bolsa. "Además, tengo libros estrafalarios. Me encantan los libros estrafalarios."

Se detuvo, quitándola del camino del tráfico nocturno. Curveó una mano alrededor de su cintura, estudiándola por un momento. "¿Sabes que todo tu rostro se ilumina cuando hablas de libros?"

Fue imposible contener una sonrisa. El cosquilleo estaba de vuelta. ¿Sabía _él_ que todo su rostro se veía muy _sexy_ cuando le sonreía de esa forma?

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando aquí? Bella no tenía idea, pero le gustaba.

Con delicadeza, sacó su mano de la suya y se quitó un brazalete que tenía alrededor de su muñeca derecha. Levantó su mano hacia él, mostrándole el tatuaje que tenía ahí: _No toda la gente errante anda perdida_ **(4)** , escrito en letra fluida. "Me encantan las palabras," dijo. "Líricas, guiones, libros. _Amo_ las palabras. Casi todos mis tatuajes son palabras."

Él inclinó su cabeza. "¿Tienes tatuajes?"

Ahora fue su turno de sonreírle. Ella le meneó sus cejas. "Por supuesto que tengo tatuajes." Se puso de puntillas de manera que pudiera susurrar cerca de su oído. "Pero la mayoría están en el tipo de lugares que solo se ven en la tercera cita."

Sus ojos se oscurecieron—peligrosos de esa forma deliciosa y excitante. Inclinó su cabeza de manera que ella sintió su aliento caliente contra su piel, pero no la besó como quería que lo hiciera. "¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar en la ciudad, Bella?"

Se olvidó de respirar cuando la miró de esa forma, cuando su voz fue baja, grave y parecía vibrar en su sangre. Dio una respiración brusca por la nariz. "Me voy el domingo." Era viernes.

"Eso es muy útil." Le estaba tomando el pelo. Sus labios estaban muy cerca. "Podemos acomodar tres citas en alguna parte, ¿no crees?"

Bella tuvo que morder el interior de su labio para contenerse de lloriquear. Presionó sus labios en una fina línea para evitar gritar, _a la mierda con eso, tómame ahora, contra la pared. Esta pared. Aquí_.

Tragó con fuerza, encontrando sus ojos. "Podría anotar tu nombre en mi agenda."

Eso probablemente era una mentira. Las convenciones era un periodo de tiempo muy ocupado para ella, pero en ese momento, no le importó. Se le ocurriría algo.

Su sonrisa se amplió. "Eso es excelente. Podemos tener la cita que planeé en vez de la que tú planeaste." Le guiñó un ojo. "¿Tienes hambre?"

"Dios, sí," murmuró Bella, mirando fijamente sus labios.

Él parecía estar conteniendo una sonrisa engreída. Los dos sabían a qué se refería, y sus ojos—la forma en que la devoraban—le dijeron que no era la única con un antojo. Pero dio un paso hacia atrás, entrelazando sus dedos de nuevo. "Hay un lugar italiano genial a una cuadra de aquí. ¿Qué opinas?"

 _Creo que quiero saber cómo sabe un policía dulce y_ nerd. "Italiana suena excelente," dijo Bella, determinada a portarse bien.

* * *

 **(1) Los Transportes Acorazados Todo Terreno (AT-AT) eran unos vehículos imperiales de enorme tamaño con característicos rasgos zoomorfos. Fabricados en Astilleros Kuat inicialmente para la República pero empleados masivamente en periodos del Imperio Galáctico. Era uno de los vehículos imperiales más pesados de la armada Imperial, pero también era conocido por su velocidad relativamente lenta.**

 **(2)** **Fangirlear** **viene del english fangirling y es derivado de fangirl, por ende, es la accion de comportarse freneticamente como una fanatica, lo que es conocido por actuar desenfrenadamente gracias al "amor" que se puede tener a un grupo o solista.**

 **(3) Last Bookstore o (La última librería) es una librería independiente situada en 453 S Spring Street, en el centro de Los Ángeles. Afirma ser la mayor tienda de libros y discos, nuevos y usados en California.**

 **(4) "No todo lo que es de oro reluce, ni toda la gente errante anda perdida." –Aragorn Es un poema escrito por J. R. R. Tolkien para su novela de fantasía El Señor de los Anillos. Hace alusión a una parte central de la trama.**

* * *

 _ **A ver cuánto le duran los deseos de portarse bien jajajaja. Pues como verán estos dos son nerds hasta los huesos. Ella estaba fascinada por tener su cita en una librería y que en vez de flores y chocolates le compraran libros. Conozco algunas así jajaja. Aunque está primera cita no salió como lo había planeado, este Edward nerd está resuelto a tener sus tres citas en el tiempo que Bella esté en LA, esta no cuenta porque Bella la acaparó :P ya veremos si logran ver todos los tatuajes de ambos. Pues fue tan buena la respuesta al fic que decidí subirles otro capítulo, y por supuesto, como ya les he dicho otras veces. Depende de su respuesta que tan pronto se actualicen los fics. Así que, sigan diciéndome qué les pareció dejando su review, es una forma de mostrar su agradecimiento y animarnos a continuar con esta labor.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Anahi, Mafer, Bertlin, Ericastelo, lagie, , techu, Yoliki, patymdn, LicetSalvatore, dushakis, Pam Malfoy Black, Danni, Josi, Hanna D.L, Diana8, killedbythekiller, Alfa, V1V1, injoa, Arlette Cullen Swan, Luce, Lady Grigori, YessyVL13, Sully YM, Pili, M'BlueArmor, Gabs Frape, SammieSGC, nelsy, Gabriela Cullen, glow0718, lizdayanna, supattinsondecullen, Marie Edwards, Roxy Sanchez, carolaaproboste.v, Deathxrevenge, cary, Tecupi, tulgarita, freedom2604, bbluelilas, Shikara65, Wawis Cullen, Srher Evans, rjnavajas, anybella, LeidaJim, Torposoplo12, CarolinaYDM, Manligrez, Brenda Cullenn, SkyC, Marie Sellory, , Isabelfromnowon, Tata XOXO, KattyM, fernanda A, Labluegirl Mellark, DenniChavez, Verdejade469, PEYCI CULLEN, lauritacullenswan, MaryRselaCullen, Laliscg, debynoe, Kabum, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Caniqui, AlejandraStewart, PCullenIam, Jazmin Li, y algunos anónimos. Esta vez vi muchas que tenía mucho de no ver y algunas nuevas, espero seguir viéndolas por aquí :D Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Para no perder la costumbre, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora es **LyricalKris** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Como siempre, me acompaña mi fiel amiga y beta Erica Castelo. Gracias nena!**_

* * *

 **Glosario de términos:**

 **Stucky – Steve (Capitán América) + Bucky (Soldado del Invierno)**

 **Shipping – Cuando quieres a dos personajes juntos. Como ustedes shippean a Edward y Bella. ;) Yo, y la mayoría de mis encantadoras prelectoras, shipeamos a Steve y Bucky.**

 **Pwn3d – Gamerspeak (1) para OWNED (Aniquilado).** **Lo que significa, que te pateamos el trasero.**

 **TARDIS – la cabina de policía azul de Doctor Who.**

 **N00b – Gamerspeak para novato – por lo general un insulto porque apestas en los videojuegos. Jeje.**

 **Cyanide and Happiness (Cianuro y Felicidad) – Una increíble tira cómica en la red.**

* * *

Bella no tenía que levantarse tan temprano el sábado. Abrió sus ojos, parpadeando hacia la suave luz que entraba por la cortina trasparente en su habitación de hotel.

Cuando recuperó la consciencia, jadeó y cerró sus ojos otra vez. Giró su cabeza y abrió un ojo con cautela.

"Maldición. _Fue_ un sueño," murmuró, echando un vistazo al espacio vacío a su lado. Pasó una mano por sus labios.

Y se sentó en la cama. Sus ojos se dispararon hacia el vestido de Star Wars, tirado en el suelo descuidadamente. Miró hacia la cortina donde estaban colgados los otros dos.

Había sucedido. Parte de ello, de todos modos. Había soñado la parte en la que dejó de preocuparse y lo metió con ella al ascensor del hotel. Soñó la parte donde él la presionó contra la pared del ascensor, la besó hasta dejarla sin sentido, luego tiró de ella por el pasillo hacia su habitación, deteniéndose frecuentemente para atacar su boca con la suya.

¿Cómo había sabido dónde estaba su habitación? ¿Cómo habían entrado? Su memoria dio un salto del pasillo a estar de espaldas en su cama, con las piernas en el aire mientras él la penetraba una y otra vez.

Bella gimió y se rodó, amortiguando el sonido en su almohada. Sí, de acuerdo. Todo eso fue fantasía. Una gloriosa fantasía. Sus partes para hacer bebés palpitaban por el deseo. Podía haberlo tenido; lo sabía. Y honestamente, él podría haberla tenido. Si cualquiera de los dos hubiera presionado, el otro lo hubiese seguido con impaciencia.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos lo había hecho, respetando lo de la tercera cita por un comentario estúpido. ¿O era porque esto se sentía como algo importante?

"No empieces con eso. Es solo una maldita cita, Swan." Bella sacudió su cabeza. Era mala con todo eso de las citas, pero estaba muy segura que debería dejar lo empalagoso al menos para la segunda cita.

Correcto, entonces, no había ocurrido nada de eso de agarrar y manosear. Eso no hacía de lo que _había_ pasado menos espectacular.

Habían caminado de regreso al hotel desde donde habían comido, a solo unas cuadras de distancia. Fue una caminata lenta—con sus dedos entrelazados, dando un paseo al mirarse principalmente a los ojos, hablando, sonriendo.

Incluso a paso de tortuga, se habían llevado muy poco tiempo en llegar al hotel. Antes de que se diera cuenta, estaban dentro, de pie frente al ascensor. Las palabras estaban listas en los labios de Bella. "Sube conmigo." Y deseaba decirlas desesperadamente.

Él suspiró y se acercó a ella, tomando su rostro entre sus manos. Sus pulgares acariciaron sus mejillas. Sus ojos mostraban su conflicto. También quería decirlo; ella lo sabía sin lugar a dudas.

En vez de eso, la besó. Un tipo de beso lento y serio, aumentando en intensidad. Las puntas de sus dedos bajaron apenas rozando sus hombros, y tomó sus manos en las suyas.

"¿Mañana?" Preguntó, la palabra en un murmullo contra sus labios.

"Sí," dijo ella. El hecho de que no sabía a qué demonios estaba accediendo era irrelevante. Cualquier cosa. Él podría tener cualquier cosa.

Sintió la sonrisa de él contra su boca. La besó una vez más, con dulzura, y dio un paso hacia atrás. Siguió sujetando su mano hasta el último momento posible, sonriéndole antes de dejarla ir. "Te veré mañana," le dijo, y ella hizo todo lo que pudo para no derretirse en una dócil masilla de feminidad justo ahí en el piso del hotel.

"Ugh," Bella dijo en tiempo real, dejándose caer de espaldas una vez más. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Mordió su labio para contener su estúpida sonrisa, pero no funcionó. Puso las manos sobre sus ojos.

Esto era ridículo. Había conocido al tipo por algunas horas, por el amor de Dios.

Bella se sentó y acercó la _laptop_ , determinada a dejar de obsesionarse por el oficial de la sonrisa que te afloja las bragas. Tuvo que recordarse que estaba aquí para trabajar. Le había prometido a sus espectadores un video bien hecho. Eso era lo que esperaban de ella.

Diez minutos más tarde, cerró la _laptop_ otra vez, totalmente frustrada con su plan de olvidar a Edward. Había muchos comentarios en el video de emergencia que había hecho. Llovían mensajes en cada una de las vías de las redes sociales.

Sus traidores espectadores no querían saber sobre la convención. El incremento en los mensajes no era para saber con quién se había encontrado ahí; todos eran sobre su cita misteriosa. Querían los detalles. Querían saber si estaba despertando en ese momento, ya embarazada con su súper esperma. La mayoría había visto las fotos de _Last Bookstore_. Afirmaron que los libros eran un afrodisíaco.

"Eso lo explica todo," Bella murmuró para sí misma. No podría considerársele responsable por el hecho de que su ropa amenazaba con caerse cuando alguien la llevó a una increíble librería y le compró libros además de eso.

Como sea. Esta noche estaría más en control de sí misma.

¡Esta noche! Bella dio un gritito y de nuevo se dejó caer sobre la cama. Agarró su almohada y gritó en ella con alegría.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Estaba emocionada. No había estado así de emocionada incluso cuando era una colegiala, así que, ¿qué clase de mierda era esta?

El hombre la estaba volviendo una tonta, pero, oh bueno. Podría soportarlo siempre y cuando ella fuera la única que tuviera que verlo.

Bella se levantó, se duchó, y se puso presentable. Se colocó sus gafas y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en su cama ahora hecha de hotel. Arrastró su _laptop_ hacia su regazo e inició un video.

"Hola, pervertidos. Como pueden ver, volví de mi cita en una pieza. Gracias por preguntar. No que sea de su incumbencia, pero ya que preguntaron, no, él no sigue aquí. Fue un perfecto caballero, y la pasamos genial."

Suspiró, pasando una mano por su cabello, conteniendo la sonrisa que amenazaba con hacer que se viera tan perdida como lo estaba por este chico. "De acuerdo, que yo sepa tiene un defecto fatal. Es una de _esas_ personas que desprecian las redes sociales, que es la razón por la que no recibieron ninguna foto con él en ella. Y no, todavía no sabe lo que hago para ganarme la vida. No llegamos a hablar de eso." Frunció su frente.

"Lo que es extraño. ¿No es eso lo primero que preguntas? Quiero decir, olvidé preguntarle porque sé lo él que hace. Mmm."

Bella agitó una mano. "¿Ustedes vieron alguna vez esa película, _17 otra vez_? No se burlen de mí por conocer una película de Zac Efron. Sé que a todos ustedes les gustan. Yo aún no he visto _High School Musical_."

"Como sea. _17 otra vez_. ¿Su amigo adulto trata de ligarse a la maestra, y es tan, tan malo en ello, simplemente rompe todas las reglas del manual, pero termina por lograrlo porque son igual de _nerds_? Algo así sucedió conmigo. Tampoco recibí esa guía para salir en citas. Pero funcionó. Fin de la historia por ahora. Voy a trabajar en ese fatal defecto suyo. No se preocupen. Voy a persuadirlo hacia el lado oscuro. Tenemos galletas."

"Pero, por sorprendente que parezca, no viajé a Los Ángeles para conseguir una cita. Estoy aquí para trabajar. De modo que para aquellos ustedes que van a estar en la convención, sí, hoy estaré allí. Tengo una firma de libros a las tres treinta, y estoy en el panel de internet Nenas Intensas. Gracias por sus votos aquí. Los veré en la convención."

 **~O~**

"¿Cómo consigue alguien un trabajo como el tuyo?"

Bella soltó un resoplido. Estaba sentada detrás de una mesa, su cabeza agachada mientras dibujaba en una página dentro de su libro. El libro llevaba el mismo nombre que su Vlog— Mi Supuesta Vida Como _Nerd_ – y estaba lleno de un revoltijo de cosas diferentes que le gustaban. Dibujar era uno de sus atributos distintivos, que fue la razón por la que había dejado espacios para dibujos cada tantas páginas de su libro. Y, por supuesto, era lo que sus fans querían cuando iban a una firma de libros—su firma y un auténtico dibujo de Bella.

"¿Sabes? A menudo me hacen esta pregunta, y todavía no sé qué responder." Le regresó el libro al chico, abierto en su dibujo de un par de ojos realmente atemorizantes mirándolo. Sonrió cuando lo vio estremecerse. "La respuesta corta es, tienes que tener una audiencia, pero deberías preguntarte qué estás haciendo aquí. Es un misterio para mí. ¿Es porque salí del closet siendo una Trekkie a quién solo le gusta el nuevo Trek?"

Un par de personas la abuchearon mientras que otras le aplaudieron. "Oigan, todo el mundo lo piensa; yo solo lo estoy diciendo. ¿Es por mi extensa colección de extraordinarias mochilas _nerd_ que uso como bolsos?" Levanta la mochila TARDIS de su lugar a sus pies. "Ustedes díganme por qué compran mi porquerías y esperan en odiosas filas." Los encaró. " _Wow_. Eso es profundo cuando piensas en ello."

"¡Quiero un dibujo!" Alguien en el público gritó.

Bella sonrió. "Sí, ¿pero sabían que los tipos que hicieron _Cyanide and Happiness_ están a solo unos tres _stand_ en esa dirección?" Señaló por el pasillo. "Te firmarán el libro y te harán un dibujo personalizado justo allí. Pero sus dibujos son como un tira cómica en miniatura, no alguna mierda cualquiera. Probablemente encontrarán la forma de poner un pene en el dibujo, como ustedes lo hacen. Por qué no están todos ustedes en su mesa, ¿eh?"

"Tú eres más graciosa que ellos," alguien más dijo.

Bella se echó a reí y se sonrojó, complacida. "Solo vamos a decir que tengo suerte de que de verdad tengan mal gusto." Estiró su mano para tomar el siguiente libro. "¿Tienes una solicitud, cariño?"

La niña—que debía tener unos trece años, si acaso—se sonrojó alegremente. "Lo que tú quieras," le dijo.

Una tímida lindura. Bella sonrió y abrió el libro en su sitio favorito. Alabando la mochila de la niña—con forma de un hongo de Mario Bros—empezó a dibujar varias imágenes de Mario Bros.

"Así que, ¿vas a salir con ese tipo otra vez?" La niña preguntó, no muy tímida después de todo. "¿Es por eso que te saliste del Baile de los Bloggers?"

Al tomarla desprevenida, la mano de Bella falló, dejando una línea irregular en su dibujo. Aclaró su garganta y miró a la niña. "Ah, de todos modos no soy buena bailarina," dijo sin problema, tratando de restarle importancia.

La niña no se desalentó. "¿Pero es por el chico? Porque estaba en tu programa hasta esta mañana, y eso es lo único que ha cambiado."

Bella bufó. La mayor parte del tiempo le gustaba su vida. No era _realmente_ famosa, de modo que era una novedad dejar que la gente conectara con su vida de la forma en que ella lo hacía. Las convenciones era lo más cerca que estaba a ser legítimamente famosa, y usaba eso también a su favor. Siempre publicaba un programa provisional informando a la gente dónde iba a estar en cada momento durante la convención.

Sí, el Baile de los Bloggers había estado en su programa por semanas. Un compañero blogger la había convencido de ir. Y sí, esa mañana lo había quitado. "Sí, es por el chico." Su teléfono sonó, y lo sacó, agradecida por la posible distracción. Sus ojos se ampliaron. "Bueno, hablando del rey de roma."

"Ooooh, ¿es un _sext_ **(2)**?"

"Oye, lo conocí ayer."

"Entonces… ¿es un _sext_?"

Bella sacudió su cabeza. Mirando el mensaje de Edward, se echó a reír. "Ustedes han visto esa foto de Disneylandia de Anakin con una nenita Padme, ¿verdad? La cosa más linda en todo el planeta."

La mayoría sabía de qué estaba hablando. "Eso fue lo que me envió. Llegó tarde a la fiesta, ¿pero qué pueden esperar de alguien que no usa las redes sociales? Pobre hombre."

 **~O~**

Para la cita de esa noche, Bella se puso el vestido inspirado en el Soldado del Invierno. Era sutil. Vería qué tan _nerd_ era él.

Esta vez la estaba esperando en el _lobby_ , y cuando la vio, sus ojos bajaron rápidamente por su cuerpo. Su mirada se iluminó, y le sonrió, estirando su mano para tomar la suya.

"Así que, eres _Team Cap_ , ¿eh?" Preguntó, acercándola a él.

"Cien por ciento, hombre. No podría ser de otro equipo."

Él chasqueó la lengua. "No puedo respetar a un tipo que sacrifica todo por su novio. Quiero decir, su mejor amigo. Soy _Team Iron Man_ y a mucha honra."

"¡Vaya! Hasta aquí llegamos. Lo siento, la cita terminó." Bella se giró sobre sus talones y empezó a alejarse.

Agarró su mano y la giró otra vez… ella extendió sus manos sobre su pecho, simulando que lo empujaba. "Oh, no, joven. Perdió su oportunidad. Unirse al _Team Iron Man_ es bastante malo, pero nunca, jamás, critiques a Stucky."

"No critiqué a Stucky. _Shipeo_ a Bucky y Steve antes del suero." Suspiró dramáticamente. "Todo era tan sencillo en ese entonces."

Bella soltó una risita y mordió su labio para detener el alegre sonido. Lo miró. Él tenía su brazo a su alrededor ahora, su mano cálida en su espalda baja. " _Nerd_ ," lo acusó.

"Mira quién habla," respondió, y la besó.

Cristo, sus besos… Tal vez era un vampiro. Eso explicaría por qué sus besos eran embriagadores. Explicaría por qué su cabeza dio vueltas, y tuvo que resistir el impulso de meterlo al ascensor con ella. A la mierda la cita. Quería pasar directamente al postre.

Sin aliento, dio un paso hacia atrás y permitió que sus manos cayeran de su pecho a sus costados. "Así que dejaste de estacionarte en la entrada, ¿eh?"

"El guardia de seguridad de nuevo me amenazó con llamar a la policía. Le sigo diciendo que soy policía, pero no me cree."

"Para tu información, es temporada de convención. Escucha todo tipo de historias extrañas."

Él murmuró. Seguía mirándola, no a sus ojos, sino a su cuerpo. "No dejas de mirarme," le dijo ella, tomándole el pelo.

"Estaba tratando de decidir qué es más adorable. El vestido o los zapatos de R2-D2."

"Eso es fácil. Los zapatos ganan sin lugar a dudas."

"Si tú lo dices."

"Y lo aseguro." Le sonrió. "Pero esta es la segunda vez que me llamas adorable. ¿Eso no es como decirle a un chico lindo? ¿No preferirías que te llamaran guapo o ardiente?"

Edward abrió la puerta del pasajero de su coche para ella y se apoyó en ella mientras entraba. "¿No crees que soy lindo?" Preguntó, batiendo bellamente sus pestañas.

Aunque su corazón dio un vuelco, Bella estiró su mano y pellizcó su mejilla. "Eres adorable."

Se echó a reír y cerró la puerta del coche. "Entonces, si no quieres adorable, ¿cuál preferirías?"

Cruzó sus piernas y rebotó la que estaba encima, satisfecha cuando él miró y lamió sus labios. "Me gustaría _sexy_."

"Y a quién no," murmuró él. Luego, con mucha más claridad, dijo, "Quiero decir, tienes que admitir que vestirte como el Soldado del Invierno es adorable. Es lo mismo con un vestido con una mascota AT-AT."

"Eso es cierto. ¿Pero qué preferirías? ¿Quieres que ande por ahí con esa mierda inútil que hacen pasar por armadura femenina?"

"Oye, yo no lo dije. Creo que la Capitana Phasma se veía igual de intensa con toda su indumentaria de _stormtrooper_." Su labio tembló. "Ya sabes, hasta que la eliminaron sin una escena de pelea intensa."

"Le robaron," dijo Bella, asintiendo con seriedad.

Edward inclinó su cabeza. "Por cierto, ¿te gusta la comida mexicana?"

"Por supuesto."

"Excelente. Te voy a llevar a Olvera Street."

Olvera Street resultó ser un mercado mexicano de antaño lleno de restaurantes, tiendas y pequeños puestos. La cuna de Los Ángeles, proclamaba una placa, resumiendo la historia de la avenida. Bella estiró su cuello, tratando de admirar todo lo que los vendedores tenían para ofrecer mientras Edward la llevaba a un restaurante en medio de todo—el Café La Golondrina.

"Ah, bienvenido de nuevo, oficial," dijo un hombre que solo podría ser el gerente, saliendo al mismo tiempo que Edward y Bella eran llevados a su mesa. "¿Aquí una vez más con la familia?"

"Uh." Fue gratificante ver el sonrojo de Edward. Sus ojos se dispararon hacia ella y de vuelta al gerente. "No, familia no."

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron de forma graciosa. "¿Una cita?"

Bella cubrió su boca para ocultar su risa. Aunque era interesante saber que mientras era claro que Edward conocía a este hombre, el hecho de que no había traído aquí a una cita, era nuevo.

El gerente se recuperó. "Por supuesto. Una señorita muy bella." Sacó la silla de Bella. "¿Le ofrezco un vaso de sangría?"

"Eso suena genial," dijo Bella, encantada.

Después de ordenar, Edward le contó a Bella una historia de cómo su hermano mayor, quién aseguraba podría ser un doble de acción para Hulk – "No para Ruffalo. Para Hulk." – había metido a su boca el chile para decoración que este lugar ponía en el arroz y se lo había comido completo.

"El problema es que, el chile para decoración es un chile habanero," dijo Edward.

Bella jadeó. "Oh no, ¿y se lo comió completo?"

Riendo, Edward asintió. "Oh, hombre. Nunca lo había visto correr tan rápido al baño. Fue un mundo de dolor."

Bella asintió. "Oye, así que, ¿este es el lugar al que ibas a traerme anoche?"

"No, en realidad, solo me gusta comer aquí."

"Me doy cuenta," dijo Bella, asintiendo en dirección al gerente.

Edward se sonrojó y frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello. "Supongo que soy un cliente regular. Cuando era el policía que patrullaba el vecindario, venía mucho por aquí."

 _Pero nunca con una cita, al parecer_ , Bella pensó pero no lo dijo. Bebió de su sangría.

Al parecer él estaba mirando sus labios mientras bebía. "Sí, acabas de responder una duda que tenía." Hizo un gesto hacia la sangría. "Si bebes o no."

"Todo el mundo bebé," dijo Bella, poniendo su expresión más inocente. "Necesitamos líquido para sobrevivir."

"Ja. Sabelotodo. Me refiero a alcohol."

"Oh, sí. Lo bebo." Le arqueó una ceja. "¿Quieres emborracharme? ¿Es lo que estás diciendo?"

Se recargó en su silla, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Poniendo palabras en mi boca, ¿no es así?" Le chasqueó la lengua. "No, quiero ir a un bar, no por el alcohol, aunque hay bastante alcohol ahí."

"¿Un bar con alcohol? Impactante. ¿A qué vas a un bar si no es por el alcohol?"

Sus ojos brillaron. "Ya verás. Te lo dije, Bella, no te vas a apoderar de esta cita. Esta es mía."

 **~O~**

Bella no pudo contener su alegría cuando entraron al bar como una hora más tarde. "¡Es una sala de juegos!"

El bar—porque había una barra que se extendía a lo largo de una pared—albergaba una amplia gama de juegos en vez de cabinas y un piso de baile. Bella miró alrededor, viendo algunos de sus favoritos. Permitió que Edward la llevara de la mano ya que estaba demasiado ocupada mirando boquiabierta para mirar por dónde iba.

"¿Quieres una bebida?" Edward preguntó.

La cabeza de Bella se giró bruscamente hacia adelante. Su cerebro todavía no había superado el atractivo de los juegos de video. "Uh, claro."

Puso un menú en su mano. Le tomó a Bella un segundo, pero entonces se dio cuenta lo que estaba viendo. Se echó a reír.

Todas las bebidas tenían ingeniosos nombres _nerd_ _ **(3)**_ —cosas como pwn3d, Galaga, Princesa Peach, Kill Screen, n00b, y Wizard Mode.

"O sea, siento como si tuviera que ordenar un bebida llamada pwn3d solo para demostrar que no me han vencido, ¿pero cómo podría no ordenar un Wizard Mode?" Dijo Bella.

Edward arrugó su nariz. "Date cuenta que un Wizard Mode es whisky de centeno, infusión fría de café, y té negro de vainilla y piensa en lo desagradable que sabrá eso."

"Puaj. Eso suena asqueroso." Miró al barman. "Voy a querer un pwn3d."

"Y yo un Wizard Mode," dijo Edward.

"Oye, pensé que habías dicho que sonaba asqueroso."

"Sí, ¿pero cómo podrías no ordenar un Wizard Mode?" Le guiñó un ojo.

Levantó su cabeza de manera que pudiera susurrarle al oído. "¿Esperas que te bese si sabes así?"

Edward miró de nuevo al barman. "Cancela eso. Voy a querer un Princesa Peach."

Cuando se enteró que ella nunca lo había jugado, Edward le mostró cómo jugar Burger Time. Pasaron de ahí a Street Fighter donde Bella hizo un esfuerzo admirable pero perdió. Terminaron la noche en el pinball de Iron Man donde Edward perdió seis bolas antes de que Bella lo relevara y consiguiera el tercer marcador más alto.

"Y así es como conviertes al _Team Iron Man_ en tu perra," Bella anunció.

Riéndose entre dientes, Edward rodeó su cintura con su brazo y la acercó. Tocó su rostro. "Muy bien, Buck. Estoy contigo hasta el final."

Bella se estremeció. Le encantaba cuando le hablaba en idioma _nerd_. Se puso de puntillas para besarlo. Él tenía rato que había dejado de beber, pero todavía podía degustar los remanentes de durazno en su lengua. Delicioso.

Una vez más, la acompañó al ascensor. Ella se arrepintió de beber tanto como lo había hecho. Pensó que lo habría invitado a subir si su cabeza estuviera despejada. Aunque, ¿cuándo estaba despejada estando cerca de él?

"¿Bella?" Dijo Edward, su mano en su cintura cuando se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

"¿Mmm?"

Agachó su cabeza y dejó un beso en su oreja. "Tu vestido es adorable." Besó justo debajo de su oído. "Tus zapatos son adorables." Besó su mejilla. "Esa cosa en tu cabello es adorable."

Se echó hacia atrás de manera que rozaran su nariz. Sus ojos—oscuros y peligrosos por la lujuria—provocaron que ella jadeara. "Tú." Dijo. Se acercó, sus labios rozando los suyos. "Eres jodidamente _sexy_."

La besó. Un beso profundo, demasiado intenso para dónde estaban de pie, pero a Bella no le importó.

Cuando rompió el beso, los dos estaban sin aliento. "Buenas noches," le dijo, su palma todavía pegada a su mejilla.

"Buenas noches," repitió ella, su cabeza dando vueltas y su corazón acelerado.

Entró tambaleándose hacia atrás al ascensor, incapaz de respirar hasta que las puertas se cerraron, y ya no pudo verlo.

Oh, Dios, estaba borracha. No por los tragos. Oh, no. El alcohol nunca podría afectarla de esa forma. Estaba borracha por él. Totalmente ebria. Su cuerpo no funcionaba correctamente. Definitivamente no estaba en su sano juicio.

Regresó flotando a su habitación en una bruma de alegría.

* * *

 **(1) Gamerspeak : Leed speak es un tipo de escritura compuesta de caracteres alfanuméricos, es usada por algunas comunidades y usuarios de diferentes medios de internet. Esta escritura es caracterizada por escribir caracteres alfanuméricos de una forma incomprensible para otros usuarios ajenos, inexpertos o neófitos a los diferentes grupos que utilizan esta escritura. Usando Gamer en lugar de Leed se refiere específicamente al Leed usado en los video juegos.**

 **(2) Sext – Mensaje explícitamente sexual**

 **(3) Todos los nombres usados en las bebidas están relacionados con video juegos. Gamerspeak (pwn3d, n00b) Nombres de video juegos (Galaga) Personajes de video juegos (Princesa Peach de Mario Bros) Términos relacionados con video juegos (Kill Screen y Wizard Mode) El paraíso nerd ;)**

* * *

 _ **Bueno, creo que esta Bella se acaba de convertir, sino es que ya lo es, en la favorita de alguien ;) y no estoy hablando de mí jajaja. Es una nerd hasta los huesos y Edward no se queda atrás, solo tendrá que trabajar con ese defecto fatal suyo, veremos si Bella lo lleva al lado oscuro. Por lo pronto, ¿qué les pareció esta segunda cita? ¿Habían conocido a una Bella más nerd? Y ya verán lo que nos depara en el siguiente capi. Como siempre espero ansiosa sus reviews, me encanta saber que están disfrutando de la historia. Y por supuesto, me animan a subir el siguiente capi más pronto ;)**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Jemmy, rosy canul (un gusto verte de nuevo por acá nena) alejandra1987, isbella cullen's swan, MarieCM, beakis, , Paola Lightwood (un gusto verte de nuevo), Rossmery, MonZe Pedroza, Antonia, lizdayanna, Maribel, freedom2604, Kabum, injoa, Gabriela Cullen, Milh Llop, LucyGomez, nnuma76, Laliscg, Danny, Manligrez, Roxy Sanchez, Cathaysa, Marie Sellory, Ericastelo, Labluegirl Mellark, Tecupi, lagie, Aredhel Isile, crysty katy, andrea gonzales, patymdn, Caniqui, rjnavajas, Antonia, Wawis Cullen, caresgar26, Lady Grigori, angelabarmtz, bethka, Tata XOXO, Lorenitta22, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Isabelfromnowon, Merce, Brenda Cullenn, PEYCI CULLEN, Marie Edwards, jovipattinson, Deathxrevenge, Masilobe, Hanna D.L, LeidaJim, Pili, AlejandraStewart, Pam Malfoy Black, Danny Fer D' Rathbone, Sully YM, Yoliki, Srher Evans, Joie Carlton, Cary, Arlette Cullen Swan, nelsy, Bertlin, Ninacara, Verdejade469, YessyVL13, Annie Cullen Masen, dushakis, Reno Alvarez, bbluelilas, fernanda A, killedbythekiller, Shikara65, Jazmin Li, glow0718, Mafer, tulgarita, Anastacia T. Crawford, anmaray, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Para no perder la costumbre, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora es **LyricalKris** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Como siempre, me acompaña mi fiel amiga y beta Erica Castelo. Gracias nena!**_

* * *

 **Diccionario Nerd**

 **El Mapa del Merodeador – Mapa mágico de Harry Potter que sea abre con las palabras "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas."**

 **Diccionario americano**

 **Uber es como un servicio de taxi. Presionas un botón y aparece un conductor. Es genial.**

* * *

Bella recogió su cabello en una cola de caballo, revisó que sus gafas estuvieran derechas, y puso la _laptop_ en su regazo.

"Hola, gatos y gatitas. Así que, llegamos al final de otra gloriosa convención. Han pasados muchas cosas. Conocí a Daisy Ridley. Conocí a Mark Hamill, que, oh Dios mío, ¿cómo no supimos antes el gran tesoro que es él? Hablé con gente increíble que ha hecho cosas asombrosas, ¿pero quieren escuchar de eso? Noooo."

"Sí, he recibido sus cientos de formas de comunicación. Sus _tweets_. Sus publicaciones en Facebook. Sus incesantes preguntas en mi foto en Instragram con Misha Collins. Vamos, hombre. Nadie ignora a Misha Collins—mi dulce rollo de canela, demasiado pura para este mundo. Ni siquiera para hacerme preguntas personales sobre mi cita."

Inclinó su cabeza dándoles una falsa mirada severa. Entonces, dejó caer sus hombros. "Bien, de acuerdo. Sí, tenemos otra cita esta noche, y no tengo idea qué va a suceder."

Eso no era cierto. Estaba bastante segura de que al menos una maldita cosa iba a suceder esta noche. Era la razón por la que sus piernas estaban recién afeitadas y llevaba puesta su lencería más linda de Harry Potter. Sin embargo, había un límite con lo qué podía compartir con sus seguidores.

"Muchos de ustedes están preguntando si voy a verlo de nuevo, ya saben, después del convención. ¿Puede durar la magia?" Echó su cabeza hacia atrás con un estilo dramático. Enderezándose, se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé. Él vive en L.A. y yo vivo en OC. Taylor Swift podría escribir una canción sobre ello."

Se echó a reír al escuchar su propio drama. "No, es factible. Ya saben, si se trata de asumir. Y eso es todo lo que voy a decir al respecto. Con mi suerte, este será el día en que mi disfuncional cita para las redes sociales aprenda que es un vlog y me encuentre. No estoy al tanto de las reglas en el escenario de las citas, pero estoy muy segura que eso es algo así como una metida de pata."

Bella aplaudió. "Eso es todo lo que van a recibir antes de que conozca a este chico. Vamos a charlar de cosas _nerd_."

 **~O~**

El domingo, en la mayoría de las convenciones, era simple. Gran parte de los aficionados a las convenciones se dirigían a casa. Había unos cuantos paneles. Una gran cantidad de _stands_ ya han sido empacados y guardados.

Bella había tomado el tren a L.A., sin querer pagar por el estacionamiento en el hotel. Edward se había ofrecido a recogerla cuando dejara la habitación de hotel al mediodía. Parecía un poco presuntuoso no tener un aventón oficial a casa, pero siempre estaba la opción de Uber.

Por supuesto, Uber era, hablando de forma optimista, el plan B.

Exactamente al mediodía, ella estaba esperando frente el hotel, con sus maletas a un lado. Pasó las manos por su vestido—el peludo vestido Chewbacca—y trató de fingir que no le estaba echando un vistazo a la calle en busca de un ahora muy conocido Volvo plateado.

Él estuvo ahí solo un minuto más tarde. Al detenerse, Bella pudo ver sus labios curvearse hacia arriba cuando vio lo que traía puesto. Estacionó el coche e hizo un show de golpear su cabeza con el volante. Salió del coche y se paró a su lado. Deslizó un dedo por su costado, enviando escalofríos por su espalda. Finalmente, la miró a los ojos. "¿Estás tratando de matarme?"

La garganta de Bella se secó, por lo que tuvo que tragar antes de poder hablar. "Estoy segura que no sé de qué estás hablando."

"Ajá." Pasó su mano por su espalda baja y la acercó. Bella contuvo el aliento.

Su beso fue casto, ese provocador. Cuando ella abrió sus ojos, su sonrisa traviesa le dijo que él sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Dobló sus rodillas, su cuerpo lo bastante cerca para sentir su calor, y cogió su bolso.

El efecto se arruinó cuando gruñó. "Cristo, ¿qué tienes aquí dentro?"

Bella mordió su labio para ocultar su sonrisa. Extendió su mano para agarrarla. "Yo puedo llevarla. Estoy acostumbrada."

Él dio un paso hacia atrás, manteniendo la bolsa fuera de su alcance. "No dije que no pudiera con ella." Sacó la manija de su maleta, y dio la vuelta hacia el maletero. "¿Cargaste con esto toda la semana? Vas a estar tullida para cuando tengas treinta."

"Bueno, todavía me quedan algunos años."

Bella no pudo descifrar la expresión en su rostro, y esperó hasta que estuvieron dentro del coche antes de que él preguntara, "Así que, ¿exactamente cuántos años te quedan antes de los treinta?"

"Oooh, ¿ahora te preocupas por mi edad?"

Le dio una sonrisa de suficiencia al entrar en el tráfico. "Ves, esa es la razón por la que quería llevarte a un bar la primera noche. Me hiciste sudar por un momento hasta que mostraste tu identificación para pasar en la puerta."

"¿Cuántos años tienes tú?"

"Estoy por cumplir veintisiete, y tú no has respondido mi pregunta."

A Bella le pareció un interesante dilema. Hablar de su edad o continuar cuestionándolo sobre su cumpleaños. Sintió el impulso de hacer una broma sobre qué tipo de regalo quería darle, pero eso era jodidamente impertinente de su parte. Cristo, este tipo la tenía toda desconcertada.

"Tendré veintidós. En tres meses," dijo, pretendiendo que no la hacía sentir cohibida. No era como si fuera una gran diferencia de edad. "Entonces, ¿creíste que podría tener menos de veintiún años y aun así me invitaste a salir?"

Él se burló y le dio una sonrisa. "Valías la pena el riesgo."

Cristo, si seguía hablando de esa forma, simplemente le iba a entregar las bragas justo ahí. Salvo que él era un policía, y probablemente no estaría impresionado con que quisiera romper la ley. ¿Había una ley contra conducir distraído, aparte del uso de móviles? Tomó nota de preguntarle cuando no fuera tan incriminatorio.

Aclaró su garganta. "Muy bien, criminal encantador, ¿a dónde vamos?"

"No me molesté en planear nada ya que pensé que simplemente te apropiarías de mis planes de todos modos."

"Ugh, ¿vas a seguir echándomelo en cara?"

"Solo estoy tomando en cuenta las posibilidades. Te has apropiado de la mitad de nuestras citas."

"Cambié de opinión. No me agradas. No me importa cuántos tatuajes de Star Wars tengas."

Edward apretó sus labios, viéndose divertido. "No todos son de Stars Wars, ¿sabes? Mis tatuajes."

Bella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, determinada a hacerse la difícil. Pero la curiosidad ganó después de solo unos diez segundos. "Maldita sea, seductor. Tú ganas. Yo—¡Oh!" Bella se retorció en su asiento. "Oh, ese era Whimsic Alley, ¿verdad?" Lo miró otra vez. "Edward, sé que yo—"

Soltó una carcajada. "Ya lo sabía." Ya estaba dando vuelta en una calle lateral hacia un estacionamiento. "Este lugar está de camino a mi casa, así que pensé que te gustaría verlo."

Algo muy dentro de ella se tensó con sus palabras. "¿Está planeando llevarme a su casa, oficial?"

Las mejillas de él se encendieron de un color rojo. "Mierda," dijo bajo su aliento. "Eso fue… quiero decir, había una posibilidad… quiero decir…"

Ella extendió su mano y la puso sobre su rodilla, dándole un apretón. "Tatuajes en el tipo de lugares que solo se pueden ver en una tercera cita, ¿verdad? Confía en tus instintos, joven Padawan."

Sacudiendo su cabeza, él estacionó el coche y se volvió hacia ella. "Ven aquí," le dijo, curveando un dedo bajo su barbilla y levantando su cabeza hacia la suya. "Eres una mujer muy traviesa, Bella Swan," dijo antes de acercarse y besarla.

Fue un beso intenso. Muy ardiente. Era el tipo de beso que, si estuvieran en un _fanfic_ , ella hubiese cruzado mágicamente la consola entre ellos para ponerse a horcajadas en su regazo; donde podrían tener sexo justo ahí en el coche a pesar de que había un espacio limitado entre el volante y su cuerpo. Su mano tocó la mejilla de ella, la otra se pegó a su costado, acariciando con sus dedos el pelaje del vestido Wookie. Ella lloriqueó en su boca, su mano subiendo más por su pierna.

Él hizo un sonido como si se atragantara al echarse hacia atrás. "Nosotros, uh…" Se echó a reír, el sonido un poco perturbador. "Deberíamos detenernos."

Ella parpadeó, tratando de recuperar su compostura una vez más. "Sería extraño si tuvieras que arrestarte a ti mismo por indecencia pública."

Su mano seguía caliente en su costado, y de nuevo acarició el pelaje de su vestido con sus dedos. "Créeme, si fuera a arrestar a uno de los dos por indecencia pública, sería a ti. Vestido peludo," murmuró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Te gusta acariciar mi Wookie," dijo, notando que sus dedos no habían dejado de acariciarla.

Su mano se congeló, y ella se dio cuenta, demasiado tarde, lo totalmente obscena que se escuchó. Ahora fue su turno de reír con nerviosismo, trabándose. "Quiero decir, uh… um."

Él se echó a reír, viendo hacia el frente y golpeando su cabeza contra el reposacabezas. Giró su cabeza para mirarla, con diablura, peligro y algo más que parecía adoración en sus ojos. "Estamos en la misma sintonía, ¿verdad?" Estiró su mano, subiendo sus dedos por su costado. "¿Quieres que acaricie tu Wookie?" Le preguntó, su voz baja y _sexy_.

Ella se estremeció. "Ahhh, demonios sí." Empezó a inclinarse para atacar su boca, pero igual de rápido, se apartó. "¡ _Gah_!"

"¿Qué?"

"Estoy dividida. La mayor parte de mí quiere decirte que te olvides de todo esto y nos vayamos a tu casa."

Sus labios se retorcieron. "¿Y el resto está muy consciente de que estás a la vuelta de la esquina de Whimsic Alley?"

"Sí," dijo con timidez. "Pero es una decisión realmente difícil."

Él se rio entre dientes y salió del coche. Le ofreció su mano. "Ven acá, _nerd_."

Whimsic Alley era una tienda inspirada en Callejón Diagon, un área de ficción en Harry Potter llena de tiendas que abastecían a brujas y magos. Whimsic Alley abastecía a _nerds_. Tenían parafernalia y piezas coleccionables diversas para la cultura _nerd_. Bella dio un saltito de emoción cuando dieron la vuelta hacia el frente de la tienda.

"Esto es tan genial. Incorrecto, pero genial," dijo, señalando a una figura de cartón de Dean Winchester de Supernatural.

"¿Por qué incorrecto?"

"Está usando una bufanda de Hufflepuff."

"Seguro no es un Hufflepuff."

"Dean Winchester tiene material para ser de Gryffindor. El Sombrero Seleccionador estaría a más de treinta centímetros de su cabeza y todavía clasificarlo como Gryffindor."

"Te creo." Edward le abrió la puerta, su mano en su espalda baja al guiarla al interior.

Bella estaba en su elemento. Primero observó todo, andando de sala en sala para ver qué _fandoms_ estaban representados. Edward no estaba inmune. Estaba con los ojos muy abiertos un poco emocionado al encontrar mierda de sus _fandoms_ favoritos. Ella lo atrapó riéndose entre dientes al ver algunas de las ingeniosas camisetas de Marvel.

Se alejaban de la sala del frente parloteando sobre los escudos familiares y los lemas de Juego de Tronos.

"Me refiero a que, tienes que querer estar en la casa Stark, ¿cierto?" Dijo Edward. "¿Pero qué maldito lema de familia es, 'El invierno se acerca'? Suena como un viejo malhumorado murmurando al cielo."

"Es mejor que el de la casa Lannister. ¿'Un Lannister siempre paga sus deudas'?"

"Ah, pero ese no es en realidad el lema de la casa Lannister. Ese es solo el eslogan que todo el mundo dice para que nunca podamos olvidar cuánto dinero tienen. Su verdadero lema es '¡Óyeme Rugir!' que es mucho más impresionante."

"Siempre me gustó la casa Baratheon." Bella alzó su puño al aire. "'¡Nuestra es la furia!' ¿Pero quién quiere ser un Baratheon?"

"Son unos completos cretinos."

Bella se distrajo entonces, atraída por una guapa figura de cartón. "Oh, sí. De eso es de lo que estoy hablando."

Edward arqueó una ceja, viéndose poco impresionado al mirar la figura de cartón de arriba abajo. "¿Quién demonios es este tipo?"

"James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser. Es de _Outlander_."

"Cristo, ¿tiene suficientes nombres?"

"Es escocés."

"Eso explicaría la falda."

"Es un _kilt_." Bella sacudió la cabeza. "Toma, ¿nos tomarías una foto?" Bella le dio su teléfono.

"Tienes suerte que no soy un hombre celoso," dijo Edward, dándole una mirada desconcertada cuando ella rodeó la cintura de la figura con su brazo.

Bella rodó los ojos. "Oh, sí. Tengo suerte que no tengas celos de un cartón." Descansó su cabeza en el hombro de Jamie, dándole a la cámara una expresión inocente y soñadora.

"Así que, ¿qué tiene de genial James Bladeblah McBlahersons?" Edward preguntó al tomar la foto.

"¿No lo estás viendo?" Bella preguntó, bromeando al caminar de regreso a su lado.

Edward refunfuñó. "Hablando objetivamente, está bien."

"Para tu información, tradicionalmente, no usan ropa interior bajo esos _kilts_." Bella meneó sus cejas y lo besó en la mejilla.

"Ajá. Entonces, ¿este personaje de ficción es increíble porque imaginariamente no usa ropa interior? ¿Sabes? No estoy muy convencido con tus estándares."

"Ah, ves, eso debe haber sido obvio cuando accedí a salir contigo."

Él arrugó su cara. "Maldita sea. Eso me lo busqué."

"De verdad lo hiciste." Bella tomó su mano y lo llevó al interior de otra sala. Ella jadeó, encantada cuando se dio cuenta que esta tenía varios exhibidores llenos de diferentes vestuarios, utilería y cosas para cosplay **(1)**. "Esto es genial. Mira esto." Tomó una chaqueta de apariencia elegante que se autoproclamaba como parte de Downton Abbey y se la tendió a él. "Toma, ponte esto."

Dio un paso hacia atrás. "No soy el tipo de hombre que se disfraza."

"Oh, vamos. Tienes que probarte algo." Bella rebuscó en el exhibidor, tratando de aferrarse a su total alegría al ver algunas cosas que tenían. "Oh, ya sé. Vi una bata de Hogwarts, y tienen una tienda de varitas mágicas—"

"Ah, no. No. Harry Potter definitivamente no," dijo Edward.

Bella le arqueó una ceja. "¿Por qué no?"

Se encogió de hombros. "Simplemente no es lo mío."

"Y aun así, me trajiste a Whimsic Alley."

"Sí, bueno, de alguna forma pensé que era lo _tuyo_."

"Ya veo." De alguna forma, Bella consiguió mantener un rostro serio aun cuando dejó que su voz bajara a tonos sensuales. "No te gusta jugar con varitas, ¿mmm?"

Él se acercó, y se agachó para murmurar en su oído. "¿No lo sabes, jovencita? Jugar con varas solo te mete en problemas."

Aunque su corazón había empezado a latir con fuerza, Bella todavía se rio disimuladamente. Apoyó su mano en la cintura de él, encontrando su mirada. "Sé todo sobre varas y problemas." Agitó su mano en el aire como si estuviera haciendo un hechizo con una. "'Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas'." Dio unos golpecitos con su dedo en los labios de él.

Igual que el Mapa del Merodeador, se abrió para ella, tomando la punta de su dedo dentro de su boca, la mirada en sus ojos traviesa. La respiración de Bella se atoró en su garganta, y se paró de puntillas para besarlo.

Velozmente, el beso se volvió demasiado ardiente para el lugar público en el que estaban, y Bella dio un paso hacia atrás con un jadeo. Se lamió los labios y sacudió su cabeza, tratando de deshacerse de la confusión.

Afortunadamente, su cualidad de _nerd_ era una excelente forma de distracción. "Ooh." Pasó junto a Edward y comenzó a mover la ropa en el exhibidor detrás del que había estado mirando. "Es eso… ¡Lo es!" Sostuvo una réplica del abrigo de El Décimo Doctor. "¿Qué tal este?"

La sonrisa de Edward fue indulgente. "Allons-y," dijo, tomando el abrigo de sus manos y poniéndoselo.

Bella aplaudió, sonriendo. "Ese se te ve asombroso. Por favor, déjame tomarte una foto."

"Bella," le dijo en advertencia, mirándola.

"Sé que le tienes fobia a las redes sociales. No voy a pretender que entiendo por qué."

"Porque estoy compartiendo este momento _contigo_. No quiero invitar a nadie más," dijo Edward, un dejo de molestia en su tono.

Bella mordió el interior de su labio, reprendida. "Lo entiendo, pero…" Sacudió su cabeza. Su sentir era sincero y dulce. "Entonces, ¿solo para mí? Algo para recordar este momento, y te prometo que no la compartiré en internet."

Él la miró con cautela, su expresión en conflicto.

"¿Eres un vampiro?" Preguntó, tratando de bromear con él. Comprendía, en teoría, que no le gustaban las redes sociales, pero esta reacción era muy extraña. "Si te tomo una foto, ¿no saldrás?"

Su sonrisa fue pequeña pero genuina. Sin embargo, desapareció casi tan pronto como apareció. "No es que no quiera que tengas una foto de mí. No me importaría eso. Es solo que…"

Se veía nervioso, y Bella se puso a su lado. "Esto no debería ser un problema," dijo ella en voz baja, un poco desconcertada.

"Pero lo es, para mí. Mira, no estoy tratando de ser molesto. Sé que mucha gente está todo el tiempo conectada a las redes sociales, pero nunca había visto a alguien tan constante como tú. Y no es un problema, Bella. En realidad no, salvo que no puedes hacerme parte de ello. Soy un policía."

Bella frunció su frente. "Yo… no entiendo."

"No puedo ser visto en las redes sociales. Para nada. La policía de Los Ángeles tiene toda una fuerza especial dedicada a hacer cumplir esa regla."

El silencio al escuchar su proclamación fue ensordecedor. Pero después de unos segundos de tensión, Bella soltó una risita. "Lo siento," dijo, tapándose la boca con una mano. "O sea, está bien. Se siente tan dramático." Soltó otra risita nerviosa. "Mira, todo eso de las redes sociales… es importante para mí." Agitó una mano, sin darle importancia. No quería hablar de eso todavía. No es que estuviera avergonzada de lo que hacía. Solo sentía que él podría no entenderlo, o peor, que cambiaría su opinión de ella al saberlo, y aún no quería romper la burbuja de felicidad en la que estaban. "Pero no hay problema con moderarme un poco. Si no te sientes cómodo con que tome una foto personal, de verdad lo entiendo, pero nunca pondría en peligro tu trabajo."

Su expresión se suavizó, y le tendió su mano. "Ven aquí."

Ella la tomó, permitiéndole que la atrajera a su costado. "Lo siento," le dijo, abrazándola. "No fue mi intención exaltarme por eso. Simplemente algunas veces es difícil de explicarlo. Las redes sociales son predominantes ahora, y mucha gente no lo entiende." La giró en sus brazos de manera que quedaran frente a frente, y besó la punta de su nariz. "Me gustas, Bella Swan. Tal vez esto suene inmaduro, pero también quiero gustarte."

El nerviosismo que se había acumulado en el vientre de Bella se calmó. Este hombre era un enigma. Un minuto, se pavoneaba de forma arrogante. El siguiente estaba nervioso y vulnerable—solo un chico, de pie frente a una chica, pidiéndole que le guste. "Me gustas," dijo ella. Más que eso, pero era muy pronto para admitir algo como eso. "Quiero decir, es totalmente incomprensible el pensar en estar tan desconectada de las redes sociales. Tanto que, no te miento, después de averiguarlo, voy a tachar para siempre de mi lista cualquier profesión que involucre a la policía de Los Ángeles."

Él se rio entre dientes y besó su frente. "Toma," dijo, pasando su mano junto a ella para sacar una chaqueta de mezclilla.

Ella sonrió al darse cuenta que era la chaqueta de Rose—el interés romántico y compañera El Décimo Doctor. Edward agarró el teléfono de su mano mientras se la ponía. Luego la atrajo de nuevo hacia él, sosteniendo el teléfono. Presionó algunas cosas, viéndose confundido. "¿Cómo demonios haces esto?"

Bella se echó a reír. "Oh, mi dulce niño. ¿Ni siquiera sabes cómo tomar una _selfie_?" Le chasqueó la lengua y presionó unos cuantos botones, cambiando la cámara hacia el frente. "Como cualquier otra foto. Presiona el botón con la cámara."

Y así fue cómo consiguió su primera foto con Edward Cullen—con él vestido como El Décimo Doctor de Doctor Who, y ella vestida como Rose Tyler, pegada a su costado.

Después de hacer sus compras. Grageas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores, un collar de Supernatural, y una fantástica capa que Bella encontró en venta por treinta dólares—Edward la llevó al local de a un lado por leche y galletas.

"Pensé que estabas bromeando," dijo Bella cuando entraron a _Milk Jar Cookies_ donde, en efecto, podías comprar leche y galletas.

"¿Has escuchado de esa tienda de donas con donas extravagantes? Esto es lo mismo salvo que con galletas, que son mil veces mejor que las donas en mi opinión." Señaló el exhibidor donde, como prometió, había galletas extravagantes, una de ellas cubierta de diferentes tipos de cereales.

Bella optó por una galleta de _banana split_. Edward pidió una _rocky road_ , y decidieron que tenían que pedir la galleta de leche con cereal para compartir.

"Simplemente lo llamaremos almuerzo," dijo Bella.

Las galletas estaban deliciosas. Charlaron un rato sobre el trabajo de Edward. Él compartió historias de gente que se habían metido en problemas con su fuerza especial. En su mayoría historias divertidas de aventuras imprudentes esparcidas por todo Facebook o Snapchat o Instagram.

Al dejar la tienda, Bella lo sacó del tráfico principal, bajo la marquesina. Extendió sus manos sobre su pecho y lo besó—un beso lánguido, lamiendo el sabor a chocolate y bombón de su lengua.

Cuando los dos estaban sin aliento, ella se echó hacia atrás lo suficiente para poder mirarlo a los ojos. "¿Quieres acariciar mi Wookie?" Le preguntó, con su voz rasposa y sin aliento.

Él gimió, su mano presionando contra su espalda, acariciando al bajarla para rozar su trasero. Lamió el sabor de sus labios, con una sonrisa lenta extendiéndose en sus mejillas. "Vámonos." Tomó su mano, y casi corrieron en dirección al coche.

* * *

 **(1) El cosplay ( Kosupure ) es juego de disfraces. Esta palabra viene del costume play en inglés. Este juego consiste en disfrazarse de algún personaje ( real o inspirado ) de un manga, anime, película, video juego o incluso cantantes y grupos musicales e intentar interpretarlo lo mejor posible.**

 **(2) El Décimo Doctor es la décima encarnación del protagonista de la longeva serie de televisión británica de ciencia ficción de la BBC Doctor Who. Es interpretado por David Tennant, que aparece durante tres temporadas y ocho episodios especiales.**

 **(3) Allons-y, de acuerdo al Décimo Doctor, era "Vámonos" en francés. Era uno de los dichos favoritos del Décimo Doctor; en especial quería decir, "Allonsy, Alonso."**

* * *

 _ **Esta Bella es muy picarona, quería que le acariciaran su Wookie y tal parece que al fin se le va hacer jajajajaja. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, ahora me tarde un poco más, la verdad estuve algo ocupada, pero espero tenerles muy pronto el siguiente. Y por supuesto, estaré esperando ansiosa para saber qué les pareció. ¿Qué fue lo que más les gustó? ¿Con qué se identificaron más? Siempre leo sus reviews y no olviden que es lo que nos mantiene aquí, compartiendo de nuestro tiempo con ustedes ;)**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: , injoa, somas, beakis, Anastacia T. Crawford, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Pam Malfoy Black, Paola Lightwood, Tecupi, Estefi, Hanna D.L, Brenda Cullenn, Labluegirl Mellark, crysty katy, Maribel, Manligrez, adrea gonzales, Laliscg, Cary, Cristal82, Jeimmy, Nina Duciel, Torposoplo12, , Marie Sellory, Antonia, anmaray, Wawis Cullen, bbluelilas, PEYCI CULLEN, tulgarita, Shikara65, V1V1, YessyVL13, LicetSalvatore, angelabarmtz, Yoliki, Nayeli, lizdayanna, verdejade469, fernanda A, lagie, glow0718, nnuma76, Roxy Sanchez, freedom2604, LeidaJim, Bertlin, Rossmery, patymdn, Srher Evans, rosycanul10, Adrea Ojeda, Jazmin Li, Aredhel Isile, killedbythekiller, angryc, Gabriela Cullen, Mafer, nelsy, Ale Navas, Ericastelo, Tata XOXO, Sully YM, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Para no perder la costumbre, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora es **LyricalKris** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Como siempre, me acompaña mi fiel amiga y beta Erica Castelo. Gracias nena!**_

* * *

 **Diccionario Nerd**

 **La Horda: Los "chicos malos" en el juego de roles, World of Warcraft.**

 **Firefly: Un programa que duró catorce episodios y una película, y tiene un culto descomunal de seguidores con buena razón.**

* * *

"El tráfico de Los Ángeles no es propicio para el calor del momento," dijo Bella, riéndose de sí misma. Nunca había estado tan ansiosa, o se había sentido tan excitada y lasciva. Tal vez hubiera intentado darle una mamada por el camino si no estuviera tan segura que la amenazaría con arrestarla. Como estaban las cosas, tenía la mano sobre su rodilla, acariciando el interior de su muslo.

Él gimió. "Cristo, si no dejas de hacer eso, me voy a detener."

"Ajá, ¿y qué pasará luego?" Pregunta, su voz grave y ronca.

Él se arriesgó a mirar en su dirección, y un escalofrío bajó por la espalda de Bella. Sus ojos brillaron con un verde oscuro y peligroso—una promesa de perversión acercándose. "¿Te han registrado alguna vez, Isabella?"

Ella tuvo que morder su labio para evitar lloriquear. "Eso nunca antes había sonado tan pervertido."

"No me tientes. Sé dónde están todos los radares de velocidad. Tienen suficiente privacidad."

"¿Ya casi llegamos?"

La sonrisa de Edward creció, y salió de la carretera principal entrando a un vecindario. "¿Algo te tiene ansiosa?"

"¿A mí? No." Se hizo hacia atrás, retirando la mano de su rodilla hacia su regazo. "En este momento podría pasear alegremente por LA. Disfrutar de las vistas. Hace una eternidad que no he estado en el observatorio."

"Lo estás pidiendo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

Bella se recargó en su asiento y cruzó sus piernas, muy consciente de la forma en que su vestido se subió. "Estoy contando con que quieres ver lo que tengo oculto debajo de mi pelaje de Wookie."

Él gruñó. "Maldita sea. Soy la bastante hombre para admitir cuando me tienes."

La recorrió una cálida sensación que no tenía nada que ver con la corriente eléctrica entre ellos. Descansó su mano sobre la de él en la palanca de cambios, preguntándose brevemente si esta ternura que sentía tenía sentido. Comprendía la emoción de la atracción, y por qué lo quería encima de ella, su peso presionando sobre ella mientras se movían juntos. Pero no estaba muy segura de la intensidad de lo que sentía por este casi perfecto extraño.

Lo que fuera, él miró hacia un lado y su sonrisa pícara se suavizó. Dio vuelta a su mano y entrelazó sus dedos.

Se detuvieron en la entrada de una pequeña casa. Era linda. Vieja, pero linda. "Nada sofisticado," le dijo, tomando su mano.

"¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que a los policías no les pagan mucho dinero? Esperaba una mansión." Bella se paró de puntillas y besó la parte inferior de su barbilla. "Me gusta. Parece un vecindario tranquilo."

La atrajo hacia él, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos. Agarró su trasero, pegándola a él. La hizo caminar hacia atrás, empujándola contra la pared. Suspirando. Bella abrió su boca, enredando sus dedos en su cabello. Ella pasó un pie a lo largo de su pantorrilla.

Edward gimió en su boca y se echó hacia atrás. "Y decías que era un lindo vecindario. Eres perversa, Bella."

"Oye, manos acaparadoras. Tú empezaste."

"Mmmm." Otra vez tomó su mano y la alejó de la pared.

Se dirigieron al interior, besándose cada pocos pasos. Pero cuando Edward abrió la puerta, guiándola dentro con su mano en su espalda baja, Bella apartó sus ojos de él para mirar alrededor. "Yo… _wow_."

El interior de la casa de Edward la tomó desprevenida por decir lo menos. Se dio la vuelta en un círculo, admirándolo todo.

"¿Qué pasa?" Edward preguntó.

"Yo, uh… trataba de recordar el nombre del color de estas paredes." Estaba luchando por no reírse. Eso sería terriblemente grosero.

"Es solo beige."

Bella mordió el interior de su labio. "No es beige. Es taupé. Ese es su nombre. ¿Elegiste estos colores?"

"Te estás riendo de mi casa."

Al escuchar eso, Bella sí que soltó una risita. "La persona que vive aquí es un estirado." Se volvió hacia él, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. "Todo es blanco y taupé." Soltó otra risita. "Incluso tus muebles son blanco y taupé. ¿Por qué harías eso?"

Él descansó sus manos en la cintura de ella, inclinando su cabeza para echarle una mirada. "¿Crees que soy un estirado?"

"Eso es lo gracioso. Este lugar no queda contigo." Dejó un beso en su barbilla. "Tú eres original. Cálido."

"Mmm." Atrapó sus labios en un beso rápido. "Me gusta la limpieza y el orden."

"Este lugar es muy limpio." Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, dándole el sendero para lo que buscaba su boca. Mientras él besaba su garganta, su voz empezó a temblar. "Frugal también. Mi casa… oh." Contuvo el aliento cuando sus manos subieron y bajaron por sus costados, enviando escalofríos por su espalda. "Mi casa es un caos _nerd_ de pared a pared."

Él se mofó. El sonido vibrando contra su piel. "Eso no me sorprende."

Ella suspiró, bajando sus dedos por su espalda. "Ves, esto es una señal. Deberíamos detenernos ahora. Todo terminará en lágrimas. Somos demasiado diferentes."

"Muy bien, Julieta." Plantó besos a lo largo de su clavícula. Su dedo jugueteando con el cierre de su vestido. "Entonces, dime que me detenga."

El corazón de Bella empezó a martillar en su pecho. Lloriqueó cuando sintió que el cierre bajaba por su espalda. "Yo, um… supongo que no soy muy inteligente."

"Hace la vida interesante, de todos modos," dijo él.

Con eso, la levantó en sus brazos. Bella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y levantó su cabeza para atrapar su beso.

Directamente salido de una película. Había sido llevada en brazos para tener una arrebatadora escena de amor en…"

Sip. Una habitación pintada de blanco y taupé. Soltó una risita mientras él la acostaba en la cama. "¿Ahora qué?" Preguntó, subiendo sobre ella. Se mantuvo en el aire sobre sus manos y rodillas.

Ella pasó una mano por la parte de atrás de sus muslos. "Tu sobrecama es una escala de colores de blanco a taupé. Limpio y ordenado." Levantó su mano y la pasó por el cuello de su camiseta. "Sin embargo, tienes estos." Dio unos golpecitos con su dedo donde sabía que estaban sus tatuajes y lo miró. "Así que, ¿qué más estás ocultando?"

Se acercó, besándola una vez antes de enderezarse. Con sus ojos en ella, se quitó su camiseta.

La personalidad de la que carecía su casa estaba escrita por todo su cuerpo. Bella pasó sus dedos por sus costados. Batman en un lado—una figura encorvada y con capucha que de alguna forma parecía solitaria. En su otro costado estaban los diabólicos ojos del Guasón y su maligna sonrisa. _¿Por qué tan serio?_ estaba escrito con un tipo de letra desequilibrada a un lado.

Edward contuvo el aliento cuando llegó al tatuaje que estaba en la parte baja de sus caderas, la parte inferior oculta por sus _jeans_. Ella desabrochó el botón y bajó el cierre para revelar el resto.

Dos armas cruzadas. Las reconocía a ambas. El bláster de Han Solo y la pistola de Malcom Reynolds de Firefly. Escrito por debajo estaban las palabras, "Mi intención es portarme mal."

Ella curveó sus dedos en el grueso vello debajo del tatuaje. "Sabes que eso es irónico, ¿no es así? El que un policía tenga el lema de un ladrón grabado en su piel."

Él bufó y luego jadeó cuando deslizó su mano dentro de sus pantalones. Le sonrió, agarrando su calor. "Me gusta que tengas tres grandes armas," le dijo.

Él gimoteó, el sonido bajo en la parte de atrás de su garganta. "Técnicamente, cuatro. Contando mi arma de servicio." Tragó con fuerza y extendió su mano sobre el vientre de ella. "Te mostré algunos míos. Es tu turno."

Bella puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza, levantando su rodilla para rozarlo donde estaba caliente y duro. "Ve a buscar."

Sus ojos se oscurecieron, y frunció sus labios. "Mmm." Retrocedió un poco, deteniendo sus piernas y desvistiéndola con la mirada. "He estado soñando dónde están tus tatuajes." Mientras hablaba, empezó a acariciar el interior de su muslo, subiendo cada vez más con cada pasada. "Tengo unos cuantos sitios favoritos."

"Diría que estás caliente."

"Igual que tú." Subió la orilla de su vestido, asomándose. Su sonrisa decayó y gimió. "Eso es… ¿Qué es lo que dice?"

Bella mordió su labio cuando estiró su pierna hacia atrás para ver el tatuaje en el interior de su muslo. Gimió. Subió más su vestido y gimió de nuevo. "Jesús, ¿qué me estás haciendo?"

" _Wow_. Bájale un poco a ese ego, mi amigo. Me hice este tatuaje para mí. Hace años."

"Travesura realizada," leyó, rozando suavemente las palabras con sus dedos.

"Es de Harry Potter."

"Sí, la varita lo delata." Acarició la varita, haciéndole cosquillas mientras lo hacía. "Es, ah, un interesante lugar para ponerlo." La varita apuntaba hacia su coño.

"Estaba ebria. Era el Comic Con."

"Mmmm. Bueno, ya que establecimos que ese glorioso tatuaje no fue hecho específicamente para volverme loco, ¿qué hay de estas?" Pasó su dedo por el centro de sus bragas. Eran grises con volantes de satín color verde, y tenían las palabras, ¿Te importa si (serpenteo) _Slytherin?_ _ **(1)**_ escrito en verde sobre la entrepierna.

"Esas sí me las puse para ti."

Besó el interior de su muslo y se enderezó, trayéndola con él. "Bueno, es bueno que tengan la clave escrita." Le quitó el vestido y gimió. Arrastrando sus dedos por los diferentes tatuajes que cubrían su cuerpo, subió su sujetador y gimió otra vez al ver el símbolo Horda que abrazaba su seno. "Jódeme," murmuró.

"Esa es mi línea, no tuya." Bella agarró la parte de atrás de su cuello y se recostó, llevándolo con ella. "Te deseo. Te necesito."

Él mordió su labio, una sonrisa lenta y ladina curveando una esquina de su boca. Se volvió a levantar sobre sus manos. "¿Qué necesitas?"

Se agachó y besó sus labios—un beso tentador. Besó su barbilla y arrastró sus dientes por su cuello. "¿Es esto lo que necesitas?"

"Ah." Bella pasó sus dedos por los cabellos de su nuca. "Todavía no. No ahí."

"Mmmm." Dejó un sendero de besos húmedos por su hombro, y mordisqueó su clavícula, lamiendo el largo del tatuaje que tenía allí. Bajó más e hizo un círculo con su lengua alrededor de su pezón. "¿Me necesitas aquí?"

"¡Oh, oh!" Gritó, sorprendida cuando la mordió levemente. "Yo, uh… no precisamente ahí."

"¿No?" Continuó chupándola mientras bajó rozando con su mano un poco más, sobre su estómago. "¿Qué te parece aquí?" Sus dedos le hicieron cosquillas encima de sus bragas.

Bella gimió, arqueándose para encontrar su mano. Estaba muy excitada y curiosamente sintonizada con él, la sensibilidad de su piel la tenía frenética. "Edward, por favor."

"Edward, por favor, qué, ¿mmmm?" Sus dedos tentaron su clítoris a través de sus bragas. Dejó besos entre sus senos. "¿Por favor, pruébame? Apuesto a que sabes muy dulce, nena."

Se bajó de la cama sobre sus rodillas. Tiró y Bella levantó sus caderas de la cama, mordiendo el interior de su mejilla mientras él bajaba sus bragas y se las quitaba.

" _Slytherin_ ," pensó él en voz alta. "Suena a algo relacionado con serpientes."

Fue difícil concentrarse, para no contonearse cuando él puso primero una pierna y luego la otra sobre sus hombros. "Su, um… su mascota es una serpiente."

"Ya veo." Edward bajó su cabeza y movió rápidamente su lengua, como una serpiente, contra su clítoris. "¿Así?" Bajó más, entrando en ella con el mismo movimiento rápido. "¿O así?"

Era algo bueno que no esperara una respuesta, porque cuando empezó a atacarla con su lengua, ella perdió la habilidad de formar pensamientos coherentes. Murmuraba mientras se daba un festín con ella, enviando vibraciones que atravesaron su cuerpo. Ella se retorció y se aferró al cabello de él, cantándole unos coros de oh, ah, gemidos guturales, y, "Cristo, más, más, más, cariño, más."

Cuando ella llevó su mano hacia atrás, agarrando el edredón de donde pudo como si tratara de evitar la inevitable explosión, él levantó su cabeza. Bella lloriqueó, pero estuvo sobre ella en un segundo. Su boca atrapó y silenció su protesta. Metió las manos debajo de ella, recorriéndola hacia atrás sobre la cama mientras compartía su sabor.

Bella rozó su pecho con sus dedos y bajó sus _jeans_. Él rompió el beso, mirándola con ojos oscuros por la lujuria y labios húmedos. El fervor en cada uno de sus movimientos se calmó.

Él se agachó, besándola entonces con dulzura—un corto y tierno besito mientras buscaba a tientas en el cajón de su buró. Ella sacó el condón de su mano, rompiéndolo con sus dientes antes de meter las manos entre ellos. Le encantó la forma en que su respiración se detuvo cuando lo tomó en su mano. Ya estaba duro—listo—y bajó el condón por su miembro.

Él pasó sus nudillos por su mejilla, sus ojos en ella. La dulzura del gesto la dejó sin aliento. En realidad, no se había permitido pensar en lo que estaba haciendo con él. Todo era un torbellino con Edward. Sentía que era lo correcto, pero no significaba que no estuviera asustada.

La forma en que la miraba en ese momento era algo para lo que no tenía marco de referencia. La besó una vez más al abrir sus piernas y entrar en ella. Fue poderoso—la forma en que se expandió para acomodarlo se mezcló con una expansión extraña y maravillosa del corazón en su pecho.

Fue fácil moverse con él. Lo rodeó con sus piernas, sus talones presionando su espalda, empujándolo más cerca, tomándolo más profundo. Sintió como si no pudiera respirar, pero no de una forma sofocante. Era más como si lo que fuera esta emoción, remplazaba la necesidad por el aire.

El ritmo lento y fluido que Edward marcó solo duró lo suficiente para que los dos se acostumbraran al otro. Pero la sensación de él moviéndose dentro de ella, su grosor perfecto y el calor de su aliento al intercambiar besos con la boca abierta, fue demasiado. Bella se encontró empujando sus caderas hacia él, alentándolo a ir más rápido.

"Oh, dios, Bella."

El sonido de su voz, entrecortada y extasiada, provocó que se desesperara por estar más cerca de él—imposiblemente más cerca. Pasó sus manos sobre su espalda, sintiendo sus músculos flexionarse cuando se movía sobre ella. "¡Ah!" Ella echó su cabeza hacia atrás, sus uñas arañando su piel, sacando de él un grito en respuesta.

Edward estiró la mano por encima de ellos, agarrando la cabecera, penetrándola con más fuerza. El nuevo ángulo activó cada terminación nerviosa que tenía Bella, y gimió, fuerte y prolongado, sus piernas sujetándolo como más ganas.

"¿Te gusta así, cariño?" Jadeó él sin aliento. Sus caderas encontrando las de ella, sumiéndola en la cama con cada estocada.

"Oh, sí. Se siente muy bien. ¡Oh!"

El orgasmo que la sacudió en ese momento fue del tipo que la dejaba sin fuerzas y embriagada. Fue unos minutos antes que percibió que su peso caliente ya no estaba encima de ella y aún más darse cuenta que no podía mover su mano porque él la estaba sosteniendo. Fue algo insoportablemente dulce, y sonrió para sí misma al entrelazar sus dedos con los de él con más fuerza.

Después de un momento más largo, Edward se rodó hacia ella, apoyándose en su brazo y la miró. Delineó la forma de sus labios, y ella besó la punta de su dedo. Ella ya estaba enamorada con la vista de esa ferviente sonrisa saciada.

Los ojos de él bajaron un poco más e inclinó su cabeza, con una extraña expresión en su rostro al empezar a explorar los tatuajes que no había visto previamente.

"¿Qué estás pensando?" Preguntó ella, su voz rasposa.

Sus ojos encontraron los de ella. "Estaba pensando que estaba celoso del hombre que puso estos en ti."

Bella soltó un resoplido y levantó su mano para acariciar a lo largo de su mandíbula con su pulgar. "Edward, créeme, acabas de ver más de mí de lo que ella pudo."

Sus labios se curvearon hacia arriba. "No lo quise decir como un pendejo posesivo. Solo pienso que hubiera sido genial estar ahí cuando te los hiciste."

Ella se sonrojó, sorprendiéndose al pensar que sería lindo si estuviera ahí para el siguiente.

Como si leyera su mente, la expresión de Edward se puso más seria. Agarró su mejilla. "¿Tienes trabajo mañana?"

"No tengo un trabajo de ocho a cinco. ¿Por qué?"

Otra vez se rodó encima de ella, sonriendo cuando dejó escapar una exhalación al sentir su sofocante peso. "Solo estaba pensando que no quiero llevarte a casa hasta más tarde. Mucho, pero mucho más tarde." La besó, un tipo de beso lento y ardiente. "Si estás de acuerdo."

"Es mitad de la tarde," dijo con una sonrisa, rodeándolo con sus brazos. "¿Tienes planes para mí que me harán llegar tarde a casa?"

"Puedo pensar en unas cuantas cosas." La besó otra vez, balanceando sus caderas contra las de ella. "No menos importante, averiguar por qué todavía no sé qué es lo que haces. Hemos estado evitando el tema." Se echó un poco hacia atrás, rozando su nariz contra la de ella. "¿Por qué es eso? ¿Debería temer preguntar?"

Bella hizo una mueca. "No. Es solo que—"

Se interrumpió cuando alcanzó a ver un movimiento con el rabillo de su ojo. Se incorporó, empujándolo un poco a él hacia un lado por su sorpresa. "¿Qué fue eso?"

"¿Qué? Oh." Él se echó a reír, rodándose sobre su costado. "Tengo un gato."

"¿Te gustan los gatos?" Bella se contoneó para salir por debajo de él, sentándose con sus pies en el piso. Soltó una carcajada cuando vio al felino de apariencia malhumorada moviendo su cola y fulminando a Bella con la mirada desde la cómoda. Un gato persa. Claro que tendría un gato persa. "Oh, Dios mío. Tu gato tiene un color que hace juego con tus paredes. ¿Lo hiciste a propósito?"

"No la elegí así. Un día saltó dentro de mi coche cuando estaba en la escena de un crimen. Mi compañera me dijo que ella me eligió, así que tenía que quedarme con ella."

"Claro. Por supuesto que entró de un salto a tu coche. Una historia creíble." Bella salió de la cama y se acercó a la gata, deteniéndose cuando bajó las orejas hacia atrás y le dio un maullido de advertencia. "Dime que se llama Taupé."

"Su nombre es Leah. Y ten cuidado. Odia a todo el mundo que no sea yo."

"Las gatas son pequeñas celosas y territoriales. He escuchado eso." Bella extendió un dedo, acercándose lentamente al gato. "Está bien, Taupé. Sé que los gatos son bastardos. No voy a culparte por ello."

Taupé le mostró sus dientes.

Bella escuchó el crujido de los muelles de la cama, y entonces los brazos de Edward estaban alrededor de su cintura atrayéndola hacia él. Sus labios estaban en su cuello, mordisqueando y chupando. "Deja de acosar a mi gata," le dijo.

Ella jadeó cuando sus manos la rodearon para agarrar sus senos y empezó a chupar un punto en su cuello. "¿Está es la parte en la que me dices que eres un vampiro? Oh…" Gimió cuando rodó sus pezones entre sus dedos.

"Bella. Estás desfilando desnuda por mi habitación, presumiendo tus tatuajes." Dejó un dulce beso en donde había estado mordiendo. "No puedes hacerme responsable de mis acciones." Sus manos cayeron de nuevo a su cintura y tiró de ella hacia atrás. "Ahora, ven a la cama."

Con mucho gusto, Bella hizo lo que le pidió, y dejó que Edward la arrastrara de vuelta a la cama.

* * *

 **(1) Slythering con 'i' latina en lugar de 'y' griega es una palabra en inglés que significa "reptar, serpentear, deslizarse, arrastrarse" así que la palabra sí tiene algo que ver con las serpientes, y en obviamente al verlas en las bragas de Bella, Edward pensó en otro tipo de serpiente entrando ahí ;)**

* * *

 _ **¡Al fin! Ya se vieron los tatuajes, y por supuesto ya bajaron un poco la calentura, pero por lo visto ahora van por la segunda ronda ;) Pero Bella no le ha dicho todavía a qué se dedica, ¿creen que afecte la relación que empiezan a construir? Porque por ese encuentro es obvio que es algo más que una aventura, ¿no creen? Pues ya veremos en el siguiente capítulo cómo reacciona Edward a esa revelación, y como siempre, cuándo lo leeremos, depende de ustedes. Así que usen el cuadrito de abajo y díganme qué les pareció el capi, ¿qué fue lo que más les gustó? Y si no saben que decir, con un gracias o un saludo es suficiente ;)**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior**_ _ **:**_ _ **Dalila Guerra, sabri-c, Paola Lightwood, Genesisdan13, Ana Rojas, lu537, indii93, Labluegirl Mellark, tulgarita, DenniChavez, MonZe Pedroza, eliananayara, beakis, YessyVL13, gsaavdrau, Pam Malfoy Black, Tecupi, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, PEYCI CULLEN, Aredhel Isile, freedom2604, Marie Sellory, anmaray, angelabarmtz, caresgar26, Alfa, Wawis Cullen, Yoliki, Injoa, EmmaBe, Pili, Hanna D.L, soledadcullen, Maribel, LeidaJim, somas, lagie, patymdn, Beth, Jazmin Li, crysty katy, Lu, LicetSalvatore, Srher Evans, Cathaysa, bbluelilas, lizdayanna, Torposoplo12, Tata XOXO, Adriu, Laliscg, Shikara65, Bertlin, Sully YM, Manligrez, Ericastelo, nnuma76, Gabriela Cullen, Mafer, glow0718, rosycanul10, killedbythekiller, nelsy, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Para no perder la costumbre, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora es **LyricalKris** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Como siempre, me acompaña mi fiel amiga y beta Erica Castelo. Gracias nena!**_

* * *

Era tarde. Edward sabía que debería salir de la cama, pero había alcanzado un nivel de satisfacción que antes no sabía que existía. Saciado parecía ser un eufemismo.

Bajó la vista y sonrió cuando se encontró con la visión de cabello castaño. Extraño, pensó. Le gustaba acurrucarse, pero normalmente no cuando estaba tan… sucio. Pegajoso. También era una tarde calurosa, así que solo se estaba poniendo más pegajoso. Esa sensación húmeda de la piel por lo general lo volvía loco. Se rio entre dientes.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Bella preguntó, levantando su cabeza.

Él apartó el cabello de su rostro, maravillándose por la extraordinaria ternura que sentía. "Estaba pensando, que tal vez soy un poco estirado. Algo quisquilloso."

Todo el rostro de ella se iluminó cuando se rio entonces. "¿Acabas de usar la palabra 'quisquilloso'?"

"Enfatizando detalles triviales. ¿Qué? Es adecuada."

"Nadie usa palabras como esa en la vida real."

Él le ofreció su mano. "Hola. Soy nadie. Gusto en conocerte."

"Oh, y ahora usa las bromas de los abuelos." Ella gimió y sacudió su cabeza. "Que desperdicio de potencial. Pensé que eras _sexy_ , Cullen."

"Bueno, fue bueno mientras duró. Tu ropa está…" Edward hizo un vago movimiento alrededor de la habitación. "En alguna parte. Te llamaré un Uber."

"Siempre un caballero." Bella se incorporó y se puso a horcajadas sobre él.

Edward gimió. "Mujer. No sé qué tipo de recarga de resistencia mágica tienes, pero soy un hombre. Uno de verdad, no uno de esos mitos perpetuados en los _fanfics_. Personalmente, creo que tres orgasmos respectivamente es un desempeño impresionante, pero en cualquier caso; hay un periodo de recuperación."

"De nuevo con el ego." Extendió toda su mano sobre su pecho para estabilizarse. "No quiero tu polla, genio. Solo quiero verte." Su sonrisa se volvió traviesa. "Aunque…" Se deslizó hacia atrás, su caliente coño rozando con su sensible polla.

Edward gimió y aferró su mano a su cintura. "Bella…"

Se echó a reír. "Estoy bromeando. Me portaré bien."

Él acarició su costado con sus dedos, no para excitarla. Solo porque se sentía bien el tocarla. Vio como los ojos de ella viajaron por su cuerpo y sus dedos trazaron sus tatuajes.

Después de unos minutos, su expresión feliz y relajada decayó a una más perpleja y preocupada. "¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó él, levantando su mano y rozando su boca con su pulgar como si pudiera quitar la mueca.

Ella besó la almohadilla de su pulgar antes bajar la vista otra vez hacia su cuerpo. "El Imperio, la Rebelión," dijo, tocando cada uno de los tatuajes. "El Guasón y Batman." Descansó su mano sobre el tatuaje en la parte baja, arriba de sus caderas. "Luego, Han Solo y Malcom Reynolds son el paradigma de los chicos buenos y malos. Son ladrones que no siempre hacen lo correcto. Son chicos buenos que hicieron algunas cosas malas."

Edward pasó el nudo en su garganta con fuerza. Nadie que había visto todos sus tatuajes había notado eso antes. Para la mayoría, sus tatuajes parecían frívolos. Los chicos en la estación se burlaban de él todo el tiempo por ser un completo _nerd_. Sin embargo, eran significativos para él. Nadie se había acercado tanto a percibir su significado.

Bella lo miró a los ojos. "¿Lo hiciste a propósito?" Le preguntó.

Él asintió.

En su favor, no indagó, aunque pudo ver que quería hacerlo. En vez de eso, lo miró una vez más. Se agachó y besó su lado malo – el escudo del Imperio, la boca retorcida del Guasón—antes de descansar su cabeza en su pecho, su oído en el fuerte latido de su corazón como si estuviera escuchando sus secretos.

Por largos momentos, Edward no habló. Pasó los dedos por su cabello, deshaciendo los nudos con delicadeza. Estaba completamente abrumado. Gente que conocía por lo general no descubría este secreto hasta que los conocía por años. Conocía a esta mujer hace tres días. Eran extraños, por el amor de Dios.

En el fondo de su corazón, Edward siempre se había considerado un romántico. Pero también era realista y, como ya se había discutido repetidamente, era un poco estirado. Tenía paciencia limitada con la mayoría de las personas. Así que, ¿por qué quería contarle a esta extraña y maravillosa mujer sobre su no tan grandiosa historia?

"Soy adoptado," le dijo. "Para no alargarte la historia. Cuando tenía nueve años, mi padre biológico me disparó, le disparó a mi madre, y a sí mismo."

Todo el cuerpo de Bella se puso rígido, y levantó su cabeza. "¿Te disparó?"

Sin palabras, él tomó su mano y la guio hacia un lugar en su costado. La cicatriz estaba oculta en su mayoría. El tatuaje de Batman estaba diseñado para integrarse con las líneas de la cicatriz. Pero la abultada rugosidad todavía podía sentirse fácilmente.

Vio que la tristeza alcanzó el rostro de Bella y lo odió. "Oh, Edward," dijo con un suspiro. "Lo siento."

"Supongo que podrías decir que la experiencia me jodió un poco."

"Uh, sí. Eso jodería a cualquiera."

"De modo que, fui algo así como un mal niño por un largo tiempo. Luego, cuando tenía catorce años, golpeé a otro niño—Emmett Cullen." Involuntariamente, los labios de Edward se movieron. "Que si alguna vez tienes la oportunidad de conocerlo, te darás cuenta por qué es hilarante tan solo imaginarlo. Pero lo que fue realmente gracioso es, que sus padres, en vez de pensar que yo era una escoria como todos los demás lo hicieron, trataron de ayudarme. Más que tratar, obviamente, viendo que eventualmente terminaron por adoptarme."

"Y entonces, te convertiste en policía." A pesar de la tristeza en sus ojos, ella le sonrió y lo besó con dulzura. "Si te convirtieras en un superhéroe, podrías tener tu propia historieta."

"Revisé, pero desafortunadamente, no tengo súper poderes."

"Oh, no sé." Besó la parte inferior de su barbilla. "Apuesto a que podría encontrar algunos si busco con mucho cuidado."

Él se rio entre dientes. Algo de la frialdad que lo invadió se consumió, remplazada por la calidez de su fácil aceptación y dulces besos. Él tocó su mejilla, rodándolos sobre sus costados para poder besarla a fondo.

Tal vez pasaron cinco minutos, tal vez una hora. Edward no sabía. El tiempo no mantenía un ritmo constante cuando estaba con Bella.

Sin embargo, eventualmente, su beso se rompió, y Edward pensó que era el momento de satisfacer su propia curiosidad. "¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Mmmm." Ella sonó tan adormilada y contenta como él se sentía.

"¿Me dirás qué haces para ganarte la vida?"

Sus ojos entornados se abrieron; su expresión cautelosa. Un segundo después, se rodó alejándose de él y se sentó. "Sí, puedo decirte."

Él estaba sorprendido por el cambio en el ambiente y la distancia de ella después de esas largas horas de estar prácticamente pegados. "Es imposible que sea tan malo."

"No. No es malo en lo absoluto."

" _Wow_." Ahora él se sentó. Puso una mano en su espalda desnuda, ignorando, por esta vez, los tatuajes que le faltaban por explorar ahí. "Te estás poniendo muy a la defensiva."

"Lo siento." Sus hombros cayeron ligeramente. "Creo que va a afectar tu opinión de mí, y eso me pone un poco temperamental."

"No voy a cambiar mi opinión de ti. Quiero decir, no eres una traficante de drogas o estás involucrada en algún comercio de esclavos, ¿verdad?"

Ella sonrió con suficiencia. "No, por supuesto que no."

"Entonces, puedo prometerte que no voy a cambiar mi opinión de ti."

Ella giró su cabeza para mirarlo. "Eso crees, ¿eh?" Preguntó, su mirada y expresión sarcástica. "Ya te burlaste de mí por ello."

Edward arrugó sus cejas, un poco aturdido.

En vez de responder, ella alcanzó su teléfono en el buró. Presionó unas cuantas cosas y se lo dio a Edward. "Ya te lo había dicho," le dijo. "Soy algo importante en internet."

Su primer instinto fue pensar que el video que le puso era jodidamente lindo. Era ella poniéndose como loca por su primera cita, solicitando consejo con el atuendo. Quería pavonearse como el gallo del corral, pero al mismo tiempo, estaba más que un poco nervioso.

"¿Le contaste a la gente en internet, en YouTube sobre mí?" Preguntó, mirándola.

"YouTube, Facebook, Instagram, Tumblr." Inclinó su cabeza. "Creo que conversé en Snapchat con Alice sobre ello."

"Jesús." Edward puso sus pies en el suelo de su lado de la cama, dándole la espalda. Frotó su rostro. "Bella, te lo dije. No puedo estar en las redes sociales."

"No lo estás, pero yo sí."

"Y hablaste sobre mí."

Ella le entrecerró los ojos. "Le conté a mis espectadores que conocí a un chico. No dije tu nombre o incluso te identifiqué como un policía. Tranquilo."

Cuando él levantó la vista, estaba parada frente a él—con una de sus camisetas, joder, dónde consiguió eso—con sus brazos cruzados y una expresión molesta en su rostro. Respiró por su nariz y trató de pensar sin el pánico inicial. "Está bien. Entonces, les contaste a tus amigos que conociste a un tipo. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que haces para ganarte la vida?"

"Dejé que mis _espectadores_ me ayudaran a elegir un atuendo, no a mis amigos." Hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia su teléfono junto a él. "Eso es lo que hago para ganarme la vida. Tengo un vlog."

"¿Tienes qué?"

"Un vlog. Video-blog. En general, hago vlogs sobre mis pensamientos y mi vida como una _nerd_."

Edward se le quedó mirando. "Yo… no entiendo. ¿La gente te paga por filmarte?"

Él hizo una mueca pero Bella soltó una risita, cubriendo su boca. Fue suficiente para romper la tensión. "No me pagan por filmarme, tú, pervertido. En realidad no. Es algo así como algo de suerte, supongo. Empecé a vloguear solo por diversión. La gente empezó a seguirme. Cuando consigues una gran cantidad de seguidores, puedes empezar a ganar dinero al anunciar en tus vlogs y otras redes sociales. Luego, si tienes mucha suerte y a la gente, por alguna razón, les gusta tus palabras, puedes conseguir un contrato para un libro. Luego, se puede decir que partes de allí—te pagan por entrevistas de radio. Algunos de los vlogueros más conocidos llegan a programas de televisión de vez en cuando."

Edward estaba asombrado. "¿En serio?"

Le dio un manotazo en el pecho. "No suenes tan sorprendido." Se encogió de hombros y rodó los ojos. "Bueno, está bien. La mayoría de los días, no tengo idea por qué alguien pagaría algo por leer mis balbuceos. Pero si puedo ganarme la vida haciendo algo que amo, da igual."

"Estoy de acuerdo." Edward levantó su mano y tomó la de ella. Se movió hacia atrás para que ella pudiera ponerse de nuevo a horcajadas sobre él. Se sentía mejor con sus brazos rodeándola. "Entonces, lo que estás diciendo es que, de verdad, tienes que estar en las redes sociales para tu sustento. Y no vas a las convenciones solo como fan, supongo. ¿Tienen paneles para vlogueros _nerds_?"

Su sonrisa fue vacilante. "Sí. A eso me refería cuando dije que estaba trabajando. Estuve en diferentes paneles, en realidad, y en una sesión de firmas."

"Wow. _Eres_ algo famosa en el internet. ¿Quién se imaginaría que estaba saliendo con una celebridad?"

"Eso te enseñará a no pensar que tengo delirios de grandeza."

"Tranquila, Citripio." La besó, un dulce besito. "Entonces, supongo que puede decirse que metí la pata con todas esas cosas que dije sobre la gente que está con su teléfono en todo momento."

Ella mordió su labio, sonriendo, sus ojos danzando al encontrar los suyos. "No iba a decir nada."

"Mmmm." Tomando su rostro entre sus manos, la besó—un beso de disculpa. "Lo siento. No sabía que ese tipo de cosas existía."

Ella suspiró, sucumbiendo al beso y rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. "¿Pero va a ser un problema?"

Edward pegó su frente a la de ella, considerándolo. "Creo que sería una complicación. Asumiendo que quieras continuar viéndome."

"No me opongo a la idea," le dijo, tomándole el pelo. Agachó su cabeza para susurrarle al oído. "Todavía no he podido probar todos tus tatuajes."

Un escalofrío bajó por su espalda, y tuvo que sacudir su cabeza con fuerza para recordar que estaban discutiendo algo serio. "Bueno, creo que siempre y cuando puedas mantenerme fuera de tus vlogs—mi nombre, mi foto y mi trabajo—entonces estaremos bien. ¿Eso es un problema para ti?"

"Mmmm," dijo ella. A él le encantaba la forma en que sus dedos jugaban con su nuca cuando la abrazaba así. "Vlogueo sobre mi _vida_ , todo en mi vida, pero creo que puedo evitar eso de una forma que podría funcionar para ambos. Tengo ideas."

Él le arqueó una ceja. "¿Qué tipo de ideas?"

"Eso yo lo sé y tú tienes que averiguarlo," dijo con una sonrisa engreída.

Él cayó hacia atrás sobre la cama, con ella en sus brazos. Pusieron manos a la obra en su cuarta vez, pero fueron interrumpidos ni un minuto después por el fuerte y prolongado gruñido de su estómago.

Bella se quitó de encima de él, chillando en risitas. Él se rio también, por el momento que eligió y por la risa de ella. "Bueno, eso responde esa pregunta."

"¿Qué pregunta es esa?"

Se rodó hacia ella, sujetándola a la cama debajo de él y sonriendo con suficiencia al ver la expresión asustada y llena de lujuria en su rostro. "Si podría o no remplazar la comida con sexo." Se inclinó y dejó un beso con la boca abierta en su cuello, fascinado con la forma en que se retorcía y chillaba debajo de él cuando enterró solo un poco sus dientes. "Sabes tan malditamente bien, juro que podría comer de ti por horas."

Ella lloriqueó, y él sofocó el sonido con su boca, tomando sus labios en un beso arrebatador. La pierna de ella se enganchó alrededor de su cintura.

Y entonces, el estómago de _ella_ gruñó.

Se separaron, sin aliento y riéndose con nerviosismo. "Creo que si no salimos de esta cama, tendremos una rebelión en nuestras manos," dijo Bella, frotando su espalda.

"Mmm, y no de la que involucra sables de luz y Alas X, ¿eh?" Se quitó de encima de ella, pero le dio su mano. "¿Qué te parece si nos duchamos primero?"

Se dirigieron a la ducha, y él no estaba seguro de qué tan limpios quedaron. Estaba demasiado ocupado besándola, sintiendo su resbaladizo y húmedo cuerpo debajo de sus manos mientras el agua caliente caía sobre ellos. Pero la parte importante era que, cuando salieron de la ducha, no estaban tan pegajosos y acalorados.

Se separaron a regañadientes. Edward la dejó en el baño para revisar su maleta en busca de ropa. Se puso unos _jeans_ y fue a ver lo que el refrigerador y la despensa podían ofrecer. Tenía todas las intenciones de llevarla a cenar en algún momento, pero era tarde. Oh, claro, en realidad no habría problema para encontrar un restaurante abierto en Los Ángeles, pero la quería solo para él por un poco más de tiempo.

Decidió que el espagueti era poco elegante pero bastante sencillo. Acaba de sofreír carne para hamburguesa para una salsa de carne cuando Bella salió. Tuvo que tragarse un gemido. Tenía puestos unos _jeans_ y su camiseta. También portaba una sonrisa traviesa y sostenía algo detrás de su espalda.

"¿Qué tienes ahí?" Le preguntó, apagando la hornilla y quitando la sartén de la estufa.

"Primero, juro que no estaba husmeando. La puerta de tu armario estaba _ligeramente_ abierta, y sucede que lo vi cuando me incliné."

Por la forma en que dijo las palabras, él sabía a ciencia cierta que estaba tratando de poner imágenes en su cabeza. Lo que era más, estaba funcionando. "¿Te inclinaste?" Le dijo, el hambre por más que solo comida removiéndose en su estómago.

"Sí. Me incliné, ¿y qué es lo que ven mis ojitos, sino esto?" Sacó la empuñadura de un sable de luz, sus ojos danzando de alegría.

Edward sonrió con suficiencia. "Oh, eso."

"Sí, esto." Con un movimiento de muñeca, lo 'activó', sacando la hoja de plástico del sable de luz. "Es el sable de luz de Mace Windu."

En realidad, Edward no estaba prestando atención a sus palabras. Estaba encontrando difícil concentrarse cuando ella empuñó la hoja y empezó a mover su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Su voz era baja y rasposa mientras continuaba hablando.

"Para tu información, Edward. El púrpura no queda bien con el taupé. No ese color púrpura, de todos modos."

Edward se le quedó mirando; específicamente a la forma en que sus labios se curvearon hacia arriba en una sonrisa que fingía timidez. Lo volvía loco, y ella lo sabía malditamente bien. El otro lado de esa moneda era que el sentimiento era mutuo—algo de lo que él estaba muy consciente.

Se lanzó hacia ella, su movimiento tan rápido que ella jadeó y dio un paso hacia atrás, esa deliciosa sonrisa engreída cayendo al suelo junto con el sable de luz. "Las manos arriba," ladró él. "Pon tus manos dónde pueda verlas, ahora."

Fue graciosísimo lo rápido que ella reaccionó, sus manos subieron y sus ojos se ampliaron. Sin embargo, él no se detuvo a admirar el momento. La tomó por el brazo y le dio la vuelta. "Las manos sobre la mesa," le ordenó, su mano sobre su espalda, empujándola hacia abajo con la mínima cantidad de fuerza que pudo. "Hazlo en este momento."

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante, con sus manos sobre la mesa, y cuando él presionó un costado de su pie con el suyo, ella abrió las piernas.

En ese momento, Edward respiró hondo. Su mente estaba en un estado singular. En el trabajo, esto no lo excitaba—nunca lo había hecho y nunca lo haría. De modo que era algo desconcertante estar haciendo esto—tan familiar y al mismo tiempo muy diferente.

"Maten tus manos sobre la mesa," le ordenó, su voz grave y dura. Escuchó su jadeo. La cabeza de ella estaba hacia un lado, y pudo ver cuando salió su lengua, lamiendo sus labios.

Bien. No le tenía miedo.

Él se inclinó, sus manos en los tobillos de ella. Imitó la primera parte de una revisión, subiendo la mano por su pierna. Pero por supuesto, esta no era una revisión normal, y no se supone que lo fuera. Continuó por el interior del muslo. "Pon las manos sobre la cabeza."

"Joder," murmuró Bella bajo su aliento, pero obedeció.

Edward puso sus manos a cada lado de su cintura y las movió hacia arriba. Una vez más, cambiando las cosas de un apropiado registro, movió sus manos para agarrar sus senos.

Fue uno de los momentos más eróticos de su vida—tener el cuerpo de ella contra el suyo de esa manera, sintiendo la forma en que su corazón latía con fuerza. Los pequeños gemidos y gimoteos que hizo cuando rodó sus pezones entre sus dedos hicieron que sus pensamientos se volvieran salvajes. Manteniendo una mano en su cabeza, ella movió la otra hacia su pelo y pasó sus dedos por él. Él rozó su cuello con su mano, agarrando su rostro y girándolo hacia él. La besó, con intensidad, su lengua encontrando la suya, lamiendo el sabor a menta de la pasta de dientes en su aliento.

"No haces esto con todos tus prisioneros, ¿verdad?" Bella preguntó.

"Bella," gruñó, mordisqueando la piel de su cuello. "¿Me estás preguntando si asalto sexualmente a las personas que arresto?"

"Solo preguntaba."

"¿Sabes qué más no hago con ellas?"

"¿Qué?"

Él no habló. Una vez más la inclinó para que ella agarrara la mesa. Bajó sus manos por su cuerpo y la rodeó, desabotonando sus _jeans_ y los bajó para que quedaran en sus tobillos. Se inclinó sobre ella, atrapando su beso mientras la acariciaba entre las piernas.

Al parecer, la cena podía esperar un poco más.

* * *

 _ **Como dijo mi querida Eri, parecen conejos jajajaja. ¡Sí que le están sacando jugo a esa tercera cita! Y sí, él ya sabe lo que hace, y aunque al principio pareció que habría un problema, parece que Bella encontró una solución. ¿Qué creen que haga? Bueno, eso lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo, que espero tenérselos este fin de semana. Pero bueno, no cae mal un poco de incentivo, así que, usen el cuadrito de abajo y por favor, díganme qué les pareció ;) ¿Qué fue lo que más les gustó?**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Antonia, isbella cullen's swan, Chiarat, Masilobe, beakis, DenniChavez, Danny CullenMase, Tecupi, caresgar26, Paola Lightwood, PEYCI CULLEN, Cary, saraipineda44, crysty katy, Isa, becky grandchester, Maribel, Genesisdan13, Pam Malfoy Black, YessyVL13, Merce, Cristal82, Gabriela Cullen, Marie Sellory, AngieSCullen, Yoliki, Tata XOXO, Rossmery, Kimm, Laliscg, Shikara65, anmaray, tulgarita, rjnavajas, nnuma76, sabri-c, bbluelilas, angelabarmtz, lizdayanna, Sully YM, Pili, fernanda A, Beth, dushakis, lagie, Mafer, Aredhel Isile, carol, Hanna D.L, freedom2604, Ericastelo, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Gisela, Lorenitta22, Bertlin, yuyuucullen, erizo ikki, injoa, patymdn, nelsy, glow0718, Srher Evans, Ale Navas, EmmaBe, Dalila Guerra, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Para no perder la costumbre, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora es **LyricalKris** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Como siempre, me acompaña mi fiel amiga y beta Erica Castelo. Gracias nena!**_

* * *

 **Diccionario Nerd:**

 **Gracias, Chuck – Fans de Supernatural creen que el personaje de Chuck es en realidad Dios (en las sombras). Así que dicen mucho Gracias, Chuck.**

 **Mjölnir – El Martillo de Thor**

* * *

"¿No quieres entrar?" Bella preguntó, sin aliento y ansiosa. Otra vez. Cristo, ¿cómo podía desearlo otra vez?

Estaba pegada a su puerta principal, Edward presionándose contra ella, dándole un beso de despedida. Fue un minucioso beso de despedida un lunes por la mañana, muy temprano.

Edward apretó su cintura con sus manos y gimió. "Sí, quiero entrar." Suspiró y la besó con más dulzura antes de apartarse lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos. "Pero no debería. Ya de por sí voy a llegar tarde."

"Te dije que podía tomar un Uber de regreso a _Orange County_."

"No fue ningún problema." Se acercó una vez más, presionando sus labios contra su oído para que pudiera sentir la vibración de su voz cuando habló. "Yo soy el problema. Si entro contigo, solo voy a desearte de nuevo."

"Tiene muy poco autocontrol, oficial."

"Mmm." La besó otra vez y frotó su espalda. "Va a ser difícil no verte por una semana. ¿Puedo mandarte mensajes de texto? ¿O tú me mandarás mensajes?"

Ella abrió sus ojos fingiendo asombro. "¿Qué? ¿Tienes la intención de usar tu _smartphone_ para entablar comunicación en medios sociales? Seguramente, un artefacto de ochocientos dólares solo se usa para llamadas telefónicas."

"Oye, uso el Google. Veo Netflix y Hulu y HBOGo para satisfacer mi vicio de Juego de Tronos. Son mensajes de texto, Bella. No es Snapface o Instabook o lo que sea."

Esta vez, su mirada de asombro no fue fingida. "Me matas, Smalls **(1)**. Me estás matando. Me refiero a que, una cosa es no _usar_ las redes sociales, ¿pero Instabook? ¿En serio? Eso me duele, literalmente." Frotó su pecho para ilustrarlo. "Ay."

Él parecía demasiado divertido consigo mismo. "Estoy bromeando. Vi esa película. Ya sabes, la de ese muchacho, ¿cómo se llama? ¿Michael Cera **(2)**?"

Los ojos de ella se ampliaron otra vez. "Estás jugando conmigo."

Él sonrió, lleno de diablura. "Bueno, sí."

"Gracias, Chuck," dijo ella, dando un suspiro de alivio. "Por un momento te tambaleabas al borde de tener demasiadas cosas en tu contra."

"¿Ignorancia de las redes sociales y reconocimiento de actores? Eso es importante."

"Una chica tiene que tener sus estándares."

"Mmmm." Agarró su trasero, atrayéndola a él otra vez. "Eres una tontita, ¿lo sabías? ¿Sabes cuántos perfiles de Facebook tengo que espiar durante una investigación?"

"Nop. Afortunadamente para mí, los procedimientos policiales no son parte de ser una _nerd_. Aunque algunas veces Matthew Gray Gubler **(3)** hace que lo considere."

Meneó sus cejas.

"Te fascinan los _nerds_."

Ella extiende la mano sobre su pecho, sobre su tatuaje Imperial. "Sé que debe de sorprenderte."

Un beso más y Edward suspiró, dando un paso hacia atrás. "Te veré el sábado," le dijo.

Bella mordió el interior de su mejilla. Era de verdad irracional que la idea de verlo de nuevo tan pronto la hiciera sentirse triste y emocionada. Cinco días parecían ser demasiado tiempo, y eso era ridículo. Al mismo tiempo, ya esperaba ansiosa la cita número cuatro. Y se preguntaba si lograrían salir de la casa, pero eso no era importante.

Finalmente, logró entrar. En la fracción de segundo que se cerró la puerta, Bella dio rienda suelta a la enorme sonrisa que había estado tratando de contener. Luego, hizo una mueca al dar unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante.

"Así de bueno, ¿eh? ¿De verdad estás caminando con las piernas arqueadas?"

Bella dio un grito y se dio la vuelta, de frente a su sala. Alice estaba sentada en el sofá, vestida y lista para iniciar el día a pesar de que era muy temprano. "¿Por qué estás en mi casa?"

Su mirada se volvió furtiva, y pasó una mano por su corto cabello. "Llegué anoche. Usé mi llave."

"Oh," dijo Bella, resoplando un suspiro. Ahora que no estaba tan asustada y pensando claramente, comprendió en seguida.

Alice tenía un amoroso esposo y un hermoso pequeño. También tenía una enfermedad mental infernal que algunas veces le hacía escuchar mucho ruido en su cabeza. Jasper hacía lo mejor que podía por ser comprensivo, pero era difícil para él; nunca había lidiado de primera mano con enfermedades mentales antes de conocer a Alice. La casa de Bella era su refugio, esa era la razón por la que tenía una llave.

"Siento no haber estado aquí anoche," dijo Bella, yendo a sentarse junto a Alice en el sofá.

La enorme sonrisa de su amiga regresó. "Ah, eso se perdona fácilmente." Entrelazó su brazo con el de Bella y la sacudió un poco. "Tú, mi Isabella, se supone que estarías en casa ayer por la tarde. Ahora, sé que fuiste a una cita o dos con 'oh Dios mío, conocí a un chico'. ¿Cómo pasamos de eso a la marcha de la vergüenza?"

"No puedes hacer la marcha de la vergüenza cuando no estás avergonzada de lo que hiciste," dijo Bella, levantando su barbilla con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

"Así se habla, chica. Tú puedes."

"Ya pude. Ese es el punto."

Alice sacudió su cabeza. "Tú por lo general no tienes aventuras de una noche, eso es todo. Sueles ser del tipo de chica de tres citas como mínimo."

"Y tuvimos tres citas."

"¿En tres días? Esta es una historia que tengo que escuchar."

Bella le contó. Los ojos de Alice se abrieron cada vez más. Cuando Bella terminó, se recostó en el sofá. "Está situación amerita un poco de vino."

"Son las siete de la mañana."

"Siente cuarenta y cinco. Entonces, una mimosa."

"Una no está mal."

Movieron su junta a la cocina. Se le dio un buen uso al jugo de naranja y al champán. Bella gimió. "Esto es demencia pura, ¿verdad? Dime que es una locura. Me estoy perdiendo de algo. Una señal."

"¿Una señal de qué?"

"No sé." Bella le dio un largo trago a su bebida. "¿Sabías que los policías que abusan de sus esposas y novias constituyen la mitad de la cifra total a nivel nacional? Los abusadores son bastante encantadores. Es un tema común, ¿sabes? Llegan y enamoran a la chica envolviéndola en un torbellino de romance, y…" Agitó una mano.

Alice inclinó su cabeza. "¿De verdad crees eso?"

Bella dejó caer los hombros. Recordó la dicotomía de sus tatuajes. Su culpa por su infancia problemática. "No. Ni una parte de mí piensa eso, pero eso es lo que me asusta. Confío en él, pero apenas lo conozco. Han sido cuatro días. Cuatro _días_ , Alice."

"Y, según dices, te enamoró envolviéndote en un torbellino de romance." Alice sonó demasiado alegre.

Bella cubrió su rostro con sus manos. "Dios." Sonrió. Con ganas. No podía evitarlo. "Él es…" Sacudió su cabeza. "No sé."

Alice silbó. "Te dio fuerte, pequeña."

"Lo sé."

 **~O~**

No fue difícil encontrar a Bella en la red. Ese era el punto, Edward lo sabía, pero como policía, lo ponía nervioso. Era muy accesible.

Había muchas razones por las que la Policía de Los Angeles tenía prohibida las redes sociales. Una de ellas era porque era inevitable que alguien de la fuerza hiciera enemigos. Y algunos de los enemigos no vacilarían en usar a la familia como peones si estaban accesibles.

Edward frotó sus ojos con su mano. _Familia, ¿eh, Cullen?_

No importaba. Bella era quien era, y su presencia en la red era parte de eso. No tenía sentido afligirse por ello por el momento. Encontró el canal de YouTube de Bella y se desplazó por la lista de videos.

"Oh, santo cielo," murmuró.

En la pantalla, Bella le sonreía. Su cabello estaba más largo, recogido en una cola de caballo alta. Traía puesta ropa para hacer ejercicio- una camiseta sin mangas que decía Fe male: the original iron man. Todo abrazaba su figura perfectamente.

"Hola, gatos y gatitas," dijo, saludando a la cámara con la mano. "Esta es la cuestión. Voy a hacer un _cosplay_ como la Viuda Negra para mi próxima convención. Tengo que poder luchar como ella, ¿verdad? Ya saben. Solo por si alguien me pone a prueba. Tiene sentido, ¿verdad?" Guiñó un ojo, y Edward estaba totalmente embelesado. "Vamos. No me digan que no quieren hacer eso que hace con sus piernas. Caramba, les diré algo. Hay peores formas de morir que entre los muslos de acero de Scarlett Johansson."

Se puso cómodo, viendo una parte de su lección. Fue sorprendentemente graciosa, dado que también fue aterradora. Bella era muy pequeña. Ver cómo la zarandeaban como una muñeca de trapo provocó que hiciera una mueca.

Al final de la lección, Bella se veía desaliñada pero feliz. "Maldición," dijo, resoplando. "Ella lo hace parecer tan fácil."

"¿Qué es esto?"

Edward fue demasiado lento en reaccionar antes de que su compañera le arrebatara el teléfono de su mano. "Oye."

"Ohhh." Tanya sonrió, sentada junto a él en la oficina de otra forma vacía donde a menudo comía su almuerzo. "Está muy sonrojada."

"Dame eso," dijo Edward, haciendo una jugada para quitarle el teléfono.

Tanya lo mantuvo fuera de su alcance. "Oye, luchando como la Viuda Negra. Vaya, ese es un objetivo de vida." Permitió que recuperara su teléfono. "¿Sabes? Tengo un amigo en el equipo de Civil War. Te advierto que es un _spoiler_ , de acuerdo, pero vale la pena. Al parecer, Nat trata de asfixiar a Bucky con su coño. Bueno, ese es un truco que me gustaría dominar."

Edward le sonríe con suficiencia a su compañera. "Por todas las historias que cuentas, ya tienes dominado ese truco."

Tanya soltó una risita y le dio un manotazo en el brazo. "Tienes razón en eso, Cullen." Señaló con su barbilla. "Así que, o sea, no lo niego. La chica es _sexy_ y todo, pero seguramente hay mejor porno que eso."

El labio de Edward se movió con nerviosismo mientras debatía sus opciones. Su relación era muy nueva—si es que ya era una relación—como para informarle a su compañera sobre ella. La fuerza era como una banda de hermanos. Unos hermanos que eran un grano en el trasero y no fallarían en tomarle el pelo.

"La conocí," dijo, eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras. "Cuando estaba trabajando haciendo la ronda por la convención."

"Mi Supuesta Vida como _Nerd_ ," Tanya leyó el nombre del canal, "Video blog. Eh. Bueno, todos tienen que tener un _hobby_."

Edward bufó, pero no respondió.

"Entonces, ¿te conseguiste una cita o qué?" Tanya preguntó.

"O qué," dijo Edward después de un momento, decidiendo que ese no era el momento de compartir. "¿Es hora de irnos?"

"Sip. En marcha."

Un plan se formaba mientras caminaban por la estación hacia su coche. Él tenía el presentimiento que iba a arrepentirse de esto, y aun así, los resultados de verdad valdrían la pena si funcionaba.

"Entonces," dijo él cuando se metían al coche.

"Entonces qué," Tanya respondió.

"¿Qué tan bien conoces a esta persona del equipo de Civil War, y de casualidad te deben un favor?"

 **~O~**

Bella estaba tratando de montar una bolsa de regalo con algunas de las cosas gratis que había conseguido en la convención. Los regalos siempre eran populares entre sus seguidores. Su teléfono sonó cuando trataba de averiguar a qué le daba derecho la tarjeta que había conseguido en el panel de DC.

Edward: ¿Cuál es tu opinión sobre los _spoilers_?

Un estremecimiento recorrió la espalda de Bella, pero no pudo evitar sentir un dejo de decepción. Había estado esperando su mensaje; incluso había tenido un intenso debate interno sobre si debería mandarle mensajes sexuales o no. ¿Sería extraño que le enviara un mensaje diciendo que echaba de menos la sensación de su polla en sus manos? Eso sentía. También echaba de menos la forma en que su espalda se arqueaba cuando lo tocaba así.

Así que, podría decirse que esperaba que él enviara el primer mensaje de texto obsceno. O demonios, ¿por qué no permitir que su bandera de friki romántica ondeara con el viento? Quería alguna mierda cariñosa sobre cómo en medio de la entrega de multas y perseguir perpetradores, no podía dejar de pensar en la forma en que ella se veía en su cama.

Sin embargo, era una _nerd_. La palabra _spoiler_ hizo que sus orejas se levantaran como las de un perro cuando alguien siquiera mira hacia la cocina.

Bella: Los viejos cuentan historias de los días antes de 9/11. Las hojas de rodaje y locaciones de filmación solían ser de fácil acceso, y los _spoilers_ eran muchos en la tierra de la abundancia. Eso fue antes de los tiempos de oscuridad. Antes del Imperio… y el aumento en la seguridad.

Edward: Fascinante lección de historia. _Spoilers_. ¿Sí o no?

Bella: La respuesta siempre es sí. Aunque, de qué.

Edward: Civil War.

Bella casi deja caer su teléfono. Los _spoilers_ de Civil War no eran exactamente escasos a estas alturas del juego, pero se moría por cualquier novedad. Se dijo a sí misma que no se emocionara tanto. Este iba a ser uno de esos casos en que alguien que _en realidad_ no sabía mucho se enteraba de algunas noticias viejas y se acercaba a ella orgulloso como si fuera información nueva que ella no podría tener.

Bella: Tienes mi atención, cobrizo.

Edward: Tengo que hacer una confesión. Todavía no tengo los _spoilers_.

Bella arrugó sus cejas viendo el teléfono. "¿Todavía no?"

Bella: ¿Están en una locación segura? ¿Tienes que hacer una entrega? ¿Todavía está en investigación, o tu compañero y tú están haciendo el papel del policía malo y el bueno mientras hablamos, tratando de conseguir la información? Espera. ¿Tú eres el policía malo o el bueno?"

Edward: Esas fueron muchas preguntas. ¿Qué te parecería ayudarme a interrogar al elenco?

Bella: Edward, no vas a decirme que los arrestaste por… ¿qué? ¿Conducir ebrios? Dios, espero que no. Chris Evans parece muy honesto.

Edward: Si alguien va a conducir ebrio, apostaría por Jeremy Renner.

Bella: ¿Hola? De hecho, Robert Downey tiene una historial de abuso de sustancias potentes.

Edward: Sí, pero ya se reformó.

Bella: Oye, Rojo Cinco **(4)**. No te desvíes del objetivo. ¿Qué pasa con lo de interrogar al elenco por _spoilers_?

En vez de una respuesta por mensaje de texto, apareció una imagen. Parecían ser boletos. Bella presionó para agrandarla. Luego gritó y dejó caer el teléfono. Entonces se lanzó por el teléfono, lo miró otra vez, y empezó a saltar por toda la casa, soltando chillidos.

De alguna forma, logró conectar la llamada que quería hacer. "Hola," Edward dijo en saludo.

"Joder, ¿es en serio? ¿Es una broma? Juro por el escudo del Capitán America… No. ¡El martillo de Thor! Juro por el jodido Mjölnir que nunca te perdonaré si, si, si-"

"Son boletos reales."

El chillido de felicidad de Bella tuvo que haber reventado sus tímpanos. "¿Cómo hiciste esto, Edward? ¿Cuántas pollas tuviste que chupar para conseguirnos entradas al teatro en la alfombra roja del estreno de Civil War? Oh, Dios mío."

Él se estaba riendo entre dientes. Esa risa divertida e intensa que la hubiera hecho sonreír si no estuviera ya tocando el maldito cielo con las manos. "Desearía poder ver tu rostro en este momento."

"Espera." Bella sostuvo el teléfono lejos de su rostro, presionó la cámara, tomó la foto de la que tenía que ser su cara más maniática posible, y la envió. "No es por nada, pero si estuvieras en Snapchat…"

"Bella…"

"Lo siento. Eres perfecto. Eres increíble. Juró que me gustarás más que Sebastian Stan cuando lo conozca." Dio de saltitos en su lugar. "¡Sebastian Stan!"

Él bufó. "Se ve que te gusto más."

"No. Sí me gustas más. Me vas a gustar más. Yo… Yo…" Rápidamente apretó sus labios.

Yo te amo.

Casi se le había salido. La tomó por sorpresa. Sí, él era increíble. Era _sexy_ y un _nerd_ , y ardiente y sensual, con solo un toque de torturado chico malo. Era gracioso, cariñoso, y dulce. Ella estaba prendada, ¿pero enamorada?

Solo han sido tres citas, por el amor de Dios.

Él le ha dado acceso a los malditos Vengadores. Solo estaba muy emocionada. Eso era todo.

En serio.

* * *

 **(1) Smalls – El personaje principal en "The Sandlot: Historia de un verano" Uno de sus amigos dice:** **"You're killing me Smalls!"**

 **(2) Michael Cera – Actor muy parecido a Jesse Eisenberg, que es quién interpreta a Mark Zuckerberg en 'La Red Social'**

 **(3) Matthew Gray Gubler – Actor que interpreta a** **Spencer Reid en** **'** **Mentes Criminales'**

 **(4) Rojo Cinco fue la señal de identificación que usó Luke Skywalker durante su época como miembro de la Alianza Rebelde.**

* * *

 _ **Sigue diciéndote eso Bella. Esta ya cayó y no quiere reconocerlo jijijiji. ¿Y quién no lo haría con ese policía sexy y detallista? Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, sé que les dije que les subiría capi el fin de semana pero como dice el dicho, o al menos así dicen por acá, uno propone y Dios dispone, la vida real llama y tuve que atender :/ En fin, aquí lo tienen y les gustará saber que tengo otro capi listo, así que, solo tienen que decirme que les pareció este y en cuanto pueda subo el siguiente. Depende de ustedes, recuerden que sus reviews son los que nos mantienen haciendo esto, el saber que leen y les gustan las historias nos animan a continuar. Es triste cuando las estadísticas de FF nos muestran cuántas personas visitan la historia y a una ENORME diferencia con quienes dejan su review. No cuesta nada decir gracias, ni requiere mucho de su tiempo.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Manligrez, Pam Malfoy Black, Cristal82, Verdejade469, beakis, Isabelfromnowon, Nayely Gonzalez, Srher Evans, BlanchThomas, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Antonia, caresgar26, Maribel, Merce, Solange Culmen, Dark, Cary, Pao pao, Gabriela Cullen, Torposoplo12, debynoe, freedom2604, YessyVL13, lagie, Yoliki, Lili, lizdayanna, AngieSCullen, Laliscg, becky grandchester, Shikara65, anmaray, Tecupi, PEYCI CULLEN, tulgarita, patydmn, LicetSalvatore, bbluelilas, carolaaproboste.v, Ale Navas, angelabarmtz, Masilobe, glow0718, EmmaBe, Tata XOXO, Rossmery, Sully YM, Caniqui, Genesisdan13, rosycanul10, Hanna D.L, crysty katy, saraipineda44, Jazmin Li, nelsy, Labluegirl Mellark, nnuma76, Mafer, Ericastelo, injoa, Anastacia T. Crawford, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos pronto.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Para no perder la costumbre, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora es** **LyricalKris** **, yo solo traduzco.**

 _ **Como siempre, me acompaña mi fiel amiga y beta Erica Castelo. Gracias nena!**_

* * *

 **Diccionario Nerd:**

 **Código Konami – Un código para hacer trampa que funciona con muchos videojuegos de la marca Konami.**

* * *

Edward había levantado su mano para tocar la puerta cuando se abrió de pronto. Era algo beneficioso tener buenos reflejos, porque todo lo que vio fue un borrón de Bella antes de que saltara a sus brazos. " _Wow_ ," dijo, resoplando cuando ella lo rodeó con sus piernas.

Bella empezó a bañar su rostro de besos. "Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias."

"¿Hice algo en los últimos cinco minutos que haya olvidado?" Edward preguntó, respondiendo a su beso. Le gustaba sentirla en sus brazos. En especial le gustaba sentir su trasero en sus manos.

Ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, sonriéndole. "Sé que han pasado cuatro días desde que me dijiste lo de Civil War, pero tú estabas en L.A., y yo estaba aquí." Inclinó su cabeza. "Pensé en conducir a L.A. para darte gracias con una mamada, pero pensé que era algo que haría un acosador."

Él se echó a reír, no muy seguro si estaba atónito o excitado. "¿Um, nena? Una mamada sobrepasa un poco al comportamiento de un acosador, técnicamente hablando, pero no habría pensado mal de ti."

"Es bueno saberlo." Lo besó otra vez y se bajó de un salto. "Me alegra que estés aquí."

"Ya somos dos. Pero tengo una pregunta."

"¿Qué es eso?" Bella preguntó.

"¿Qué es eso?" Edward preguntó.

Ella arrugó su nariz. "No me vas a arremedar, ¿o sí?"

Él sonrió con suficiencia. "El incesante ruido de fondo, Bella. ¿Qué es?"

"Oh." Su sonrisa se iluminó. "El otro hombre en mi vida." Tomó su mano y lo metió a la casa.

Edward se distrajo en el momento que entró. Se paró en seco. " _Wow_."

La casa de Bella era, como había prometido, un paraíso _nerd_ de pared a pared. Pósteres, objetos de colección… había una batalla colgando del techo. Una verdadera batalla de naves espaciales entre una mezcla de naves de Star Wars, Start Trek y Firefly colgando del techo. Estiró su cuello, tratando de ver todo. "¿Quién está ganando?"

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué te detuviste?" Bella volvió por él y tomó otra vez su mano. "Ven. Debes conocer a Jake."

"Está bien." Edward parpadeó. "Espera. ¿Quién?" Su atención volvió hacia el horrible ruido. Un sonido como de pequeños ladridos. "¿Qué demonios es eso?"

La fuente de toda la conmoción resultó ser una… cosa, marrón chocolate. Era un perro; eso era claro, pero era pequeño y feo. Su cuerpo estaba casi pegado al suelo mientras le gruñía y le ladraba a Edward.

Bella golpeó el cristal con su puño. "Oye. Basta." El perro la miró, su gruñido bajando de intensidad en su pecho. Ella lo señaló. "Jake. Tranquilo. Siéntate."

Bufó, pero se sentó. Bella sonrió. "Buen chico. Voy a abrir la puerta, y vas a ser bueno con mi amigo."

"¿Qué pasa si no es bueno?" Edward dijo bajo su aliento. Como policía, había tenido más de un altercado con un perro no tan bueno. Nunca terminaba bien para nadie.

"Oh, él está bien. Es un buen perro." Bella abrió la puerta y atrapó al perrito antes de que pudiera salir disparado hacia Edward. "Jake," lo reprendió cuando empezó otra vez a dar ladridos. "Basta." Agarró su hocico entre sus dedos. Él dio un último bufido amortiguado antes de darse por vencido.

"Ven. Dame tu mano," dijo Bella, tendiéndole a él la suya.

Edward puso su cara más paciente y trató de simular que entendía lo que todos veían en los perros. "Oye, muchacho. Eres un… lindo… ¿perro?" Estiró lentamente su mano. Jake cerró sus dientes de golpe a unos pocos centímetros de sus dedos. Edward echo su mano hacia atrás. "Joder. Está bien. No eres lindo. Eres un chucho de aspecto feo. Te ves como si pudieras ser una criatura alienígena en Star Trek."

"Cielos, Edward. Dile cómo te sientes realmente," dijo Bella, dándole una mirada penetrante. Ella puso el perro en el suelo, y él se puso a olfatear los pies de Edward.

"Lo siento," dijo él con una mueca. Se agachó. El perro dio un salto hacia atrás, asustado, y empezó a ladrar otra vez. "Oye, cálmate. Solo cálmate. Estaba tratando de mostrarles lo que un perro real puede hacer." Levantó la pierna de sus _jeans_ para mostrarles a los dos el costado de su tobillo.

"Oh, _wow_. ¿Qué es eso?" Bella se inclinó y jadeó. "¿Es una mordida de perro?"

"Mmmm. La recibí cuando era un novato. Perseguí a un sospechoso dentro de un patio trasero. Al perro no le gustó mucho." Él alcanzó a ver sus ojos horrorizados y sonrió. "No te preocupes. Fue una mordida superficial."

"¿Cómo te lo quitaste de encima antes de que fuera peor?"

Él puso las manos en sus caderas con la clásica mirada de policía. "Me temo que eso es clasificado, señorita."

Bella se irguió y extendió la mano en su pecho. "Ese es el FBI, genio. Tal vez la CIA."

Él puso una mano en su cintura, acercándola a él. "Bueno, tal vez ahora es un buen momento para tener esta conversación." La miró, sintiendo que sus labios tiraban hacia abajo. "No es fácil, ¿sabes? Mi trabajo. Algunas de las cosas que he hecho y he visto."

Ella arrugó su rostro, mirándolo. "¿Le disparaste al perro?"

"No. _Yo_ no." Odió ver como decayó su rostro. "A veces pasa. Muchas cosas pasan."

Podía ver que ella estaba tratando de no perder el control. Era una reacción a la que estaba acostumbrado. Las realidades del trabajo de un policía no siempre eran fáciles de aceptar. Pero ella hizo un esfuerzo por sonreírle. "Tan serio. ¿De verdad es algo que deba considerarse en una cuarta cita?"

"Lo sé." Frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello. "Demonios. Lo siento. Esto no está saliendo como quería. Fue solo una transición natural."

Ella se rio entre dientes y se levantó de puntillas para darle un pequeño beso tranquilizador. Jake ladró a sus pies. "Ven." Tomó la mano de Edward. "Si vamos a tener esta conversación, siento que debería de haber alcohol incluido."

Movieron su conversación a la cocina. Edward pensaría que de haber una habitación en la casa a la que no podría dársele el estilo _nerd_ , sería la cocina. No podría estar más equivocado. La cocina de Bella era un sueño de _nerds_. Había un juego de un TARDIS y un Dalek **(1)** como salero y pimentero en medio de la mesa. En la pared estaba colgada una colección extraordinariamente _nerd_ de tazas cafeteras. Un R2-D2 estaba en la encimera, y podía ver una tabla para cortar del Halcón Milenario. Sus toallas de cocina tenían insignias Starfleet y sus guantes para el horno eran guantes Nintendo.

"¿Quieres una cerveza?" Preguntó ella, yendo al refrigerador que estaba cubierto de imanes – todos relacionados con programas de televisión, películas, o libros.

"Espera. Creo que estoy teniendo un _nerdgasmo_. Cristo, Bella. Está casa es increíble."

"¿Te gusta?" Se escuchó tímida cuando preguntó. Tímida y complacida.

"¿Puede el Halcón Milenario hacer el recorrido de Kessel **(2)** en menos de doce parsecs?"

Ella sonrió. "Eres un gigantesco _nerd_ , Edward Cullen. Me agradas." Una expresión más seria invadió su rostro antes de volverse otra vez hacia el refrigerador. "Que es la razón por la que quieres tener esta conversación, ¿cierto? ¿La conversación para saber en lo que me estoy metiendo?" Se irguió de nuevo sosteniendo dos botellas de cerveza.

Él tomó las botellas de sus manos, y con la otra mano, la acercó a él. Acarició su barbilla, mirando a sus bonitos ojos castaños. "No soy del tipo que pierde el tiempo si sé lo que quiero. Ha pasado una semana, y sé que es una locura, pero puedo ver esto convirtiéndose en algo muy bueno, Bella. Así que, sí, hay cosas que quiero que sepas, porque no quiero que te asustes. Los sustos tienen la tendencia de hacer que las cosas se sientan peor de lo que son—más grandes."

Bella mordisqueó su labio entre sus dientes mientras lo miraba. Tragó con fuerza y asintió. "De acuerdo. Eso tiene sentido. Entonces, vamos a hablar."

Se sentaron uno frente al otro en la mesa. Curiosamente, Edward se sintió como si estuviera en una sala de interrogación, y estaba del lado equivocado. Pero por otro lado, nunca había estado en una sala de interrogación que tuviera cerveza. Tomó un largo trago.

"Entonces, ¿has matado a un perro?" Bella preguntó.

"No. Aunque, he pateado a más de unos cuantos. Son protectores. Lo entiendo." Señaló con su barbilla hacia Jake que los había seguido a la cocina. Estaba jugando con un juguete para masticar, pero Edward notó la forma en que no lo perdía de vista. "Pero por lo general mi prioridad está en otra parte, ¿sabes? No tengo tiempo para hacer amigos. Y algunas personas entrenan a sus perros para ser feroces."

Ella asintió despacio. "¿Has matado a una persona?"

"No." Esa era la que había estado esperando; la que francamente le había sorprendido que no la hubiese hecho ya.

"¿Disparado a una persona?"

"Una vez. En el hombro."

Asintió otra vez. "¿Se lo merecía?"

"Sí. Estaba a punto de dispararme."

Palideció. "¿Fue el único?" Su voz salió en un chillido.

"¿El único, qué?"

"¡Qué trató de dispararte!"

Él la miró a los ojos, sosteniendo su mirada, y sacudió la cabeza.

"Oh, Cristo." Bebió su cerveza de un trago.

"No sucede todos los días, Bella. Y la mayoría de los pendejos en realidad no saben cómo disparar. ¿Conoces el dicho 'no pueden darle a un costado del granero' **(3)**? Eso es bastante literal por muchas razones. Los tipos malos no pasan mucho tiempo como yo en el campo de tiro."

"Está bien." Bella cerró sus ojos brevemente e intentó darle una pequeña sonrisa. "Sí. Policías y armas, van de la mano. Lo entiendo." Tomó una respiración profunda. "¿Alguna vez has tomado una mala decisión?"

"Sí. Por supuesto." Titubeó un momento y luego descansó su mano sobre la mesa, con la palma hacia arriba. Lo reconfortó en gran manera que ella pusiera su mano en la suya. Él acarició sus nudillos con su pulgar. "El hombre que me entrenó—ya sabes, el que me enseñó los detalles de este trabajo cuando era un principiante—salvó mi vida cuando cometí un error casi fatal."

Ella apretó su mano convulsivamente, y él se la apretó en respuesta, asegurándole que seguía aquí. Le sonrió. "Él me dijo que los errores son inevitables. Nuestro trabajo no siempre se realiza a un ritmo que nos permita considerar todos los posibles cursos de acción. Puede que no tengamos toda la información, y la gente es impredecible." Su labio se movió con nerviosismo. "Dijo, que en ocasiones, ni siquiera sabes que tomaste la decisión incorrecta hasta que vas a casa y le cuentas a tu esposa. Ves que su rostro cae, y lo sabes. Me dijo, no seas arrogante, aprende de tus errores y los errores de tus compañeros oficiales, y respeta a la gente. Espero que nunca cometas el tipo de errores que terminan en las redes sociales. La decepción de una esposa es más que el suficiente peso sobre los hombros de cualquiera."

"¿Y si no tienes esposa, nadie te reclama?" Bella preguntó, aún sin bromear.

Edward agachó su cabeza. "Bueno, para mí, mi barómetro han sido mi padre y mi madre. Ellos son gente muy buena y amable. No creo que alguna vez hayan cometido los errores que yo cometí."

Esta vez, fue Bella quién apretó su mano para reconfortarlo. "No hay tal cosa como una persona que no cometa errores. Médicos, policías… gente como tú son más valientes que el resto de nosotros, porque todavía van a trabajar todos los días, hacen su trabajo aun cuando saben que su peor error podría costarle la vida a alguien. Para eso se necesitan muchas agallas, hombre. El peor error que he cometido en mi trabajo fue bloquear a alguien de mis foros de discusión cuando ellos no eran los que estaban equivocados."

"Mi papá es médico," dijo Edward.

Ella extendió su mano y tocó su mejilla. "¿Alguna vez le has preguntado cuál fue su peor error?"

Edward levantó la vista, de alguna forma sorprendido de eso. La idea que su padre podría cometer un error no era una que se le ocurriera naturalmente a Edward. De hecho, cada parte de él quería discutir con ella, pero era ridículo. Ella tenía razón; incluso Carlisle y Esme Cullen, a quienes veneraba, podían y habían cometido errores.

Desvió la mirada de Bella, recordando su infancia problemática. Cuando lo acogieron, lo adoptaron como suyo, él había llorado hasta quedarse dormido durante semanas sin fin. Simplemente le había dolido. Ellos eran muy buenos, y él muy malo. No los merecía.

"Oye." Bella se puso de pie y fue a pararse junto a él. Puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y guio su cabeza para descansarla sobre su seno. "No sé a dónde demonios te fuiste, pero debes regresar. Tengo que darte una mamada atrasada."

Edward inhaló tan rápidamente, que empezó a ahogarse. Bella empezó a golpearlo amablemente en la espalda. "¿Qué… qué dijiste?"

Ella se echó a reír y entonces le dio una sonrisa inocente. "¿Yo? Nada. Vamos. Quiero mostrarte el resto de la casa."

Él permitió que lo pusiera de pie y lo llevara a la sala. Ahí, lo sentó en un cómodo sillón reclinable y rápidamente se puso a horcajadas sobre él. Su 'uf' por la sorpresa sonó amortiguado por sus labios cuando lo besó. Edward cerró los ojos, devolviéndole el beso. Le encantaba besarla. Lamió los residuos de cerveza de su lengua.

"Este no se parece a ningún otro recorrido de una casa en el que he estado," él murmuró entre besos. Deslizando sus dedos por el costado de ella.

"Me distraigo fácilmente." Ella tomó su rostro entre sus manos, echándose hacia atrás para mirarlo. "Es demasiado _sexy_ para su propio bien, oficial. Simplemente no pude contenerme."

"Que poco autocontrol," él la reprendió, permitiendo que sus manos se deslizaran por debajo de su camiseta y subieran por su espalda. Él sabía que había pasado menos de una semana, pero había echado de menos la sensación de su piel bajo las puntas de sus dedos.

"El comal le dijo a la olla. Tú me dijiste lo mismo la semana pasada."

"Ah, estabas desnuda en ese momento, Bella. Es diferente." Él no hubiese podido quitarle las manos de encima incluso si estuviera usando cinco capas de ropa, pero no iba a decirle eso.

"Mmmm." Se acercó para besarlo de nuevo pero esta vez, empezó a moverse en su regazo.

Él gimió, sus caderas empujando automáticamente contra ella cuando empezó a restregarse. Lo que sea que quedara de la melancolía de hace unos minutos cayó como si nada. No había nada en el mundo más que esta mujer en sus brazos – su calor, sus dedos en el cabello de su nuca, sus húmedos y firmes labios moviéndose con los suyos.

Cuando se deslizó hacia atrás, poniéndose de rodillas sobre el suelo, Edward en realidad lloriqueó. Todavía no había estado listo para dejarla ir. Pero su confundido cerebro se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía cuando desabrochó el cierre de sus _jeans_. Algo de movimiento, y tenía su polla las manos.

"Bella." La palabra salió estrangulada. Alguna parte de él todavía estaba sedienta de sus besos, hambrienta de sentirla contra él otra vez. Pero ya había estado mirando su polla por casi un minuto completo, con una mano sujetando la base, y la otra acariciando casi distraídamente sus bolas. "¿Qué estás-"

"Shhh." Ella tenía una expresión tan seria en su rostro, que él se hubiera reído bajo otras circunstancias. "Una polla como la tuya necesita un plan de juego."

Ahora sí se rio. Nunca sabía qué esperar de esta mujer. "¿De qué estás hablando?" Le preguntó, acariciando su sedoso cabello con sus dedos.

"Estás tan grueso." Como para demostrarlo, subió y bajó su mano por el largo de su miembro. Él tuvo que luchar para no empujar sus caderas. "Me gusta eso, cuando me follas. Me gusta la forma en que me estiras y me llenas."

"Cristo," murmuró bajo su aliento. Su polla se movió en la mano de ella. Sus pezones dolían – estaba así de excitado. "Esa boca, nena." Agarró su mejilla, pasando un pulgar por sus labios.

Ella besó la yema de su pulgar. "Bueno, precisamente. Ya sabes que te enseñan desde niño a que no atiborres tu boca."

"Oh, Dios." Golpeó su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla, tratando de no reírse. Con la misma rapidez, siseó cuando ella hizo algo fantástico con sus bolas. Tragó con fuerza. "Hay una fácil solución, ¿sabes? Vuelve aquí."

"Psshh. No soy del tipo que huye de un reto." Su sonrisa se volvió pícara, y agachó su cabeza, tomando la punta en su boca. Lamió alrededor, metiendo unos centímetros más antes de levantar la cabeza otra vez. "¿Sabes cuál es el secreto de una buena mamada?"

Él gimió una vez más. Lo estaba provocando. Lo sabía. Lo estaba volviendo loco, pero no iba a rogarle. En serio. "¿Cuál es el secreto?"

"El código Konami."

Él se rio otra vez, el sonido igual de tenso como había sonado antes. Ella estaba frotando el punto medio de su miembro con su pulgar. "¿Qué?"

"Para una polla gruesa como la tuya con la que podría necesitar algo de tiempo para tomarla toda. Primero, abarcas algo de ella con tu puño, así." Envolvió una vez más la base con su mano, su agarre firme. "Arriba, arriba." Lo acarició hacia arriba hasta el punto medio de su polla. "Abajo, abajo." Lo acarició otra vez hacia la base. "Izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha." Le dio los más ligeros de los tirones en cada dirección. "B, A." Presionó su bola izquierda con su pulgar y su bola derecha sucesivamente. "Inicio."

La risa de Edward se convirtió en un gemido largo cuando lo tomó una vez más en su boca, esta vez cubriendo varios centímetros. Lo lamió, arrastrando su lengua a lo largo de la parte superior de su miembro mientras usaba los códigos para hacer trampa en el videojuego para masajear la parte baja de su miembro y sus bolas.

Lo excitó de forma lenta hasta que se retorcía, jadeando, su nombre cayendo de sus labios entre, "Oh, sí, nena," y, "Eso es tan dulce." Sus movimientos cada vez más rápidos hasta que él empujó hacia su boca y empuñó el cabello de ella en su mano. Ella tragó, la succión alrededor de su polla mientras palpitaba en su boca volviéndolo loco. Y cuando estuvo agotado y sin fuerzas con su cabeza descansando en el respaldo del sillón, ella lo lamió para limpiarlo, lo metió otra vez en sus pantalones y subió el cierre.

Cuando se puso de pie, Edward tomó su mano, y la sentó sobre su regazo. La rodeó con su brazo y la besó – un beso sin aliento, ya que seguía jadeando. "Tengo que hacer una confesión," dijo ella, descansando su cabeza contra la de él.

"Mmm. Más tarde te llevaré a la estación."

Se rio entre dientes. "No de ese tipo de confesión, oficial." Giró su cabeza para besar su mejilla. "Estaba jugando un bestial juego de Mortal Kombat."

Él levantó su cabeza, mirando sus ojos amplios. "¿Con mi polla? Bella, no juegues Mortal Kombat con mi polla. Eso es perturbador. Es demasiado sangriento."

"Relájate. Tú eres el control. Nunca, jamás, le pasa algo al control." Inclinó su cabeza. "A menos que sea un control Wii-mote."

Edward se echó a reír y la besó. "La mamada más _nerd_ en el mundo. Y la mejor."

"Los _nerds_ siempre lo hacen mejor."

* * *

 **(1) Los Daleks son una raza mutante extraterrestre ficticia de la serie británica de ciencia ficción Doctor Who. En la narrativa de la serie, los Daleks son cyborgs hechos a partir de sus formas originales, los alienígenas Kaleds del planeta Skaro, modificados genéticamente e integrados dentro de un escudo mecánico robótico similar a un tanque.**

 **(2) El Corredor de Kessel era una ruta de 18 parsecs usada por los contrabandistas para llevar la especia brillestim de Kessel a un área al sur del Cúmulo Si'Klaata sin ser atrapados por las naves imperiales que custodiaban el movimiento de la especia de las minas de Kessel.**

 **(3) No encontré un dicho parecido en español así que dejé el original, solo traducido al español que alude a la mala puntería de alguien.**

* * *

 _ **Así que ahora ya saben cuál es el secreto de una buena mamada, el código Konami jajajaja. Esta Bella no puede ser más nerd, y Edward no se queda atrás. Y bueno, creo que ya quedó más que claro que Edward desea una relación con Bella, por el hecho de querer tener esa conversación con ella sobre los peligros de su trabajo. Sin duda es un gran riesgo salir con un policía. ¿Será que Bella pueda soportarlo? Ya lo veremos. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, gracias por leer, gracias a las lectoras que sin falta dejan su review en agradecimiento, y diciendo lo que más les gustó del capítulo. Es por ustedes que seguimos aquí. A las lectoras fantasma, recuerden que un gracias no cuesta nada, solo unos segundos de su tiempo y sí nos anima a seguir compartiendo estás lindas historias con ustedes y a las autoras en inglés a otorgar más permisos.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Gladys, Reno Alvarez, DenniChavez, Nayely Gonzalez, YessyVL13, freedom2604, Hanna D.L, Bells Lopez, Ale Navas, Brenda Cullenn, Maribel, Masilobe, Ceci, Yoliki, Gabriela Cullen, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, lizdayanna, Tecupi, jovipattinson, soledadcullen, Shikara65, bbluelilas, danielaMc1, tulgarita, catabeauvoir, MrsPattinson2, Tata XOXO, lagie, May jhonson, Mafer, villachica, ariyasi, injoa, Merce, Sully YM, Labluegirl Mellark, PEYCI CULLEN, Pili, Srher Evans, Pam Malfoy Black, saraipineda44, nelsy, EmmaBe, rosycanul10, rjnavajas, Bertlin, Jazmin Li, Manligrez, Ericastelo, patymdn, anmaray, glow0718, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el siguiente, que espero sea pronto ;)**_


	9. Chapter 9

Para no perder la costumbre, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora es **LyricalKris** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Como siempre, me acompaña mi fiel amiga y beta Erica Castelo. Gracias nena!**_

* * *

A Bella nunca le había gustado el amanecer. Siempre había mejores cosas que hacer al amanecer. Como dormir. Era el mejor momento para dormir.

Tal vez esa era el más grande cambio que Edward había traído a su vida hasta ahora. Buenas cosas pasaban al amanecer. Lo había conocido en las primeras horas de la mañana, y ahora…

Ahora, oh demonios. Despertó con el ligero roce como el de una pluma de los labios de Edward contra su piel. Ella no abrió sus ojos, disfrutando de los escalofríos que la sensación envió por su espalda. Él delineó su mandíbula con tiernos besos y cubrió con una mano su cintura. Las puntas de sus dedos apenas rozaron las esferas de su trasero, y se estremeció.

Bella giró su cabeza para atrapar su beso y lloriqueó cuando él la evadió. Abrió sus ojos, parpadeando en la luz tenue. Su respiración se detuvo. Por unos pocos segundos, pensó que tenía que estar todavía dormida. O si estaba despierta, él tenía que ser el remanente de su sueño.

Había un hermoso hombre en su cama. Su sonrisa era gentil, sus ojos entornados por el sueño y de un verde brillante.

Había un hombre _sexy_ en su cama. Su cabello descuidadamente alborotado. Su barbilla y mejillas estaban sombreadas con barba. Ella lamió la línea de su musculoso bíceps, en especial la forma en que movía su tatuaje de media manga.

"Eres muy hermosa," le dijo él, curveando un dedo bajo su barbilla. Inclinó su cabeza hacia arriba, los ojos de él en sus labios. "Y _sexy_."

Mierda, ¿leía él la mente? Bella no tuvo tiempo de considerar la posibilidad antes de que la besara.

Fue un beso tierno al principio, como los que había dejado a lo largo de la línea de su mandíbula. Ella jadeó en su boca cuando sintió su mano en su rodilla. Él abrió sus piernas y la agarró, frotando su clítoris con la parta baja de su mano al mismo tiempo que profundizaba su beso. Él se movió, empujándola sobre su espalda y-

Un gruñido bajo y un ladrido fue toda la advertencia que tuvieron antes de que fueran atacados. Jake subió a la cama de un salto. Específicamente, le saltó a Edward. Saltó. Encima de él. Edward se levantó sobre sus rodillas sorprendido, y gritó.

Como Dean Winchester en Yellow Fever: un grito de miedo agudo y prolongado.

Bella tapó su boca con sus manos, pero fue inútil. Se rio. La expresión de traición en los ojos de él lo hizo peor. Pronto, estaba chillando de risa.

"Joder," murmuró él bajo su aliento. Frotó sus ojos, viéndose como un niño grandote. "No puedes culparme. Estaba prácticamente dormido."

Bella se rodó, enterrando su rostro en su almohada. Jadeó por aliento.

Luego jadeó otra vez cuando él le dio una fuerte nalgada juguetona a su trasero. "Oye," ella se rodó hacia él, todavía riéndose un poco. "Oh, no quieres que de rienda suelta a esa parte de mí todavía, novato."

Jake dio un pequeño ladrido y una vez más se subió de un salto a la cama, saltando hacia Edward. Bella lo atrapó y lo colocó otra vez en el suelo. Lo señaló. "Tranquilo. Tranquilo," le dijo en advertencia. "Siéntate."

"Sí, chucho. Siéntate." Edward se acercó a Bella y la besó. "Ahora, cuéntame de esa parte que se supone que no le dé rienda suelta."

"Vamos. Ya sabes que los más _geek_ son los más friki." Ella subió y bajó sus manos por sus hombros desnudos. "No estoy segura que puedas manejarlo."

"Bella." Su voz fue un rugido bajo, y atacó su cuello. Besó y mordisqueó su piel.

Ella gimió, envolviéndolo con sus brazos. "Si el perro te hace gritar…"

Él se echó para atrás sobre sus rodillas, mirándola con una expresión seria en su rostro. Ella no pudo contener su risita.

Entonces, con un movimiento veloz como el rayo, él la volteó sobre su vientre. Puso sus brazos detrás de su espalda, y estaba una vez más encima de ella en un instante. Sujetó sus muñecas y se inclinó sobre ella, susurrándole al oído. "Juego con esposas para ganarme la vida."

Eso fue demasiado para Jake. Empezó a ladrar de nuevo, y luego empezó a lloriquear. Era un lloriqueo con el que Bella estaba familiarizada.

Giró su cabeza hacia un lado, sin aliento. "Necesita que lo saque."

"¿Qué?"

Bella mordió el interior de su labio, reprimiendo un gemido. No había muchas cosas que deseara más que él dentro de ella justo ahí, pero era la madre responsable de una mascota. "Necesita hacer pipí," dijo con un suspiro.

Él murmuró algo bajo su aliento, pero la soltó. "Sabes que odio a ese chucho, ¿verdad?"

Bella se sentó y le sonrió con suficiencia. "Su nombre es Jake. Jacob si quieres ser formal."

"Su nombre es bastardo aguafiestas."

Ella picó su costado con su dedo. "Di su nombre."

Los ojos de él viajaron por su cuerpo hacia sus pechos desnudos. La miró, con una ceja levantada. "Ese no es el nombre que quiero decir en tu cama." Hizo una mueca cuando ella se puso una camiseta por encima de su cabeza. "Maldición. ¿Sabes qué me gusta de los gatos?"

"¿Además de coordinar sus colores para combinarlos con tus insulsas paredes?" Bella preguntó, buscando sus pantalones.

"Yo no…" Bufó él, poniéndose de pie y poniéndose sus _jeans_. Recogió los _jeans_ de ella y caminó hacia su lado de la cama, pero cuando estiró su mano para agarrarlos, él tomó su mano y la atrajo hacia él. Agarró su trasero y la besó. "No tienes que llevar a pasear a los gatos," dijo, rozando la punta de su nariz contra la de ella.

Ella se levantó de puntillas, besándolo en respuesta. Era una gran _fan_ de besar a Edward, decidió. Quería crear un _fandom_ y seguirlo obsesivamente en la red. El _fandom_ besando a Edward.

Espera, no. Eso implicaría encontrar otros miembros de ese _fandom_ en particular. No quería hacerlo.

Jake lloriqueó otra vez, y Bella gimió. Llevó su mano entre las piernas de Edward y le dio un apretón sobre sus pantalones, sonriendo cuando él jadeó. Ella aprovechó la sorpresa para arrebatar los _jeans_ de sus dedos. "Tengo que llevar a caminar al perro."

Edward suspiró y bostezó mientras la observaba. "¿Quieres compañía?"

"Claro, si quieres."

Algunos minutos más tarde, los dos estaban aceptablemente vestidos para un paseo por la tranquila calle. Habían estado caminando por un rato cuando Edward estiró su mano y tomó la de ella. Ella le echó un vistazo, sintiéndose ridículamente tímida cuando entrelazaron sus dedos. Tuvo que tragar con fuerza para pasar el nudo en su garganta. "Bueno, bueno. ¿Qué van a pensar los vecinos?"

"Mmmm. Tienes razón. Es poco caballeroso de mi parte involucrarte en un escándalo." Suspiró. "Entonces, será mejor que lo haga oficial." Hizo que se detuvieran en la acera.

Bella estaba confundida. Jake tiraba de su correa, impaciente por seguir explorando. Entonces, Edward se puso sobre una rodilla, y el corazón de Bella se detuvo.

"Bella Swan." Tomó una respiración profunda. "¿Aceptarías ser mi novia _geek_?"

Bella parpadeó. Fue entonces que notó que él, de hecho, tenía un anillo en su mano. Era púrpura. Un robot púrpura con gafas gruesas de _geek_. Un anillo de niño. Soltó el aliento de golpe. "Jesucristo." Empezó a reír al mismo tiempo que tomaba el anillo de la mano de él. "Sí, tú, bastardo friki. Levántate para que pueda besarte hasta dejarte sin aliento."

Se levantó, y ella arrojó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, con correa y todo. Jake no estaba contento. Ladró a sus pies, pero Bella estaba demasiado ocupada cumpliendo su promesa de besar a su nuevo novio hasta dejarlo medio muerto.

"Joder, me asustaste, Edward," murmuró contra sus labios.

Él soltó una risita. "¿Qué? ¿No estás lista para casarte con un tipo que conociste la semana pasada?" Frotó su espalda, manteniéndola cerca con un abrazo. "El estatus de novio después de una semana ya es moverse un poco rápido, ¿no es así?"

Ella le dio un apretón y luego se apartó, aunque se quedó con su mano. Empezaron a caminar otra vez. "Bueno, vamos a pensarlo. Supongo que los grandes romances de todos los tiempos se desarrollaron poco a poco, pero en serio, ¿qué bien les hizo? Tomemos a Han y Leia, por ejemplo."

"Como un paralelo para nosotros, no creo que ese funcione. Han y Leia peleaban como perros y gatos en el primer cuarto de la película."

"Sí, pero todos sabemos que a él le gustaba, vamos. De todos modos, como cualquier buen _geek_ sabe, _El Imperio_ tiene lugar tres años después de _Una Nueva Esperanza_. La tensión sexual está por los cielos para entonces, y ninguno de ellos le ha puesto un anillo **(1)**."

"Aunque, en su defensa, no tenían a una Beyoncé Galáctica **(1)** que les diera un sabio consejo romántico."

"El punto es que, en tres años, no resolvieron su mierda. Ve lo que pasó. Su primer beso fue dentro de un gigantesco gusano, seguido por tortura, y Han quedó atrapado en carbonita por un año. Y, Leia besó a su hermano mientras tanto." Bella agitó su mano en un gesto que decía 'he dicho'.

"De nuevo, en su defensa, ninguno de ellos sabía que estaban relacionados." Él la miró de soslayo. "¿Tienes algún hermano?"

Ella se echó a reír. "Uno, pero tiene cinco años. Por otro lado, en la analogía, no sabría que tengo un hermano. Sigue así, Cullen."

"Tienes razón, me equivoqué. Entonces, lo que estás diciendo es que si la relación se desarrolla poco a poco, nos deja expuestos a romances con hermanos y a ser torturados por mi futuro suegro."

"Lo que ahora se puede evitar porque decidimos que nos gustamos, y a la mierda quién piense que es demasiado pronto."

"Amén a eso." Él le sonrió, sus ojos danzando de alegría. "¿Pero qué pasa si esta es una historia como la de Romeo y Julieta?"

"En primer lugar, Romeo y Julieta nos son parte esencial de la cultura _nerd_. Pierdes puntos. En segundo lugar, Romeo era un adolescente calenturiento. No estaba enamorado. Se casó con esa chica para conseguir algo de coño." Soltó la mano de él para poder picar su costado con el dedo. "Te lo hubiera dado en la primera cita, sin compromisos. Además, nuestras familias no están en disputa."

"Eso depende de tu definición de familia. Tu perro me odia. Y estoy casi seguro que odiaría a Leah."

Bella suspiró dramáticamente. "Tú eres un policía. Yo soy una _vlogger_. Vivo en las redes sociales. Tú las odias. Tú tienes una gata pendeja. Yo tengo al perro más dulce del mundo."

"Trató de comerme hace como diez minutos, Bella."

"Solo porque pensó que tú estaban tratando de comerme."

Edward bufó. "Sí, bueno. No estaba equivocado."

Caminaron en silencio por unos momentos. "¿Qué hay de tu familia humana?" Edward preguntó.

Bella se rio a carcajadas. "Mi madre y padrastro viven en Arizona. A ella le agradarías como persona, pero el hecho de que eres policía la haría actuar un poco extraño. Solo porque tiene hierba en casa. Eso y que la abuela era una _hippie_ de los sesenta."

"No confía en la poli, ¿eh?"

"No por naturaleza, no. Pero mi papá, madrastra y hermanito van a amarte. Mi papá fue policía por un tiempo, en el pequeño pueblito donde nací."

"Espera, espera, espera. ¿Tu papá es policía?"

"Lo fue. En algún momento."

Edward chasqueó su lengua. "Bueno, dicen que las mujeres crecen para casarse con sus padres."

Bella lo empujó. "Oye. En primer lugar, no conocía realmente a mi padre hasta que tenía siente años, y no era policía en ese entonces. En segundo, ¿no acabamos de estar de acuerdo en que es muy pronto para casarnos? En tercero, cuéntame de tu madre, porque lo que es bueno para ti…"

"Mi madre estaría completamente escandalizada al ver tu casa."

"Escandalizada. Edward, por amor de Dios. Nadie habla así."

"Te recordaría que mi nombre no es nadie, pero no quiero ser acusado de ser tu papá por segunda vez en dos minutos."

"No mi…" Bella cerró brevemente sus ojos. "Está bien. Continúa. Tu madre probablemente me odiaría."

"No. Mi madre odiaría tu casa. Y en realidad no odiaría tu casa. Solo miraría alrededor pretendiendo que no está gritando en su interior, y luego diría que es interesante."

"Déjame adivinar. Tu madre fue quién te ayudó a pintar y decorar tu casa."

Edward se echó a reír. "No. Mamá diría que al menos tu casa tiene personalidad. Ella odia mi casa, y no es lo bastante cortés como para no decírmelo. Estoy exento de su cortesía." Él sonrió mientras lo decía – una sonrisa cariñosa. "Ella es decoradora de interiores, y todo el tiempo me ruega que la deje hacer el interior de mi casa."

"Pero entonces la gata no va a combinar con el esquema de colores."

"Bella, por el amor de Dios."

Ella le sonrió con inocencia.

Inclinándose, él le dio un besito en sus labios. "Ellos te amarían. También mi hermano."

Bella sintió que la recorrió una oleada de nervios y calor. Tuvo la impresión de que Edward ya había pensado en presentarla a su familia. Eso la debería haber matado del susto, pero no fue así. De hecho, tenía curiosidad. Quería saber más sobre la familia que había acogido a un chico herido y lo había amado como si fuera suyo.

Además, no le estaba proponiendo presentárselos en ese justo momento. Había tiempo para eso. Bella giró el anillo de robot alrededor de su dedo, sintiendo una sonrisa llena de gusto.

Tenía un novio. Tenía la confianza de que eran exclusivos e importantes para el otro.

Luego, su rostro decayó. Había estado pensando en la letra con N toda la semana. ¿Qué tan pronto podía llamar a un hombre su novio? Muchas veces se dijo a sí misma que no fuera ridícula. Edward estaba interesado. No había duda en ello, y eso era más que suficiente.

Fue Alice quién había sugerido que probara la teoría de que Edward estaba de acuerdo con lo que hacía para ganarse la vida.

Bella no era _fan_ de los juegos que la gente jugaba con sus parejas o parejas potenciales. No era ese tipo de prueba, y había tenido mucho sentido cuando Alice lo sugirió. El problema era, que Bella sí pasaba gran parte de su vida en las redes sociales. Era su medio de sustento, y era una gran parte de quién era. Más que eso, no era como si Bella manejara un _vlog_ que estuviera orientado hacia su amor por la jardinería. Su _vlog_ era sobre el día a día de su vida y aventuras. Podría hablar de ello todo lo que quisiera, pero Edward necesitaba ver lo que significaba a fin de saber si podía lidiar con ello. Por otro lado, Bella también necesitaba asegurarse de poder lidiar con su reacción, cualquiera que fuera a ser. Ya una vez se había sentido juzgada.

"Muéstrale cómo es para que los dos sepan," Alice le había dicho. "Antes de que te involucres demasiado."

Era, Bella lo sabía ahora, tal vez demasiado tarde para eso. Estaba involucrada. Totalmente, y le lastimaría si él no pudiera lidiar con lo que ella hacía. Pero tenía que saberlo. Tarde o temprano, tenía que saberlo.

"Así que, ¿tenemos un plan para hoy?" Preguntó Edward al dirigirse de vuelta hacia la casa. "¿O solo me invitaste para tener sexo? No que me moleste de cualquier manera." Deslizó su mano en el bolsillo trasero de sus _jeans_ , dándole a su trasero un apretón.

"Ahh, estoy reconsiderando esa teoría mía de que no te pareces en nada a Romeo. Puede que incluso seas más calenturiento. ¿Vas a dejarme y a volver con Rosaline?"

Edward sacó su mano de su bolsillo y envolvió con ella su cintura, acercándola a él. Besó la punta de su nariz. "No, _novia_. No hay una Rosaline." Arrugó su nariz. "De hecho, eso me pone los nervios de punta porque suena como si estuvieras diciendo Rosalie. Mi cuñada. Y no. Simplemente no."

"Ya veo. Bueno, no, no vamos a tener sexo todo el día. Siento decepcionarte."

Él suspiró dramáticamente. "De alguna forma, lograré sobrevivir. Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer?"

Bella solo sonrió.

* * *

 **(1) La expresión en inglés es 'Put a ring on it' que quiere decir formalizar una relación, no necesariamente con un anillo, y Edward menciona a Beyoncé, porque es en su canción 'Single Ladies' que se dice esa frase.**

* * *

 _ **¡Oh oh, pobre Edward! ¿Qué se traerá entre manos Bella? ¿Cuál será esa prueba que le propuso Alice? Ya son novios, y es cierto que tendría que asegurarse si Edward podría lidiar con su trabajo antes de involucrarse más, pero como ella dijo, ya es demasiado tarde, veremos qué pasa con esa prueba. ¿Qué les pareció esa propuesta para noviazgo? Hasta con su anillo y todo jajajaja. Espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia y sobre todo, espero que me digan qué les pareció. Recuerden que sus reviews son nuestra motivación, saber que están disfrutando de la historia. Si eres una lectora fantasma, anímate a dar tu opinión o por lo menos un saludo ;)**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: morenita88, caregar26, Paola Lightwood, NatalieHalden, nnuma76, ITAD2BU, Nayely, freedom2604, Gabriela Cullen, dushakis, beakis, Manligrez, Elba, injoa, Tecupi, Antonia, calia19, dakycullen, angelabarmtz, lagie, daphe vampire cullen, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, crysty katy, Adriu, Srher Evans, YessyVL13, anmaray, PEYCI CULLEN, glow0718, Hanna D.L, debynoe, Daniela, Alfa, catabeauvoir, Dreaming with you, Ericastelo, Brenda Cullenn, rjnavajas, Gladys, Yoliki, saraipineda44, LicetSalvatore, Maribel, AleNavas, Pili, , Tata XOXO, Josi, lizdayanna, Ceci, tulgarita, patymdn, Laliscg, rosycanul, Bertlin, Labluegirl Mellark, Mafer, erizo ikki, Sully YM, Shikara65, Reno Alvarez, DenniChavez, bbluelilas, Pam Malfoy Black, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, puede ser pronto *guiño***_


	10. Chapter 10

Para no perder la costumbre, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora es **LyricalKris** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Como siempre, me acompaña mi fiel amiga y beta Erica Castelo. Gracias nena!**_

* * *

Cuando volvieron a la casa, Bella mandó a Edward a la ducha. Al parecer, lo que sea que tuviera planeado, abría temprano. El baño, como todas las habitaciones en la casa, era _nerd_ de pared a pared. El tapete de baño era un TARDIS. Al igual que la bandeja de la ducha. Las toallas de mano eran R2-D2 y C-3PO, y su bata era del Capitán América.

Edward se río. Esto lo superaba; lo sabía. Irónicamente, se sentía como el chico _nerd_ pasando tiempo con la chica popular cuando estaba cerca de ella. Se rio de sí mismo al salir de la ducha. Envolvió una toalla de Supernatural alrededor de su cintura y sacudió el agua de su cabello.

Al salir del baño, creyó haberla escuchado hablando. Frunció el ceño. No le estaba hablando a él. ¿Tenía a alguien aquí?

Le vino una traviesa idea a la mente. Nada como tomarle un poco el pelo. Después de todo, lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta es que no era ninguno de sus padres.

Con eso en mente, aseguró la toalla con firmeza a su cintura y salió dando zancadas de la habitación de ella, siguiendo el sonido de su voz.

"Tenemos estatus de novios. Miren, tengo un anillo _geek_ y todo," estaba diciendo ella. Él sonrió. Oh, sí. Esto iba a ser divertido.

Entró en la sala, y casi igual de rápido retrocedió.

No había nadie en la habitación con ella. Bella le estaba hablando a la computadora. Específicamente, le estaba hablando a la cámara sofisticada montada en la parte superior de su computadora. La computadora miraba hacia el lado contrario de dónde estaba él, y ese fue el único alivio de la situación. Miedo e ira se arremolinaron en su estómago cuando ella lo vio a los ojos.

"Ah. Me reportaré con ustedes en un rato," dijo. Levantó su mano y apagó la cámara al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie. "Hola," dijo en voz baja.

Él la miró, con su mandíbula apretada. Tuvo que esforzarse para no permitir que emergiera de una vez lo traicionado que se sentía. "Bella—"

"No es lo que crees," dijo ella, extendiendo su mano hacia él.

Antes de que pudiera tocarlo, él dio un paso hacia atrás. Se sentía demasiado herido y ofendido para aceptar su suave tacto.

"Edward," le dijo ella, sus ojos ahora suplicando. "Vamos. Escúchame."

Él asintió una vez, indicando que estaba escuchando.

"En primer lugar, no era una transmisión en vivo. Quiero hacer un episodio hoy." Levantó una mano antes de que él pudiera interrumpir. "Este vlog es sobre mi vida. Si vas a ser parte de mi vida, tienes que existir para ellos. Eso no quiere decir que tengan que verte. No tengo que decir tu nombre, y no voy a hablar de tu trabajo, pero tienes que existir."

Él cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, sus ojos seguían en ella mientras consideraba sus palabras. "¿Cómo voy a existir para ellos si no pueden verme, y no tengo un nombre?"

Una sonrisa cautelosa curveó las esquinas de los labios de ella. "Tengo unos cuantos apelativos que estoy considerando. Justo ahora, se te ha llamado ingeniosamente, 'el novio', pero estoy segura que puedo encontrar algo mejor. Dame algo de tiempo."

Contra su voluntad, los labios de Edward se movieron nerviosos. Tomó una respiración profunda, con algo de la tensión saliendo de él. Ella pareció darse cuenta que lo peor del problema había pasado, porque dio un paso cauteloso en su dirección. Cuando no se movió, ella dio otro paso y presionó la palma de su mano en su pecho desnudo.

"¿Y qué hay de lo visual?" Preguntó él. Todavía no se había movido para tocarla, pero no se alejó de su agarre cuando ella puso su otra mano en su cintura.

Una sonrisa genuina se extendió en el rostro de ella. Inclinó su cabeza hacia arriba y dejó en beso en su barbilla. "Ya verás." Lo besó otra vez a lo largo de su mandíbula. "Vamos. Confía en mí. Te mostraré el video antes de publicarlo."

"¿Y si no me gusta?"

"Entonces no lo publico." Besó su mandíbula otra vez, sus ojos grandes e inocentes. "No estés enojado."

Él no pudo mantener el rostro serio. "Cristo," murmuró bajo su aliento. Que el cielo lo ayude, la mujer podría conseguir lo que quisiera si lo miraba de esa forma. La rodeó con sus brazos, acercándola a él. Agachando su cabeza, le dio un beso en toda regla. Ella movió sus manos sobre su espalda, y él pensó que la hubiese perdonado incluso si hubiera compartido con medio mundo su foto durmiendo y desnudo.

"Dime que todo está bien," le dijo ella, sus labios contra los de él.

"Sí, cariño." Él la besó una vez más. "Confío en ti."

La sonrisa de ella creció. "Excelente." Presionando sus dos manos sobre su pecho, ella le dio un pequeño empujón hacia atrás. "Ahora, ve a vestirte. Hay lugares a los que ir."

 **~O~**

Edward empezó a reír cuando se dio cuenta dónde lo llevaba. "Estás bromeando."

"No se bromea con Disneylandia."

"Esta es tu idea de pasar un buen rato, ¿eh? Largas esperas de una hora para sesenta segundos de juego solo para salir directo a una de un millón de tiendas."

Ella le echó un vistazo rápido antes de volver la vista a la carretera. "No seas de ese tipo de hombres, Cullen. Vamos. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado para ti?"

Él sonrió. "Mis padres me llevaron," dijo él. "Primer viaje familiar. Me comporté como un pedazo de mierda por ello." Fue en ese entonces cuando la amabilidad de ellos era demasiado dolorosa, y él ocultaba el dolor con amargura.

Bella hizo una mueca. "No tenemos que ir," quiso evadir.

"No," dijo él rápidamente. "Solo me estaba haciendo el difícil. Estoy seguro que será divertido."

"Suenas tan entusiasmado."

Él puso su mano sobre la de ella en la palanca de cambios. "Es una excelente sorpresa, Bella. Vamos a hacerlo."

"Este es mi juego favorito, justo aquí, "dijo Bella algunos minutos más tarde cuando estacionaron.

Edward sonrió con suficiencia, y acercó su mano para tomar la suya. "Es una escalera eléctrica."

"Pero está realmente alta." Bella miró por encima de su hombro mientras Edward le envolvía por detrás, abrazándola con fuerza mientras descendían. "Simplemente me hace sentir regia."

"Bueno, si vas a usar un vestido de princesa, supongo que este sería el lugar para hacerlo." Aunque él pensó que prefería el vestido de Han Solo que llevaba puesto.

"No lo había pensado. ¿Qué tal si me visto como Aurora y tú podrías disfrazarte como el príncipe Felipe?"

Edward arruga su nariz. "¿Quién?"

"Aurora. La Bella Durmiente. Y el príncipe Felipe es su príncipe."

"¿Tienen nombres? ¿No son todos el príncipe Encantador?"

Ella le chasqueó su lengua. "El príncipe Encantador solo pertenece a La Cenicienta."

"Ya veo." Llegaron a la parte baja de la escalera eléctrica para entonces, y caminaban hacia la fila para los tranvías. "Y Blanca Nieves."

"Ah, él solo era 'el príncipe'. Pero, ya sabes, en defensa de Disney, solo estaba ahí para besuquearse con un cadáver."

"Bueno, eso es atractivo."

Subieron al tranvía. Edward iba a poner su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, pero Bella se echó hacia atrás. "Espera," le dijo. Abrió su bolso y empezó a rebuscar. "Tengo que publicar mi primera foto oficial con mi novio."

Edward le levantó una ceja. Luego, sus dos cejas subieron hasta la línea de su cabello cuando ella sacó el elenco de los Avengers en forma de muñecos de su bolso. Ella lo miró. "¿Quién quieres ser?"

Era como si el tiempo se hubiera distorsionado, y él estuviera sentado en su patio delantero con la niñita de a un lado, jugando con muñecas American Girl. ¿Quiere ser Kit o Samantha? Parpadeó. "¿Qué?"

"Vamos, amigo. Se acaba el tiempo." Ella baja la vista a su colección. "Mmm. Thor no. Justo ahora no luces particularmente como un dios."

"Yo… no sé si debería sentirme insultado por eso."

Ella le guiñó un ojo. "Bueno, que te parece esto, campeón. Si me hubiese sentido inclina a _twittear_ sobre nuestras diabluras de anoche, podría haber usado a Thor."

Él sonrió con suficiencia.

"Bueno, ya que conseguimos que te unieras al _Team_ Cap… y antes de ir al estreno." Ella rebotó en su asiento. En verdad rebotó. "Sip. Capitán América será." Devolvió el resto de los muñecos a su bolso. "Toma." Ella le entregó una cámara que había sacado de su bolso. "Ya que no puedes posar conmigo, te toca ser el fotógrafo."

Edward observó, desconcertado, como se acomodaba de manera que su brazo estuviera alrededor del muñeco de Capitán América. Estaba metido en la curva de su codo, y levantó su brazo de manera que pudiera inclinar su cabeza contra la del muñeco. Él tuvo que reírse. "Esto es ridículo."

"¿Pedí tu comentario?" Preguntó ella con falsa hostilidad. "Toma la foto."

"Como desee, princesa."

"Caramba, metiste dos _fandoms_ en esa. Buen trabajo."

Él tomó la foto y le regresó la cámara. Esta vez, ella lo dejó entrelazar su brazo con el de él. No que sirviera mucho. Para entonces, se detenían estrepitosamente frente a Downtown Disney.

Edward sacudió ligeramente su cabeza cuando Bella escribía mientras caminaba. Mantuvo su mano en su espalda baja, en caso de posibles colisiones, pero ella parecía estar bien a pesar de la multitud. Imaginó que estaba acostumbrada a ello.

"¿Estás publicando eso ahora?" Preguntó él, mirando por encima de su hombro.

"Na. Solo me estoy asegurando que esté en la carpeta correcta, clasificada como, buena iluminación. Todo eso. Va a ser parte de mi video, así que un poco de preparación antes reduce después el tiempo de edición."

Para entonces habían llegado a seguridad. Bella deslizó el bolso de su hombro y lo puso sobre la mesa, abriéndolo. "Cristo," dijo Edward. "¿De verdad necesitas todo eso?"

Llevaba equipo con ella. No una cantidad obscena, pero bastante. Él podía ver cables, uno de esos pequeños trípodes plegables, lentes y baterías extra.

"Te lo dije. El vlogging es mi vida. Así es como se ve."

Aunque mantuvo suave el tono de su voz, él pudo ver la expresión cautelosa en sus ojos. Esto, comprendió él súbitamente, era importante. Ella le había explicado lo que hacía. Ahora, le estaba mostrando lo que tendría que tolerar, al estar con ella.

Cuando el miembro del personal les hizo un gesto para que avanzaran, él tomó la bolsa de ella. "Te ayudaré a cargarla," le dijo.

Ella se veía como si fuera a discutir, pero entonces asintió. "Eso es de ayuda. De todos modos tengo que conseguir que pasemos la entrada."

Dicho eso, volvió su atención a su teléfono, evitando la fila de los boletos. "Espera. ¿No necesitamos un boleto?"

"Nop. Lo tengo justo aquí." Agitó su teléfono.

Él casi clava los pies para detenerse. "Bella. Eso es una locura. Cuesta un riñón entrar a este lugar, ¿no es así?"

Ella soltó una risita. Es un _park hopper_ _**(1)**_ de dos días. Cuesta un riñón y un brazo. Pero tengo un brazo de metal en camino. Puedo ser el Bucky para tu Cap."

"Bella—"

"No empieces. Esta es mi idea, mi cita. Cierra la boca."

Él refunfuñó, pero sabía que no debía discutir. Lo que es bueno para ti lo es para mí y todo eso.

"Además, si decides que quieres estar entre la gente genial, alias la AP, entonces puedes usar tus boletos para conseguir el precio de un pase anual." Ella le dio una sonrisa antes de levantar su teléfono para que fuera escaneado por el miembro del personal en la entrada.

"Sucios y rastreros hobbits," murmuró él en su oído, y luego se volvió sonriendo para su foto.

Una vez que pasaron la entrada, Bella se tomó otra foto con el Capitán América frente al jardín de la entrada—el Mickey hecho de flores.

"¿A dónde primero?" Preguntó él cuando reclamó la mano de ella.

El brillo en los ojos de ella debió haberlo asustado. "El problema aquí es que no estás completamente vestido."

"¿Qué?"

Ella le sonrió con dulzura y lo arrastró al interior de una tienda cuando entraron a Main Street. Él gimió. "Bella, no."

"Bella, sí," dijo ella, sonando demasiado alegre.

"No pueden faltar los sombreros con orejas de Mickey."

Él la miró mal, y ella usó sus mejores armas. Mordió su labio, mirándolo con ojos amplios. "¿Por favor?" Dijo con una vocecita.

"Que me jodan," él murmuró bajo su aliento. "Está bien. Un sombrero de Mickey. Pero nada más."

"Ah, eso dices ahora. Te apuesto que al terminar el día, vas a traer puesto todo los accesorios de Disney."

"Espera sentada." Él la inspeccionó. "¿Por qué no tienes orejas?"

"Ja. Vamos. Tengo toda una colección. Pero…" Estiró su mano hacia uno de los exhibidores y agarró una diadema del tipo con orejas de Mickey pero con cuernos de Maléfica. "Había estado buscando una excusa para comprar estos."

Mientras él miraba detenidamente sus opciones, Bella modelaba su nueva diadema para el beneficio de sus seguidores en Instagram. Ella le mostró la publicación. La sección de comentarios ya se estaba llenando con emocionados comentarios. Al parecer, los días de Bella en Disney eran un segmento popular en su vlog.

Cuando salieron, Bella con los cuernos de Maléfica y Edward portando unas orejas de Mickey de pirata algo extrañas, él se sintió solo un poco cohibido. Pero entonces miró en dirección a Bella. Ella estaba apretando sus labios, tratando de no sonreír y fallando miserablemente. "¿Qué?" Preguntó él, tirando de la cola de su sombrero. "Dime la verdad. ¿Qué tan tonto me veo?"

"Te ves como un hombre en Disneylandia." Ella se puso de puntillas para besar la punta de su nariz. "Realmente desearía que pudiera tomarte una foto. Los comentarios serían…"

Él rodó los ojos, pero sonrió. "¿A dónde primero?"

Se detuvieron para desayunar en el Carnation Inn donde los personajes paseaban por ahí mientras la gente comía. Él recibió una lección de cómo encargarse de la cámara mientras ella "entrevistaba" a los personajes. En ocasiones con su figura de Capitán América a la mano. Varias veces, tuvo que evitar reírse y así mover el video.

Ella era graciosa y encantadora. Él lo había notado cuando vio unos cuantos de sus videos. No era de extrañar que le fuera tan bien.

"No te preocupes, Steve," dijo ella, poniendo una mano protectora alrededor del Capitán América y acercándolo a su pecho cuando el Capitán Hook se acercó. "Te protegeré. Es la batalla de los capitanes, pero me tienes de tu lado. Estoy contigo hasta el final, amigo."

El Capitán Hook los complació al agitar su garfio amenazadoramente. Cuando se escabulló, derrotado, el Capitán América la recompensó con un beso. Edward puso la cámara sobre la mesa y continuó donde Steve lo dejó, robando besos con sabor a jarabe.

Después del desayuno, se dirigieron a Tomorrowland. Consiguieron boletos rápidos para Hyperspace Mountain—Space Mountain decorada al estilo Star Wars, la que Bella le prometió que sería jodidamente genial. Hicieron fila para los Star Tours. Bella le contó que cuando se reabrió el juego, los que tenían pasaporte anual pudieron subir tantas veces como pudieron en el periodo de una hora. Solo una de las ventajas de tener un pase anual.

"Y empieza el discurso de ventas," le dijo él en broma.

"Estoy segura que no tengo idea de lo qué estás hablando."

La trama de Star Tours elegía a uno de los invitados como un espía rebelde en el que se basaba toda la acción. Edward resultó ser el espía rebelde. Bella chilló de la risa cuando su foto graneada apareció en la pantalla con la expresión "¿eh?" más tonta en su rostro.

Después, ella estaba rebotando otra vez. "No puedo creer que hayas sido el espía rebelde. Y no es justo. ¿Te das cuenta la cantidad de veces que he subido a esa atracción? ¿Cuántas indirectas les he dado a los miembros del personal de que quiero ser el espía rebelde? Pero noooo. Siempre es algún niño." Hizo una cara. "Apuesto a que el miembro del personal pensó que eras lindo." Suspiró. "Sabes lo que esto significa, ¿cierto?"

"No vas a volver y amenazarlos, ¿verdad?" Preguntó él, solo medio bromeando.

Ella resopló en burla. "Claro. No, no soy celosa. Ew. No." Su sonrisa se iluminó. "Esto significa que _tienes_ que conseguir la camiseta del espía rebelde."

"Oh, no."

"Tienes que hacerlo. Son las reglas o algo así."

Él trató de convencerla de lo contrario, pero no logró. Así fue como Edward se encontró ataviado con un sombrero pirata con orejas de Mickey y una camiseta que proclamaba, "Soy el Espía Rebelde".

"Ahora, esa es una camiseta que tengo que comprar," dijo, señalando a una camiseta de Yoda que tenía al personaje mirando hacia arriba a un letrero que decía, 'Debes estar así de alto para pasarla bien.' "Eso sí que es subido de tono."

"Solo para pervertidos, como tú," dijo ella, dándole un ligero manotazo en su brazo.

Después de un viaje a la estación de construye-tu-propio-sable-de-luz—el Capitán América posó para unas fotos empuñando la suya, provocando que se viera más como el Hombre Hormiga—volvieron a salir hacia el parque.

Bella lo arrastró a lo antes conocido como Innoventions, ahora decorado con todas las cosas de Star Wars. Se tomaron una foto con Kylo Ren. Bella posó al Capitán América con sus manos levantadas como si tuviera miedo.

"Disculpa. El Capitán América no estaría asustado de un chico emo como ese," dijo Edward, insultado en su nombre y el de Steve.

Kylo Ren se dio la vuelta y actuó como si lo estrangulara con la Fuerza, lo que por supuesto, condujo a Bella haciendo un pequeño video de él haciendo lo mismo con el Capitán América.

Ella lo llevó a Small World a pesar de sus protestas. Al final, estaba contento de que lo hubiera hecho. No era tan molesto como lo recordaba. Era básicamente un viaje en bote donde pudieron relajarse, Bella reclinada en él, señalando varias partes del concurrido escenario. Ella le susurró al oído sobre un _animatronic_ que habían quitado recientemente de un niñito estrangulando literalmente a un pollo.

"Fotos o nunca pasó," dijo él.

Por supuesto, ella tenía muchas fotos. Era, de verdad, el _animatronic_ de un niño estrangulando al _animatronic_ de un pollo en una atracción de Disneylandia.

En Toon Town, pudo ver iluminarse el rostro de ella con total alegría cuando conducía el carrito en la atracción de Roger Rabbit dando vueltas y vueltas incontrolablemente. Se detuvo para unas cuantas fotos del Capitán América jugando con algunos de los _gags **(2)**_ por ahí. Había una pesa hecha tipo caricatura donde la "barra" se levantaba de en medio pero las pesas se quedaban en el suelo.

"Pobre Steve. No pudo levantar Mjölnir, y se ha debilitado más desde entonces," Bella bromeó palmeándolo en la espalda.

"Se supone que sigue siendo yo, ¿verdad?" Edward dijo.

Ella solo le dio una sonrisa ganadora y lo besó para que no protestara.

Bella mantuvo un buen paso, lo que permitió que fueran a todas las buenas atracciones. Él trató de conseguir que comiera una de las piernas de pavo gigantes.

"No quieres ver eso. La primera mordida es buenísima, pero luego llegas al punto donde solo metes el rostro en la carne y todo está brillando por la grasa." Sacudió la cabeza. "Esta relación tiene solo unas horas, cariño. Es muy pronto para que me veas así."

Subieron a la Matterhorn. Edward estaba decepcionado de enterarse que cambiaron los asientos de modo que ella no podía sentarse en su regazo, pero consiguió filmarla gritando de terror al ver el nuevo Abominable Hombre de las Nieves que habían instalado.

Al final de la noche, los pies de él dolían. Estaba cansado, pero estaba feliz. Se quedaron para los fuegos artificiales, y mientras su mirada pasaba velozmente de la fantástica demostración—Jesús, Disney sabía cómo hacer un _show_ espectacular—hacia la sonrisa maravillada de Bella, tuvo que admitir que este lugar realmente era mágico.

* * *

 **(1** **) Con el pase Hopper puedes visitar más de un parque temático por día, por ejemplo podrías ir por la mañana a animal kingdom y por la tarde ir a epcot o al que quieras.**

 **(2) En comedia, un gag o gag visual es algo que transmite su humor a través de imágenes, generalmente sin el uso de palabras.**

* * *

 _ **Bueno, al parecer Edward ya entendió lo importante que es para Bella su vlog y que él tiene que existir para sus seguidores. ¿Qué tal les pareció la solución de Bella, llamándolo 'el novio' y usando muñecos en su representación? Y, ¿será que funcione con sus seguidores? Ya lo veremos, por lo pronto parecen haber encontrado una solución para su problema y Edward puede estar en su vida sin verse expuesto en las redes sociales, Edward se está adaptando a la vida de ella, pero y ella, ¿podrá adaptarse a la de él? Algo en qué pensar ;) Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y comentar dejando su review, no saben cómo me alegra saber que están disfrutando de esta historia. Así que, sigan así, compartiendo sus opiniones conmigo y yo me seguiré esforzando por darles capis más seguido ;)**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Saydiss, EllieArchangel, Masilobe, fernanda A, lauritacullenswan, Merce, Antonia, soledadcullen, V1V1, beakis, Ceci, freedom2604, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Hanna D.L, Labluegirl Mellark, lagie, gsaavdrau, injoa, Galmarc, angelabarmtz, saraipineda44, Tata XOXO, anmaray, Tecupi, caresgar26, Reno Alvarez, Shikara65, Daniela, Brenda Cullenn, alejandra1087, Pam Malfoy Black, Maribel, Pili, glow0718, YessyVL13, crysty katy, Anastacia T. Crawford, Srher Evans, Adriu, Manligrez, Yoliki, DenniChavez, nnuma76, Alfa, lizdayanna, PEYCI CULLEN, Ceci, Laliscg, Bertlin, tulgarita, Sully YM, nelsy, patymdn, Ericastelo, Mafer, Grabriela Cullen, bbluelilas, erizo ikki, rosycanul10 y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo.**_

 _ **PD. A las lectoras de Atmosphere, ya estoy con el capi y pronto podrán leerlo y sé que querrán el siguiente pronto así que trataré de tenerlo pronto así como el siguiente de esta historia, pero ya saben, su respuesta por medio de sus reviews siempre me da más bríos. Gracias por ser tan buenas lectoras *Muacks***_


	11. Chapter 11

Para no perder la costumbre, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora es **LyricalKris** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Como siempre, me acompaña mi fiel amiga y beta Erica Castelo. Gracias nena!**_

* * *

"Esto es lo que me gusta de ti, Bella. La única vez que te pones nerviosa sobre lo que vas a ponerte es cuando haces algo increíblemente _nerd_." Alice sacude su cabeza al ver a Bella destrozar su armario.

"Me puse nerviosa tratando de decidir qué ponerme para mi cita con Edward, ¿recuerdas?"

Alice levantó una ceja. "Como dije. Solo te pones nerviosa con tu ropa cuando estás haciendo algo increíblemente _nerd_."

"Ja. Él es un _nerd_ descomunal," dice Bella, sin siquiera molestarse en ocultar su sonrisa.

"¿Qué tan descomunal estamos hablando?" Alice hizo un gesto con sus manos haciendo una estimación aproximada de su largo.

"Apuesto a que te gustaría saberlo."

"Por eso estoy preguntando."

"Crees que tal vez podamos dejar de hablar de la polla de mi novio el tiempo suficiente para decidir qué voy a usar para conocer a Robert Downey Jr." Bella suspiró. "Ooh, y Sebastian Stan. Amo a Sebby."

"¿Y si tuvieras que elegir entre _Sebby_ ," dijo el nombre con sorna, "o Edward para que te llevara a casa esta noche?"

"Edward gana por defecto. No hemos tenido oportunidad de establecer las reglas para nuestra lista de cinco famosos de cortesía."

"¿Su qué?"

"Nuestra lista de cinco famosos de cortesía." Bella deja caer una pila de vestidos potencialmente aceptables. "Ya sabes. Cinco personas que están tan fuera de tu alcance, que si el infierno se congela, y de pronto tienes una oportunidad con ellos, tu pareja ni siquiera podría enojarse por ello."

"Ah, lamento diferir en eso," Alice bufa. Toma un sencillo vestido negro y lo sostiene frente a Bella. "Jasper querría follar a cualquier cretino político. Solo para decir que lo hizo. Uno de esos bastardos que usan palabras como 'legítima violación' y luego no creo que pudiera volver a follarlo."

Bella aleja el vestido que está sosteniendo agitando sus manos. "Ese no."

"¿En serio, Bella? Este es el único que es siquiera remotamente aceptable."

"Es un vestido normal." Bella arrugó su nariz con aversión.

"Exactamente."

"Alice, si hay un lugar dónde usar un vestido verdaderamente _nerd_ , es en el estreno de una película como esta. Sabes que es una película de un cómic, ¿verdad?"

"Ugh." Alice da un pisotón. "¿Entonces por qué lo sacaste del armario? Me diste esperanzas." Miró el vestido con anhelo antes de regresarlo al armario. "Así que, ¿está alguno de los Vengadores en la lista? Porque si lo están…" su voz se fue apagando sugestivamente.

"No importa." Bella examina un vestido de Loki. Loki no estaba en la película, pero era un clásico, y a ella le gustaba el vestido. "Como dije. No hemos tenido esa conversación, por lo que desafortunadamente, Sebastian es zona prohibida."

"¿Cuánto tiempo toma tener esa conversación? Hazlo en el coche de camino hacia allá. No debería tomarse más de cinco minutos."

"¿Estás bromeando? Esto es algo complicado."

"Una póliza de follada libre no suena muy complicada, Bella."

"Lo es." Bella se animó. "De hecho, Alice, trae de vuelta el vestido negro."

"¿En serio?"

"Sí. Y la chaqueta roja muy larga." Bella empezó a quitarse los zapatos. "Las reglas de los cinco famosos de cortesía son la parte más importante, al menos si vas a mantener tu relación. Es una discusión muy complicada."

"¿Cuáles jodidas reglas podría haber?" Alice preguntó, dándole el vestido negro.

"Ya sabes. Si sucede lo imposible, ¿quieres saberlo? Bajo qué circunstancias puede ocurrir. Como, tal vez Edward podría comprender que si tengo una oportunidad con Sebby, por honor estoy obligada a aprovecharla, pero él no podría aceptar que le diera una mamada."

"Ah, para tu información, Edward no entendería que aprovecharas tu oportunidad con 'Sebby'."

Bella se dio la vuelta. Edward estaba recargado contra la jamba de la puerta, con sus brazos cruzados. "Juro que no era tan retorcido como sonó." Lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. "¿Qué tanto escuchaste?"

" _Wow_. Vamos a pausar esa pelea," dijo él, levantando un dedo. Ya no la estaba mirando a los ojos. Sus ojos subían y bajaban por su torso. "Cristo, Bella."

Ella sonrió con suficiencia y tal vez sacó un poco la cadera. "¿Qué? ¿Te gusta?"

Detrás de ella, Alice soltó un resoplido. "Ese es el propósito del pequeño vestido negro, Bella."

"Shhh." Bella sonrió, mirando a Edward aunque estaba hablando con Alice. Él rodeó con un brazo su cintura, pegándola a él. "Estás revelando secretos profesionales. Estás arruinando la magia." Se levantó de puntillas para besarlo, dando un gritito cuando él agarró su trasero.

"Sí. Arruinar la magia. Claro." Alice se echó a reír. "Voy a dejarlos para que peleen. Estaré en la sala. Te arreglaré el cabello cuando él termine de desordenarlo."

Bella debe haber murmurado algo en dirección a Alice. Pero para ese momento había rodeado el cuello de Edward con sus brazos, y abrió su boca para él. Como Alice predijo, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que sus manos subieran por su espalda y dentro de su cabello.

Cuando Edward se apartó, los dos estaban sin aliento. "Tengo una pregunta."

"¿Eh?" Bella parpadeó. Todavía no había regresado la coherencia.

"¿Quién demonios es Sebby?"

 **~O~**

"Sabes que un montón de gente va a estar vestida como la Bruja Escarlata, ¿verdad?" Edward apartó brevemente los ojos del camino para mirar a Bella otra vez. "No que me esté quejando." Arrancó su mano de la rodilla de ella.

Bella soltó un resoplido. "Adonde fueres." Puso sus manos sobre las de él, entrelazando sus dedos. "Esta noche vas a ver a la verdadera Bruja Escarlata. Quiero destacarme."

"No es una competencia, Bella." Le echó un vistazo otra vez, dándole una mirada. "Te lo dije. No tengo una lista de cinco famosos."

"Y te lo dije, no engañas a nadie. Eres un _nerd_ , Edward. Hay celebridades con las que estás obsesionado."

"Tal vez como sus personajes."

"Ves, esta podría ser una de las advertencias de los cinco famosos de cortesía." Bella se contoneó en su asiento hasta que pudo verlo. "Algo como, solo es aceptable si están actuando como su personaje."

"Esa es una regla excelente. Estoy de acuerdo con que folles a otra gente si, y solo si, están vestidos y actuando como su personaje." Edward asintió, satisfecho con eso. "Buena suerte encontrando una celebridad en esa condición."

"¿Te refieres al Comic Con?"

Edward arrugó su nariz. "Mierda."

Hay un silencio entre ellos. Edward sintió los ojos de ella sobre él, pero él no desvió la vista de la carretera.

"No estás en serio molesto por todo esto, ¿verdad? Me refiero a que es solo una conversación divertida." Hizo una pausa. "Casi."

Él sonrió porque sabía que estaba bromeando, y luego suspiró. "¿Sabes eso que hacen las personas cuando saben que van a hacer sentir mal a su chica y mejor encuentran algo con lo que molestarse ellos?"

"¡Ay no!"

"No es horrible. Bueno." Soltó un resoplido. "Conociéndote, tal vez lo es."

"Cristo, Edward. Las malas noticias no son el tipo de cosas que necesiten suspenso. ¿Qué pasa?"

"No puedo estar en la alfombra roja contigo." Se sintió horrible decir esas palabras en voz alta. Él quería estar ahí. Por tantas razones, quería estar ahí.

Un vistazo en la dirección de ella le mostró una imagen que no quería ver. Su rostro estaba contraído por la decepción. "Oh, Edward. No. ¿Por qué?"

"No es lo que quiero," le dijo, pasando la mano por su cabello antes de regresarla al volante. Trató de sonreírle a ella. "Vamos. ¿Crees que no quiero estar ahí contigo? No soy tan ruidoso como tú, pero soy igual de friki."

"Sí, conozco la verdad. Tú _fangirleas_ _ **(1)**_ con ganas a Robert Downey."

"La mayoría de los hombres se convertirían por Robert Downey. Los que digan lo contrario están mintiendo." Edward estiró su mano y tocó su rodilla. "Sabes que quiero estar ahí, Bella. Más que nada."

"Pero todos estarán en las redes sociales." Ella no pone los ojos en blanco, pero estaba allí en su voz.

Él asintió. "Y la policía de Los Ángeles estará ahí. He trabajo en varios estrenos."

"Me dijo un pajarito," Bella murmuró. Ella suspiró. "¿Pero vas a estar en el teatro?"

"Por supuesto."

Ella refunfuñó, obviamente no estaba contenta pero no muy enojada.

"De verdad estoy decepcionado," dijo él. "Pagué un buen dinero para ver que te pongas como loca como sé que vas a hacer."

Sus labios se curvearon. "Bueno, eso no será difícil. Si no estás aquí, voy a estar por todas las redes sociales."

"Sí…"

"Oh, qué. No puedes decirme que me mantenga alejada de ellas si tú ni siquiera vas a estar conmigo."

"No estoy diciendo nada," dijo Edward.

"Hiciste una cara."

Hizo una cara otra vez.

"¿Ves?" Bella lo señaló. "¿Y ahora qué?"

"No es nada. Bueno…" Sacudió su cabeza, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en la carretera. "Me gusta ver tus videos. De verdad que sí. Es solo que no la paso bien leyendo los comentarios."

"Oh. Oh, eso nunca es una buena idea bajo ninguna circunstancia. Esa es la primera regla del internet. No has de leer los comentarios."

"¿No te afecta? ¿Las cosas que algunos tipos dicen sobre lo que te quieren hacer? ¿Las chicas que dicen que te lo mereces porque tu vestido es demasiado corto o tus tetas están demasiado grandes o lo que jodidos sea?"

Bella suspiró. "Ser una mujer es difícil, Edward. Ser una mujer en línea en un mundo de _frikis_ es más difícil. Por supuesto que lo odio. Hay ocasiones en que no leo mis propios comentarios porque no tengo el estado de ánimo como para soportar ese tipo de mierda." Se encogió de hombros. "Gajes del oficio."

"No me gusta."

Ella le arqueó una ceja. "Bueno, a mí no me gusta toda esa prohibición de redes sociales de tu oficio."

"No es lo mismo, Bella."

"¿De verdad quieres hablar de eso? Juegas con armas para ganarte la vida."

Él arrugó su nariz. "Punto para ti."

"No te preocupes, Edward," le dijo ella, extendiendo su mano para apretar la de él.

"No puedo evitarlo. No es como si fuera difícil averiguar dónde es el estreno. Si alguno de esos pervertidos—"

"¡Edward!"

Él le echó un vistazo.

"En primer lugar, los _trolls_ **(2)** se ocultan tras el anonimato del internet. En segundo, tú fuiste el que consiguió estos boletos, tonto."

Él dio un bufido de disgusto. "Sí, eso fue antes de que supiera que te dejaría sola."

Ella se acercó y besó su mejilla. "Eres dulce, ¿lo sabías?" Inclinó su cabeza de manera de manera que sus labios estuvieran cerca de su oído. "Además. Solo haré que Thor me proteja."

Él le estrechó los ojos. "¿Él está en la lista de cinco famosos de lo que sea?"

"Apuesto a que te gustaría saberlo…"

 **~O~**

Edward encontró un lugar tranquilo donde podría ver el alboroto general y todavía escuchar los fragmentos de video que Bella publicó. Afortunadamente—aunque inquietante para él—todas sus cuentas de redes sociales eran públicas. Él podría acceder a ellas sin que tuviera una cuenta. No pudo contener la sonrisa. Ella estaba sonrojada y adorable, sus ojos brillantes por la emoción. Había publicado una foto en Instagram—una _selfie_ con su espalda hacia la alfombra roja.

"Definitivamente no estoy lista para esto," dice.

Y en Facebook, había una publicación con una larga perorata de Bella comparando ver a las celebridades en las convenciones versus alfombras rojas.

"Las alfombras rojas son tan elegantes," escribió. "Las convenciones son trabajo pesado. Maldición, esto es glamoroso."

Él podía imaginarla saltando sobre sus pies con entusiasmo, y una vez más deseó que pudiera estar a su lado. Sería lindo verla en su elemento _nerd_.

Demonios, sería lindo saltar con ella.

La alfombra roja finalmente empezó a circular. Bella se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo. Parecía conocer cada jodida persona que caminaba por la alfombra y atrajo a la mayoría a dónde estaba parada.

"Hay un Backstreet Boy en el lugar," publicó con una foto de AJ McLean. "¿Por qué nada representa mejor a Marvel que una banda de chicos?"

"¡Nathan Fillion me recuerda!" Publicó con una foto de ella con el actor haciendo caras con la boca abierta a la cámara mientras se aferraban el uno al otro. " _Shiny_ _ **(3)**_ , capitán."

Luego otra foto cuando el elenco empezó a llegar. Esta era de ella posando, mirando sus senos mientras Emily VanCamp—la Agente 13—se relacionaba con los invitados al otro lado de la alfombra. "¿Creen que pueda lucir un vestido como el de ella? No creo que tenga las tetas para eso."

Edward decidió que definitivamente se mantendría alejado de la sección de comentarios de esa foto.

"Paul Rudd, la más masculina de las barbas de hombre." En la foto, ella acariciaba su barba imaginaria mientras Paul Rudd acariciaba su vello facial de verdad impresionante. No debería haberle sorprendido cuando la siguiente foto era de _ella_ acariciando la barba de él.

"¿Cómo conseguiste que sonriera de esa forma?" Uno de sus seguidores preguntó al ver la foto de Don Cheadle sonriéndole a Bella.

"Le dije que me encantó en _Crash_. Dah."

De pronto, apareció un vínculo para una trasmisión en vivo. Edward arqueó una ceja al darle clic.

"Hola, chicos," dijo Bella. Su rostro teñido de rosa con un deleite permanente y estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "Hice una amiga. Di hola."

Quien sea que estuviera sosteniendo la cámara la giró y saludó con la mano. "¡Hola, amigos!"

La giró de nuevo hacia Bella. "Quiere ser mi camarógrafa por esta noche para que podamos tomar unos cuantos minutos de video." Bella miró a lo lejos. "Oh, justo a tiempo también. Miren. Miren, es el Capitán América." Le agitó su mano con entusiasmo a Chris Evans que estaba de pie cerca, firmando autógrafos. "¿Podemos recibir un saludo para la gente en casa, Cap?"

Chris Evans pareció desconcertado cuando vio a Bella y la cámara. "¿De quién estamos hablando?"

"Tú tienes tu gente. Yo tengo la mía," dijo Bella con falsa timidez.

"Muy bien." Chris Evans arqueó una ceja, le regresó a un sonriente niño su libro de autógrafos, e inclinó su cabeza hacia la cámara de Bella. Dio el distintivo saludo del Capitán América. "Hola, gente en casa."

"Eso fue increíble," Bella dijo con un chillido cuando Chris Evans siguió en la línea.

La trasmisión se cortó solo para volver unos minutos después. Bella estaba recargada en la barrera, agitando su mano. "Sebastian. Es Sebastian Stan, chicos. James Buchanan, "Bucky" Barnes. El alma gemela de Steve Rogers, y pueden decirme la mierda que quieran. ¡Sebastian! Por ti estoy aquí. No me importa nadie más."

Sebastian se acercó a ella. "¿Yo?" Preguntó señalándose así mismo. "El Capitán América y Iron Man están por allá."

"Eh. Cambiaría a todos los Vengadores por un minuto con el Soldado del Invierno. ¿Me regalas una foto? ¿Por favor?"

"¿Cómo podría decirle que no a eso?" Sebastian Stan preguntó, agarrando el móvil de ella de su mano y sosteniéndolo en el aire en posición para una _selfie_. "1-2-3."

"¡ _Team_ Stucky **(4)**!" Bella dijo, levantando sus dos pulgares para la foto.

Al zafarse de Bella, Sebastian Stan se estaba riendo.

"Oye, una pregunta," Bella le dijo. "¿Sabes qué son los cinco famosos de cortesía?" Le guiñó un ojo a la cámara.

Edward estalló en carcajadas. La descarada. Le estaba tomando el pelo aun cuando ni siquiera estaban cerca.

Afortunadamente para los celos de Edward, Sebastian Stan se veía perplejo. "¿Los qué?"

Bella agitó una mano. "Nada. ¡Gracias, Sebby! Eres genial."

Tan pronto como él se dio la vuelta para irse, Bella miró otra vez hacia la cámara e hizo una cara que decía 'caracoles'. "Santo cielo. Acabo de llamar Sebby a Sebastian Stan. Ups. Qué boba soy."

La cámara se sacudió mientras la mujer que la sostenía se reía. La trasmisión se interrumpió otra vez.

Edward frunció el ceño, revisando varias plataformas de redes sociales para ver dónde se había ido. Pasaron cinco minutos. Luego diez.

Justo cuando empezaba a permitir que le ganara su paranoia, Bella apareció de nuevo no en la pantalla sino frente a él. Se sobresaltó. "Jesús, Bella." Pero apenas había conseguido decir las palabras antes de que ella le saltara, envolviendo su cuello con sus brazos.

"Esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida," dijo y luego bañó su rostro de besos. "Gracias, gracias, gracias por esto."

Él se echó a reír, rodeándola con sus brazos. "Así que, tú y Sebby tienen una cita después, o…"

Ella se sonrojó y le hizo cosquillas en su barriga, sonriendo en triunfo cuando él retrocedió para alejarse de ella. "Ven. Vamos a entrar."

Encontraron sus asientos en el teatro, y Bella lo entretuvo con relatos de la alfombra roja—a quién había visto y cómo se habían portado y los _fans_ de quién se habían pasado de la raya.

Pero cuando las estrellas entraron al teatro, los ojos de Edward estaban fijos en el escenario. Ellos estaban cerca. Inesperadamente cerca. Robert Downey Jr. estaba hablando.

"No babees," Bella susurró en su oído, sacándolo abruptamente de cualquier trance en el que había estado.

Cuando se volvió hacia ella, los ojos de ella bailaban. "Te ves lindo cuando estás deslumbrado, ¿lo sabías?"

"No estoy… solo estoy escuchando."

Ella puso una mano en el pecho de él donde su corazón estaba latiendo velozmente. Su sonrisa se volvió una de regocijo. " _Fanboy_ ," lo acusó.

Él la metió bajo su brazo. "Hoy fuiste una descarada con el Capitán América, querida. Shh."

" _Team_ Cap," susurró ella.

" _Team_ Iron Man," él susurró en respuesta.

"Oh, te vas a comer eso."

Él se volvió hacia ella y sonrió. "Ese es el plan. Más tarde." Le guiñó un ojo.

Ella lloriqueó.

 **~O~**

Todo el camino de vuelta a la casa de él, charlaron sobre la película. Mucho mejor que La Era de Ultrón, los dos estuvieron de acuerdo, pero eso no fue difícil. La Arañita y el Hombre Hormiga estuvieron geniales.

"Pero si no ves lo épica que es la historia de amor de Steve y Bucky…" Bella empieza a decir.

Todavía seguía debatiendo acaloradamente con él cuando entraron por la puerta.

Y la encaminó por el pasillo.

La cargó y la acomodó en medio de la cama. Ella seguía discutiendo. "La mirada, Edward. Viste la mirada que Bucky le dio cuando estaba en el helicóptero. Steve, literalmente, no podía dejarlo ir. Me refiero a que, todo lo que tienes que hacer para distraer al jodido Capitán América es mencionar el nombre de Bucky. Vamos."

Ella no pareció notar que él le estaba quitando sus botas, y bajando y quitándole las medias. "Son amigos, Bella. Mejores amigos. Han pasado juntos muchas cosas. Eso es todo." La empujó gentilmente hacia atrás.

"¡¿Amigos?! ¡¿Amigos?! Yo… Yo… Oh. ¡Oh!"

Él había abierto sus piernas y lamió todo su camino hacia su abertura.

"Yo… oh, joder. ¿Qué estás… qué estás haciendo?"

Él levantó la cabeza. "Creo que debería ser bastante obvio." Empujó su vestido más arriba por su torso y le sonrió. "Te dije antes que iba a comérmelo."

"Comerte lo de _Team_ Iron man, al verte vencido por el _Team_ Stucky," dijo ella, todavía juguetonamente agresiva.

Él sonrió con suficiencia y bajó su cabeza. Ella no podría ganar un argumento si estaba demasiado ocupada gritando su nombre."

* * *

 **(1) Fangirlear se deriva de la lengua inglés, proviene del de fangirling y es derivado de fangirl, traducido al castellano significa: acción que conlleva a comportarse frenéticamente sin control alguno durante varios segundos o minutos.**

 **(2) En la jerga de Internet troll, describe a una persona que publica mensajes provocadores, irrelevantes o fuera de tema en una comunidad en línea, como pueden ser un foro de discusión, sala de chat, comentarios de blog, o similar, con la principal intención de molestar o provocar una respuesta emocional negativa en los usuarios y lectores, con fines diversos (incluso por diversión) o, de otra manera, alterar la conversación normal en un tema de discusión, logrando que los mismos usuarios se enfaden y se enfrenten entre sí.**

 **(3) Bella está con el actor que interpreta el personaje del capitán Malcom Reynolds de Firefly, y ese programa caracteriza argot no usado en la cultura contemporánea, tales como adaptaciones de palabras modernas, o nuevas palabras (ej. "shiny" -brillante- como sinónimo de "cool" -guay-). Se emplean también caracteres japoneses katakana y un dialecto del Viejo Oeste en los planetas externos. Como apuntó un crítico: "El diálogo tendía a ser un extraño puré de sarcasmos, vieja jerga rústica del Oeste, y retazos de chino".**

 **(4) Stucky es como los fans llaman a la pareja de Steve Rogers (el Capitán América) y James Buchanan "Bucky" (el Soldado del Invierno)**

* * *

 _ **Así que, ¿cuál es su lista de cinco famosos de cortesía? Mi husby ya sabe que el primero en mi lista es Rob jajajaja. Y cinco como que se me hacen muy poquitos :P En fin, lástima que Edward no pudo estar con ella en la alfombra roja pero sí pudo disfrutar de verla fangirlear como solo ella sabe hacerlo, lo dicho, cien por ciento nerd. Y a ustedes, ¿qué les pareció el capi? Como siempre, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews y espero tenerles muy pronto el siguiente ;)**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: freedom2604, freckles03, AndreCullen, Milh Llop, nnuma76, Cristal82, ITAD2BU, Gabriela Cullen, glow0718, beakis, Manligrez, Hanna D.L, YessyVL13, Tecupi, Shikara65, yuyuucullen, anmaray, Srher Evans, Antonia, PEYCI CULLEN, rosycanul10, alejandra1987, ely, Yoliki, angelabarmtz, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Saydiss, saraipineda44, MERCE, Shinigami Cullen Grey Darcy, Alfa, lagie, bbluelilas, Josi, Pam Malfoy Black, Reno Alvarez, Adriu, Ericastelo, sadi, sudi, Pili, Maribel, Tata XOXO, Sully YM, myaenriquez02, DenniChavez, LicetSalvatore, Torposoplo12, lizdayanna, tulgarita, lauritaswancullen, Mafer, patymdn, injoa, Ale Navas, rjnavajas, erizo ikki, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Para no perder la costumbre, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora es **LyricalKris** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Como siempre, me acompaña mi fiel amiga y beta Erica Castelo. Gracias nena!**_

* * *

 _ **~Tres meses después~**_

Bella ajustó la cámara una vez más antes de empezar a grabar.

"Muy bien, niños, ya que oficialmente me he quedado sin cosas qué contarles del Comic Con, sí, voy a satisfacer su curiosidad. Muchos de ustedes quieren saber cómo van las cosas con mi novio, así que, claro. Vamos a pasar un episodio hablando de mi tema favorito."

Bella puso las manos en sus caderas. "Como saben, el _Bae_ **(1)** es notoriamente tímido con las cámaras. De modo que uso un sustituto para él en cámara. Hoy, la parte de mi guapo y normalmente adorable novio será interpretada por…" Metió la mano en su bolsillo y colocó una figura de acción en su soporte. Hecho eso, se inclinó junto a él, con sus brazos cruzados. "Kylo Ren, Emo berrinchudo excepcional. Sí. Como dirían los británicos, tuvimos un argumento, Kylo y yo."

"Comenzó bastante inocente. Estábamos hablando de Star Trek y tal vez se me ocurrió mencionar que no puedo soportar ninguna de las Trek salvo la nueva." Bella agitó su mano haciendo un gesto como no dándole importancia. "¿Y qué es lo que hace Kylo? Me dice que no puedo llamarme una verdadera _fan_ a menos que haya visto algo de lo viejo."

Ella asintió frente a la cámara. "Ya sé, ¿verdad?" Agitó su dedo en el rostro de Kylo. "Cómo te atreves a actuar como un _fan_ elitista conmigo. Como si mi amor fuera inferior porque pensaba que las películas originales eran jodidamente aburridas."

Suspirando, ella miró de nuevo hacia la cámara. "Se puso feo. Los dos dijimos cosas que no queríamos. Kylo puede o no haber negado el amor que Kirk y Spock tienen el uno por el otro. O sea, vamos, hombre. El _ship_ _ **(2)**_ de Kirk/Spock es el _ship slash_ _ **(3**_ **)** original. No es mi culpa que Quinto y Pine sean mucho mejor en ello que Shatner y Nimoy. Así que."

Tomó a Kylo y estiró su mano para ajustar la cámara y hacer un paneo de Jake en su casa de perro. Dejó a Kylo dentro con un desafiante plaf. "No es ninguna sorpresa que terminaras ahí, Kylo. Piensa en lo que has hecho."

Jake, que se le había quedado mirando al juguete, estiró su pata y lo derribó con un golpe. Luego, lo mordió.

Bella soltó una risita. "Cielos, Jake, dinos cómo te sientes realmente." Ella rescató a Kylo de su perro que lloriqueó cuando le quitó el juguete. "Lo siento, peque. Puede que esté enojada, pero quiero sus piezas intactas."

Otro par de horas más tarde, el video estaba editado y listo. Acababa de publicarlo cuando su teléfono sonó. Frunció el ceño al ver el número—desconocido para ella—y se debatió en contestar.

"¿Hola?" Dijo, decidiendo que una pequeña distracción no lastimaba a nadie. "Sí."

"Soy Tanya Ivanova—la compañera de Edward."

El corazón de Bella empezó a latir con fuerza. Algo estaba mal. Ya lo sabía. "¿Sí?"

"Edward ha sido apuñalado."

 **~O~**

Por primera vez, solo le tomó media hora llegar a L.A. A favor de Tanya, el teléfono de Bella sonó dos veces en ese tiempo. No había mucho que informar—él estaba en cirugía—pero fue un ligero alivio saber que estaba con vida.

Finalmente, Bella llegó al hospital. Tanya se encontró con ella en el vestíbulo. "No he escuchado nada más," dijo antes de que Bella pudiera hablar. "Ven por aquí."

Al guiarla a la sala de espera, le sonrió a Bella. "Eres la primera en llegar."

Bella frunció el ceño. "¿Además de quién?"

"Sus padres y su hermano, por supuesto."

"Oh." Bella pasó una mano por su cabello. "Eso es, uh. Eso es…" Su mente tomó diferentes direcciones a la vez, y no sabía cómo procesar la información. No cuando la vida de Edward estaba en la balanza.

"¿Tanya?"

Una voz frenética y pasos rápidos hicieron que ambas levantaran la vista. Bella se puso de pie otra vez.

Una mujer como de unos cincuenta años se apresuró hacia Tanya con un hombre de cabello rubio pisándole los talones. La mujer agarró a Tanya por los hombros. "Dime—"

Tanya levantó las manos. "Respira, Esme. Carlisle. ¿Está bien? No hemos escuchado nada más, pero tengo algo que decirles a todos ustedes."

"¿Hemos?" Esme parecía confundida. Miró alrededor y vio a Bella.

Bella abrió su boca. "Meep _**(4)**_ ," chilló ella.

 _¿Meep?_

"Oh. Oh." Esme soltó a Tanya y se apresuró hacia Bella.

"¡Meep!" Bella dio un salto hacia atrás, un poco asustada.

Esme sonrió y abrazó a Bella con fuerza. "Tú debes de ser Bella."

"Yo… ¿sí?" No era, por supuesto, que Bella estuviera insegura. Era solo que había imaginado este momento, ya hacía un tiempo que había estado nerviosa por ello, y no podía decidir si esto era mejor o peor que su pesadilla sobre olvidar sus pantalones.

Bueno, supuso que dependía de si Edward sobrevivía o no.

El hombre rubio, Carlisle, vino a pararse a un lado de Esme, sus manos sobre sus hombros, sus suaves ojos preocupados al ofrecerle a Bella una sonrisa. "Soy Carlisle, y ella es Esme. Somos los padres de Edward."

Eso permitió que Bella se calmara. En ese momento a su padres todo les daba lo mismo, Bella podría había sido la persona más odiosa del mundo, y dudaba que lo hubiesen notado. No cuando su hijo estaba en peligro. "Soy Bella." Dio un paso al frente y abrazó a Esme, luego a Carlisle. Los dos la abrazaron.

"¿La familia de Edward Cullen?" Todos levantaron la vista cuando el médico se acercó a ellos.

 **~O~**

Edward iba a vivir.

Más que eso, el médico había dicho que sus heridas eran menores. Oh, había sido necesario suturar algunas cosas, pero el daño no amenazaba su vida en lo más mínimo. Estaría fuera de servicio recuperándose de la pérdida de sangre por una semana o dos, y luego, muy probablemente necesitaría algo de terapia física conseguir volver a poner su brazo en funcionamiento.

Bella estaba eufórica, por supuesto, de que Edward estuviera bien, y pronto tendría permitido recibir invitados. Era solo que, ahora que estaba segura que se recobraría por completo, ella tenía otras cosas en mente.

Como por qué Esme Cullen seguía mirándola.

Justo después de que el médico les informara que Edward no estaba en peligro de muerte y se fuera, Carlisle y Esme habían sido asediados con papeleo. Tanya se había retirado—probablemente para hacer otro tipo de papeleo—y eso había dejado a Bella consultando al doctor Google para buscar la mitad de los términos que el médico había usado. Sin embargo, desde entonces, había notado que Esme le seguía dando miradas furtivas. Tampoco eran miradas de curiosidad. Eran miradas con los ojos entrecerrados.

¿Qué era peor? ¿Averiguar por qué la madre de Edward la estaba fulminando con la mirada o volver a que se le pusiera los pelos de punta al leer sobre las complicaciones que el verdadero médico ya les había asegurado que Edward no tenía?

Carlisle se levantó y se estiró. "Voy a conseguirnos algo de café," le dijo a Esme. Cruzó la habitación y le ofreció a Bella una sonrisa. "¿Quieres que te traiga algo?"

"Um." Bella le hizo un gesto para que se agachara. Tan cortés como Edward dijo que era, Carlisle se acercó para que ella pudiera hablarle bajito al oído. "¿Puedes decirme si tu esposa va a asesinarme cuando dejes la sala?"

Carlisle se le quedó viendo y Bella se sonrojó. "Ah, lo siento. No quise decirlo de esa forma." Quería preguntarle si algo estaba mal—bueno, además de lo obvio—como una persona normal.

Pero Carlisle ya se estaba riendo. Le echó un vistazo a su esposa y de vuelta a Bella. "Se ve como si tuviera algunas preguntas, pero no te preocupes. Estamos en un hospital. Si ataca, hay ayuda a la mano." El malvado hombre le sonrió con dulzura. "¿Quieres que te traiga un café?"

"Yo… Sí. Café." En lugar de whiskey, eso funcionaría.

"¿Con crema? ¿Y azúcar?"

"Me gustan esos botecitos con sabor avellana, pero es una molestia pedirte eso." Bella se animó. "¿Sabes qué? Déjame ir contigo."

"No, quédate."

Bella se sobresaltó cuando alguien puso su mano sobre su hombro. Se sobresaltó de nuevo cuando vio que Esme se había sentado en el asiento junto a ella. Esme le sonrió—una sonrisa gentil que puede o no que ocultara más naturaleza violenta. "Deberíamos conocernos," dijo Esme.

"Está bien. Puedo con tres cafés y un botecito de crema con sabor a avellana," dijo Carlisle. "Volveré pronto."

Bella lo siguió con sus ojos, mordiendo su lengua antes de suplicarle que regresara o que la llevara con él.

"Entonces," dijo Esme, todavía sonriendo con gentileza. "Crees que mi hijo es un emo y un llorón."

Lo que sea que Bella había estado esperando, no era eso. "¿Qué?" Su voz chilló en la palabra.

"Kylo Ren. Apenas esta mañana lo llamaste Kylo Ren."

Le tomó cinco segundos al cerebro de Bella procesar eso. Todo mientras abría y cerraba la boca como un pez. Sabía que probablemente se veía como si estuviera teniendo un apoplejía pero no tenía la capacidad cerebral para hacer algo al respecto en ese momento. No cuando estaba tratando de procesar lo que Esme había dicho.

Bella jadeó y la señaló. "¡Me sigues!"

"¡Tú eres Bella de _Mi Supuesta Vida como Nerd_!"

"Oh. Oh. Oh, Dios." Bella se puso las manos sobre el rostro y gimió. "Oh, Dios."

"Edward dijo que trabajabas con algo en línea, pero nunca nos dijo en qué. ¿Es de él del que has hablado todo este tiempo?"

Bella sabía que tenía que estar de un rojo escarlata en ese momento; su rostro estaba muy caliente. Se asomó por entre sus dedos. Esme no se veía contenta, y Bella se apresuró a recordar cuántas veces había estado hablado mal de Edward. "Él rompió la primera regla del _fangirleo._ Reglas para _fans_. Lo que sea. No has de hablar mal de otro _fan_ por _fangirlear_ a su manera." Se dio prisa a continuar. "Pero no siempre es Kylo Ren. Solo cuando es un emo. ¡Quiero decir!" Se dio un manotazo en la frente.

"¿Quién es emo?" Dijo otra voz.

Bella levantó la vista… y la levantó más, para ver al extraño que se había acercado a ellas—un hombre del tamaño de un oso con adorable cabello rizado.

"Bella piensa que Edward es un emo."

El hombre se echó a reír. "Edward _es_ un emo, mamá. ¿Quiere decir que está despierto?"

Al fin, Esme desvió la mirada de Bella. Se puso de pie y abrazó al hombre oso. "Me alegra que puedas estar aquí, Emmett."

"Lamento no haber llegado antes." Emmett abrazó a su madre con tanta fuerza, que la levantó del suelo.

"Espera. ¿Tú eres Emmett?" Dijo Bella, también poniéndose de pie. Retrocedió. "Jesús, ¿tú eres al que Edward le dio una paliza cuando eran niños?"

Una vez más estrelló su mano sobre su boca. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Emmett bajo a su madre y sonrió. "Oh, por favor, dime que tú eres Bella."

"Esa soy yo," Bella dijo con cautela, preguntándose por qué Emmett parecía tan contento al escuchar eso.

"Genial. Eres la chica que tiene a la seria Sally todo atolondrado estos días." Dijo riéndose. "Sí, hace mucho tiempo me dio una paliza. Aunque en mi defensa, el chico era fastidiosamente veloz." Hizo una cara. "Aunque, no lo bastante veloz como para evitar que lo apuñalaran, ¿eh?"

"Emmett," Esme protestó.

"Oye, no estoy diciendo que sea su culpa." Emmett se sentó en el centro de un grupo de tres sillas e hizo un ademán para que las dos mujeres se le unieran. "Entonces, Edward es un emo. El agua moja. ¿Qué está pasando?"

Esme cruzó los brazos. "Al parecer Bella es una vlogger."

"Tú y tus vlogs." Emmett puso su brazo alrededor de su madre y le dio un apretón. Entonces, se volvió hacia Bella. "Espera, entonces, ¿eres una de los vloggers que mamá sigue?" Sus ojos se abrieron, y se iluminaron. "No eres la súper _nerd_ , ¿o sí?" Sin esperar que Bella dijera algo, miró otra vez a su madre. "¿Ella es la chica que se disfrazó como Daenerys de la primera temporada de Juego de Tronos para Halloween?" De nuevo con Bella. "¿Con sangre en toda tu cara y un corazón a medio comer en tus manos?"

"No era real," dijo Bella.

Su sonrisa creció. "Bueno, eso lo sé."

"Estos últimos meses, he estado muy intrigada porque tiene un novio del que no dice su nombre o muestra en cámara," dijo Esme. Frunció el ceño. "Eso es lo que estaba haciendo justo antes de recibir la llamada. Estaba viendo tu última publicación. Estaba usando la figurita de Kylo Ren para representar a Edward."

Bella hizo una mueca, pero cuando Emmett se volvió hacia ella, estaba asintiendo. "Acertado."

"¡Emmett!"

"O sea, si has visto mis otros videos, por lo general es alguien como el Capitán América o Dean Winchester," dijo Bella. "Una vez utilicé a Thor, pero eso se fue directamente a su, ah, ego." Sacudió su cabeza, concluyendo que se estaba hundiendo más ella sola. "Mira, fue una broma. Es un vlog _nerd_. Edward no se parece en nada a Kylo Ren. En primer lugar, no va a matar a su padre."

Emmett se doblaba de la risa. Esme se veía molesta, pero después de un momento, esbozó una sonrisa.

"Lo siento," dijo Esme cuando Emmett al fin logró calmarse. Ella miró a Bella y le sonrió de forma más genuina. "Exageré. Solo quiero ver con mis propios ojos que mi hijo está a salvo."

"Eso es lo que yo quiero también," dijo Bella.

Esme estiró su mano a través del regazo de Emmett para agarrar la mano de Bella. Ella la sujetó con fuerza.

"Aw." Emmett inclinó su cabeza primero hacia la de su madre y luego hacia la de Bella. "Ya somos amigos."

 **~O~**

Cuando Edward despertó, Bella, por supuesto, dejó que su familia estuviera primero con él. No trató de entrar con ellos, en vez de eso esperó en el mismo lugar en el que ya habían estado por algunas horas.

Estaba revisando sus vlogs, por primera vez tratando de verlos desde el punto de vista de la madre de su novio. Edward había pasado por alto mencionarle que su madre seguía algunos vlogs, mucho menos el de ella. Estaría en problemas sino estuviera ya en el hospital con múltiples heridas de arma blanca.

Después de un rato, la familia Cullen emergió.

"Vamos a cenar, y nos preguntábamos si nos harías el favor de hacerle compañía," dijo Carlisle.

"Pfft, dilo como es papá," dijo Emmett. "Solo estuvo despierto como unos diez minutos, y pasó seis de esos preguntando por ti."

El corazón de Bella se enterneció al pensarlo, y tímida, agachó su cabeza. Esme estiró su mano y apretó la de ella. "Le prometí que estarías allí cuando despertara."

"Gracias." Bella abrazó a cada uno de ellos antes de finalmente dirigirse a la habitación de Edward.

No estaba consciente de lo mucho que se había mantenido a raya hasta que estuvo sentada a su lado. Su rostro estaba tranquilo mientras dormía. Mucho más pálido de lo que estaba acostumbrada, pero tranquilo. Su cabello estaba desordenado. Si no fuera por los sonidos del hospital, cuando Bella se inclinó y descansó su cabeza en la almohada junto a él, podría haber creído que este era un día como cualquier otro, y solo lo estaba viendo dormir.

Bella apretó sus labios con fuerza, tratando de evitar que la súbita oleada de emociones la abrumaran. Pasó sus temblorosos dedos por el cabello de él, y perdió su lucha contra las lágrimas. Agachó su cabeza, llorando sobre su pecho mientras escuchaba el latido constante de su corazón.

"Hola," escuchó un susurro ronco.

Bella levantó su cabeza con un jadeo. "¿Edward?"

Él se le quedó mirando, sus ojos entrecerrados por el sueño y borrosos por cualquiera que fuera la droga que le habían dado. Él sonrió—apenas tirando ligeramente de las comisuras de su boca. "Hola, hermosa." Levantó su mano. El toque fue débil en su mejilla. "No llores."

Eso, para su horror, solo la hizo llorar con más ganas. Presionó sus nudillos contra su boca. "Lo siento," susurró ella. "Es solo que estaba muy asustada. Es una locura. Lo que hiciste es una locura, ¿lo sabías?"

"Bella." Él puso su mano sobre la de ella, y ella permitió que aflojara sus dedos del puño en que los tenía. "Estoy bien. Lo prometo."

Ella refunfuñó, limpiando sus ojos con su mano libre. "No sé si eso es cierto. Dejaste que tu madre me emboscara."

Él levantó una ceja inquisitiva.

"No me dijiste que veía mi vlog." Agitó un dedo frente a él.

Él bufó y luego hizo una mueca, cerrando los ojos. "¿Ella ve tu vlog? Tiendo a desconectarme cuando empieza a hablar sobre redes sociales."

"¿Qué? ¿Tú? Seguro que no. Tú no harías eso." Bella peinó su cabello hacia atrás, sonriendo porque se veía muy dulce cuando empezaba a quedarse dormido. "¿Edward?"

"¿Mmm?"

Ella se agachó y dejó un largo beso en su sien. "Te amo."

"Lo sé," murmuró él, y su cabeza cayó hacia un lado.

Bella rompió en carcajadas. De nuevo descansó su cabeza sobre el pecho de él. "El maldito bastardo me hizo lo que Han Solo."

* * *

 **(1) Se conoce como bae a las siglas de "before anyone else", que en español significa "antes que nadie". El término bae hace referencia al cariño, amor, y admiración que siente una persona por otra, bien sea con la pareja, amigos o hacia un familiar.**

 **(2) Ship proviene de Shipping y esta palabra (derivada de "relationship", en inglés) es el término que damos cuando a pesar que no suceda realmente dentro del canon, generamos un interés amoroso entre dos personajes, producto de nuestro propio deseo y nuestra propia hipótesis.**

 **(3) El slash es un género de fanfiction de temática homosexual. Sus protagonistas son personajes de libros, series de televisión, videojuegos, integrantes de bandas musicales, etc. que en las historias mantienen o desean mantener una relación romántica o sexual con un miembro de su mismo sexo.**

 **(4) Onomatopeya en inglés de sorpresa, similar a un jadeo.**

* * *

 _ **Y conoció a los suegros, eso encuentro con Esme fue genial jajajaja, resultó ser una de sus seguidoras. Pues sí, como les dije, ahora le tocó a Bella enfrentarse a lo que implica el trabajo de Edward, ¿pero será esta la última vez? Veremos. Por lo pronto, es bueno saber que está bien, que se va a recuperar. ¿Y qué les pareció el capi? ¿Qué fue lo que más les gusto? Como siempre, estaré esperando sus comentarios, recuerden que es el único pago que recibimos, no saben la alegría que me da saber que están disfrutando de esta historia, cada uno de sus reviews me hacen sonreír. Espero que se despabilen un poco y comenten un poco más, sobre todo las lectoras anónimas. Anímense a decir hola chicas.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Masilobe, Labluegirl Mellark, Manligrez, caresgar26, ely, beakis, lauritacullenswan, Hanna D.L, nnuma76, Tecupi, YessyVL13, Milh Llop, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, alejandra1987, Pili, lagie, rosycanul10, LicetSalvatore, tulgarita, Maribel, PEYCI CULLEN, Adriu, Torposoplo12, lizdayanna, Shikara65, glow0718, debynoe, EmmaBe, DenniChavez, anmaray, Bertlin, Yoliki, Antonia, AlwaysMoon, Gabriela Cullen, Ale Navas, injoa, Reno Alvarez, Alfa, Jazmin Li, Ericastelo, Srher Evans, Laliscg, Sully YM, bbluelilas, Mafer, patymdn, Tata XOXO, Pam Malfoy Black, myaenriquez02 y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo que como siempre, depende de ustedes que tan pronto sea ;)**_


	13. Chapter 13

Para no perder la costumbre, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora es **LyricalKris** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Como siempre, me acompaña mi fiel amiga y beta Erica Castelo. Gracias nena!**_

* * *

Edward no estaba de buen humor. Estaba en cama. Descansando. Otra vez.

Racionalmente, él sabía que estaba mejorando. Estaba al día con sus ejercicios para mantenerse en forma, y para fortalecer su brazo. No se podía negar que todavía se cansaba fácilmente. Estaba más débil de lo que quisiera, y no se lo estaba tomando con gracia. Bella le había dicho más de una vez que se veía como Leah. Su gata, sentada sobre su buró, haciendo una cara hosca como él, según dijo ella.

Lo único rescatable en su vida, de otra forma frustrante, era Bella. Se había mudado mientras fuera necesario para ayudarle. Él había tratado de decirle a sus padres y a Bella que no era tan inútil, pero al parecer, su madre y su novia ignoraban lo que quería cualquier día de la semana.

Como siempre, tenían razón. Tener a Bella en casa con él era una bendición. Él había creído que no quería que lo viera tan débil, pero resultó que, esa parte no fue tan mala, sobre todo cuando significaba que estaba ahí con él. Le gustaba despertar con Bella en su cama e ir a dormir con ella en sus brazos. Le levantaba el ánimo.

La mayor parte del tiempo.

Hoy, estaba de un humor de perros. No estaba hablando tanto como gruñía sentado en su cama, pretendiendo ver la televisión. Bella estaba junto a él. Sabía malditamente bien que ella solo estaba tratando de ayudar, pero ella quería que hablara. El problema era que, si hablaba, algo agresivo iba a salir de su boca.

Se sobresaltó un poco cuando Bella puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y se acurrucó en él. Sostuvo su teléfono en el aire, y él pudo ver a los dos en la pantalla. "Saca tu lengua," dijo ella.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Edward se alejó, e hizo una mueca por el dolor al sentir el tirón en sus sensibles entrañas. "¿Qué es eso? Bella, ¿qué demonios?"

Ella le frunció el ceño. "Es solo Snapchat. ¿Podrías calmarte?"

"¿Vas a decirme que Snapchat no es una red social?" Cruzó los brazos mientras la miraba.

"Por supuesto que es una red social. Pero lo que tiene Snapchat es que las fotos desaparecen tan pronto como la persona a la que se la enviaste la ve. Como en Misión Imposible. Este mensaje se autodestruirá."

"¿Y a quién se la estás enviando?"

"A tu madre, tonto. Jesús." Se levantó, y lo miró con una expresión herida que él odió. "¿Quién demonios crees que soy?" Salió furiosa de la recámara murmurando para sí misma.

Edward golpeó su cabeza hacia atrás contra la pared, maldiciendo bajo su aliento. Consideró ir tras Bella para disculparse. Sabía que debería hacerlo. Pero en vez de eso, cruzó los brazos con más fuerza sobre su pecho, dejó caer sus hombros, y refunfuñó.

Veinte minutos después, Bella se asomó otra vez. Había recogido su cabello en una larga trenza que empezaba en la coronilla de su cabeza. No dijo nada. Tampoco él. Ella entró y se sentó en la cama, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Lo miró, luego imitó su posición encorvada con los brazos cruzados, sacando su labio inferior mientras lo hacía.

A pesar de sí mismo, sus labios se movieron. De reojo, la vio sonreír con suficiencia. No podía estar muy enojada con él entonces.

Como era de esperarse, después de otro minuto, ella señaló su mejilla. "Bésala," le dijo.

Él bufó, divertido, y dejó un suave beso en su mejilla.

Ella giró su cabeza y señaló su otra mejilla. "Bésala."

Él lo hizo.

Ella inclinó su cuerpo de manera que su trasero estuviera torcido hacia él. Ella lo señaló. "Dale una nalgada."

Él se rio entre dientes, y le dio a su trasero una buena nalgada. Luego, llevó sus dedos a la barbilla de ella, inclinando su cabeza hacia arriba para un beso en forma. "Lo siento." La besó otra vez. "Te amo."

"Lo sé." Ella besó la punta de su nariz y se acomodó junto a él. "Ahora, ¿puedo tomarnos una foto para mostrarle a tu madre que estás con excelente salud y estado de ánimo?"

Él rodó los ojos, pero dejó que Bella les tomara una foto con un programa que convertía su nariz en una de perro y, cuando él sacó la lengua, parecía un perro con la lengua de afuera.

Después de unos minutos más en silencio, Bella soltó una risita. Se acercó a él, descansando su cabeza sobre su pecho. "¿Ese es un gusano, o estás feliz de verme?"

Ella levantó su teléfono, colocándolo con cuidado. Esta vez él solo se rio con un resoplido. Ella estaba jugando Pokémon Go y había colocado un Diglett—algo que parecía un gusano que salía del suelo—para que se viera como si estuviera saliendo de su entrepierna.

"Se ve muy enojado," dijo él, y luego la miró. "Mi Diglett nunca está enojado de verte."

Ahora fue el turno de Bella para reírse con un resoplido. "No lo llames Diglett. Nunca podré tomarlo con seriedad si haces eso."

"Es una mala idea no tomar en serio la polla de un hombre. Son criaturas sensibles."

Mientras él hablaba, Bella descansó su mano en su vientre. Sus dedos acariciando la orilla de su camiseta. Era malditamente desconcertante y excitante.

"Entonces, um. ¿Cómo se supone que lo llamemos?" Él lamió sus labios, viendo los dedos de ella danzar más abajo. "Ya sabes, para asegurar que se le dé la seriedad que se merece."

Bella se puso de rodillas. Delineó el contorno de su semi a través de los pantalones de pijama que traía puestos, y lo miró por debajo de sus pestañas. "¿Debería preguntarle?" Su tono era inocente y pervertido al mismo tiempo.

"Bueno, me parece la forma más fácil de conseguir la respuesta que quieres."

"Mmmm." Bella se agachó de manera que su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre su entrepierna, su oído pegado a la cabeza de su polla. Edward hizo girar un mechón de cabello de ella en su dedo una y otra vez, esperando.

"Nop." Bella levantó su cabeza. "Está callado." Ella se acercó a él. "Creo que es tímido."

Edward hizo una cara, ligeramente ofendido. "¿Tímido? Cariño—"

Ella puso un dedo en sus labios e inclinó su cabeza. "Dije, que creo que es tímido."

Un escalofrío de excitación bajo por la espalda de Edward. Muy bien. Ella quería jugar. "Ah, bueno. ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer?"

"Tengo algunas ideas."

Ella se levantó de la cama entonces, y se enderezó. Si no se equivocaba, ella parecía nerviosa, y un segundo después, se dio cuenta por qué. Llevó sus manos a la camisa que llevaba—la camisa de vestir azul marino de él, para ser precisos, y empezó a desabotonarla.

Fue entonces que Edward notó que Bella llevaba puesto unos pantalones de chándal holgados con la camisa de vestir que era una talla más grande para _él_. Era principios de agosto. Esa era demasiada ropa.

Pero mientras balanceaba sus caderas y desabotonaba, deteniéndose solo para bajarse los pantalones y quitárselos de una patada, Edward de repente comprendió. Jadeó y cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

"Edward," dijo ella con voz cantarina y tentadora.

"No. No puedo mirar. Es demasiado degradante."

"Y extremadamente misógino. Nunca haría cosplay con este disfraz. No debería existir." Él sintió que la cama se hundía y luego su mano sobre su hombro. "Pero existe, y no es degradante para mí cuando soy yo quién te está dando esto. Voluntariamente." Ahora sus labios estaban cerca de su oído. "Dime que no fantaseaste con esto cuando eras un adolescente."

Él lloriqueó y luego gimió. Que lo jodan si la idea de lo que ella llevaba puesto no lo estaba poniendo duro.

Ella se puso a horcajadas sobre él, y puso algo en sus manos. "Abre tus ojos, Edward."

Lo hizo, y por el amor a todo lo sagrado, ella estaba gloriosa. Traía puesto todo el vestuario de esclava de la princesa Leia, con todo y el bikini dorado. Incluyendo la cadena alrededor de su cuello—de la cual sus eslabones estaban en su mano. Gimió otra vez. "Oh, esto es está muy mal."

Pero incluso al decirlo, estaba enrollando la cadena alrededor de su mano, bajándola hacia él para darle un beso rudo. Su respiración ya era irregular.

Por supuesto que había sido una fantasía suya. Una que había tratado de no disfrutar una vez que su punto de vista sobre misoginia en las películas se definió más cuando estaba en la universidad. Pero maldición. Santo cielo.

Él la compensaría, se juró a sí mismo. Pasaría días pelando sus uvas y venerando sus pies.

Y luego, se incorporó y se permitió disfrutar.

"Relájate," le dijo Bella, empujándolo hacia abajo cuando trató de sentarse. "Déjame hacer todo el trabajo." Ya se estaba deslizando sobre él, restregando sus caderas sobre su erección.

Edward lamió sus labios. No era una mala idea. Él se cansaba muy fácilmente, y esto ya tenía su sangre bombeando con fuerza. De modo que ocupó sus manos subiendo y bajando por el largo de su cuerpo, sobre el bikini dorado—¿por qué era tan excitante tocar el ligero metal exterior? Sus senos desnudos eran mucho más lindos que esto, ¿no es así?

Malditos disfraces. ¿Por qué era esto tan _sexy_?

Edward dejó de cuestionarse cuando Bella liberó su polla de los confines de sus pantalones. Puso sus manos sobre las caderas de ella, jadeando al sentir lo resbaladizo de su calor deslizándose sobre su polla. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, agarró la cadena otra vez.

"¿Me deseas?" Ella lo provocó, resistiéndose solo un poco a su agarre.

"Te deseo." Él le dio un pequeño tirón. De haber tenido toda su fuerza, la habría puesto sobre su espalda y tomado con fuerza y velocidad y oh, tan profundo.

Ella puso su mano sobre el pecho de él y lo empujó otra vez. "Déjame hacer todo el trabajo," lo reprendió. "Tú quédate ahí acostado y luce bonito."

Él se echó a reír y le dio a la cadena otro ligero tirón. "Creo que no entiendes cómo funciona esto de la esclava."

"Ah, bueno. Tal vez cuando no estés muy decrepito puedas hacer algo al respecto." Ella le guiñó un ojo y comenzó a cantar Sexy Back de Justin Timberlake. " _See these shackles, baby, I'm your slave. I'll let you whip me if I misbehave_ _ **(1)**_."

Su polla saltó. "Bella," gimió.

"¿Quieres que te saque de tu miseria?" Se deslizó de nuevo sobre él.

"Dios, por favor. Te necesito."

Ella metió la mano entre ellos y agarró su polla con firmeza. "Creo que voy a llamarte Mace."

"¿Qué?"

"Porque tienes un sable de luz púrpura." Le dio a su polla un suave apretón. "Y sé exactamente cómo manejarlo."

Con eso, se bajó sobre él. Edward dio un pequeño grito cuando lo tomó muy dentro de ella, y empezó a montarlo. Ella era mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que él hubiese imaginado cuando era más joven—su propia fantasía.

Era su dueña, esta mujer, sin importar lo que llevara puesto.

Cuando los dos estaban agotados, ella se desplomó sobre él. Él se quejó.

"¿Te lastimé?" Preguntó ella, tratando de quitarse de encima de él.

La abraza con más fuerza. "Lo vale."

Ella se burla. "Sí, estoy segura que me agradecerás si tienes que quedarte en cama otra semana."

"Bueno, si haces _eso_ otra vez, puede que no sea tan malo."

Bella levantó su cabeza y le dio un besito rápido. "Calenturiento."

Él la rodeó con su mano y soltó el broche de la atadura del cuello, dejando que cayera esa cadena. "Lo que digas, princesa."

Los ojos de ella se desviaron hacia el buró, y se echó a reír. "Mira. Tú gata nos está juzgando."

Edward echó su cabeza hacia atrás. En efecto, Leah se veía extremadamente indignada al mirarlos.

"Eres una _voyeur_ pervertida, Taupé," Bella le informó.

Edward se rio entre dientes, y levantó la mano para acariciar su rostro con sus dedos. Esa loca, hermosa, e increíble mujer. "¿Bella?"

"¿Mmm?" Ella estaba ocupada moviendo sus dedos frente a la cara poco impresionada de Leah.

"Múdate conmigo."

Bella jadeó y se le quedó mirando, con los ojos amplios. Empezó a balbucear.

"Está bien." La voz de él estaba más calmada de lo que se sentía. "Si quieres decir que no, lo entiendo."

"No estoy diciendo que no," dijo Bella, acomodándose en la curva de su brazo bueno. Extendió toda su mano sobre el pecho de él, y él cerró sus ojos, disfrutando de su toque. "Es solo que acabamos de decirnos 'te amo' hace unos días."

Él se rio entre dientes e hizo una mueca cuando levantó su brazo herido para acariciar la mejilla de ella. "Sabía que te amaba desde ese primer día, Bella." Se rio de sí mismo. "Si quieres saber la verdad, creo que me enamoré de la loca mujer que tenía vómito verbal sin ningún sentido sobre el espacio personal incluso antes de saber su nombre."

"Oye." Bella lo picó suavemente en las costillas, pero estaba sonriendo. "Tengo sentido del espacio personal, solo que no a esas horas de la mañana." Se rodó hacia él y envolvió un brazo sobre su torso. "Y tal vez no cuando hay un policía ardiente con fantásticos tatuajes _nerd_ detrás de mí."

Edward subió y bajo sus dedos por la cresta de su columna. "Todo lo que entiendo de eso es que tengo que asegurarme de que nunca te topes con un policía con tatuajes antes de que tomes tu café."

"Ja, no me preocuparía si fuera tú." Besó su barbilla.

"¿No?"

"No." Lo besó con dulzura en los labios. "Resulta que los ardientes policías _nerd_ con tatuajes son malditamente gruñones. Uno de ellos es todo lo que puedo manejar."

"Somos gruñones solo cuando se nos obliga a una baja médica."

"Claro. Excusas. Supongo que puedo entender cómo el que un pendejo te haga agujeros con un enorme cuchillo puede enojar a cualquiera." Su tono era en broma pero Edward podía ver la verdadera preocupación en sus ojos.

Él peinó el cabello de ella hacia atrás y tocó su mejilla. Lo que quería hacer era calmarla. Él iba a estar bien sin importar lo que el mundo le arrojara. En vez de eso, mirándola a los ojos, le dijo la verdad. "¿Sabes cuál es el lado positivo de que te llenen de agujeros? Cuando te estás desangrando en el asfalto, y no sabes si vas a vivir o morir, te hace pensar en lo que es importante. No las preguntas interminables de qué podría o qué debería, sino lo que es.

"Te amo, Isabella Swan. Sé que esta es solo la quinta vez que escuchas esas palabras de mí. Y sé que solo nos conocemos desde hace unos cuantos meses. En teoría, suena irracional, pero te quiero aquí conmigo. Quiero despertar para ti y volver a casa a ti, y no lamento pensar eso. Solo lamento que fue necesario pensar que podría morir para decirte lo que ha estado en mi corazón desde la primera semana."

Sus ojos estaban brillando. "Oh Dios. No quiero pensar en ti desangrándote en el pavimento. ¿Estás tratando de que me sienta culpable?"

"No." Edward hizo una breve pausa. "Aunque, si funciona—"

Ella lo besó para callarlo. "No tienes que convencerme, idjit **(2)**." Comenzó a dejar entusiastas besos por todo su rostro.

Él se rio entre dientes. "¿Eso es un sí?"

"Sí. Oh Dios mío. ¿Vamos a hacerlo? ¿Mudarme a LA? Oh, cielos." Bella se dejó caer sobre su lado de la cama. "No creo que hayas pensado en esto."

Edward se rodó hacia ella—con cuidado—de modo que ahora estaba cerniéndose sobre ella. "Acabo de decirte que no he pensado en nada más que esto."

Los ojos de ella resplandecían, su sonrisa grande y feliz mientras lo miraba, trazando la línea de su barbilla con la punta de su dedo. "Entonces, ¿pensaste en el hecho de que pedirme que me mude también significa pedirle a Jake que se mude?"

Edward arrugó su nariz. Como si supiera de lo que ellos estaban hablando, Leah hizo un ruido de disgusto y meneó su cola. Bella se echó a reír y acercó su mano para rascar detrás de sus orejas. Leah se alejó de su mano. "Sabemos lo que Taupé piensa de eso."

"Su nombre no es—" Edward rodó los ojos. Sacudió su cabeza y la besó. "Eres un fastidio," le dijo, sin decirlo en serio.

Ella le sonrió. "Así que, ¿debería quedarme en mi casa, entonces?"

"No." La besó otra vez. "Pero antes de que te mudes a mi casa, tengo una condición."

La sonrisa de ella cayó. "Si es sobre Jake, yo—"

"No seas tontita. Sé que tú y el chucho son un paquete. Aunque, si él intenta comerse a mi gata, no me hago responsable de lo que ella le haga. Sus garras son letales."

"Está bien. Entonces, ¿si esa no es la condición?"

"La semana antes de que te mudes"—él sabía que sonrió como un cretino cuando dijo esas palabras; se sentía tan malditamente satisfecho—"tenemos que ir a Home Depot **(3)**."

La nariz de ella se arrugó por la confusión. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Porque vamos a elegir nueva pintura para la casa. Para cada. Maldita. Habitación."

La sonrisa estaba de vuelta. "¿Quieres que pinte tu casa?"

"Quiero que elijas la pintura para nuestra casa. Nuestra pintura."

"Tenemos pintura." Ella sonó desconcertada.

"Esto es algo serio." Él bajó sobre ella. La besó de forma suave y lenta. "Estoy hablando en serio con respecto a ti."

Los ojos de ella destellaron, pero hizo un _show_ de estudiarlo. "¿Estás seguro que no estás drogado?"

Él sonrió con suficiencia. "Te preguntaré de nuevo cuando esté sobrio."

* * *

 **(1) Ves estos grilletes, nena, soy tu esclavo. Te dejaré que me azotes si mi porto mal.**

 **(2) "Idjit" es un deletreo fonético de una pronunciación "alternativa" de idiota.**

 **(3) The Home Depot es una empresa minorista estadounidense de mejoramiento del hogar, bricolaje y materiales de construcción.**

* * *

 _ **Estos dos van que vuelan, pero es comprensible después de lo que Edward acaba de pasar, como dijo él, cuando tu vida está en peligro y no sabes si vas a vivir o morir valoras más lo que tienes y quieres aprovechar bien tu vida. Menos mal que Bella está de acuerdo con él, pero ustedes qué crees, ¿será así de fácil el unir sus dos casas? ¿Qué pasará con Jake y Taupé, ejem, Leah? Ya lo veremos en el próximo. Estaré esperando ansiosa sus comentarios, gracias por corresponder y hacerme sonreír con sus reviews.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: ITAD2BU, Labluegirl Mellark, Roxy Sanchez, caresgar26, crysty katy, , Manligrez, atenaschan, Cristal82, beakis, Bella-Jaze, jgav28, Chiarat, Yoliki, Jazmin Li, somas, freedom2604, carol, anmaray, Ale Navas, myaenriquez02, Antonia, tulgarita, Tecupi, YessyVL13, vanex, bbluelilas, Milh Llop, Merce, PEYCI CULLEN, Masilobe, rjnavajas, Shikara65, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Beth, EmmaBe, lagie, Srher Evans, Gabriela Cullen, Pili, EllieArchangel, LicetSalvatore, Sully YM, Tata XOXO, Hanna D.L, Maribel, lizdayanna, Alfa, Reno Alvarez, Torposoplo12, debynoe, saraipineda44, injoa, Mafer, alejandra1987, Laliscg, dushakis, angelabarmtz, alo-star, Daniela, Sei, glow0718, Ericastelo, rosycanul10, Pam Malfoy Black, patymdn, DenniChavez, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo. Espero que sea pronto ;)**_


	14. Chapter 14

Para no perder la costumbre, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora es **LyricalKris** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Como siempre, me acompaña mi fiel amiga y beta Erica Castelo. Gracias nena!**_

* * *

Tal parece, que decir que sí a mudarse con un Cullen significaba que todo el resto de ellos invadía tu casa. Bella no estaba muy segura de cómo sucedió. Estaba ocupada en sus asuntos, armando su último video mientras hablaba en Skype con Esme, y de pronto descubrió que sin darse cuenta había accedido a acoger una reunión. Había estado distraída, murmurando palabras vagas convenientes cuando toda su concentración estaba dirigida en tratar de corregir un obstinado gráfico.

"Excelente. Llevaremos pizza y ocuparemos el día en ello," dijo Esme.

Eso llamó la atención de Bella. "Espera. ¿Qué?"

"Unir dos casas es más complicado de lo que parece." Esme sonaba también distraída, aunque probablemente en modalidad de planeación. "Tú y Edward no podrían ser más diferentes en sus gustos. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con toda tus recuerdos conmemorativos?"

"Ah…" Bella tartamudeó, luchando por seguirle el paso. "Él dijo que despejaría un estante."

"Oh, cariño. Sabes también como yo que tu colección no puede ponerse en un estante." Esme se rio entre dientes. "Sería una pena ocultar tus piezas más grandes. De cualquier manera, tenemos que hacer un cuidadoso inventario y ver cuáles son nuestras opciones."

Y no podía quejarse de sus cuasi suegros con sus seguidores porque la mamá de su novio era uno de ellos. _Gah_. Esto de estar en una relación era complicado.

Después, cuando le contó a Edward sobre ello, él se rio mucho. "Las intenciones de mi madre son buenas, pero ella puede ser un torbellino. No dejes que te amedrente a que hagas las cosas a su manera."

"Bueno, es tu casa. No voy a dejar que me amedrente en lo relacionado con tu casa."

Él había estado en el sofá, haciendo los ejercicios para su mano, pero se detuvo cuando ella dijo eso. "¿ _Mi_ casa?"

Ella hizo una cara. "No quise asumir. Me parece grosero entrar aquí y demandar que cambies todo."

Él alcanzó su mano y tiró de ella hacia adelante. Bella se puso a horcajadas sobre él, con cuidado de mantener la mayor parte de su peso lejos de él. Era más una costumbre que cualquier cosa. Él iba a volver al trabajo el lunes siguiente, y ella estaba tratando de pretender que no estaba preocupada por ello.

"Bella." Él besó su barbilla. "Literalmente te pedí que vinieras y demandaras que cambie todo."

"Ah, no. Me pediste que me mudara, no que me apoderara de tu casa." Ella frunció el ceño. "Tenemos gustos muy diferentes."

"Oh, Dios mío. Prácticamente puedo escuchar la voz de mi madre cuando dices eso." Él le arqueó una ceja. "Ella _dijo_ eso, ¿verdad? Bella, sabes muy bien que no debes dejar que la voz de una madre se meta en tu cabeza. Sus intenciones son buenas, pero son entrometidas. Les enseñan cómo hacerlo en esas clases de embarazo, lo juro. Soy policía. Sé cosas."

Bella sonrió con suficiencia y lo besó. Aunque, por dentro, no podía evitar pensar que Esme tenía razón. Por supuesto, la casa de Edward era prácticamente un lienzo en blanco. Lo más probable es que había margen allí, pero su casa estaba casi malditamente abarrotada con puras cosas friki. ¿De verdad existía un punto medio con tales extremos en gustos?

"Helena Bonham Carter y Tim Burton vivieron en dos casas separadas, ¿sabes?" Habló sin pensar.

Él inclinó su cabeza. "¿Qué?"

Bella bufó. No tenía la intención de iniciar esto, pero sabía que ya lo había hecho. "Solo digo que, ellos tenían gustos diferentes. Vivían en casas separadas y tuvieron una relación bastante genial."

Las manos de él apretaron su cintura. "En primer lugar, tenían dos casas _conectadas_. Nunca estuvieron casados, y ya no están juntos."

Ups. "De acuerdo, chismes de las celebridades. El punto es, que no es como si no pueda funcionar, ¿sabes? Estuvieron juntos por mucho tiempo. Criaron hijos. Ese tipo de cosas buenas. No se separaron porque vivieran en casas diferentes."

"¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Estuviste ahí?"

Bella arrugó su nariz. "Soy una vlogger. Sé de esas cosas." Le dio un ligero manotazo en el pecho. "Como sea, ese no es el punto."

La sonrisa relajada de él cayó de su rostro, y ella notó por primera vez que la mirada en sus ojos era cautelosa. "El punto es, que estás reconsiderando todo esto de la mudanza."

"¡No! _Gah_. No." Bella balbuceó y tartamudeó otros pocos segundos antes de soltar una bocanada de aire. "Mira, estoy nerviosa, ¿está bien? Quiero hacer esto. Es algo atemorizante lo mucho que _realmente_ quiero hacer esto. Es solo algo loco. Nunca antes he hecho esto—nunca he hecho algo como esto. Es demasiado."

Los dedos de él le hacían cosquillas cuando los subía y bajaba por sus costados. "¿Pero quieres hacerlo?"

"¿Mudarme a LA? ¿La tierra del tráfico perpetuo y el esmog?"

"Y celebridades, y cantidades interminables de cosas friki qué hacer."

Ella tomó su rostro en sus manos. "¿Y tú?" Ella lo besó. "Sí. Todavía quiero hacerlo."

"Excelente." Él le dio un besito en los labios y luego se puso de pie, sus manos en las caderas de ella para estabilizarla y que no se cayera cuando lo hizo. "Entonces, puedo darte tu regalo de mudanza."

Las cejas de Bella se elevaron por la sorpresa. "Espera. ¿Qué?" Ella lo siguió. "¿Eso existe? ¿Tengo que darte uno? No voy a mentirte, Edward, podría decirse que me alegró que lo nuestro no fuera tan serio cuando fue tu cumpleaños, y todavía faltas algunos meses para Navidad."

Él se rio entre dientes, deteniéndose frente a su armario y tomando algo detrás de una pila de bufandas en su repisa.

"Mierda." Bella se echó a reír. "Edward. Se supone que tengas tus artículos de colección a la vista." Inclinó su cabeza. "Pensé que no te gustaba Harry Potter."

Lo que había sacado era una versión un poco más grande de la Snitch Dorada. Estaba lista para ser exhibida orgullosamente en un estante con su propio soporte y todo.

"No me gusta Harry Potter," dijo Edward. Luego se puso en una rodilla.

"Oh, que me jodan," dijo Bella, su corazón dejó de latir.

Edward sonrió con suficiencia. "En un minuto. Tengo algo que preguntarte primero."

Bella contuvo el aliento.

"Bella Swan. Ahora que no he tomado una píldora para el dolor en días, tengo una pregunta para ti." Los dos respiraron hondo. "¿Te mudarías conmigo?"

"Oh Dios mío." Bella soltó una risita al mismo tiempo que se doblaba por la cintura. "¿Planeas hacerme una propuesta en cada momento clave de nuestra relación?"

"¿Si va a provocar que pongas esa expresión de pánico? Sí." Sacudió la Snitch. "Pero no has respondido."

"Le dijimos a tu madre, Tontius Maximus. No nos podemos arrepentir ahora. Ese es un contrato aún más restrictivo que el matrimonio. No creas que no lo sé." Intentó arrebatarle la Snitch. "Dame."

"¿No se supone que estás cosas son difíciles de atrapar?" Preguntó él, manteniéndola fuera de su alcance.

Ella lo tacleó. Forcejearon en el suelo, pero ella consiguió quitarle la Snith de su mano. "¡Ja!" Bella se puso de rodillas. "Es mía." Bella lo giró en sus manos. "¿Dónde conseguiste esto?"

"Un tipo los estaba vendiendo afuera del Comic Con cuando te estaba esperando," dijo Edward. "Tuve que hacer que le pintara el 'Cásate Conmigo' que estaba adentro. Al parecer, la mayoría de la gente usa estos para compromisos."

"Imagina eso. Usar una caja para un anillo para guardar un—" Bella jadeó cuando abrió la caja.

No había una llave dentro como ella esperaba. De verdad _era_ un anillo. Sus ojos se dispararon hacia los de él.

"No es un anillo de compromiso," dijo él, levantando sus manos en un movimiento tranquilizador. "Solo es un lindo anillo para mi preciosa novia."

"¿Lindo?" Bella chilló. Sacó el anillo de la caja, dándole vuelta en sus manos. "Creo que te equivocaste. Tu novia es linda y este… este es precioso. Totalmente con ojos de corazón. ¡ _Gah_!" Otra vez se puso a horcajadas sobre él, esta vez bañando su rostro de besos.

El anillo era delgado, hecho de dos empuñaduras de sable de luz como base—el sable de luz de Luke Skywalker en el Regreso de Jedi para ser precisos—subiendo en un arco en ambos lados con joyas color esmeralda.

Edward apartó el cabello de los ojos de ella, trazando su labio con su pulgar. "¿Esperabas una llave?"

"Eso hubiese tenido más sentido por todo eso de la mudanza." Ella examinó el anillo ahora en su dedo. "A menos que esto sea algo parecido a las cosas que usa James Bond que puede abrir tu puerta si la sostengo de cierta forma." Torció su mano en diferentes posiciones.

Él se echó a reír. "No. De hecho, tengo una llave para ti." Los movió a los dos un poco de forma que pudiera acceder a su bolsillo.

Bella sonrió cuando vio lo que era. La llave era amplia hecha de una imagen del escudo del Capitán América. "Team Cap," dijo alegremente, tomándola de él.

"Yo también conseguí una nueva," le dijo, guiñándole un ojo al tenderle su llave. Por supuesto, estaba hecha de la imagen del pecho de Iron Man.

"Maldita sea, hombre. Has visto Capitán América: Civil War. Unidos venceremos, divididos perecemos." Hace un sonido de falso disgusto. "¿Estás seguro que no quieres considerar lo de las casas separadas? Si vas a insistir en hacer de esta una casa Team Cap versus Team Iron Man, me voy a ver obligada a recordarte que Steve y Bucky patearon el trasero de Tony."

"¿Quién es Bucky en este escenario?"

"Jake, obviamente."

"¿No termina él como un témpano al final de la película? Excelente. Ese es un lugar perfecto para tu perro—un témpano en el bosque vigilado por un gato."

"Oh." Bella se rodó de encima de él para quedar de espaldas en el suelo, haciendo un puchero. "Eso acaba de ponerme muy triste."

"¿Sí?" Edward se rodó sobre su costado cerniéndose sobre ella. Descansó su mano en la parte baja de su vientre. "Entonces, supongo que voy a tener que hacerte muy feliz otra vez."

"¿Crees que mi trasero quemado por la alfombra va a hacerme muy feliz?" Preguntó ella mientras él le desabotonaba sus _jeans_.

"Mmmm." Los ojos de Edward recorrieron su cuerpo, enviando un escalofrío de emoción por su espalda. "Reto aceptado."

"¿Qué estás—¡Oh!"

 **~O~**

"Esto es una locura," Alice murmuró, tomando un largo trago del vino que Bella le había servido.

"¿Qué parte? ¿La loca familia que ha invadido mi casa, o el hecho de que me estoy mudando con un tipo que conocí hace cinco meses y medio?

"Las dos."

"Mmm." Bella tomó un sorbo de su propio vino. "Lamento que hayas tenido que enterarte de esta forma, ¿sabes?"

Alice suspiró. "Lo sé."

Era, para Bella, la mayor traba en todo este plan. Sabía que tenía que tomar las decisiones que eran buenas para ella, pero no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Su casa—donde Alice estaba casi segura de encontrarla sola—era un refugio para su amiga cuya cabeza algunas veces se ponía demasiado ruidosa. Había estado tratando de determinar qué decirle a sus amigos, pero honestamente, Alice era la más importante.

Emmett se acercó a ellas. Se apoyó contra la encimera, sus ojos brillando con un entusiasmo infantil. "Escúchame. Sé que tú tienes más influencia sobre Edward que yo. ¿Sabes qué haría que se viera mejor toda esta batalla espacial que tienes?"

"¿Una pista de audio _pew pew_ _**(1)**_ porque vuelve loco a Edward que en las películas un montón de naves hacen sonidos en el espacio?"

Emmett se le quedó mirando. "De acuerdo, eso también. Pero en serio, tenemos que introducir un sistema hidráulico. Conseguir que todo esté en movimiento." Agitó su mano en el aire, simulando mientras hablaba. "Lograr que el Halcón descienda en picada con un giro de barril."

Edward, que entró tranquilamente cuando Emmett lo hizo, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. "Te das cuenta que lo que estás hablando es prácticamente imposible, ¿verdad? Mi casa no es un laboratorio de efectos especiales, y estoy muy seguro que ninguno de nosotros tiene guardados millones de dólares."

"Pfft." Emmett sacudió su cabeza y miró a Bella. "Podemos hacerlo, ¿verdad? ¿Solo con un poco de creatividad?"

Bella suspiró tristemente. "Siempre he querido hacer que se mueva." Sus ojos se dispararon hacia Edward. Él parecía desconcertado. "Pero ni siquiera hemos discutido si voy a instalarlo en absoluto, así que no te adelantes."

"Bah." Emmett estiró su mano hacia un estante pasándola junto a ella y cogió un sable de luz que tenía allí en exhibición. Lo apuntó hacia su hermano. "Tienes el anillo," entonó en una voz más grave que la acostumbrada. "Y veo que tu Schwartz es tan grande como la mía. Ahora veamos cuán bien la… maniobras."

"Perturbador," dijo Edward, sus brazos todavía cruzados y su expresión poco impresionada.

"Antes de morir, hay algo que deberías saber sobre nosotros, Estrella solitaria. Casco Oscuro: Soy el previo compañero de cuarto del sobrino del hermano de tu padre."

"¿De qué demonios está hablando?" Alice le preguntó a Bella.

Ella se echó a reír. "Está citando La Loca Historia de Las Galaxias. Vamos, Alice. ¿Ni siquiera las parodias de películas _nerds_? ¿Mel Brooks? Algo clásico."

"He visto No Es Otra Tonta Película Americana. El Capitán América con una banana metida en el trasero sin duda es algo bueno."

Edward estiró su mano y le dio a la manga de Bella un tirón juguetón. "Bella piensa que el Capitán América tiene más que una banana metida en su trasero."

"Incluso los que no son frikizoides como yo pueden ver los matices románticos entre el Cap y el Soldado del Invierno, hombre," dice Alice.

"Sí, Cap se queda en las nubes cuando alguien habla de Bucky." Emmett sacude su cabeza. "Ese es el indicio de un hombre con un enamoramiento, amigo."

Bella se rio a carcajadas, y Edward arrojó sus manos hacia arriba. "Rodeado de _slash shippers_ _ **(2)**_." Él le echó una mirada a Emmett. "Mi propio hermano. ¿Qué demonios?"

Emmett le pegó en el brazo con el sable de luz. "Pelea o cierra la boca, hermano."

"Vas a romper esa cosa."

"No, no es así," le dijo Bella. Ella le dio a Edward otro sable de luz. "Hazme sentir orgullosa."

Edward titubeó. Se vio, por un momento, como si fuera a ser maduro y no pelear. Pero entonces Emmett golpeó su brazo de nuevo, provocándolo.

Observándolos, Bella gimió. "A mi gente le gustaría muchísimo esto. Puf. Es tan frustrante. Edward, ¿y si remplazo tu cabeza con la de Kylo Ren?"

Edward dio un salto hacia atrás, evitando un golpe de Emmett, y miró a Bella. "¿Quieres explicarle eso a mi madre?"

"¿Explicarme, qué?" Esme preguntó, acercándose a dónde estaban. Miró a sus hijos con los ojos entrecerrados. "¿Qué, por todos los cielos, están haciendo?"

"Destrozando mi casa, eso es lo que están haciendo," dijo Bella.

Esme puso las manos en sus caderas. Edward se volvió hacia ella, traicionado. "Oye."

"Amenazaste con acusarme. Solo te estoy ganando la partida," Bella dijo, sonriendo con dulzura.

"Chicos, vayan a ayudar a su padre con la parrilla y dejen de hacer maldades."

Solas por pocos segundos, Alice se rio entre dientes. "Te das cuenta de lo gracioso que es esto, ¿verdad? Tú y yo nos hicimos amigas porque ninguna de las dos éramos cercanas a nuestra familia de origen. Ahora, míranos. Atrapadas en medio de grandes y locas familias." Sacudió su cabeza, tomando otro sorbo de su vino. "No sientas pena por dejarme, Bella. Esto es bueno. Esto es lo que mereces. Sé que la estúpida química de mi cerebro hace que tenga que escapar de ellos de vez en cuando, pero amo a mi esposo y a mis hijos. Son muy buenos conmigo, y tú te mereces eso también. Te mereces al esposo consentidor—y este cretino evidentemente te adora—y a los peques frikis que andarán por ahí, citando El Señor de los Anillos incluso antes de que dejen los pañales."

"Espera, no te adelantes. Solo me estoy mudando con él."

Alice se burló. "¿A quién quieres engañar? No sabes lo que te espera."

Bella se tomó de un solo trago el resto de su vino. "Sí, eso sospechaba."

 **~O~**

Como regla general, a Jake no parecían gustarle los Cullen. Estaba celoso de Edward. Emmett le había ladrado en respuesta. A Esme evidentemente no le gustaban los perros, y Jake podía sentirlo. Era lo mismo con la esposa de Emmett, Rosalie.

La única excepción a la regla era Carlisle. Al entrar en la casa, lo primero que había hecho el hombre fue ponerse de cuclillas al nivel de Jake. Le sonrió aun cuando Jake le gruñó y le ladró. Él simplemente le había tendido su mano. Jake se calló. Lo olisqueó. Bufó, y se alejó como si Carlisle no valiera un minuto de su tiempo.

Durante el día, anduvo por ahí, como asegurándose que todos esos vándalos no robaran las cosas de su madre. Bella notó que seguía acercándose cada vez más a Carlisle.

Para cuando todos se sentaron a cenar, Jake chocó su cabeza contra la pierna de Carlisle, ladró, y se sentó, mirándolo expectante.

"Le agradas," dijo Bella, asombrada.

"Bueno, excelente." Carlisle le rascó detrás de las orejas, haciendo que Jake esbozara una sonrisa perruna. "Esperaba que pudiéramos ser amigos."

"¿No crees que tu casa es algo pequeña para dos adultos y un perro?" Esme dijo con voz suave.

"Mamá." El tono de Edward tenía advertencia en él. Bella tenía la impresión que este tema se había tratado antes. Frunció sus cejas. ¿Habían estado hablando sobre su perro?

"Son cosas en las que tienes que pensar," dijo Esme, mirando primero a su hijo y luego a Bella. "Este lugar es encantador, Bella, y muy espacioso."

¿Estaba sugiriendo que se mudaran aquí? "Se lo arriendo a un primo, por lo que me dan una buena tarifa," Bella dijo prudentemente. "Pero no tengo que estar en un lugar para trabajar, y Edward sí, así que…"

"Esa es otra cosa." Esme se volvió hacia Edward. "¿Has considerado dónde va a poder hacer Bella su vlog? Tú solo tienes una habitación."

"Eso es lo bueno de un vlog," dijo Bella antes de que Edward pudiera responder. "Puedo hacerlo donde sea."

Por el rabillo de sus ojos, vio que Emmett se rio disimuladamente, pero afortunadamente, no le dio el obvio doble sentido.

Edward suspiró. "Mamá y papá han estado intentando por años que me mude a su casa de renta."

"Tu madre solo intenta señalar que podría ser lo adecuado," dijo Carlisle. Bella notó con algo de sorpresa que para ese momento su perro se había desplazado a su regazo. "No está de más considerarlo, Edward. Unir dos personalidades diferentes puede ser complicado. Un poco de espacio hace la transición mucho más fácil."

"La casa tiene una oficina, que sería perfecta para ti, Bella," dijo Esme. "Y una habitación extra para… Uh. Jake." Ella sonrió, cubriendo su evidente error.

Bella sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Miró a su lado para ver a Edward del mismo modo retorciéndose en su asiento. Él estiró su mano y tomó la de ella, dándole un apretón.

"Habrá mucho espacio para exhibir algunas de tus piezas más atractivas," dijo Esme. "Nosotros—"

"Nosotros tenemos que hablarlo, mamá," dijo Edward. Hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír. "Gracias."

Más tarde, cuando estaban solos y subiendo a la cama, Edward suspiró. "No sé por qué no te conté sobre su oferta de la casa. Debí haberlo hecho. Es obvio ahora." Él entrelazó sus dedos. "Lo que dije antes es verdad. No es solo mi casa. No es solo mi decisión. ¿Quieres considerar su ofrecimiento?"

Bella lo estudió por un largo rato. Era el momento de una conversación seria. De acuerdo, podía hacerlo. "¿Por qué _tú_ no quieres considerar su ofrecimiento? Suena como un lugar realmente lindo. ¿Hay algo que no sepa?"

"Es un lugar muy bonito. También está cerca de mi trabajo." Se quedó callado otro momento, considerando lo que iba a decir. "Todavía no soy bueno en aceptar cosas de mis padres. Me han dado demasiado. Siento que no he hecho nada más que tomar de ellos."

"Eso es… algo así como la definición de ser el hijo de alguien, Edward."

Ella suspiró, frunciendo sus labios al pensar en ello. "Son geniales, ¿sabes? Tu familia. Amo a mis padres, y ellos me aman, pero todos estamos un poco ausentes de la vida del otro. Creo que es dulce que quieran ayudarte."

Edward se rodó hacia ella, apoyándose en un brazo para poder mirarla. "Ayudarnos." Trazó el contorno de su labio con un dedo. "Quieren ayudarnos." Se echó a reír. "Mi mamá está _realmente_ preocupada por tu vlog. No es solo educación. Está legítimamente preocupada de que recibas la adecuada representación en nuestra casa. Y que puedas hacer todo lo que sueles hacer con el vlog."

"Nuestra casa." Bella sonrió. Sí que sonaba bien. "Ella realmente es…"

"¿Una mamá?"

"Sí." Bella se quedó callada por uno segundos, considerando. Esto fue algo así como una toma de decisiones de las grandes ligas. "Bueno, tenemos dos meses antes de que termine mi contrato de arrendamiento. Eso nos da tiempo para pensar, ¿verdad?"

Edward besó la punta de su nariz. "Buena idea. Ahora, sexo. Decisiones que alteran la vida, después."

Bella chilló y luego gimió cuando de repente se encontró sujeta debajo de su _nerd_ y _sexy_ novio policía. Y por un rato, ella no pensó en nada más excepto lo enamorada que estaba, y que todo se resolvería al final.

* * *

 **(1) Sonido imitando un arma de energía disparando.**

 **(2) Como ya se había aclarado en otra ocasión shippers se refiere a los que desean que una pareja de personajes ficticios o de la vida real estén juntos y slash es un género de fanfiction de temática homosexual.**

* * *

 _ **Oh, tener una suegra como Esme jajajaja. Al menos, por lo que se ve ha aceptado muy bien a Bella, y el resto de la familia también. Esa convivencia familiar estuvo genial :) ¿Qué fue lo que más les gustó del capi? Espero ansiosa sus reviews para que me cuenten cuál fue su parte favorita. Y ahora toca ver que tal les va en su vida juntos, eso lo veremos en el siguiente capi.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Saydiss, caresgar26, Antonia, NINACARA, Roxy Sanchez, ori-cullen-swan, beakis, V1V1, bbluelilas, Milh Llop, Crister11, Laliscg, freedom2604, YessyVL13, saraipineda44, Yenny CR, nnuma76, bellaliz, Gabriela Cullen, crysty katy, Labluegirl Mellark, Hanna D.L, Tecupi, lizdayanna, Tsuruga Lia1412, Srher Evans, PEYCI CULLEN, Lady Grigori, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, lu537, carol, Daniela, Bertlin, Maribel, dushakis, lagie, alejandra1987, Merce, debynoe, glow0718, Pam Malfoy Black, Yoliki, Ale Navas, Pili, Adriu, Shikara65, tulgarita, anmaray, Manligrez, Sei, patymdn, Reno Alvarez, Ericastelo, rosy canul, Jazmin Li, Tata XOXO, DenniChavez, injoa, Mafer, Sully YM, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, dependiendo de ustedes ;)**_


	15. Chapter 15

Para no perder la costumbre, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora es **LyricalKris** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Como siempre, me acompaña mi fiel amiga y beta Erica Castelo. Gracias nena!**_

* * *

Ha pasado un año.

Hace un año, Edward había sido asignado a una ronda que lo llevó alrededor del centro de convenciones de LA—una reunión de _nerds_ que ni siquiera comienza a rivalizar con el Comic Con de San Diego, pero todavía respetable a su manera. Hace un año, se detuvo por café y en vez de eso se había decidido por un refresco, solo para ver sonrojarse a la mujer que había conocido unos minutos antes.

Tres meses después, finalmente habían podido coordinar sus términos de contrato de renta y oficialmente se mudaron a la casa de renta de su madre y padre. Hizo felices a sus padres, aunque Edward no creía poder entender eso alguna vez. Cuando ellos lo acogieron todos esos años atrás, ya le habían dado demasiado. Le dieron una familia cuando no merecía una.

"¿Te has dado cuenta cómo te gusta mimarme—darme generosos regalos y llevarme a estrenos de películas donde puedo quedar como tonta frente a Robert Downey, Jr?" Bella preguntó cuándo él le hizo el comentario por cuarta vez.

"¿Y ponerte imprudentemente en la misma sala que Sebastian Stan, quien al parecer está en tu lista de los cinco famosos de cortesía?"

"Sí, eso parece imprudente. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"Porque me encanta verte sonreír." Él le sonrió. "Y me gusta cuando haces eso de saltar arriba y abajo. Hace que tu trasero rebote."

Ella rodó los ojos. "Bueno, tus padres quieren darte cosas porque quieren que seas feliz. Porque te aman."

"Mmm. ¿No porque quieran ver mi trasero rebotar?"

Bella se estremece. "Dios, espero que no."

Y sucedió que Edward ya no tenía paredes taupé. De hecho, todas sus habitaciones eran de un color diferente. No colores llamativos.

Su madre se había acercado a ellos con un esquema de colores. Al parecer, un color por habitación no era suficiente. Se tenían que considerar las molduras. Y, "De verdad creo que una pared contrastante se vería bellísima aquí."

Bella se había visto tan aturdida como él lo estaba hasta que bromeó diciendo que quería pintar la sala en, "el color azul del uniforme del Capitán América."

Esme había respondido con una bonita paleta de colores que, de hecho, correspondía con el uniforme de Steve Rogers post témpano de hielo. Así que, mientras Bella llamaba a las habitaciones por los nombres cuyos colores fueron usados—la habitación Stucky, la habitación Castiel, la habitación Padme—el no friki promedio no podría saber que eran colores temáticos.

Luego estaban _las cosas_. Edward tuvo que decirle a Bella al menos cuarenta veces que no le importaba que convirtiera su casa—de los _dos_ —en un paraíso friki. A él le encantaba quedarse en la casa de ella, admirando los ínfimos detalles.

Él era tan friki como ella lo era—simplemente más sutil. Pero era más reservado para la mayoría de las cosas. No le importó dejar que Bella hablara por él al exhibir sus figuras de acción (con las que jugaba porque estaban allí, ¿de acuerdo?), que llenara sus estantes con libros y películas ("Solo es la séptima vez está semana que lo tengo como ruido de fondo, Bella"), y colgar su gran variedad de interesantes obras de arte relacionadas con lo friki. Eligieron juntos unas cuantas piezas cuando fueron a una convención en Arizona.

Esa vez habían estado cerca de que los descubrieran. Bella, que no estaba en un panel pero tuvo una sesión de firmas, había sido reconocida. Después de los chillidos y abrazos iniciales, la _fan_ vio a Edward. Ella dijo en un jadeo. "¿Este es… Kylo?"

La _fan_ había tratado de tomar una foto de la que Edward apenas se había escapado. Bella le pidió que no divulgara que estaba ahí con "Kylo". Al parecer la _fan_ había obedecido sus deseos, pero Edward decidió que simplemente no podrían ir juntos a convenciones.

Eso, comprensiblemente, no le había gustado a Bella. Pero él era quien era y ella era quien era. Solo eran un poco desafortunados. No fue tan molesto como las tres semanas que se necesitaron para que Leah y Jake dejaran de gruñirse y lanzarse a la garganta del otro.

De todos modos, de vez en cuando, Bella sacaba el tema otra vez.

Edward había descubierto que su novia era peligrosa. Era casi imposible negarle algo cuando hacía lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y parecidos a los de una cierva. Estaba mordiendo su labio inferior, que por supuesto, sobresalía.

"Por favor," le dijo, su voz muy bajita y tímida. "Por favor. ¿Por mí?"

Bella también estaba a horcajadas sobre él. Y estaba desnuda. Y él estaba más que un poco distraído por sus pezones.

Mujer astuta.

Así que, sí. Su novia era jodidamente peligrosa. Él exhaló con un bufido. "Bella," le dijo con un gemido. "¿Por qué me estás obligando a decirte que no otra vez?"

"Oh, vamos. ¿Ni siquiera vas a considerarlo? Es una idea genial." Ondeó la máscara en su cara. "¿Nunca has visto ese meme? Siempre sé tú mismo. A menos que puedas ser Batman. Entonces, siempre sé Batman." Puso la máscara sobre su rostro. "¿Quién no quiere ser Batman?"

Edward se quitó la máscara y la puso a un lado. Hizo caminar sus dedos desde el vientre de ella hasta su pecho, sonriendo cuando contuvo el aliento. "¿Por qué quieres que me disfrace para tus seguidores? Lo haría por ti, pero, ¿por qué para ellos?"

Ella suspiró, su rostro se puso serio. "Más que nada estoy bromeando. Ya sabía que ibas a decir que no. Es solo que es muy extraño para mí. Compartir todo en mi vida excepto lo más importante. Y eres malditamente impresionante, Edward. ¿Sabes lo popular que serías? Traerías mucho tráfico con algunos de tus disparates."

"¿Qué disparates?"

"Bueno, lo atlético es lo más obvio. Si hicieras todo eso del _parkour_ _ **(1)**_ que me mostraste con un traje de Batman, te harías viral eso es seguro."

"Mmmm." Le hizo cosquillas en el vientre, viendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban y sus pezones se endurecían. "Quieres explotarme por visitas."

"No puedes culparme por la forma en que me gano la vida, cobrizo."

"Culpo a la gente por cómo se gana la vida todo el tiempo." Deslizó sus dedos por su torso y tomó sus senos.

Ella puso sus manos sobre las de él, guiándolas. "Podría funcionar," le dijo ella, empezando a frotarse contra él, moviendo sus caderas. "La máscara. Haces la voz de Batman. Si le funcionó a Bruce Wayne, podría funcionar para ti. Y luego podrías estar en videos conmigo."

Él respiró bruscamente cuando ella se deslizó sobre él y empujó sus caderas hacia las de ella. "De verdad te gustaría eso, ¿no es así? ¿El que estuviera en tus videos?"

"Creo que eres gracioso." Ella extendió su mano sobre el pecho de él al mismo tiempo que giraba sus caderas sobre las de él. "E inteligente. Y un friki realmente encantador. No como yo. No exagerado y atrevido, pero…" Arrastró sus dedos sobre sus tatuajes, sus ojos trazando las líneas que hacían las puntas de sus dedos. "Está en tu corazón, y me pregunto si sabes lo desgarradoramente hermoso que es eso."

"Soy una de las afortunadas. De las frikis afortunadas. Era una solitaria, así que esos héroes, esas historias, eran mis amigos. Los comprendía cuando no comprendía a la mayor parte de la gente. Pero tú…" Envolvió su polla con la mano, y lo miró a los ojos. Con su otra mano, dio golpecitos con su dedo en las imágenes dobles dispersas por su pecho. "Te interesaron los héroes y los villanos porque los entiendes. La luz y la oscuridad." Ella se inclinó, tomando un beso de sus jadeantes labios. "Eres un superhéroe torturado, y te amo."

Cuando se enderezó, tomó su longitud dentro de ella. Edward contuvo el aliento, estupefacto por la intensidad de lo que sentía por esta mujer. Nunca había sido capaz de encontrar las palabras para explicar por qué estos personajes de ficción significaban tanto para él que había marcado su cuerpo con ellos.

Ella lo vio, y él no tenía idea de cómo había tenido tanta suerte.

Él empujó sus caderas hacia arriba, sus ojos amenazando con rodarse dentro de su cabeza al sumergirse en su calor. Ella pasó los dedos por su cabello y lo arrojó por encima de su hombro. Estaba salvaje, encantadora, y él tenía miedo de lo que pudiera ver en los ojos de ella—un futuro que deseaba tanto, que dolía.

En minutos, las sensaciones se apoderaron de sus pensamientos. Su piel estaba muy caliente. El placer lo recorrió en oleadas. Sus caricias se volvieron más firmes, sus dedos enterrándose en la piel de sus caderas.

Bella arrojó su cabeza hacia atrás, jadeando mientras se movía sobre él. Ella gritó, y el sonido terminó en un lascivo gemido. Su espalda se arqueó, y Edward perdió el poco control que tenía de su cuerpo. La penetró con la fuerza de cada espasmo, derramándose dentro de ella incluso mientras sus paredes se cerraban en torno a él.

Justo antes de que ambos pudieran desplomarse en un desastre pegajoso y dócil, Edward escuchó un familiar gruñido bajo. Se rodó sobre su costado, y Bella gritó al caerse de encima de él sobre la cama. "¡Jake!" Ella agarró al perro que gruñía antes de que pudiera llegar a Edward.

No iba a morderlo; Edward lo sabía ahora. Jake lo mordisqueó algunas veces, pero nada serio. Se tomaba en serio lo de proteger a su ama, pero había comprendido que no debería despedazar a Edward.

Edward pico con el dedo un costado del perro. "Si vienes corriendo cada vez que tu ama grita, perrito, vas a tener un ataque al corazón." Él se inclinó y besó los labios de Bella. "Porque voy a hacerla gritar. Mucho. Te prometo que no la estoy matando."

"Ja. No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir," dijo Bella. "Casi me mataste un par de veces."

"Sí, bueno. Solo recuerda cuando me mates primero que Leah te sacará los ojos. ¿Verdad, niña?" Edward levantó la vista hacia donde Leah estaba en lo alto de su librero. Ella le dio una mirada indignada, movió su cola, y miró hacia otro lado. "Gracias, Lee. Me alegra tenerte de mi lado."

"Los perros son mejores que los gatos," Bella se burló.

"Falso." Edward se dejó caer sobre la cama. Jake dio un pequeño bufido. Edward le bufó en respuesta y gruñó.

"No lo hagas enojar," Bella lo reprendió, acostándose junto a él.

Edward se burló, pero le dio al perro una palmada casual para complacer a Bella. Gimió y arrojó un brazo sobre su rostro. "¿Oye, Bella?"

"¿Mmm?" Ella se acurrucó contra él, su mano descansando sobre su vientre.

Él puso su mano sobre la de ella y giró su cabeza para mirarla. "¿Es realmente importante el que no puedas compartirme con tus seguidores?"

Ella hizo una mueca. "De verdad me gustaría decir que no."

"¿Pero si lo es?"

"No es que te culpe," dijo ella. "Es solo una estúpida regla en estos días. ¿A qué le tienen tanto miedo? ¿Realmente temen tanto que uno de los suyos vaya a decir algo condenable? ¿Cuál es la diferencia? No es como si los malos sean menos culpables si los ven en Facebook medio desnudos."

"Bueno, no es solo por relaciones públicas," Edward dijo. Hizo una mueca y pasó sus dedos por el brazo de ella. "Si alguien se obsesiona conmigo, y te encuentran…"

Ella suspiró. Había escuchado antes ese argumento. "¿Sabes lo paranoico que es eso?"

"No escribí las reglas, Bella."

"Claro, claro." Sonriendo de nuevo, ella le dio un besito en los labios. "Lo siento. Es solo que realmente odio no poder compartir una gran parte de mi vida como lo eres tú. Soy muy afortunada, porque tengo un trabajo que me permite sumergirme en lo que amo, y ahí fue donde te encontré. Pero no puedo compartir mucho de ello contigo porque soy la más insignificante de las celebridades."

Ella descansó su cabeza en el pecho de él con un contrariado bufido. Después de unos segundos de silencio ella lo miró otra vez. "¿Y si autoajusto tu voz y sobrepongo la cabeza de Kylo Ren a la tuya?" Canturreó. "Ja, de hecho, voy a hacer eso. ¿No se acerca el cumpleaños de Emmett? Sería un gran regalo para él."

"Algunas veces juro que me odias."

"No." Ella tomó su mejilla y lo besó. "Te amo. Solo desearía que en tu trabajo se den cuenta que mantener fuera de las redes sociales a cada uno de sus oficiales de policía es un ejercicio inútil. Quiero decir, ¿en serio? ¿Tienen una fuerza especial para eso? ¿No hay cosas más importantes?"

Fue entonces cuando Leah saltó de su posición, aterrizando directamente en la espalda de Bella. "¡ _Gah_!" Bella exclamó, pero solo por la sorpresa. El gato no había usado sus garras, lo que era una mejoría.

"Quiere que nos callemos y dejemos de pelear," Edward le informó a Bella.

"Bah. Bien. Ganas esta vez, Fiera." Bella llevó su mano hacia atrás para frotar la cabeza peluda de Leah.

Bueno, Edward supuso que fiera era mejor que Taupé, y por eso lo consideró un progreso.

Cuando él definitivamente tuvo que levantarse porque la necesidad de orinar era más que su necesidad de mantener a su hermosa novia desnuda en sus brazos, Edward gimió y salió de debajo de ella. Se puso de pie y se estiró, dándole la espalda, y se echó a reír cuando ella dijo, "mmmm," y lamió sus labios, mirando su trasero. Por supuesto, se pavoneó al alejarse.

Él abrió la puerta del baño y gritó.

Fue un grito agudo. Bella se carcajeó, y Edward gruñó. Le dio un manotazo a la figura de cartón de tamaño natural de Dean Winchester mirándolo como si le debiera algo.

"Oye, no lastimes a Dean," Bella le dijo desde la recámara, todavía riéndose.

Bella, Edward había descubierto, tenía una colección de figuras de tamaño natural que ocasionalmente dejaba dispersos por la casa para asustarlo. Funcionaba. Cada vez.

¿Bueno, qué? Eran de tamaño natural, después de todo. Es como entrar a una habitación que crees vacía solo para encontrarte cara a cara con una persona.

Edward hizo lo suyo y regresó a la recámara donde Bella yacía boca abajo, con las piernas en el aire, su cuerpo retorcido para mirarlo con una sonrisa inocente pero burlona. "¿Todo salió bien?" Ella bromeó.

"¿Crees que eres graciosa?" Preguntó él, cruzando los brazos en su mejor pose de policía adusto.

"Soy graciosísima." Su sonrisa creció, llena de picardía.

Él se le quedó mirando. Ella le devolvió la mirada. Él podía ver que estaba tratando de no reírse. La tensión entre ellos creció y empezó chispear. Edward se abalanzó. Bella gritó, y Jake comenzó a ladrar. Leah se bajó de un salto de la cama, volviendo a subir a la cima del librero, exasperada con todos ellos.

 _ **Bella**_

Bella estaba frente a su cámara, instalada para una trasmisión en vivo.

"Muy bien, niños. Espero que puedan escucharme bien. A petición popular, aunque la película salió hace unos meses, vamos a hacer una trasmisión en vivo de mí viendo y reaccionando al _Capitán America: Civil War_. Ya que, al parecer, verme volverme loca por _Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos_ fue divertidísimo para ustedes."

Señaló la figurita que estaba en el respaldo del sofá. "Me acompaña mi encantador novio, hoy representado por Jon Snow. ¿Por qué? Porque el amor de mi vida sigue insistiendo que es Team Iron Man. No sabes nada, Jon Snow. Lo hace solo para hacerme enojar, lo juro. Pero debieron haberlo visto cuando vimos Rogue One. Ese hombre pierde su mierda por Star Wars. Es adorable." Ella suspiró. "Desearía poder mostrarles."

Bella lo consideró por un momento, luego cambió a Jon Snow por Finn de _El Despertar de la Fuerza_. "Todavía equivocado en su mayor parte, todavía diciendo mayormente tonterías. Un panecillo de canela ligeramente más precioso, demasiado bueno para este mundo. De acuerdo. ¿Estás listo, Finn?"

Cuando la película comenzó, Bella empezó toda su diatriba sobre la Bruja Escarlata. "Miren, el problema con ella es el mismo problema que Castiel tiene en Supernatural. Tienen que encontrar formas de marginarlos, porque, ¿por qué no pueden simplemente resolver el problema con sus poderes? De modo que tienen a la Bruja Escarlata garantizada y Cas…" Ella se burló. "Cas es—"

Lo que sea que iba a decir se interrumpió cuando el suelo tembló. "¿Un temblor?" Murmuró fuerte.

Pero no lo era. Había habido una explosión. Una muy fuerte explosión. "Um… esperen, chicos." Su voz estaba temblando. Su corazón latiendo con fuerza. Algo estaba mal; tenía el presentimiento. Fue a la ventana y se asomó en dirección al centro de Los Angeles. Dio un grito ahogado. "Oh dios. Oh dios."

Había un humo negro que salía de uno de los edificios. Y Edward estaba patrullando. Su corazón subió a su boca y su estómago se revolvió asquerosamente.

"Tengo que irme. Lo siento, chicos." Ya ni siquiera estaba mirando hacia la cámara. Su voz tembló, delgada como una hoja. "Tengo que irme."

Dejó la cámara funcionando cuando salió corriendo por la puerta, ya tratando de marcar el número de Edward.

* * *

 **(1** ) **El Parkour (Pronunciado en francés:** **[pa** **ʁ** **ku** **ʁ** **]) es el arte del desplazamiento , desarrollada a partir del método natural. Los practicantes son llamados traceurs. Tienen como objetivo superarse, adaptándose a las exigencias de los obstáculos con la sola ayuda de su cuerpo.**

* * *

 _ ***Ondeando bandera blanca* No maten a la traductora, recuerden que yo no escribí la historia. Sí, parece que algo ha sucedido con Edward, o al menos es lo que presiente Bella. ¿Será así? Bueno, como sé que no van a querer quedarse mucho tiempo con la duda, ya casi tengo listo el siguiente capítulo. La pregunta es, ¿qué tan pronto quieren leerlo? De nuevo, dependen de ustedes, no olviden que sus reviews es la única paga que recibimos por el tiempo dedicado a hacer esto, me encanta leerlos y saber que vale la pena dedicar de mi tiempo a hacer estas traducciones, porque las disfrutan, así que, usen el cuadrito de abajo, díganme que les pareció el capítulo, qué creen que pasará, y podremos tener pronto el siguiente capítulo.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: ITAD2BU, Lady Grigori, Saydiss, annel-edward, Hanna D.L, Shikara65, Gabriela Cullen, nnuma76, Alfa, YeselCullenEPM, beakis, Antonia, YessyVL13, Labluegirl Mellark, myaenriquez02, V1V1, ori-cullen-swan, Sully YM, Tecupi, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, PEYCI CULLEN, Milh Llop, Nayely Gonzalez, Reno Alvarez, freedom2604, Adriu, alejandra1987, Pili, glow0718, Merce, lizdayanna, lagie, saraipineda44, Maribel, Jazmin Li, Tata XOXO, Laliscg, Bertlin, DenniChavez, Pam Malfoy Black, Daniela, Manligrez, anmaray, patymdn, injoa, Srher Evans, Ericastelo, Mafer, rosycanul, tulgarita, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, que espero sea pronto :)**_


	16. Chapter 16

Para no perder la costumbre, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora es **LyricalKris** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Como siempre, me acompaña mi fiel amiga y beta Erica Castelo. Gracias nena!**_

* * *

 _ **~Edward~**_

No se podía hacer nada al respecto.

Él y Tanya estaban entre los primeros de los servicios de emergencia en la escena. Humo y fuego salían del edificio, y ambos sabían que no había suficiente tiempo para esperar al departamento de bomberos. No había indicios de que existiera una situación de terrorismo en progreso. Ningún tipo malo. Solo humo y fuego y peligro de más explosiones en cualquier momento.

No era el tipo de situación que necesitara pensarse mucho. Edward hizo su trabajo. Aseguró las salidas, dirigió el tráfico, e hizo lo mejor que pudo por calmar a la gente aterrorizada. El edificio continuó sacudiéndose. La gente seguía gritando. Era un caos, pero sacó a tanta gente como pudo.

Estaban evacuando la guardería del quinto piso cuando entró la llamada.

Una voz se escuchó por la radio en su hombro. "Fue la tubería maestra de gas, una tubería de gas, lo que sea. El punto es que el edificio está inestable. Salgan de ahí. Ahora."

Sobre el estruendo, Edward pensó haber escuchado gritos. No como el de los adultos por todas partes. Presionó el botón. "¿Recibiste confirmación de la guardería de que todos estaban a salvo?"

"Todavía no."

Edward gruñó y miró alrededor de la habitación en la que estaba. Escuchó con tanta atención como pudo, pero el edificio estaba rechinando, gimiendo. Iba a desplomarse. Lo sabía. No estaba seguro cómo lo sabía, pero lo hacía.

Tanya lo agarró por el brazo y tiró de él. "Muévete, Cullen. Terminamos aquí."

"No, yo—"

Un desgarrador grito de terror se escuchó con claridad sobre el ruido en torno a ellos. El grito de un niño.

"Mierda," Tanya dijo con los dientes apretados, ya moviéndose.

Encontraron a la niñita—una cosita pequeñita—metida en el armario detrás de una ordenada hilera de abrigos de niño. Estaba fuera de sí por el miedo.

"Te tengo, cariño. Vas a estar bien," Edward le dijo, levantando a la niña en sus brazos.

Corrieron. Por la radio, podía escuchar que pasaban la lista del personal de rescate y otros todavía dentro del edificio. Ellos estaban en el tercer piso cuando el edificio se sacudió. Con fuerza.

Edward se lanzó hacia adelante. La niñita salió volando de sus brazos. Se escuchó un horrible chasquido, un rugido y que algo se quebró. Lo que se quebró, él rápidamente se dio cuenta por el dolor cegador, era su tobillo. Gimió e hizo fuerza, logrando liberar su pierna de los escombros que lo habían derribado.

"Oh, Dios." Tanya estaba parada junto a él, sus brazos llenos con la niñita aterrorizada y ahora sangrando. Trató de pasar a la niñita a un brazo, pero tenía un fuerte agarre en su cuello.

Edward agitó su brazo. "Vete. Vete ahora."

"Edward—"

"El edificio va a derrumbarse." Estaba mareado. El hueso quebrado de su tobillo sobresalía de su piel, y sus mejillas estaban húmedas. "Vete," gritó cuando ella no se movió. Él tragó con fuerza, con miedo de que fuera a vomitar. "Dile a mi chica que es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Dile que la amo más que nada."

"Edward—"

"Dile, Tanya." Tomó una respiración profunda y tranquilizadora, tratando de evitar que su visión se pusiera borrosa en los bordes. "Está bien, compañera. Saca a la niña de aquí."

Tanya lo miró a los ojos por otro momento. "Voy a enviar a alguien por ti," le dijo, su voz ronca.

Y entonces corrió.

 _ **~Bella~**_

Bella corrió la mayor parte del camino. El tráfico estaba demasiado demencial como para acercarse usando el coche. Robó una bicicleta. Le tomó treinta y cinco de los minutos más insoportables de su vida acercarse al edificio. El humo negro era denso en el aire, y los pulmones de Bella ardieron.

Por supuesto que no le permitirían atravesar el perímetro. Pero las cosas habían pasado demasiado rápido. No era un perímetro seguro, y Bella era una mujer con una misión.

Tenía la ridícula idea que todo hubiese sido más fácil si fuera una Vengadora. O una Jedi. O el jodido Batman. Si fuera Batman, ya habría estado dentro del edificio, sacando a Edward a rastras de ahí.

Ella estaba segura que estaba dentro del edificio. Lo presentía.

El argumento que tenía con el preocupado oficial de policía se interrumpió por otra explosión. Una gran explosión. Los dos se volvieron y observaron con horror como el frente del edificio simplemente… caía.

Bella cayó de rodillas justo ahí en la calle, sus manos sobre boca. No podía respirar. No podía hacer nada más que mirar. Una nube de humo y cenizas avanzó hacia ellos, y agachó su cabeza contra ella, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su estómago mientras lo hacía.

Luego, gritó. Gritó y gritó y no creyó que alguna vez se detuviera.

 _ **~Edward~**_

Edward no estaba completamente seguro de que estuviera con vida.

Por un largo tiempo, todo lo que había visto era negro. Ahora podía ver el cielo. Un hermoso color azul— ¿cuándo estuvo el cielo de Los Angeles de color azul?—entre las nubes de negro.

Y un ángel se cernía sobre él. Su propio ángel personal. Salvo que algo estaba mal. Su rostro estaba cenizo. Literalmente, estaba cubierta de ceniza—blanco y negro donde sus lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Estaba tan alterada. Sus labios se movían como si estuviera gritando, pero no podía escuchar una maldita cosa.

Él levantó su mano y tomó su mejilla. Entonces, el mundo se desvaneció otra vez.

 **~O~**

Sentía demasiado dolor para que estuviera muerto. Todo le dolía. Su sangre ardía. No podía ver, pero podía escuchar… algo. Era un sonido distorsionado e incoherente.

¿Demonios? Entonces, ¿esto era el infierno?

Si era el infierno, la eternidad iba a apestar.

 _ **~Bella~**_

Pasaron cuatro días antes de que Edward estuviera no solo despierto sino también consciente. Bella estaba prácticamente dormida, pero despertó abruptamente cuando escuchó el gemido de dolor de Edward.

Eso no era atípico de los últimos cuatro días. Lo que fue atípico era la mirada en sus ojos. Ella supo al instante que él estaba presente, realmente presente con ella. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente vidriosos, pero enfocados. Bella jadeó. Era solo que había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había visto a _su_ Edward.

Él hizo una mueca, y eso hizo que Bella respirara de nuevo. "Llamaré al médico. Si tú—"

Los dedos de él apretaron los de ella cuando se movió para levantarse. Él cerró sus ojos brevemente y lamió sus labios secos. "No." Su voz era áspera. "Quédate. No te vayas."

Bella no necesitaba que la convencieran. Se volvió a dejar caer en su incómoda silla en la que había vivido en los últimos cuatro días y puso su mano libre sobre su boca. Él se le quedó mirando, sus ojos lentos y adormilados. "No llores."

"No estoy llorando," dijo ella, limpiando una lágrima. Él le dio una mirada y ella se sorbió la nariz. "Bien. Estoy llorando. Pero no voy a detenerme solo porque me lo digas. Deja de mandonearme, cretino. No te vayas. No llores. ¿Quién crees que eres?"

Los labios se él se torcieron. "Está bien."

"Voy a conseguirte algo de hielo."

"Está bien."

Esta vez, la dejó ir. Los hielos no estaban lejos. Incluso cuando él no estaba despierto, Bella pasaba un hielo por sus labios, porque no podía soportar ver lo secos y partidos que estaban todo el tiempo. Había muchas cosas que no podía soportar de toda la situación, pero pasar un cubo de hielo sobre los labios de Edward era algo que podía hacer.

"¿Cuánto tiempo?" Preguntó él.

"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado inconsciente?" Bella dijo con un suspiro cuando él apenas asintió. "Cuatro días. Tus padres no se han ido. Están en la cafetería. Emmett viene al menos tres veces al día." Ella se concentró en la comisura de su boca. "Yo no me he ido."

Él gruñó, mirándola fijamente. Abrió su boca varias veces. Debía tener muchas preguntas. "¿Qué sucedió?" Dijo con voz ronca, sus ojos sobre ella.

Ella bufó. "Un edificio cayó sobre ti." Su voz titubeó.

Él tomó una respiración profunda y gimió.

"Tengo que llamar a un médico. Tú—"

Él sacudió su cabeza, sus ojos todavía cerrados por el dolor. "Créeme, recuerdo el edificio cayendo." Otra respiración dificultosa. "¿Qué pasó después de eso? ¿Está bien la niñita?"

"Por supuesto que lo está, Capitán América." Estaba llorando otra vez, maldita sea. "¿Sabes cuántas personas salvaste? Sé que hablamos sobre _cosplay_ de superhéroes, pero se supone que eso solo sería en la recámara. Tú no tienes superpoderes."

"Batman no necesitó de superpoderes."

"Batman era un multimillonario con un montón de aparatos. Tú tienes un garrote, una pistola, y algo de gas pimienta. Cuando consigas una ametralladora, entonces podemos hablar de tu actual estatus de superhéroe. Hasta entonces, agradecería que recordaras que tú no, de hecho, tienes un maldito traje de murciélago que pueda proteger tu tonto trasero de, no sé, que los edificios te den una paliza."

Ella presionó sus labios en una fina línea. Iba a perder el control, y no quería hacerlo.

"Bella…"

"Lo siento," dijo ella, limpiando las lágrimas debajo de sus ojos. Se sorbió la nariz. "Sí, ella está bien. Tiene una conmoción cerebral y una horrible cortada en su brazo. Vas a recibir una medalla. Creo que vas a recibir más de una medalla. No me preguntes de qué tipo, porque estaba un poco afligida cuando la gente estaba hablando de eso. Algo sobre como las medallas debían ser póstumas. ¿No las llaman corazones púrpura?"

Sus labios se retorcieron. "Esas son las fuerzas armadas." Él lamió sus labios. "¿Quién lo hizo? El edificio."

"Mantenimiento inapropiado."

"¿No los malos?"

"No. Solo gente muerta, sobrevivientes, y héroes."

Pareció tomarle un gran esfuerzo, pero levantó una mano temblorosa para acariciar su mejilla. Ella atrapó su mano y la presionó contra su mejilla.

"Dame las malas noticias," dijo él.

Ella sabía lo que quería. Quería hablar sobre lo que estaba mal con él. Era un desastre, pero Bella no estaba preparada para preocuparse de eso. Estaba con vida. Podía conformarse con que estuviera con vida, y eso era lo importante. Por lo que deliberadamente lo malinterpretó.

"De acuerdo." Ella se enderezó en su asiento. "Tienes razón. Es bastante malo."

Él hizo una mueca y adoptó una expresión estoica.

Bella continuó. "Ahora, creo que es importante recordar que no es mi culpa. No en realidad."

La frente de él se arrugó. "¿Qué?"

"Bueno, supongo que es mejor que te muestre." Sacó su teléfono, abrió las imágenes, y se lo dio. "Así que, uh… ¿sabes cómo siempre hay una imagen icónica asociada con cada desastre? ¿La que pasan más que cualquier otra? ¿Qué se riega por todas redes sociales?"

"Demonios," dijo él con una exhalación.

Eran ellos. Los dos. Edward, cubierto en sangre y cenizas de la cabeza a los pies, la mitad de su cuerpo colgado de los escombros, su cabeza descansando en el regazo de ella. Él estaba mirando a Bella—no sangrando pero cubierta de forma similar en ceniza—con su mano agarrando la mejilla de ella.

"Solo quiero reiterar que esa no fue mi idea." Bella pausó brevemente. "Aun cuando los números en mi vlog están por los cielos, y mi libro podría, de hecho, alcanzar el nivel de _best seller_." En realidad, todavía no había asimilado ninguna de esas cosas.

Edward gimió. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, y se le quedó mirando al techo.

"¿Todavía crees que soy lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida?" Preguntó ella.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a ella. "¿Tanya te lo dijo?"

"Moriste dos veces esa noche," dijo Bella. Su voz tembló otra vez. "Me lo dijo."

Sus ojos se estaban entrecerrando. Se iba a quedar dormido de nuevo. "Te amo, Bella."

"No tanto como yo te amo."

Él se mofó. Sus párpados cerrados. Al quedarse dormido, ella descansó su cabeza en el pecho de él y escuchó el latido de su corazón.

 _ **~Edward~**_

Era abrumador.

Quería volver seis meses atrás para que pudiera decirse así mismo que dejara de estar malhumorado por una herida de cuchillo y un poco de terapia física. La pérdida de sangre lo había hecho sentir débil, pero la sangre se repone sola con el tiempo.

Ese fue un juego de niños. Su vida nunca había estado en verdadero peligro. Tenía quemaduras por electricidad en su pecho por resucitarlo. Dos veces. No podía respirar hondo. Su pulmón derecho había colapsado después de haber sido atravesado por una de sus costillas rotas. Todo lo que era increíblemente doloroso.

Había fluido en sus pulmones, pero eso podía drenarse. Con un poco de suerte, evitaría la neumonía. Las cortaduras en su boca y la irritación en su garganta eran por el tubo que habían metido por su garganta cuando no pudo respirar por sí solo.

Las costillas sanarían. En su mayor parte. Las costillas eran delicadas. Costillas rotas no podían ser enyesadas. Le dolerían a temporadas por el resto de su vida, pero continuarían haciendo lo que se supone que hacían las costillas.

Su pierna era otra historia. Además de estar fracturada, se había dañado más cuando el edificio cayó. Tenía clavos en sus caderas, y por el momento, no podía caminar. Si eso iba o no a ser para siempre todavía no lo sabía.

Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto en ese momento, así que estaba permitiendo que su hermano lo distrajera.

"Amigo. Tú y Bella son como las celebridades del momento. Mira. Esto es dramático, ¿de acuerdo? Alguien montó todo lo grabado. Esta mierda podría ganar un Oscar a la mejor película."

Emmett levantó su teléfono y dejó que Edward viera. El video iniciaba con Bella haciendo su vlog solo para ser interrumpida por una explosión. Ella fue a la ventana, y toda la sangre desapareció de su rostro. Salió corriendo por la puerta, dejando una habitación en silencio—el humo negro del edificio en llamas claramente visible por la ventana. Las sirenas de fondo—una de las que probablemente era la suya—envió un escalofrío por su espalda.

Luego el video continuó mostrando _clips_ de la explosión de diferentes noticiarios intercalados. La gente gritando. Llantas de coches chirriando.

Luego la voz de él. "Estamos en el sitio y vamos a entrar."

Más material grabado y cortos de noticias mientras continuaba el rescate. Videos de gente saliendo del edificio y subiendo del agujero original intercalados con su propia voz o la de Tanya dando noticias de su progreso. La cámara tembló cuando el edificio se acercaba a colapsar. Había una grabación de Tanya saliendo disparada del edificio, con la niñita en sus brazos. No había sonido, pero se le podía ver transfiriendo a la niña a los brazos de un médico y agarrando el brazo de un bombero. Señaló hacia atrás al edificio, obviamente diciéndole que Edward seguía dentro necesitando ayuda desesperadamente.

Por supuesto, justo cuando el bombero dio un paso hacia el edificio, el infierno se desató. Toda la parte frontal del edificio se desplomó.

Pero esa no fue la parte más aterradora del video para Edward. No. La parte más aterradora fue donde podía verse a Bella, cavando entre los escombros. Todavía no tenía claro cómo había logrado acercarse tanto al edificio. Había sido el trabajo de alguien el retenerla, y esa persona había fallado. Contra todos los pronósticos, ella estaba ahí en un sitio inestable. Contra todo pronóstico, era ella quien lo había encontrado. Tampoco había sonido en esa parte—la parte en la que sostiene su cabeza en su regazo y grita que alguien lo ayude. Él levanta su mano hacia su mejilla. Ella lo mira, el amor evidente en los ojos de ambos. Y luego su mano cayó inerte.

Sí. Fue jodidamente dramático.

Y lo habían compartido más de un millón de veces.

"Robert Downey, Jr. Quiere conocerte," dijo Bella, apareciendo en la entrada.

Edward la miró, levantándole una ceja.

"Le dije que se fuera a la mierda a menos que hiciera por ti lo que Iron Man hizo por Rhodey al final de Civil War." Vino a pararse junto a Emmett.

"Espera, ¿hablas en serio?" Emmett preguntó.

"¿Sobre qué parte?"

"Todo."

Bella le sonrió a Edward, tomando su mano cuando él se la tendió. "Sí, Robert Downey quiere conocerte. No, no le dije que trajera nuevas piernas." Ella llevó la mano de él a sus labios. "Tus piernas van a estar bien."

Edward sonrió. Bella le había dicho más de una vez que solo estaban en la parte de la historia del héroe donde tiene que recobrarse. Por lo general, esa mierda estaba cubierta por un montaje de videos de ejercicios. Con Eye of the Tiger de fondo. Ella dijo que simplemente no podían adelantarlo, eso era todo.

Y cuando ella lo veía de esa forma, él creía que todo iba a estar bien. Iba a apestar, pero ella iba a estar a su lado. Si ella decía que era una conclusión ineludible, él estaba dispuesto a creerle.

"No creas que no veo lo que estás haciendo aquí," dijo Bella, meneando un dedo frente a él. "Tienes solicitudes saliendo de tus oídos. Todo el mundo quiere verte."

"Y a ti," señaló él.

"Al parecer, los _nerds_ hacen momentos fotográficos adorables," dijo Emmett, rodando los ojos. "¿Sabías que te invitaron al Rancho Skywalker? Amigo, será mejor que me lleves." Estiró su mano y alborotó el cabello de Edward. "Mamá y papá volverán en una hora, así que disfruten de su tiempo a solas mientras puedan."

Cuando Emmett se fue, Bella se sentó en su silla a un lado de Edward.

"John Williams compuso tu tema," dijo Bella.

Las dos cejas de Edward se arquearon. "¿Tengo un tema?"

"Salimos mucho en las noticias." Él podía darse cuenta que ella estaba conteniendo una sonrisa. "Quiero decir, tú no estás ayudando de todos modos. Ya escucharon que diste instrucciones al personal del hospital para distribuir todos los juguetes que te han enviado a los niños en el ala infantil."

"¿Dónde vamos a poner tantos muñecos, Bella?" Su habitación había sido inundada con toda clase de cosas _nerd_ de calidad. Tenía muñecos Pop de vinilo y figurillas de superhéroes saliendo de sus oídos. "Pareciera que el Comic Con vomitó aquí."

"No le dije a la prensa que me reservo el derecho de veto. No es que no confíe en un niño de siete años de edad con un sable de luz de utilería; es solo que no confío en un niño de siete años con un sable de luz de $140 de utilería." Ella hizo una pausa, viéndose tímida. "Además, eso es jodidamente genial."

"Ya tienes tres de esos, Bella."

"¿Puede alguien en realidad tener suficientes sables de luz?"

"Sí."

Ella le hizo una cara, y él se echó a reír. Luego gimió. Malditas costillas.

"Mierda, lo siento. No fue mi intención hacerte reír." Bella frotó su brazo.

"Sí, bueno, no puedes evitarlo si tu rostro se ve gracioso." Él le meneó las cejas.

Ella estrechó sus ojos. "¿Estás tomando ventaja del hecho de que no puedo lastimarte ahora?"

"Posiblemente."

"Eres una muy mala persona."

"Mmmm," Él pasó su pulgar sobre los nudillos de ella. "Tengo que aprovechar estos superpoderes por estar postrado en una cama mientras todavía los tengo."

"Claro. Exactamente, porque pronto estarás levantando." Bella hizo una cara. "Aunque, si crees que no voy a hablar contigo sobre tu elección de carrera—"

"Bella," le dijo en advertencia.

"Fuiste apuñalado y luego entraste corriendo a un edificio que se desplomaba. En seis meses." Dijo ella con un bufido. "Además, somos lucrativos. Tú, yo, y el internet."

Edward sacudió su cabeza. Las posibilidades de que alguna vez volviera a ser un policía eran casi nulas, y ambos lo sabían. "Estoy tratando de aprovecharme de una situación, ¿te importa?"

Ella arrugó su nariz pero levantó su mano. "Está bien. Dímelo. Probablemente podrías conseguir lo que quisieras de quien sea. Personalmente, yo presionaría por un papel en la nueva película de Los Vengadores, pero—"

"Solo hay una cosa que quiero," dijo él.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"A ti." Edward lamió sus labios. "Cásate conmigo, Bella.

Sus ojos se ampliaron. "¿Qué?"

"Cásate conmigo."

Ella inclinó su cabeza. "¿Qué tan drogado estás ahora?"

"Malditamente drogado. Como siempre lo estoy, pero ese no es el punto." Él tomó las manos de ella en las suyas. "Bella. Solo me arrepentí de una cosa cuando me arrastraba por las escaleras, sabiendo que iba a morir."

Bella lloriqueó, la sorpresa decayendo por una expresión de angustia. Edward sacudió su cabeza y apretó sus manos. "Me arrepentí de no haber tenido suficiente tiempo contigo. Pero me di cuenta en ese momento, que nada hubiese sido suficiente. Cien años no serían suficientes." Él la miró a los ojos. "Cásate conmigo."

Por cinco largos segundos, ella se le quedó mirando. Luego, se echó a reír. "Bastardo, no podría decir que no a eso incluso si lo quisiera, ¿o sí?"

"Piensa en la mala prensa. Se lo debemos al público. Al parecer." Él inclinó su cabeza. "¿Quieres? Me refiero a, decir no."

"¡No!" Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y se echó a reír otra vez. Una risita. "Quiero decir. Sí. O sea… sí, me casaré contigo. Por supuesto que me casaré contigo."

Luego ella se acercó y lo besó. Ella lo bañó de besos, acunando su rostro entre sus manos.

Y eso, él pensó, era todo lo que él necesitaba. Su rostro ruborizado y feliz era suficiente para que Edward supiera.

Él iba a estar de pie junto a Bella en el día de su boda. Sobre sus dos pies.

 _ **Bueno, después de ver la muerte de cerca, otra vez, era de esperarse que le pidiera que se casara con él. Y ahora tiene un aliciente para recuperarse totalmente y volver a caminar. Pero, ¿podrá seguir siendo policía? ¿O qué hará ahora que todo el mundo sabe quién es? Bueno, ya lo veremos :) y como siempre, espero ansiosa sus comentarios sobre el capítulo. ¿Qué fue lo que más les gustó?**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Beth, Ninacara, Genesisdan13, Melina, Danny CullenMa, Tecupi, Caty Bells, Shikara65, Inma, Laliscg, anmaray, Teffi Masen, Alfa, YessyVL13, Tahirizita grey pattz, Daniela, LucyGomez, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, yuyuucullen, Pili, sabri-c, Tary Masen Cullen, lizdayanna, Yoliki, lady blue vampire, saraipineda44, PEYCI CULLEN, misspaosita, alejandra1987, YeselCullen.E.P.M, Maribel, Ericastelo, Gabriela Cullen, freedom2604, Tata XOXO, 1992angeles, Jazmin Li, Rossmery, lagie, nnuma76, DenniChavez, Torposoplo12, injoa, dushakis, Lady Grigori, Pam Malfoy Black, erizo ikki, Srher Evans, patymdn, Camila, Bertlin, Mafer, Adriu, Gabriela Valdes 16, Cathy, Reno Alvarez, myaenriquez02, glow0718, rosycanul, Sully YM, Manligrez, Gladys, bbluelilas, EmmaBe, rjnavajas y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el próximo ;)**_


	17. Chapter 17

Para no perder la costumbre, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora es **LyricalKris** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Como siempre, me acompaña mi fiel amiga y beta Erica Castelo. Gracias nena!**_

* * *

 _ **~Edward~**_

"Esto es una locura."

Bella le sonrió. "En realidad no lo es." Le dio una mirada, arrojando sus piernas sobre su regazo. "Vas a tener que inventar una nueva frase. Dijiste que era una locura cuando el presidente de los Estados Unidos te llamó personalmente para informarte que te premiaría con una medalla del valor."

Edward hizo una mueca. "Sigue siendo una locura."

"Sí, lo sé." Ella asintió con una expresión de falsa seriedad. "No hay ningún precedente en absoluto para darle una medalla a un hombre que literalmente dio su vida por sacar gente de un edificio derrumbándose."

Él refunfuñó.

Bella alborotó su cabello. "¿De verdad crees que es una locura el ser entrevistado por el nombre más conocido del noticiero estelar?"

"Todo esto es una locura. No quiero ser un héroe."

"Oh, no te quejes."

Edward golpeó su cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá. "No voy a hacer nada de eso."

"No puedes decirle que no a la Señora Figura Estelar y reportera de noticias. Ella hace a la gente llorar de todos modos."

"No a mí. Yo no lloraría."

Ignorándolo, Bella le menea un dedo en el rostro. "Pero vamos a ir al Late Show. No me puedes quitar eso."

"Stephen Colbert." Sus labios se curvearon hacia arriba al mirarla. "Eso es bastante genial." Asintió con ella. "También—una locura."

"¿Hay algún punto en el que aceptes el hecho de que somos celebridades?" Bella lo observa con una expresión poco impresionada. "Porque lo somos, ¿sabes? Te mostré los números de nuestro vlog."

"Tu vlog."

"Ahora es nuestro vlog."

"Es tu vlog." Edward cruza los brazos sobre su pecho y mira hacia adelante. "Te lo dije. Se van a hartar de mí."

"Ja. Es poco probable." Golpeó suavemente su costado. "¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Se te da lo del vlog."

"Todo lo que hago es demostrar mi ignorancia de la cultura de internet." Edward sonrió con suficiencia. "Emmett dice que es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que me tope con los guerreros de la justicia en las redes. ¿Qué demonios significa eso?"

Bella soltó un resoplido. "Ya te has topado con los guerreros de la justicia en las redes. Todo lo que tienes que hacer para ganártelos es no ser sexista, racista, o burlarte de algunas cosas como la discapacidad y salud mental. Eso es sorprendentemente difícil para algunas personas que se cabrean porque las bromas de violación no son graciosas. Jamás."

"Eso parece ser algo obvio."

"¡Se supone!" Bella golpea su nariz con la punta de su dedo. "Sé que esta no es la vida que querías. Sé que quieres privacidad y una vida de tranquilo servicio. Sé que nunca quisiste ninguna parte de tu vida expuesta en Facebook, y Twitter, y…" Se acercó a la mesita de café, rebuscó entre algunos papeles, y cogió algo, sosteniéndolo. "Sé que nunca quisiste estar en la portada de Time Magazine."

Edward se estremeció. Odiaba esa maldita foto. Odiaba el dolor que marcaba el rostro de Bella. Estiró su mano, tomó la revista de la mano de Bella, y la arrojó de nuevo hacia la mesita de café con la portada hacia abajo.

Bella pasó los dedos por su cabello con ternura. "Eres encantador y endiabladamente guapo. Eres el más grande _nerd_ que he conocido. Por supuesto que la gente se enamoraría de ti en mi vlog. Naturalmente que la nación está obsesionada contigo. Lo que significa que nos invitan a fiestas, y podemos conocer a celebridades, y Jesús, de verdad creo que vamos a necesitar contratar a un publicista a estas alturas."

Edward frotó una mano sobre sus ojos y se río con ironía. "¿Y me dices que nada de eso es una locura?"

"No creo que sea una locura el que alguien te encuentre encantador y endiabladamente guapo." Bella entrelazó su brazo con el suyo. "Mira, sé que ser un vlogger en internet no es la ocupación de tu elección."

"Técnicamente, sigo estando en la nómina de la policía de Los Angeles." Estos días era él era su imagen. Había tenido la esperanza de que el jefe le ordenara que no hablara con la prensa, pero no había hecho nada más que alentar la recién descubierta fama de Edward.

"Bueno, el punto es, que no es una mala forma de ganarse la vida, ¿sabes? Por ahora." Ella frotó su pierna por encima de su rodilla, mirándolo a los ojos. "Para que lo sepas, este es tu verdadero trabajo. Y estás trabajando malditamente duro. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, y en realidad no es una sorpresa para mí que el resto del país lo esté también."

"No es para siempre, Edward. Vamos a vencer esto, y cuando lo hagamos, entonces vamos a reevaluar nuestras vidas, ¿de acuerdo? Juntos."

Una calidez se esparció por el pecho de Edward. Él rozó su mejilla con el dorso de sus nudillos. "Sí, nena. Podemos con esto, tú y yo."

Ella se acercó y lo besó una vez con dulzura. "En todo caso, yo debería ser la malhumorada."

"¿Oh?" Él trazó las líneas de su rostro. Le gustaba mirar su rostro. Era un rostro muy lindo.

"Sí." Ella peinó el cabello de él hacia atrás. "Muchos de mis antiguos _fans_ ahora me odian, ¿sabes?"

Edward se echó hacia atrás. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

Ella levantó su mano, con el dorso hacia él. "Por este anillo en mi…" Miró a su mano y jadeó. "Oh, espera. No tengo anillo."

Él sabía que estaba bromeando. Le había dicho que no necesitaba un anillo. Él tomó su mano y besó sus nudillos. "Estoy trabajando en ello."

 _ **~Bella~**_

Bella se echó a reír. Se dejó caer en el otro extremo del sofá y enderezó su cámara, apuntándola hacia Edward. "Una prueba más en el caso de que mi maravilloso prometido es en realidad el Capitán América. No a diferencia de Steve Rogers, nuestro lindo Edward, a pesar de sus muchos talentos, no puede comprender la tecnología moderna. A diferencia de Steve Rogers, él no tiene la excusa de estar cubierto en hielo durante…una eternidad."

Edward alzó su cabeza y le lanzó una fría mirada. Bella siseó. "Uh oh," dijo. "Se está ganando el papel de Hulk. Si vas a darme a Bruce Banner, vas a tener que desempolvar tu juego de ciencias, cariño."

Los labios de él se movieron.

"¿Cuál parece ser el problema?" Bella preguntó, colocando la cámara sobre la mesita de frente a ambos y acercándose para sentarse junto a él.

"Esta cosa se comió la foto que envió mi mamá." Le ofreció su teléfono. "No puedo recuperarla."

Bella soltó un resoplido cuando vio el programa que tenía funcionando. "Ese es Snapchat."

" _Eso_ lo sé."

"Tienes dos oportunidades máximo para ver lo que alguien te envía en Snapchat."

Las cejas de él se fruncen de nuevo. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Porque es Snapchat."

"No, en serio. ¿Cuál es el jodido **(1)** punto de eso?"

Bella sonrió con suficiencia. "Sabes que dijiste jodido, ¿verdad? Ya estás aprendiendo la jerga de internet."

"Lo sé. Es horrible. Además, si alguna vez me llamas _bae_ _ **(2)**_ , podría divorciarme de ti."

"No estamos casados."

"Todavía."

Bella le arqueó una ceja. "¿Así que vas a casarte conmigo solo para poder divorciarte de mí?"

"Eso es lo mucho que odio el término _bae_. De verdad desearía no saber que existe, de hecho. Probablemente es la cosa más horrible que me ha pasado en la vida." Él la miró con una sonrisa.

"Te recuerdo que fuiste apuñalado."

"Solo una herida superficial."

"Muy bien, Monty Python **(3)**. ¿Qué hay de ese edificio que te cayó en la cabeza?"

Él inclinó su cabeza, dándole una expresión inocente y reflexiva. "Recuerdo un edificio cayendo sobre mi pierna." Hizo un gesto hacia su pierna. Estaba sobre la mesita de café, la parte baja enyesada con clavos en la parte superior. Se veía muy al estilo el monstruo de Frankenstein. "Y el mismo edifico intento aplastar mis costillas. Sin embargo, mi cabeza estaba relativamente ilesa."

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Bella. Levantó un dedo para trazar una delgada cicatriz rosada que corría a lo largo de su mejilla cerca de su oído. "Sí, relativamente."

Él atrapó su mano y la atrajo hacia él. Beso la punta de sus dedos. "¿Bella?"

"¿Huh?" Ella se quedó un poco ida, perdida en sus recuerdos de esas aterradoras horas cuando no sabían si él iba a vivir.

"¿Snapchat?"

"¿Qué pasa con él?"

"Se comió las fotos de mi madre."

"Se come las fotos de todo el mundo. De nuevo, ese es el punto."

Él frunció el ceño. "Creí que nada desaparecía para siempre del internet. Es por eso que se supone que no debes hacer cosas estúpidas. Esa es la razón por la que los policías no se supone que estén en las redes sociales."

"Eso es lo que hace genial a Snapchat. Haces algo estúpido y desaparece nueve segundos después."

Edward se le quedó mirando. "Entonces, ¿tengo nueve segundos para ver algo?"

"Si la persona que te lo envió tiene la configuración correcta. Tuve configurado el mío en tres segundos por meses."

Edward hizo otra mueca. "¿Tengo tres segundos para ver una foto?"

Bella sonrió. "Puedes repetirla."

Él se burla. "Bien. Muéstrame." Le ofrece a ella su teléfono.

"Bueno, ahora ya es muy tarde. Te acabo de decir que las cosas solo duran un corto periodo de tiempo en Snapchat. Esta es la aplicación que quieres utilizar si vas a emborracharte. Envías la foto. La gente la ve, luego desaparece."

"Y estás segura que no descargué un programa espía súper secreto, ¿verdad?"

Bella se echó a reír. "Si hubieras descargado ese, la foto no hubiese desaparecido, tu teléfono se hubiera derretido."

"Muy bien, Maxwell Smart."

"¿No crees que sería la Agente 99? O sea, siempre estoy educando tu trasero."

Edward arrugó su rostro. "Me gustaría más mi teléfono si estuviera en mi zapato."

"Eso es asqueroso."

"Ajá." Él suspiró y fulminó su teléfono con la mirada. "Entonces, en pocas palabras Snapchat es la aplicación más irritante en esta maldita cosa. O sea, ¿cuál es el punto? Mi mamá publica fotos en Instagram, Facebook, Twitter, y en Hangouts, ¿pero las que publica en Snapchat desaparecen? ¿Qué jodidos hay de bueno en eso?"

Bella sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo trasero y se acurrucó a él. Sostuvo el teléfono en el aire. "Sonríe."

Él le dio una expresión recelosa. "No vas a convertirme otra vez en una piña, ¿verdad? Porque eso fue extraño."

"Sonríe," le dijo otra vez.

Él suspiró, miró hacia la cámara, y sonrió. Luego se echó a reír. "Me convertiste en un personaje de Disney."

"Creo que se supone que es un ciervo."

"Bambi es un personaje de Disney." Él le dio un besito en los labios. Entonces, sus ojos permanecieron en los de ella por otro segundo antes de inclinarse por otro beso. "¿Bella?" Murmuró contra sus labios entre besos.

"¿Hum?"

"Apaga la maldita cámara." La besó otra vez. "Ellos no van a ver esto."

 _ **~Edward~**_

Estar con Colbert y Fallon fue divertido. Tuvieron juegos, intercambiaron bromas. Colbert era un gigantesco _nerd_ , pero Edward estuvo codo a codo con él en una _trivia_ de _El Señor de los Anillos_. Fue un empate. Edward podría vivir con eso.

Las noticias en horario estelar fueron diferentes. Las noticias en horario estelar eran serias.

Comenzaron con algo fácil. Serio pero fácil.

"Recibiste muchos regalos cuando estabas en el hospital," la presentadora lo instó a hablar. "Y muchas visitas."

"Sí, ya sabes, mucha gente en el vlog de Bella…" Edward se detuvo y pasó saliva. Bella sentada junto a él, apretó su mano. "En nuestro vlog creen que busco atención." Edward sonrió. "Siento que hay mejores maneras de conseguir la atención de Joss Whedon **(4)**. Me llamó, y envió una réplica realmente genial de Serenity."

La presentadora sonrió pacientemente. Un poco condescendiente, Edward pensó. "Entonces, ¿cuál fue tu favorito?"

"¿Mi visitante favorito?" Edward pregunta.

"O llamada, supongo."

"Fácil. Maggie Kincannon."

Un breve destello de confusión atravesó el rostro de la presentadora "Ella es la niñita. La de tres años."

"Estaba visitando a un primo. En el calor del momento, la pasaron por alto en el conteo inicial, y se estaba ocultado en un armario."

"¿Fue a visitarte?" La presentadora preguntó.

"Lo hizo. También me dio el mejor presente. Un dibujo de mí. No sabía que me veía como un extraterrestre, pero fue bueno saberlo."

La presentadora se rio entre dientes. Miró a Bella. "¿Quién fue tu favorito?"

"Oh, no soy ni de cerca tan adorable como Edward. Robert Downey, Jr. Sin lugar a dudas." Bella sonrió. "Él y Edward bajaron al ala infantil. Fui del Team Iron Man por todo un día antes de que recuperara el sentido."

La mayoría de las otras preguntas no fueron fáciles.

"Además de lo obvio"—la presentadora hizo un gesto hacia la pierna de Edward—"¿hay algunos efectos duraderos? ¿Estrés postraumático? ¿Pesadillas?"

Edward se quedó callado por un largo rato. No tenía idea de que se le metió, pero respondió con honestidad. Reajustó su agarre de la mano de Bella. "Pesadillas."

Los ojos de la presentadora se volvieron francos y comprensivos. "¿Sobre el edificio? ¿El fuego?"

Fue como si le hubiera hecho vudú. Edward respondió una vez más. "Sobre Bella, en realidad."

Junto a él, Bella se sobresaltó. "¿Yo?"

Él se volvió hacia ella. ¿Cómo había sucedido eso? Malditos reporteros de horario estelar. "Sueño que eres tú en el edificio en lugar de Maggie. Que es a ti a quién estoy buscando, y no puedo encontrarte."

"No estaba en ese edificio. Tú sí."

"Lo sé. Pero incluso en ese momento, perderte era mi peor miedo."

Los ojos de ella se pusieron vidriosos. La garganta de él se cerró.

Malditos reporteros de horario estelar.

 _ **~Bella~**_

La presentadora no le había preguntado, pero si lo hubiera hecho, Bella hubiese tenido que admitir que tenía una loca ansiedad desde el accidente. En ciertos momentos durante el día, no era capaz de calmarse hasta que pudiera ver a Edward con sus propios ojos.

Ahora, estaba en la cama, y ella estaba descansando con su cabeza en el pecho de él. Había pasado mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera hacer eso por más de unos cuantos minutos a la vez. Era adicta al sonido del latido de su corazón.

"Oye."

También le gustaba la forma en que se voz retumbaba contra su oído cuando hablaba. La vibración era encantadora. Así como la sensación de su dedo rozando un lado de la mejilla de Bella y al meter su cabello sobre su hombro.

"¿Estás bien? Estás callada."

"Raro. Deberías aprovecharte de ello."

Él se rio entre dientes. Y ese era otro sonido increíble desde su posición. "¿En qué estás pensando?" Preguntó él.

Bella levantó su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. "Estaba pensando que mucha gente se hubiesen resentido conmigo por lo que sucedió después del edificio."

"¿Qué?" Él subió y bajó sus dedos por la espalda de ella. "Bella, tú no eres la razón por la que estaba en ese edificio."

"No, pero soy la razón por la que tu vida es exactamente lo opuesto de lo que querías que fuera." Ella se sentó sobre sus rodillas, mirándolo. "Sabes que es por eso que tu vida es una locura, ¿no es así? Es porque la prensa tiene unas cinco mil horas de mí siendo increíble, encantadora, y adorable."

"También modesta."

"Digo lo que es. Así que, me tienen, y luego estás tú. Guapo, heroico, y también adorable. ¿Sabes lo geniales que nos vemos en televisión? Somos el sueño húmedo de los medios, y es por eso que no se han olvidado de nuestros nombres todavía. Es por eso que tengo tres contratos de libros." Bella bufó. "Todo esto es mi culpa."

"Por ser tan adorable."

"Sí." Ella lo miró. "Aunque, tú no ayudas para nada, dándoles citas como lo hiciste hoy." Agarró su mejilla, acariciando sus labios con su pulgar. "La única pesadilla que tienes es sobre perderme."

"Estuve cerca."

"Tú fuiste el que murió, Edward," le recordó otra vez.

"Es lo mismo." Los dedos de él danzaron a lo largo de sus costados. "El cielo no sería cielo sin ti."

El corazón de Bella se retorció con la abrumadora emoción que la atravesó. "Y ahí vas de nuevo," le dijo en un susurro.

"No hay cámaras aquí."

"Eso crees."

Él sonrió. Bella le sonrió en respuesta. "Me amas," le dijo ella.

"Vaya, nada se te escapa."

Ella se acercó y lo besó. "Te amo."

"Lo sé."

* * *

 **(1) En inglés la frase que usa Edward es esta: What the actual fuck is the point of that? Actual fuck es la frase que dice Bella es parte de la jerga de internet.**

 **(2) Bae - El significado de la expresión "BAE" vendría de las siglas que componen la frase: "Before Anyone Else", expresión que se puede traducir literalmente como "antes que cualquier persona", empleándose sobretodo en los "medios digitales" como vía para reducir los caracteres al escribir y referirse de forma corriente (en el inglés y actualmente muy de moda entre los jóvenes hispanoparlantes) a la pareja (novia, novio, esposo, esposa, etc) o persona importante para quien la expresa (incluso a veces, para hijos e hijas).**

 **(3) Los Monty Python (a veces conocidos como Los Python)1** **2** **fue un grupo brit** **á** **nico de humoristas que sintetiz** **ó** **en clave de humor la idiosincrasia brit** **á** **nica de los a** **ñ** **os 1960 y 1970.**

 **(4) Joseph Hill «Joss» Whedon (23 de junio de 1964, Nueva York) es un director, guionista y productor de cine estadounidense. Whedon es principalmente reconocido por su labor en el cine de superhéroes, sobre todo por su trabajo en la productora Marvel Studios, en donde trabajó como coguionista de diversas producciones de la misma y como director y escritor de las dos primeras adaptaciones del comic The Avengers: The Avengers (2012) y Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015).**

* * *

 _ **Pobre Edward, su vida dio un vuelco y es completamente opuesta a la que tenía, la fama no le está cayendo muy bien, menos mal que tiene a Bella para que se vaya acostumbrando a la idea. Porque juzgando por su éxito, ¿creen que vaya a dejar el vloggeo? Pues espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y como siempre espero ansiosa sus comentarios, y espero tenerles pronto el siguiente, por supuesto, siempre es bien recibió un poco de incentivo de su parte ;) así que usen el cuadrito de abajo y díganme qué les gustó más.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: AlejandraZJofre, Rose, ITAD2BU, TatiiSwan, caresgar26, Srher Evans, debynoe, terewee, Antonia, crysty katy, somas, beakis, Saydiss, Sully YM, V1V1, Merce, 1992angeles, Jess Herondale Cullen, LicetSalvatore, Danny CullenMa, Crister11, Ericastelo, freedom2604, PEYCI CULLEN, Hanna D.L, lu537, Pili, Bertlin, LeidaJim, YessyVL13, alejandra1987, Allie, Gabriela Cullen, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, CarolinaYDM, Maribel, Yoliki, Laliscg, dushakis, rjnavajas, Torposoplo12, LucyGomez, DenniChavez, Tecupi, Inma, Alfa, Shikara65, bellaliz, Daniela, Adriu, patymdn, lagie, annel-edward, anmaray, injoa, lady blue vampire, lizdayanna, Reno Alvarez, rosycanul, Manligrez, Tata XOXO, erizo ikki, Mafer, Milh Llop, melina, Pam Malfoy Black, EmmaBe, bbluelilas, Ale Navas, glow0718, YeselCullen.E.P.M, Caty Bells, , y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente.**_


	18. Chapter 18

Para no perder la costumbre, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora es **LyricalKris** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Como siempre, me acompaña mi fiel amiga y beta Erica Castelo. ¡Gracias nena!**_

* * *

Lo bueno de técnicamente no tener un trabajo era que le daba a Edward mucho tiempo para trabajar en ponerse mejor. No podía caminar, pero iba a llegar a eso.

Justo ahora, nueve meses después de que el jodido edificio destrozara su pierna, seguía trabajando más que nada en fortalecer sus atrofiados músculos. Podía pararse por unos segundos en terapia. La semana pasada, había podido dar un paso. Se marcó como progreso, aunque era frustrante.

Bella trabajaba con él la mayoría de las veces. Algunas veces solo le hacía compañía, tocando Eye of the Tiger para hacerlo reír, leyéndole _El Señor de los Anillos_ , si estaban en la oficina de terapia física, o el _fanfic_ que las personas escriben de ellos. Ese fue todo un nivel diferente de locura con el que no estaba seguro que estuviese preparado para lidiar.

¿Qué demonios era un OTP **(1)**?

En cualquier evento, Bella era su roca; ella mantenía su estado de ánimo relajado, creando una versión cómic de su vida. Él era, ella afirmaba, el perfecto superhéroe de cómic. Tenía el pasado trágico. Tenía el coraje y el valor.

"El problema es el drama actual," Bella dijo una vez, sentada con las piernas estilo indio sobre el tapete mientras el fisioterapeuta ayudaba a Edward a encontrar su equilibrio. "El argumento de la lucha personal es desgarrador. Es una audaz primera opción. O sea, como el interés amoroso, no puedo decir que lo aprecie. Aunque, obviamente, al público le encantará.

"¿Pero dónde me deja eso para futuros argumentos? No soy una damisela en peligro."

Edward se burla. Tampoco le agrada mucho la idea de Bella siendo una damisela en peligro. Era parte de lo que lo hacía receloso de todo eso de las redes sociales. Ahora la gente estaba extrañamente obsesionada con ellos. ¿Qué tal si uno de ellos lo llevaba demasiado lejos?

Apretó sus dientes, esforzándose durante el ejercicio de estiramiento que el fisioterapeuta le puso. "Puedes ser un secuaz," le dijo él, en vez de pensar en extraños _fans_ o el dolor disparándose por su pierna.

"Santo complejo de superioridad, Batman." Ella se rio entre dientes, marcando algo en la tableta en la que estaba trabajando diligentemente. "Si voy a ser un superhéroe, voy a ser un superhéroe por mis propios méritos. Pero en serio, no estoy muy interesada en ser un superhéroe de cómic. No tengo el pasado trágico, y de verdad no estoy de humor para conseguir uno. Luego, está toda esa mierda del sacrificio. El problema—es que la gente más extraordinaria tiene los sueños más ordinarios, y nunca llegan a realizarlos."

Edward se rio con un escalofrío, apoyándose en la fisioterapeuta y la barra para caminar. "Entonces, si soy un superhéroe, no consigo la casa de dos pisos, la cerca de madera blanca, y los niños en el patio."

"Ew. No voy a vivir en una casa con una cerca de madera blanca. Ten un poco más de imaginación."

"Puedes ser Megara **(2)**."

"Mmmm." Bella sonrió cuando lo miró a los ojos. "'Soy una damisela. Estoy en peligro. Puedo manejar esto.' Puedo vivir con eso. Además, estoy saliendo con un semidiós griego." Pasó su pulgar sobre su barbilla, su cabeza inclinada hacia un lado. "Mmm. De hecho, podemos hacer eso para Halloween."

"No puedes pensar en Halloween todavía. Es noviembre."

"Nunca es demasiado pronto para planear." Ella se enderezó, una expresión brillante en su rostro. "Podemos hacer _cosplay_ para el Comic Con el próximo julio. Vas a verte fantástico en ese pequeño pedazo de tela."

Edward apretó sus dientes, luchando por dar otro paso. "Claro. Por qué no."

"Siempre es bueno cuando concuerdas conmigo." Ella miró a su terapeuta. "¿Va a estar caminando para entonces?"

"¿Este hombre?" Su terapeuta, Maggie, sacudió su cabeza. "Va a estar caminando para la próxima semana."

Bella se puso de pie y besó a Edward en su sudorosa mejilla. "Presumido."

Su teléfono sonó con el tema de los Expedientes Secretos X. Los dos levantaron sus cejas. Ese era su segundo teléfono; el que solo sonaba si su publicista—porque sus vidas se habían vuelto así de locas—los necesitaba. Bella se alejó unos cuantos pasos. "¿Hola?"

Edward se concentró en caminar por un rato hasta que escuchó el agudo, "¡Qué!" de Bella.

Cuando la miró, estaba literalmente saltando hacia arriba y hacia abajo como una niña de seis años. "Sí. Sí, por supuesto. Organízalo. Sí. Por favor."

Ella dijo unas cuantas cosas más antes de colgar y saltar de vuelta en su dirección. Vibraba en su lugar, apoyándose en la barra para caminar frente a él. "Vamos a estar con Ellen."

Las cejas de Edward se dispararon hacia el cielo. La terapeuta hizo un sonido estrangulado. "¿Te refieres a… DeGeneres?"

"Sí." Bella chilló cuando dijo la palabra, y Edward sonrió.

La gente de Ellen había estado sobre ellos en la primera ronda de apariciones como invitados. Pero Edward había estado muy mal entonces, y nunca pudieron programarlo. Bella había hecho todo lo que pudo para ocultar su decepción, pero era Ellen. Incluso Edward había estado decepcionado. Por muy desconcertado que estuviera por el cambio tan público que había dado su vida, tenía que admitir que conocer a algunas personas que habían conocido fue genial.

Ahora, el presidente estaba listo para premiarlo y a otros cuatro con la medalla al valor, como se les prometió. Hubo otra racha de frenesí mediático, y esta vez, se aseguraría de que nada se interpusiera con esta cita.

 _ **~Bella~**_

En el momento que la puerta al cuarto verde se cerró, Bella se arrojó sobre el sofá con un agudo, "Aieee."

Edward se echó a reír. "Sabes que tiene cámaras aquí, ¿verdad?"

Bella se enderezó, sonriendo tanto que sus mejillas dolían. "Bueno, no estaba planeando montarte aquí, semental."

Él rodó sus ojos. "Gracias, pero no estaba preocupado por eso. ¿Crees que no va a pasar ese momento _fan_ en televisión nacional?"

"Ajá, ¿y tú crees que actuaste como si nada? Te tomó unos cinco minutos decir tartamudeando, 'Es un gusto conocerte, Dory, quiero decir, señorita… uh… señora…uh, um, Ellen'."

Las mejillas de Edward se sonrojaron, y frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello. "Es Ellen. ¿Quién no fangirlearía?"

Bella golpeó su hombro. "Nadaremos. Nadaremos."

El labio de él se retorció. "En el mar, el mar, el mar." Dijeron juntos.

Bella pensó por un momento que era una lástima que no hubiese filmado ese pequeño segmento para el vlog. A sus _fans_ les hubiera encantado.

No debió haberse preocupado. Las sospechas de Edward probaron ser correctas ya que Ellen usó su grabación detrás de cámaras como introducción.

"Ves, a él le gusta pretender que yo soy la friki en la relación," Bella le dijo a Ellen después que todos ellos habían estado charlando por un rato. "Pero, vamos. Este es el mismo hombre que insistió en que consiguiéramos anillos de boda de Star Wars, ya sabes, para cuando fijemos la fecha."

"¿Te amo? ¿Lo sé?" Ellen preguntó, toda sonriente.

"Y, quiere dos juegos. De forma que algunas veces pueda ser el 'Te amo', y otras el 'Lo sé'," dijo Bella, volviéndose para sonreírle a Edward. Adoraba a este hombre.

Ellen miró a Edward. "Cuatro anillos de boda, ¿pero ningún anillo de compromiso tengo entendido?"

Bella le echó un vistazo a Edward que se veía apropiadamente avergonzado. "Los anillos de bodas fueron sencillos, de verdad," dijo Edward. "Son especiales y significativos para nosotros. Pero, supongo que siempre he creído que el anillo de compromiso debería ser más divertido. Un poco más ostentoso."

"Porque soy el tipo de chica que le gusta lo ostentoso," dijo Bella, rodando los ojos.

Edward se volvió hacia ella y levantó una ceja. "¿Cuándo se trata de todas las cosas friki? Sí, nena, lo eres."

"Eres la misma persona con la batalla espacial saliendo de tu techo, ¿verdad?" Ellen preguntó. Una foto de la mencionada batalla espacial—con todas las mejoras que Bella y Emmett le habían hecho en estos últimos meses—apareció en la enorme pantalla detrás de ellos. Bella estaba ahí, sosteniendo en el aire una Ala-X de Star Wars, su boca fruncida en medio de lo que todos podían imaginar era un sonido 'pew pew pew'.

Bella se sonrojó de color escarlata. Ellen agitó la cabeza. "Así que, el problema es, que no venden el tipo de anillo que estás buscando en Robbins Brothers."

"Correcto," dijo Edward.

"Bueno, sucede que conozco a unos grandes diseñadores," dijo Ellen, y el corazón de Bella comenzó a latir velozmente. "Los expuse a tu vlog—"

"Pobres almas."

"—y les dije que cada uno ideara un diseño."

Para la sorpresa y alegría de Bella, uno de los operadores de cámara trajo una bandeja de preciosos anillos. Cada uno de ellos era temático—un hermoso anillo de plata con una brillante esmeralda y adornos dorados por Loki, elegantes granates negros y rojos por Darth Vader, etc. Bella se levantó de un salto de su asiento, exclamando por un par de ellos y saltando antes de recordar que estaba en cámara. Rápidamente se sentó sobre sus manos.

"Entonces, supongo que esta es la parte en la que preguntamos. ¿Te casarías con él?" Ellen sonrió.

Media hora después, Bella estaba tras bastidores otra vez, mirando el anillo en su dedo. Nunca había visto algo tan hermoso. Era sorprendentemente delicado—un anillo de plata con diamantes por los costados, y una simulación del escudo del Capitán América en la parte superior—granates para el rojo, diamantes para el blanco, y un diamante en forma de estrella en el centro de color azul. Había sido una decisión difícil. Hubiese estado feliz con cualquiera de esos anillos.

La mejor parte fue, Ellen—al saber que Edward estaba trabajando en una caridad para niños que, como él, estaban en peligro de tomar el mal camino—había organizado una subasta para los anillos restantes. También había dicho que el diseñador estaba interesado en hacerle a Edward un anillo a juego—algo elegante con los colores plateado y azul marino del Soldado del Invierno.

"¿Vas a ser mi Bucky?" Bella preguntó, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Edward y descansando la cabeza en su hombro.

"¿Apenas si estoy recuperando mi pierna y quieres que pierda un brazo?"

Bella se estremeció. "No, y preferiría que tampoco pasaras por toda esa línea argumental del lavado de cerebro del súper soldado. Hablando de tramas de cómics que no funcionarían para nosotros."

Él se dio la vuelta y rozó su nariz con la de ella. "Pero quieres que use el anillo de compromiso."

"¿De qué otra forma sabrían todas las mujeres, y un número de hombres, que estás comprometido?" Ella batió sus pestañas, la imagen de la inocencia.

"Ajá. Tienes que poner tu marca en mí, ¿no es así?"

Bella levantó su cabeza y arqueó una ceja desafiante. "¿Disculpa? ¿Lo dice el hombre que acaba de poner esta monstruosidad en mi dedo?" Meneó sus dedos.

"¿Hola? ¿No acabas de estar frente a una audiencia en un estudio en vivo? No compré ese anillo."

Ella le dio una mirada penetrante. "No que no estaría tentada a decirle que sí, pero Ellen ya está felizmente casada. ¿Me vas a decir que no tuviste absolutamente nada que ver con esto? Sé que me porté como una loca allá afuera, pero no creas que no noté que no estabas sorprendido."

"No puedo confirmar o negar la existencia de un esfuerzo en colaboración que puede o no haber existido antes de tu llamada del publicista."

Bella se le quedó mirando con ojos amplios. "Maldición, Edward. Empiezo a pensar que estabas en cubierto como el personaje del policía que odia las redes sociales. ¿Eres en realidad un actor?"

Él besó su mejilla. "Solo por ti, amor."

 _ **~Cuatro Meses Después~**_

"Oh mi Dios."

"Sí," dijo Alice. "¿Recuerdas cómo estuve de cabreada cuando dijiste que no te peinaría y maquillaría? Estaba equivocada."

Las dos, junto con el artista del maquillaje que Disney había enviado, miraban al espejo. Bella parpadeó varias veces, pero no. De verdad era ella.

"Amigo," estiró su cuello en el asiento para sonreírle al hombre. "Me convertiste literalmente en una princesa de Dinsey."

Había sido una broma cuando lo dijo. Ella y Edward habían hecho un vlog con ellos discutiendo sobre varios temas relacionados con la boda. Bella dejó claro que no tenía deseos de usar blanco, y comentó que siempre deseó que esos disfraces de princesas de Disney que las niñitas usaban en Disneylandia estuvieran disponibles en tallas para adultos. Antes que se diera cuenta, Disney estaba al teléfono ofreciendo una amplia gama de servicios desde sus salones para eventos—¿quería que se le transportara en el carruaje de Cenicienta? – a un vestido de su elección. Les permitió hacer el vestido, el pastel, y—cuando recordó que Disney ahora era dueño de Star Wars—también el paquete de fotos nupciales.

¿Porque a quién no le gustaría que sus fotos oficiales de boda incluyeran Ewoks y droides?

Ella había elegido a Belle **(3)** , y ahora aquí estaba, en el día de su boda. Estaba vestida en el más encantador vestido dorado que realmente brillaba justo como en la película. Su cabello estaba recogido de la misma forma que el de Belle lo había estado. Su maquillaje era perfecto, sus mejillas resaltadas con un sutil brillo.

"Ves, no es justo." Alice hace un puchero en el espejo. "Tú puedes lucir así, y yo tengo que verme así." Dio un paso atrás, haciendo un gesto hacia abajo a su atuendo.

Bella soltó una risita. Todos en el séquito nupcial aparte de la novia y el novio estaban vestidos como los Vengadores. "No sé de qué te quejas," dijo ella, sonriéndole con suficiencia a su amiga. "Te dejé ser Loki. Loki no es un Vengador; es un malo."

"Me dejaste ser Loki porque Jasper es Thor, y tú—siendo la friki que eres—shipeas a Thorki."

"Nadie ama a Loki tanto como Thor."

Cuando su madre entró, por un momento Renee pareció indignada por el vestido de Bella. "¿Sabes que traté de ponerte uno de estos cuando tenías seis años?" Sacudió su cabeza. "Gritaste y lloraste, y finalmente tuve que comprarte en vez de eso tu escudo del príncipe Felipe y una espada."

"Suena como algo que haría," dijo Bella, levantándose para besar la mejilla de su madre.

Renee le arqueó una ceja. "¿Estás usando una tiara?"

Bella sonrió.

 _ **~Edward~**_

No por primera vez, Edward consideró el hecho de que su vida era una locura. Si solo hubiera sido un policía haciendo su trabajo cuando el edificio colapsó a su alrededor, el bombo publicitario hubiese desaparecido muy rápidamente.

Pero no. En vez de eso, tenía una adorable novia que venía con una pequeña legión de seguidores y, más importante en este escenario, una gran cantidad de grabaciones vagamente relacionadas con el héroe del momento—él. Entre eso y la foto icónica—Bella acunando su descalabrada cabeza en medio de los escombros—los dos eran celebridades al instante.

Su vida era diferente ahora. Había pasado de estar ausente en las redes sociales a estar demasiado expuesto a la mirada pública para su confort. Sin embargo, desde el principio había visto que no podía optar por excluirse—no cuando Bella ya tenía un estatus de mini celebridad por sí sola. Esa es la razón por la que aceptó hacer los vlogs con Bella, había accedido a las entrevistas, y muchas de las otras locuras. Es por eso que tenía un Facebook, Snapchat, Instagram, Twitter, Tumblr, y quién sabe qué otra cuenta, y por qué sabía, a estas alturas, cómo usarlas todas. Demonios, incluso sabía cómo sincronizarlas.

Días como hoy, no estaba más que agradecido por el cambio en su vida. Sin todo lo que había sucedido, no hubiese sido capaz de darle a Bella una boda de ensueño de esta magnitud por su cuenta. Lo que no quiere decir que no hubiese sido genial, pero oye. Si tanto de su vida iba a ser pública, era jodidamente seguro que iba a disfrutar de las recompensas.

El lugar era espacioso—un extenso césped y un jardín que podría haber pasado por el set de un palacio. De hecho, probablemente lo había sido. Era un sitio popular de filmación, le habían dicho.

No tenían una cabina fotográfica, pero tenían un área para fotos. Había unas treinta figuras de cartón tamaño natural de varios _fandoms_ —superhéroes y Jedis por igual—y utilería de esas películas. Toda la comida era temática para un tipo de dominio friki u otro. Los camareros llevaban túnicas Jedi mientras se movían afanosamente sirviendo.

Estaba montado un piso de baile—actualmente vacío pero decorado con buen gusto como una escena salida de Pesadilla antes de Navidad. Pero la mayor parte del espacio estaba ocupado por una réplica al aire libre del Gran Comedor de Hogwarts.

Cuatro mesas largas fueron colocadas. A los invitados se les animaba a elegir su casa de Harry Potter—Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, y Hufflepuff. El sombrero seleccionador estaba en un banco, y había una prueba en caso de que alguien estuviera confundido. Las mesas estaban separadas, dos a cada lado, formando un pasillo.

Al frente del pasillo estaba un Trono de Hierro.

Edward todavía tenía que reírse cuando lo veía. Había sido la alegre solución de Bella al hecho de que a Edward todavía se le hacía difícil estar de pie por largos periodos de tiempo. El trono estaba construido un poco más grande de lo necesario para que los dos pudieran sentarse uno al lado del otro durante la ceremonia oficiada por Dumbledore.

Sí, habían encontrado un oficiante paciente.

"Hermano. Esto es una locura. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?" Emmett preguntó, acercándose a un lado de Edward.

Edward sonrió. "No actúes como si no estuvieras celoso. Desearías que tu boda hubiera sido tan genial como esta."

"Tienes razón. Como que quiero volverla a hacer. Aunque, no estaría verde en mi propia boda." Siempre dispuesto a todo, Emmett había accedido a hacer lo que debía en su papel como el Hulk. Estaba, en efecto, de color verde. Y sin camisa.

"¿Sabes que Bella forzó a Leah a ponerse un disfraz de Capitán América para nuestra foto familiar? Solo porque encontró un disfraz del Soldado del Invierno para Jake."

"Sí, vi la foto. ¿Te he dicho que los dos son unos gigantescos bobos?"

"Yo no fui quién lo hizo," Edward protestó.

"Conozco a esa gata, Edward. Uno de ustedes tuvo que sostenerla para meterla en ese disfraz. ¿Me vas a decir que fue ella?"

Edward sonrió con suficiencia.

"Además, ¿por qué no eres un superhéroe?" Emmett preguntó. Frunció el ceño. "¿De qué demonios estás vestido?"

Edward se sonrojó. "De Flynn Ryder, y porque me caso con una princesa."

Quince minutos más tarde, se tocaron las fanfarrias. Un R2-D2 operado a control remoto, con su cabeza abierta para mostrar los anillos que Edward y Bella usarían pronto, fue el primero en avanzar por el pasillo, acompañado por la fanfarria de Star Wars y un bellamente decorado BB-8, igualmente operado a control remoto.

Las tres damas de honor de Bella caminaron por el pasillo, apropiadamente, con el tema de los Vengadores. Edward vio que Rosalie rodó los ojos. Sonó como si estuvieran a punto de salir a luchar contra la maldad en lugar de a casarse.

Bella, hermosa en su vestido de princesa, caminó por el pasillo del brazo de su padre—Charlie consiguió ponerse un traje, el aguafiestas—con la Marcha Imperial, porque así lo quiso. Edward sonrió, más enamorado de ella en ese momento que nunca antes.

Charlie colocó la mano de ella en la de él, y juntos se sentaron en el Trono de Hierro. Mirando a los ojos de Bella, Edward supo que el resto de su vida iba a ser una increíble aventura.

 _ **~El Fin… Por Ahora~**_

* * *

 **(1) OTP—One True Pairing. Significa tu combinación favorite de personajes en un fandom.**

 **(2) Megara – La no tan damisela en peligro de la película Hércules de Disney.**

 **(3) Belle – Ya sé que en español el nombre es Bella, pero lo dejé como Belle (en inglés) para diferenciarla de la Bella del fic.**

* * *

 _ **Pues sí chicas, hemos llegado a la recta final :( Estos dos ya tienen su felices para siempre, aunque todavía faltan unos detallitos por ahí que veremos en el epílogo y un outtake. Mientras tanto, ¿qué les pareció la boda? Un poco cargadita, pero súper nerd, eso que ni que jajajaja. ¿Les gustaría o les hubiese gustado tener una boda así? Como siempre, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: eliroso, Paola Lightwood, lagie, AlejandraStewart, caresgar26, debynoe, Antonia, Milh Llop, Danny CullenMa, Reno Alvarez, Lady Grigori, myaenriquez02, beakis, glow0718, Shikara65, Adriu, lu537, freedom2604, bbluelilas, AndreCullen, Crister11, tulgarita, Merce, Ericastelo, Srher Evans, rosycanul, YessyVL13, PEYCI CULLEN, Gabriela Cullen, terewee, angelabarmtz, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Skye Bennett Ward, saraipineda44, injoa, Pili, lizdayanna, Hanna D.L, alejandra1987, Rose, patymdn, Pam Malfoy Black, Tata XOXO, Tecupi, erizo ikki, LicetSalvatore, Sully YM, Yoliki, LeidaJim, Maribel, rjnavajas, bellaliz, DenniChavez, Mafer, Berltin, DaianaAg, anmaray, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el epílogo.**_


	19. Epílogo

Para no perder la costumbre, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora es **LyricalKris** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Como siempre, me acompaña mi fiel amiga y beta Erica Castelo. Gracias nena!**_

* * *

Edward dio un suspiro de alivio cuando finalmente se estacionó en la entrada. Qué fin de semana tan aterrador había sido. Se rio de sí mismo. Su primera convención sin su esposa.

Bella había estado horriblemente enferma el día que se suponía que se subirían al avión, en dirección a su siguiente convención. De alguna forma, ella lo había convencido a que fuera solo.

Bueno, él supuso que tenía que aceptar el hecho de que era ahora un verdadero vlogger. No solo era el secuaz de Bella. El que estuviera en el vlog no era una forma de pasar el tiempo ya que no podía volver a su trabajo como oficial de policía, y el fervor público tenía que manejarse de alguna forma. Ahora, tenía sus propios seguidores. Su propio segmento quincenal que hacía solo, y nadie había parecido muy molesto cuando se presentó sin Bella. No que no la echaran de menos, pero estaban igual de felices de tenerlo para ellos solos.

Bien, así que, la vida era extraña.

Edward abrió la puerta y entró. "¿Bella?" La llamó. Dejó su mochila de lona sobre el sofá y comenzó a caminar hacia la oficina de Bella cuando algo llamó su atención.

Ah. Su esposa había conseguido un nuevo póster. Edward estaba acostumbrado a esto. La colección de Bella de figuras de acción y piezas _nerd_ coleccionables crecía mensualmente. No era poco común encontrar que había redecorado.

Lo que era nuevo era el género del póster de película.

"¡Esposo!"

Edward hizo puf cuando fue tacleado con un abrazo por Bella, que obviamente se sentía mejor. "Hola, esposa." Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó.

"Mmm," ella murmuró contra sus labios, sus manos subiendo y bajando por su espalda. "¿Qué estabas viendo?"

"Nuestra nueva obra de arte. ¿Desde cuándo te gustan las películas de zombis?"

Ella dio un paso hacia atrás y se encogió de hombros. "Tal vez solo me gusta esa."

"Ajá. ¿Conseguiste este póster de uno de esos vendedores callejeros?"

"¿Por qué preguntas eso?"

"Porque sabes que son de imitación. Este está mal escrito. Se supone que diga _28 Days Later_ **(1).** A este le falta una R."

Ella tenía un extraño brillo en sus ojos al mirarlo. "Ese definitivamente es el póster correcto."

Él frunció el ceño.

Entonces, lo entendió. Sus ojos se ampliaron. "No."

"Es cierto. Hoy estoy, exactamente, 28 días retrasada." Dijo con una risita. "Esperé a decírtelo específicamente hoy para poder hacer la broma."

Él se echó a reír. "Eres una _nerd_ , ¿lo sabías?"

"Ah, sí. Tengo un vlog sobre eso." Ella rodeó la cintura de él con sus brazos y besó su barbilla. "¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Qué te contraté hace unos años cuando no tenías trabajo?"

"Qué magnánima eres." La besó. "Bella," susurró contra sus labios. Bajó sus manos por sus costados y presionó una palma en su vientre. "¿Vamos a tener un bebé?"

Ella asintió, con sus mejillas rosas y contenta. Puso un dedo meñique en sus labios. "Debería llamarlo Mini-Me."

Edward se echó a reír. Una intensa alegría emergió de él cuando de verdad asimiló sus palabras. La agarró por la cintura y le dio vueltas. "Vamos a tener un bebé."

"Sí." Ella se rio. "Y bájame, tú, friki. ¿Quieres marear a una mujer embarazada? Eso no va a terminar bien, créeme."

La bajó al instante, sus ojos amplios por la preocupación. "Estabas enferma. Fue por eso que no fuiste este fin de semana." De nuevo, tomó su rostro entre sus manos. "Bella, ¿estás bien?"

"Cálmate." Ella sacudió su cabeza, su expresión desconcertada. "En caso de que te preguntaras, la segunda razón por la que esperé un mes para decirte fue porque tenía el presentimiento de que ibas a mantenerme en cama como si estuviéramos en el año 1800."

"Oh." Edward reconocía una buena idea cuando la escuchaba. Se agachó y cargó a su esposa en sus brazos.

"¡Ah! ¡Edward!" Lo agarró del cuello. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Poniéndote en la cama, donde perteneces."

"Vas a querer pensarte muy bien eso antes de que termines durmiendo en el sofá. ¿Quieres intentarlo otra vez? ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Dije que…" La puso sobre la cama y rápidamente subió sobre ella de manera que estaban nariz con nariz. "Voy a ponerte en la cama, donde perteneces."

La respiración de ella tembló, sus mejillas se sonrojaron. "¿Tienes un plan para mantenerme aquí?"

Él sonrió con suficiencia. "Puedo pensar en unas cuantas cosas." Se acercó y la besó. Un beso duro—intenso, su lengua presionando en la de ella. Ella jadeó contra sus labios pero rápidamente se abrió para él. Las manos de ella subieron por su espalda, y dentro de su cabello.

Edward rompió el beso, sus dedos ya trabajaban en los botones de la blusa de ella al mismo tiempo que atacaba su cuello. Mordisqueó con sus dientes y calmó con su lengua, disfrutando de los pequeños grititos y suspiros que ella hacía.

Su blusa cayó a sus costados. Edward empujó su sujetador hacia arriba de manera que pudiera tomar en su boca su pezón respingón. Él torneó la piel irregular, presionándola hacia abajo cuando ella se retorció y jadeó debajo de él.

"Madre de Dios. Edward." Ella gimió cuando él dejó que su mano bajara y bajara, incluso mientras mantenía su boca ocupada. Enredó sus dedos en los rizos sobre su sexo, y luego acarició su clítoris. "Oh, demonios. Ah."

Edward besó una línea desde su pecho a su estómago. Ahí, se quedó. Sus besos eran reverentes entonces.

Un bebé. Tenía una esposa vibrante y hermosa. Una buena vida, a pesar de unos cuantos reveses. Ahora iba a ser un padre.

Volvió a besar su cuerpo hacia arriba. Cuando ella pudo alcanzarlo, cuando su cuerpo estaba más alineado con el de ella, estiró su mano entre ellos y desabrochó sus _jeans_. Los deslizó de sus caderas mientras él alcanzaba sus labios. Sus besos eran entonces sin aliento. Ella tomó su longitud en sus manos, acariciándolo, guiándolo a casa.

Los dos gimieron cuando entró en ella. Él la acarició en su interior, lento y con dulzura, dejando besitos en sus labios, atrapando sus suspiros con su lengua. Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, llevándolo más profundo. Él titubeó—¿Iba a lastimarla a ella o al bebé? – pero cuando ella agarró la parte de atrás de su cuello, tirando de él hacia ella, él permitió que su peso descansara sobre ella. Sus dedos en el cabello de él envió un maravilloso escalofrío por su espalda.

"Te amo," le dijo ella, las palabras saliendo en un gemido. "Oh, Dios. De verdad te amo."

Él presionó las piernas de ella hacia atrás, sonriendo cuando se arqueó para encontrar su estocada y gritar con fuerza. "¿Me amas?" Él pegó su boca a la de ella en un beso con la boca abierta, inhalando el aire que ella exhalaba. "¿O amas mi polla?"

Ella dio una risita. "A ti. Oh. Tu, ahh. Tu polla no es tan… no es tan… impresionante." Ella soltó la última palabra cuando se arqueó otra vez, sus paredes apretando alrededor de él al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar un grito estrangulado.

"Te amo," Edward dijo un minuto después, atrapando sus besos sin aliento mientras ambos se calmaban. Él besó sus labios. Besó su barbilla. Besó una línea recta hacia su vientre. Ahí, dejó un beso prolongado. "Y te amo. Papi te ama."

Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de ella y descansó su mano sobre su vientre, sosteniendo en sus brazos a su familia. Se quedó dormido con Bella acariciando su cabello.

 _ **~Bella~**_

"No puedo creer que me estés obligando a hacer esto."

Bella palmeó la cabeza de Edward. "Silencio. Toda tu vida en los siguientes—eh, cuánto ha pasado—seis meses es complacerme." Ella se enderezó, con sus manos en sus caderas, e inspeccionó el festín. _Cupcakes_ de Mandrágora—le alegró que se vieran como tierra. Botellas de poción para decoración—en realidad eran solo la colección de Edward de sofisticados aceites de oliva con etiquetas pegadas en ellas. Tarros de cerveza de mantequilla—hecha en casa, por supuesto. Paletas de pastel que lucían como Hedwig o la Snitch Dorada. Ella aplaudió.

Todo estaba preparado.

Justo a tiempo, el timbre sonó. Bella y Edward sentaron a sus invitados, dándole a cada uno de ellos una varita mágica y un nombre. "Para un juego que vamos a jugar después." Edward tenía la varita mágica de Ginny—por lo que Emmett se burló de él profusamente—y Bella tenía la de Harry, por obvias razones. Emmett tenía la varita mágica de Ron y Rosalie la de Hermione. Carlisle y Esme tenían la del señor y la señora Weasley. Alice recibió la de Luna porque era demasiado perfecto, y Jasper recibió la de Neville, el cual Bella se aseguró de decirle que no era el canon, sino un Neville de película que resultó ser un bombón, así que ahí tienes. Tanya recibió la de Fleur. Bella también le había puesto a Jake orejas de Dobby, quien las recibió con una paciente sonrisa perruna, y solo le informó a todo el mundo que Leah era la profesora McGonagall. Estaba 90% segura que el pequeñísimo sombrero de bruja que compró para la gata sería recibido con garras a la cara.

"Te queda una varita mágica," dijo Emmett, señalando la solitaria varita mágica que quedaba en la bandeja. "¿Alguien más viene?"

Después que Bella le dio una mirada, Edward suspiró pero luego sonrió y dijo su línea. "Sí, alguien más viene."

"Esa varita mágica es para Albus Severus," dijo Bella.

Esto fue, como ella sospechaba, recibido con expresiones de confusión por todas partes. "¿Quién?" Tanya preguntó.

"¿No es ese el hijo de Harry y Ginny?" Alice preguntó, y luego jadeó. "¡Espera!"

"Como dije…" Bella puso la imagen de ultrasonido junto a la varita mágica. "Esa es para Albus Severus."

Todos empezaron a gritar y abrazar, y a celebrar en general. Después de que los abrazó a ambos con fuerza y lloró un poco, Esme se sorbió la nariz y parecía preocupada. "En realidad no vas a llamarlo Albus Severus, ¿verdad? Su primer hijo fue James Sirius."

Bella se echó a reír y arrojó sus brazos alrededor de su suegra. "Nunca cambies, Esme."

 _ **~Dos Meses Después~**_

"Esta chica es adorable. Y demente. ¿Sabes por qué su vlog es más popular que el nuestro?" Bella miró a su esposo que la miraba, desconcertado.

"¿Porque es malditamente linda?" Preguntó.

Bella le estrechó los ojos. "Oh, te lo estás buscando, ¿cierto? Crees que es linda."

Él rodó sus ojos. "Bella. Sé que es linda. Ella es adorable. Es lo suyo. El copo de nieve más puro de la red. Y lo que es más, tú sabes todo eso. La razón por la que sé que tú sabes todas esas cosas es porque por las últimas dos horas—mientras has estado haciendo un maratón de los episodios del vlog Nummies Nerd—has estado exclamando, 'Por Dios, mujer, deja de ser un maldito rayito de sol'."

Bella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y fulminó con la mirada la pantalla de televisión. "Rosanna Pansino tiene que ser la persona más alegre del mundo. Lo que es genial. O sea, estoy completamente fascinada. Como sea."

El traidor de su esposo se rio de ella con un resoplido. Bella lo ignoró. "Es solo que estoy embarazada y malhumorada, y de verdad tengo ganas de matarla."

Edward asintió, su rostro la imagen de la seriedad. "Y por eso la has estado viendo por dos horas. Por voluntad propia."

Ella arrugó su nariz. "Tengo que verla."

"Porque…"

"¡Porque voy a ser mamá!" Bella bajó la vista a su cintura que se ensanchaba constantemente. "Necesito saber cómo hornear, y si voy a hornear, voy a hornear como una _nerd_. Obvio."

"Oh, sí. Obvio." Edward se acercó a ella en el sofá y puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. "No tienes por qué aprender a hornear, Bella."

"Nuestro hijo va a querer _nummies_ _ **(2)**_ ," Bella insistió.

"Entonces, estoy seguro que podemos conseguir las recetas del internet cuando llegue el momento. Sin tener que someternos a la señorita Chippy McChippersons."

Bella suspiró. "Ella es muy dulce en persona." Dijo con una risita. "Literalmente."

"Vi lo que hiciste." Edward besó su frente con ternura. Estiró su mano y presionó unas cuantas teclas de la _laptop_ para que Rosanna Pansino y su horneado demasiado entusiasta desapareciera. "Tal vez deberíamos resolver algunas cosas más importantes antes de pasar al horneado."

"¿Cómo qué?"

"Como un nombre."

"Oh, eso. ¿Cuán importante es un nombre, en realidad?"

"Claramente alguien no ha visto La Historia Sin Fin."

Bella lo consideró por un momento. "No creo que me guste el nombre Irene. No queda bien con Cullen."

"Bueno, entonces podemos quitar el nombre de la lista." Edward hizo un movimiento de barrer en el aire.

"Voy a decirte qué más podemos borrar de la lista."

"¿Qué?"

"Luke."

Edward se quedó callado. Bella sonrió con suficiencia, y lo señaló. "¡Ajá!"

"¿Ajá, qué?" Preguntó él.

"Tú quieres llamarlo Luke si es un niño. Tú, gigantesco friki."

"Dime que tú no quieres darle a nuestro hijo un nombre friki."

Bella sonrió. "Por supuesto que quiero ponerle a él o ella un nombre friki. Ese no es el punto. Tú quieres ponerle Luke solo por ser odioso."

"Me ofende ese comentario."

"Oh, ¿en serio? Entonces, ¿no quieres llamarlo Luke porque en realidad quieres poder decir, 'Luke, soy tu padre?"

"En primer lugar, esa no es la cita correcta, y debería darte vergüenza. Eso es de _amateurs_ , Bella." Edward sacudió su cabeza con pena. "Él solo dice, yo soy tu padre. Nada de Luke. Así que no puedo hacerle eso a nuestro hijo sin importar qué."

Bella le estrechó sus ojos. Él le devolvió la mirada, la imagen de la inocencia. "¿Qué te parece Gotham?" Preguntó él.

Ella frunció el ceño. "¿Qué? ¡Puaj! No. ¿Por qué?"

"Así tendré una excusa para ponerme la máscara de Batman cuando me digas, 'Gotham te necesita'."

Bella gimió. "Ayuda. Me casé con un friki."

"Te encanta." Le dio un besito en los labios.

Horas y dos luchas con pistolas Nerf **(2)** después, tenían los nombres elegidos.

"Sebastian Anthony," Bella repitió.

"Sebastian por nuestro gusto compartido de Sebastian Stan, y Anthony por Tony Stark. De modo que el Team Cap y el Team Iron Man estén representados equitativamente," dijo Edward, asintiendo para sí mismo con satisfacción.

Bella arqueó una ceja. "Claro. No tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que tu segundo nombre también es Anthony."

"Ni lo pienses," dijo él, y sonrió.

"Entonces, Sebastian Anthony Cullen o Rey Elizabeth Cullen. Rey por nuestra heroína favorita. Elizabeth por tu madre." Y porque nada más quedaba con Rey, lo que en realidad le gustó a los dos.

Edward puso una mano sobre su vientre y ella puso su mano sobre la de él. "Pronto," dijo él, inclinando su cabeza contra la de ella.

Bella sonrió, un estremecimiento por los nervios bajando por su espalda. "Pronto."

* * *

 **(1) 28 Days Later – en español es "28 Días después" pero la version que usó Bella, sin una r, "28 Días de retraso o 28 Días tarde".**

 **(2) Nummie – Algo tan bueno que es difícil de describer además de usar la palabra "nummie" como si dijeras, 'Oh Dios mío, está delicioso'.**

 **(3)** **Pistolas Nerf – Pistolas con dardos de espuma.**

* * *

 _ **Algunas mencionaron que les encantaría que estos dos tuvieran un bebé y se les concedió. Ya viene el bebé Sebastian o la bebé Rey, y como buenos padres nerds tenían que darle un nombre nerd jajaja. Me encantó la sugerencia de Edward de ponerle Gotham, todo para poder ponerse la máscara de Batman jajajaja. Estoy triste porque ya les decimos adiós, pero no saben lo que me alegra que hayan disfrutado de esta historia. Falta un outtake y ya está listo, así que si quieren leerlo, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer. Usen el cuadrito de abajo y dejen su review diciendo qué les pareció el capítulo, y si no saben que poner, con un hola, o un gracias es suficiente ;)**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo final: Roxy Sanchez (¡Milagro! Que gusto verte nena) caresgar26, Hanna D.L, Nena-Mary, padmepattz, patymdn, Masilobe, tulgarita, LeidaJim, Antonia, LicetSalvatore, Saydiss, Gabriela Cullen, Brenda Cullenn, myaenriquez02, lizdayanna, Merce, Sully YM, YessyVL13, Crister11, Tecupi, debynoe, Rose, V1V1, PEYCI CULLEN, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Lady Grigori, terewee, Milh Llop, Yoliki, bellaliz, DaianaAg, Laliscg, Srher Evans, lu537, alejandra1987, rosy canul, Tata XOXO, lady blue vampire, Adriu, leahdecall, DennisChavez, Natalia MerVel, Jazmin Li, Maribel, injoa, freedom2604, beakis, Mafer, Ericastelo, anmaray, rjnavajas, lagie, saraipineda44, Bertlin, glow0718, Alfa, Pam Malfoy Black, Manligrez, Pili, sandy56, somas, YeselCullenEPM, bbluelilas, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el outtake, ¿cuándo? Ustedes deciden ;)**_


	20. Outtake

Para no perder la costumbre, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora es **LyricalKris** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Como siempre, me acompaña mi fiel amiga y beta Erica Castelo. Gracias nena!**_

* * *

El bebé en el moisés junto a ellos empezó a lloriquear, y Edward y Bella gimieron. Luego, Bella soltó una risita. Fue una risita algo exhausta y aturdida. Los dos estaban muy cansados. Ella giró su cabeza hacia él y sonrió. "Tal parece que dos personas en esta casa necesitan cambio de pañal."

Edward inclinó su cabeza, escuchando a su hijo. "¿Ese es su llanto de 'necesito que me cambien'?"

"¿Cómo demonios voy a saberlo?" Bella dijo riéndose otra vez. "No lo conozco muy bien. Lo conocí hace solo dos días."

Una sonrisa tiró de las comisuras de la boca de Edward. Esa sonrisa amplia que hace que te duela el rostro. Estiró su mano y tomó la de Bella, apretándola con fuerza. Ella le sonrió en respuesta—cansada pero feliz. Eran padres.

Eran padres con un hermoso hijo cuyo llanto se intensificaba de lloriqueos a '¿Dónde demonios están? Peores. Padres. Del. Mundo.'

"De acuerdo. Tú te encargas de lo que sea que esté sucediendo allá abajo." Hizo un gesto vago hacia las regiones bajas de su esposa. "Y yo me encargo del pequeño."

"¿Quieres decir que no quieres cambiar mi pañal?" Ella hizo un puchero.

Él se rodó hacia ella y dejó un rápido beso en sus labios. "Lo haría, pero el doctor dijo que nada de perversiones por al menos seis semanas, ¿recuerdas?"

"Oh, cierto. Y juré que no me tocarías de nuevo."

"También está eso."

"Ve a atender al niño."

Él la besó una vez más y se bajó de la cama, apresurándose al lado de la cama de ella donde estaba su hijo en su moisés. "Hola, Seb," dijo en voz baja, cogiendo la cabeza de su hijo con cuidado mientras lo levantaba. "Papi está aquí. Tranquilo."

Sebastian no estaba dispuesto. Agitaba sus diminutos puños con furia mientras Edward lo acostaba en una manta sobre la cama. Continuó mientras lo limpiaban y lo cambiaban. Bella se acercó tranquilamente en ese momento, sentándose en la cama junto a Edward y descansando su cabeza sobre su hombro. "Shhh," murmuró con un bostezo, palmeando la pancita del bebé.

Mientras tanto, Edward le puso a su hijo un enterito limpio. "Este es mucho más apropiado." El enterito tenía a un stormtrooper con las palabras Papi Storm Pooper **(1)**. Bella resopló levemente en su oído.

Para entonces, Sebastian se había calmado al menos un poco. Todavía protestaba, descontento aun cuando Edward lo abrazaba y frotaba su espalda.

Bella bostezó otra vez, levantando su mano para acariciar el aterciopelado cuero cabelludo del bebé. "Vamos, peque. Sabes que estás malhumorado porque estás muy cansado. No tienes por qué resistirte. Eres literalmente incapaz de centrar tus ojos, por lo que sé que no estás despierto para atracarte con Netflix. Tienes manos diminutas, así que no puedes decir que es para una sesión de juego de medianoche si no puedes alcanzar las teclas. Duerme ahora mientras la vida es aburrida."

"¿Crees que su vida es aburrida?"

"Comer, dormir, y hacer popó. Y ni siquiera puedes decir que esté recibiendo una comida gourmet." Bella se enderezó, tocando su seno con una mano. "En realidad, esta cosa solo tiene un sabor."

"Mmm. ¿Has intentado comer piña?"

Ella le dio un manotazo en la pierna. "Ow," se quejó. "Seb, mami está siendo violeta frente a ti."

"Hay un mercader de la muerte inspirado en los nazis en su camisa. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?" Bella bostezó una vez más.

Edward besó su mejilla. "Ve a la cama," le dijo, poniéndose de pie con su hijo seguro en sus brazos.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"A la sala a atracarme de Netflix y/o someterlo a una película sobre una pequeña célula terrorista saboteando propiedad del gobierno y asesinando a miles."

"Edward Cullen, si le muestras Star Wars por primera vez sin mí, te asesinaré mientras duermes."

"No puede ver nada. Y no entiende inglés."

"Muerto. Con un sable de luz."

"Sabes que los sables de luz no funcionan, ¿verdad? No fuera del dominio de Star Wars." Retrocedió saliendo de la habitación.

"Te golpearé hasta matarte con él. Eso funcionará bien."

"Te juro que es la forma en que tu madre muestra que me ama." Palmea la espalda del bebé de forma consoladora. "Estás delirando," le dijo a su esposa por encima de su hombro. "Vuelve a la cama. Todo esto es un sueño."

La escuchó refunfuñar, pero no lo siguió. Pobre amor, el nacimiento de Sebastian no había sido fácil.

Edward llevó a la sala a su bebé llorando y se acomodó con él en la mecedora. Subió sus piernas y acostó el bebé en sus rodillas, contento con mirarlo. Todavía no había superado el asombro. Él era el padre de ese niño. ¿Cómo había sucedido?

Sebastian había dejado de protestar, pero no estaba dormido. Edward trató de encontrar rasgos familiares en el rostro de su hijo. En su mayor parte, no podía verse a sí mismo en él, aunque pensó que tal vez Bella tenía razón sobre su nariz. Podía ver la similitud. Su nariz.

La nariz de su padre.

Edward en realidad no recordaba a sus padres. Sus padres biológicos. Eran un borrón en los bordes de sus recuerdos. Era extraño preguntarse si su propio padre había hecho lo mismo; si se había quedado mirando a un Edward bebé, buscándose él mismo y a su esposa en él.

Aún más extraño el considerar que su padre debió haberse preguntado, como Edward lo hacía ahora, sobre cómo sería la vida de su hijo. Suspiró, una extraña melancolía apoderándose de él.

"Los 'qué pasa si', Seb. Los 'qué pasa sí'." ¿Qué pasa si, cuando su hijo tuviera un hijo, él estuviera dentro de una familia totalmente diferente?

Edward sacudió su cabeza, y puso su dedo en la manita caliente de su hijo. Sonrió cuando Sebastian la flexionó a su alrededor. "Así que, esta es tu vida, peque. No puedo decirte dónde terminarás, pero puedo informarte en lo que te has metido. Supongo que esta es tu primera historia para dormir, ¿no es así? En el mundo de los cómics, la llamamos la historia de tus orígenes."

Levantó al bebé en la curva de su brazo y se recargó, empezando a mecerse. "Eres el hijo de un policía caído y un hermoso espíritu libre." Edward sonrió. Sí veía a Bella en la forma de los labios de su hijo y los mechones de cabello castaño en su cabeza. "Tu madre, peque. Ya puedo decirte que ella será la que te dará los sabios consejos." Su labio se retorció. "Por supuesto, puede que todas sean citas, pero ella sabe cómo explicarlo todo. ¿Sabes que me asaltó ni siquiera a un minuto de habernos conocido? Por supuesto, no sabías eso. Todo es nuevo para ti."

Sebastian parpadeó, moviendo sus labios y haciendo ruidos de bebé. Edward tomó eso como una señal de su aprobación y continuó. "Esta posiblemente es la parte trágica de tu pasado. Verás, tu mami y yo somos cuasi celebridades. Es la culpa de mami. Bueno…" Edward hizo una mueca. Él y Bella habían tenido muchas discusiones sobre este tema durante su embarazo. "Supongo que es mi culpa por entrar corriendo a ese edificio desplomándose. Pero tal vez somos un poco famosos. Nada loco, pero tenemos _fans_ y libros que son _best-sellers_. Ese tipo de cosas.

"Diría que no es lo que quería, y no lo es. Pero me convertí en policía para ayudar a niños problemáticos como yo. No sé si había mencionado eso. Tu papá estuvo así de cerca de no tener nada de esto porque era un niño difícil." Edward aclaró su garganta. "Como sea, resultó que pude ayudar a mucha más gente cuando me mandaron a la banca. Inicié una organización benéfica, y eso, además de los jodidamente ingeniosos videos _nerds_ de tu madre, mantienen el centro de la atención en nosotros. No es mi intención, pero ya sabes lo que dicen de la vida.

"No tiene que significar nada horrible para ti. Me pone nervioso—la idea de compartirte con el mundo. Algunas personas tienen de por sí una obsesión insana por nosotros, y solo se necesita uno." Edward sacudió su cabeza y se forzó a tomar una respiración tranquilizadora. No quería que su hijo detectara la ansiedad que sentía algunas veces al estar tan malditamente accesible. "Pero mami tiene razón. Todos ya saben que tenemos un bebé. Van a obsesionarse contigo de todos modos, y no quiero que tengas miedo de ir a eventos con nosotros. Así que, probablemente harás tu debut en la pequeña pantalla en un día o dos.

"Si resulta que la atención no es lo tuyo, no te preocupes, tiene algunos buenos beneficios. ¿Sabes cuántos enteritos _nerd_ tenemos?" Edward silbó y sonrió. Los párpados del bebé empezaron a caer. "Tu tío Emmett dijo que apuesta a que tú no serás un _nerd_. Dice que vas a ser muy conservador y te preguntarás cómo terminaste con unos padres tan frikis. Tal vez eso es cierto. Pero hasta que estés lo suficientemente mayor para resistirte, tu ropa vas a ser lo más. Y no se diga lo que tu mamá tiene planeado para el Comic Con."

Despreocupado, Sebastian se había quedado dormido. Edward se meció un rato en silencio, una vez más, solo viendo. Después de unos minutos de eso se puso de pie y volvió a la habitación. Colocó al bebé con cuidado sobre la cama entre él y su esposa dormida. Él no tenía intenciones de dormir. Solo quería ver a su pacífica pequeña familia por un poco más de tiempo.

Solo pasó un minuto más antes de que Leah saltara sobre la cama y se acurrucara en su cadera. No tenía idea cómo eso podría ser cómodo. Sin querer quedarse fuera, Jake también subió a la cama. Se acercó, olfateó al bebé, bufó su aprobación por las habilidades de Edward para cambiar pañales, y se acurrucó a los pies de su pequeño amo.

Riéndose entre dientes, Edward acarició al perro y al gato antes de descansar su mano en la cintura de Bella.

Su familia.

 _ **~6 Meses Después~**_

"No puedo creer que hicieras eso."

Bella le arqueó una ceja a su esposo. "¿Disculpa? Ya hemos estado juntos por una aceptable cantidad de tiempo. ¿Cómo es que esto te sorprende?"

Edward se rio entre dientes mientras sacaba a su hijo todavía dormido del asiento de coche para niño y lo acomodaba en la carriola. "Supongo que en eso tienes razón. Es solo que tuviste que pasar por muchos problemas para vestir a un bebé como el Soldado del Invierno. No es como si fuera un disfraz común."

"¿Hola? Tu hijo tiene el nombre del Soldado del Invierno, y el Capitán América está en DCA **(2)**. ¿Cómo no va a ser algo obligatorio en su primer viaje a Disney?"

"La mayoría de los padres quieren la primera foto con Mickey."

Bella agitó su mano. "Que se joda Mickey. La cosa más inteligente que hizo Disney fue adquirir Marvel y Star Wars. Nuestras fotos obligadas de hoy serán una foto de Stucky y una con Darth Vader. La última preferiblemente cuando Seb este rojo y llorando."

Edward la miró con una expresión de horror. Ella le devolvió la mirada inocentemente. "¿Qué? Vamos, podemos hacer que Vader pretenda que está asfixiándolo con la fuerza."

"No te preocupes, peque," Edward le dijo a su hijo. "Yo estoy de tu lado. Te mantendré a salvo de ese sádico lord oscuro al que quiere someterte tu madre."

"Vader no era un sádico."

"Le gusta asfixiar a la gente. Creo que he visto ese video porno."

"¿Y ahora quién es el padre de mierda? Hablando de pornografía en Disneylandia."

Para cuando pasaron por seguridad, subieron y bajaron del tranvía y se dirigieron a las puertas principales, Sebastian estaba despierto. Ajustaron la carriola para que estuviera sentado, y lo observaron mientras él miraba alrededor a toda la gente y el caos. Él estiró su cabeza mirándola a ella. "¡Gah!" Exclamó.

"Sí. Gah, en efecto," Bella concordó. Le tomó una foto con esa leyenda y la puso en Instagram. Sus espectadores se morían de ganas por saber cómo había estado la primera visita del bebé a Disney.

En otro minuto, Seb estaba adornado con botones—Mi Primera Visita y Estoy Celebrando. Balbuceó y los tocó con sus pequeños dedos, fascinado mientras rodaban por California Adventures.

Después de un breve argumento—principalmente para vengarse por su comentario sarcástico—Bella insistió en que Edward fuera quien llevara a Sebastian a conocer al Capitán América. La mujer junto a ella dio una risita al verlos. "Leí ese fic."

"¿Qué?" Bella preguntó, sin estar segura si escuchó bien.

La mujer se sonrojó y señalo al Capitán América y al bebé Soldado del Invierno. "Los fanfic entre ellos son populares."

Bella sonrió. "Por eso es la foto."

Los ojos de la mujer se iluminaron. "¿Y has leído fics _de-aged_ _**(3)**_? ¿Como cuando un tipo de arma prototipo le da a uno de ellos y vuelve a ser un niño que el otro tiene que cuidar hasta que puedan descubrir cómo resolverlo?"

"¡Sí!" Bella se echó a reír. "Aunque prefiero el Destiel **(4)** _de-aged_ al de Stucky."

Todavía estaban charlando, con sus cabezas juntas, cuando Edward regresó con el bebé. Edward se paró en seco, mirándolas cautelosamente. "Encontraste un friki."

"Sí, en un Starbucks en una galaxia muy, muy lejana." Le dio una sonrisa traviesa al mismo tiempo que tomaba a su hijo de los brazos de él.

"O en Los Angeles. Ya sabes, uno de los dos."

La extraña jadeó. "Oh Dios mío, pensé que me parecías familiar. ¡Te conozco!"

Algunos minutos más tarde, se despidieron de su _fan_ y se dirigieron al muelle por comida. Bella se quedó con el bebé mientras Edward compraba comida mexicana, y él se quedó con el bebé mientras ella compraba comida china.

Cuando ella volvió a la mesa, Edward estaba mirando algo. Ella siguió su mirada, viendo a un grupo variado de niños moviéndose hacia el parque principal con un par de adultos que se veían agobiados.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó ella, volviéndose hacia Edward.

"Nada. Bueno…" Asintió en dirección del grupo. "Son huérfanos. O al menos, ella lo es." Señaló a una niñita de cabello oscuro, frunciendo el ceño mientras uno de los adultos ajustaba su agarre en la muñeca de ella.

Los labios de Bella cayeron. "¿Una huérfana malhumorada?" Supuso. No sería la primera vez que Edward se veía a sí mismo en un niño enojado.

"Sí. Estaba haciendo lo que podía por pretender que no quería estar aquí." Él suspiró y miró a Bella a los ojos. Descansó su mano con la palma hacia arriba sobre la mesa entre ellos. Su sonrisa regresó cuando ella puso su mano en la de él, y ella apretó sus dedos. "Había tenido la intención de preguntarte algo."

"¿Qué es?"

"No queremos que Seb sea hijo único, ¿cierto?"

Bella sonrió. Pensó que sabía a dónde se dirigía esto. "Cierto. Dos niños."

"Sé que ahora no es el momento, pero, ¿qué dirías de adoptar? Me refiero, cuando estemos listos."

"¿Adoptar a un huérfano malhumorado?"

Edward se encogió de hombros. "Hay muchos niños en hogares de acogida. Un montón de niños que necesitan padres. Podría amar a un niño que no fuera mío biológicamente. Como mi mamá y mi papá."

Bella se levantó. Fue a su lado de la mesa y lo apretó a ella con fuerza. "Digo que lo hagamos. Ya sé que no es actual, pero siempre quise ir al Comic Con vestida de Daenerys con niños vestidos de dragones."

Él soltó un resoplido, rodeando su cintura con un brazo mientras le sonreía. "¿Madre de dragones?"

"Exactamente, y necesitamos más de uno. Madre de dragón no suena tan genial."

"Entonces, lo haremos por el cosplay."

Ella asintió y luego besó sus labios. "Y porque te amo." Lo besó otra vez. "Y me encanta verte como padre." Y de nuevo. "Y de acuerdo, más niños equivale a más potencial para cosplay. Vamos."

Él se echó a reír, tomando su rostro entre sus manos. "Eres toda una friki." Su expresión llenándose de ternura. "Te amo."

"Lo sé."

* * *

 **(1) En el enterito en inglés pusieron "pooper" en lugar de "trooper" porque "poop" es popó, algo que hizo Seb para que su papi le pusiera ese enterito limpio :)**

 **(2) DCA – Disney California Adventure Park**

 **(3) de-aged – lo dejé en inglés porque en el mundo de fanfiction se utilizan los términos en inglés, pero en pocas palabras significan fics con regresesión de edad, cuando uno de los personajes vuelve a ser pequeño.**

 **(4) Destiel es la palabra compuesta de fanfiction que se refiere a la relación entre los personajes de Dean Winchester y el ángel Castiel del programa de television Supernatural.**

* * *

 _ **Y ahora sí, despedimos a estos dos nerds y su pequeño nerdcito jajajaja, esperemos que a Sebastian también le guste el mundo nerd sino el pobre no se la va a acabar con esos padres que tiene. Como siempre, muchas gracias por acompañarme en la traducción de otra historia y sobre todo, gracias por tomarse un momento de su tiempo para dar las gracias por el tiempo que dedicamos para ustedes, porque eso son los reviews, una muestra del aprecio de ustedes por lo que hacemos. Así que, si eres una lectora silenciosa, no te cuesta nada pasar y saludar con un review, hazlo una costumbre y verás que no te arrepentirás. Porque entre más sean agradecidas, más ganas dan de seguir compartiendo estás lindas historias con ustedes, y más autoras dan su permiso para traducciones como esta.**_

 _ **Ahora, les pido el favor de siempre, visiten el link de la historia original que está en mi perfil y estará en mi grupo de facebook, y agradezcan a la autora por su disposición a permitir la traducción de sus fics. Si saben algo de inglés sabrán que poner, si no, aquí están algunas opciones, algo sencillo:**_

 _ **1.- Hi! I'm from (tu país de origen) and I want to thank you for give your permission to translate this fic into Spanish. I really enjoy it!**_

 _ **2.- I love this story! Thank you so much for allow its translation to Spanish. Greetings form (tu país de origen)**_

 _ **3.- Hi Kris! My name is (su nombre) and I'm from (su país) I just read the Spanish translation of this story and I want to thank you for give your permission. I love your writing, you're an amazing author. Greetings.**_

 _ **Elijan solo una, luego copien y peguen. Dejar un review no cuesta nada, y si le deja saber a la autora lo mucho que disfrutaron de su historia. Seamos agradecidos ;) Saludos y nos leemos en mis otras traducciones.**_

 _ **PD: Las invito a que lean mis otras traducciones, tengo varias terminadas y dos en progreso, y otras más por venir.**_


End file.
